SHADOW OF LIGHT
by ravious light
Summary: My Parents loved me a little for 15 months after birth. It was then i saved my siblings and their friends and they took credit. By age of 2 i was shunned and branded as squib. By 4 i was left alone in house. By age of 8 I was studying under greatest alchemist. I am Harry Potter. multiple cwl/Harry Flamel/elemental/ravenclaw/super powerful harry/Harry/padma/parvati Regular updates.
1. Birth of a legend

**Shadow of Light**

400 years back:

A women on death bed had made her final entry in her journal;

**"the risen dark lord shall fall...**

**fall to the legacies of those who defied him thrice...**

**to those born as the seventh month dies...**

**brothers and sisters in all but blood...**

**will ensure that he is truly dead...**

**for dark lord shall mark his fall...**

**on turning twelve the heir will get what's rightfully his...**

**till reaching ides his powers hell hide...**

**to sustain or destroy is at his will...**

**the fall of darkness approaches as seventh month dies."**

Present day:

In leaky cauldron one Albus Dumbledore was meeting with Sybil Trelawney for a scheduled interview for post of divination professor. After the death of his divination professor last year at hands of Voldemort he was searching for a genuine person to teach the art. He tried many sources but most were fake and non reliable. when he heard that great granddaughter of last known seer and precog the great Cassandra Trelawney he had his hopes up. Little did he know that she had no talent for the art and only had rare visions when the event would make a drastic change. But she had got hold of the journal of her great grandmother and enacting a trance read out her predictions which mostly came true to their word. So she decided to do the same to get the job and lead a peaceful life in Hogwarts castle. After the greetings and a cup of lemon tea she started her act. Going into other worldly trance and in a ghostly voice she made the prediction(read the last entry in the journal) which made the old man's hairs stand.

**"the risen dark lord shall fall...**

**fall to the legacies of those who defied him thrice...**

**to those born as the seventh month dies...**

she took a long pause to hold her breath and then they heard a commotion outside. when Dumbledore checked he found a man in black robes running out and appertaining. He came back to tell her to come with him immediately when she started again

**brothers and sisters in all but blood...**

**will ensure that he is truly dead...**

**for dark lord shall mark his fall...**

**on turning twelve the heir will get what's rightfully his...**

**till reaching ides his powers hell hide...**

**to sustain or destroy is at his will...**

**the fall of darkness approaches as seventh month dies."**

Albus Dumbledore understood the gravity of the situation and offered her the post and left to his office along with her to offer her protection of ancient castle and think upon what he just heard.

If what he just heard was true then they had a winning chance in the losing battle they were fighting against Voldemort . He needed to get the right people to safety as soon as possible for he had no doubt Voldemort will be targeting every family now who he might find may cause his downfall. He sat down in his majestic chair popping a lemon drop in his mouth. He had so much thinking to do and so little time. he was getting too old for this. He wrote a note and sent to one Remus Lupin using his phoenix fwakes to meet him asap.

Riddle Manor (same time):

Severus Snape has requested urgent meeting with dark lord and was waiting to be showed in. Inside Bellatrix has told the dark lord about snapes request and now was on her way to call him. Snape bowed down kneeling on one knee and waited for permission to speak.

"what brings you here Severus and why did you request such a urgent meeting?" Voldemort asked impatience clear in his voice. "my lord I have overheard a prophecy made by Trelawney to Dumbledore." Snape said fear clearly evident in his voice. "ah what is it " Voldemort asked curiously . Snape repeated the first three lines of the prophecy and saw what can be described as worry clearly in dark lords face. He took leave and immediately went to spinners end to relax for the night.

3 DAYS LATER/DUMBLEDORES OFFICE:

Dumbledore was seated in his chair and was looking pensive on how to break the news to the other occupants in his office. Normally secluded and empty office was full with seven people. The looks of fear and anticipation on faces of Potters and Longbottoms was not doing any good either. After several minutes which seemed like hours to everyone James potter lost control and asked in rather a rude manner what the news was...

"Albus why the hell have you called us if you are not talking?"

Albus Dumbledore looked him in the eye and said "I have a good news and a bad news. What would you like to hear first?" "well what's the good news?" asked Sirius Black rather seriously. "we have a chance to win the war and put an end to voldemort". "And what's the bad news" asked Frank Longbottom in a grave voice. Dumbledore put a placating face and said "I believe both Alice and Lilly are dew in a few months" "Yes" came a reply from James Potter who tried to cover the emotion in his voice but failed miserably. It was then Dumbledore revealed the prophesy. After hearing it all the people except the aged headmaster paled significantly. They understood the significance but were not ready to accept it. It was Remus who broke the silence " Do you think it is lily's and Alice's children?" " Dear boy you said Alice was having Twins and Lilly was having triplets haven't you?" "yes but what do you intend to do?"

came the reply of frank Longbottom . " I am afraid voldemort knows the first three lines of the prophesy. It is best for you to go into hiding for a few years " Everyone nodded their heads and it was decided that Fidelius charm will be employed with Remus as secret keeper for Longbottoms and Sirius as Secret keeper for Potters.

Two days Later:

Everyone required was assembled at Godrics Hollow( safe house of Potters). This included Potters, Longbottoms, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew also known as wormtail. Everything was according to previous plan except peter was to be secret keeper of Potters as no one suspected him and this would throw the death eaters off their track. Though this would put both Sirius and Peter at risk they were willing to do this for their friends. So Dumbledore cast the Fidelius and both families went into hiding.

31st July 11:20 pm:

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH" "Frank Longbottom get your sorry self over here" yelled Alice over the silence of the Godrics hollow. For safety of families and children it was decided that it would be best if the children were delivered in the house under watchful eye of madam pomfery. James and Sirius were pacing furiously. Remus was sitting with his face in his hands and peter was busy supplying towels and biting nails. Lilly was in other room and just went into labor.

Few minutes later Poppy came out as the screams died down and cries of a baby boy and girl were heard. All the parties went in to be greeted by a lovely sight of Alice Longbottom with two children by her side. Frank lifted the boy, the first born and declared "meet Neville Frank Longbottom, Heir of House Longbottom" Alice sat up took her daughter in arms and declared " this is Glory Augusta Longbottom"

From the other room screams were heard and everybody save Alice and newborns rushed there.

James rushed to her side. " everything will be fine lills. just breathe ok." " JAMES POTTER IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I AM GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE" she yelled and James paled. Poppy was telling her to push and James was rubbing and massaging her hands. At 11:50 the first born came out soon followed by his younger brother and sister at 11:54 and 11:59 and all other babies soon started crying. it was then they heard the flames roar and Albus Dumbledore stepped inside the room. James picked up the first born who was not crying but looking at everyone with his calculating gaze and analyzing everyone.

Lilly potter cried out "we present to you HARRY JAMES POTTER " "heir to potter family" James finished.

Lilly picked up her second son and announced " Daniel Henry Potter" and James put down Harry and picked up the baby girl and said "welcome Rose Lillan Potter".

Dumbledore asked permission to scan the children for their magical cores assuring it will do no damage to them. He first scanned Neville and found that he had a very powerful magical core. He announced to anxious parents that Neville will be a great wizard and even surpass Frank one he scanned Glory and obtained the same result. When he scanned Rose potter he was shocked. The girl had a very strong magical core and was sharing a twin bond with Daniel. He announced that Rose and Daniel shouldn't be separated for long until the bond stabilizes. Then he scanned and Daniel and was perplexed. Te child had one of strongest magical core he has ever seen. Even stronger than himself and Voldemort. "Daniel will be very strong. Perhaps stronger than me one day." This left everyone in the room very excited. It was common Knowledge in ancient families like Potters and Long bottoms that first born child had maximum amount of magic in case of twins. So everyone was excited about Young Harry's scan. Dumbledore scanned him and looked confused. He scanned again to confirm. Shock was evident on his face. He has never seen this happen before in his life time of 150 years. He turned to the room and said …


	2. AWAKENING OF POWERS

**Authors Note: guys thanks for reading. I can see that nearly 70 members read the first chapter but ****zero**** reviews well that's disappointing. No big deal as I write for people to read and not for their appreciation but getting their work recognized is every writers dream. Anyways next chapter is up and as I promised updates will be regular. The story has polygamy so if you are against it then sorry to disappoint. No Slash **

_Last time: Dumbledore scanned him and looked confused. He scanned again to confirm. Shock was evident on his face. He has never seen this happen before in his life time of 150 years. He turned to the room and said …_

"I am afraid young Harry is a squib. I can't even sense a magical core. Though it may be because he is young and the core will develop later but Harry can never be a full fledged wizard like Daniel or Rose. It seems all the magic has gone to them." with a pensive and disappointed look. The potters were devastated. They knew what this meant. Heir of Potter family can't be a squib. Thoughts were running in minds of James and Lilly faster than Hogwarts express. While the Potter Patriarch was thinking what to so that family can be saved from embarrassment his better half was thinking why such a thing has happened. She has made sure to take all the potions even magic enhancing ones so that all her children will have enough magic. She was now devastated. The silence was broken by giggle from Harry as he was pulling roses hair and she was pulling his. The hearts elated a little as Dumbledore commented that though the child is squib he seems to me more intelligent. So they left the topic passing on Headship of the house for time being. Little did Dumbledore know that if he would have consulted the experts in St. Mungos or referred to the texts which described the method he used to find the magical core that it is a subtle art of legilemency and it would fail in case of a natural occlumence. Or of he would have taken the boy into his arms he would have found the strange vibes of magic coming from him and calming anyone holding him and giving them peace of mind. Young Harry was subconsciously using his magic and he even read surface thoughts though his young mind couldn't process them. If Lilly or James would have checked the family tapestry at Potter Manor they would have found Harry's name in Gold rather than in normal red which means he is the next true Lord and proper heir of Godric Gryffindor.

Before Dumbledore left Peter was named Godfather of young Harry. Sirius was of Daniel while Frank was of Rose. Remus was named godfather of Neville and James was named godfather of Glory. Lilly was made godmother of young longbottoms and Alice was made that of Potters. Albus Dumbledore was named Honorary Grandfather of all five which he reluctantly agreed in case of young Harry.

Days quickly rolled and everyone found Harry very interesting. The child barely cried and showed what can only be called as intelligence beyond his age. He took his naps ate and drank milk without fuss unlike other children and loved picture books. Everyone soon understood he would be very intelligent but this dint reduces their disappointment that he was a squib. But he was equally cared for. That was until one day when Daniel was crying out loud as he was hungry and Harry summoned the milk bottle from his crib and handed it to Daniel. No one was in the proximity that time and when Lilly came in hearing her son cry and saw him drinking from his milk bottle she was stunned. Magic even accidental at such young age was uncommon. She called everyone in and said what she saw (rather assumed) "Daniel has summoned his milk bottle from the crib" with huge smile on her face. There were oh's and ahs and no one gave the thought of possibility of Harry or at least rose summoning it. Very soon similar situations repeated with other children and everyone was left gob smacked. What they failed to notice was the accidental magic happened only when Harry was in the proximity or when no adult was in the room for Harry dint waste his energy(yes he got tired if using it) if adults were there to take care of his needs. Very soon their attention started shifting to other children a little more and on Harry a little less and Harry being smart dint help his cause. He unlike others started speaking at age of 6 months and started walking by age of 8 months while his siblings were still finding it difficult to stand. Harry only pestered his mother to read to him which she found amusing as he asked many questions which were far too advanced for his age but she answered them patiently as it was the only area where he gave her trouble and she wanted him t6o give her trouble. Magic or not he was her son and she loved him may be a little less but she loved him none the less. She was also shocked by the eidetic memory of her eldest son. He remembered all the stories she read to him only once to the line and word. This gave her a huge relief that if not in the magical world her son would be great in muggle world. Very soon the first birthday of children came and it was celebrated pompously though they dint have any guests except Albus Dumbledore. That was the first time Harry became Angry. Dumbledore brought gifts to the chosen four as he liked to call them and forgot about Harry. Though he dint show it Harry was feeling left out but kept a perfect facade to the outside world. That night he heard his parents discussing as he went down to get some water "james Harry must have felt awful for what Dumbledore did. He might be most powerful wizard but he has no right to hurt my sons feelings" she said in a irate voice. "He was ok with it Lilly you saw for yourself" " no James you don't know" with that she left him and was on her way to Harry's room when she found him on steps coming down. "What are doing up so late Harry?" she asked in a silky motherly voice. He replied sleepily " thirsty… water" she picked him up took him to kitchen and back to bed after giving him water and put him to bed. Harry was happy that his mother was with him. But that is soon bound to change.

6 months later:

Halloween:

While muggle London was celebrating Wizarding world was bathing in fear. Voldemort was causing chaos and murdering all infants below age of two and their families. Potters and Longbottoms had much graver cause to worry about. Remus was on a mission and didn't report and Wormtail dint come to Godric hollow for a week either. All the adults were sitting in living room of Potters when suddenly alarms sounded giving the indication that their wards and fidelus charm have been breached. A quick scan showed many strong and one week magical signature which james was able to recognize as their friend Peter. They have been dreading this and immediately Frank and James sprung to action their Auror instincts kicking in.

"Lilly get the portkey, Alice get the kids, Frank contact Dumbledo….." the sentence was cut in the middle with a huge bang as the door flung open and no one was shocked to see the snake like face of Voldemort.

"there wont be any running away this time James. It took me time but the rat has finally cracked" and he threw the withered and distorted body of Peter which was bleeding and on verge of death with a smirk on his face.

"I am sorry Lilly, James forgive me" and peter fell unconscious.

Luckily the distraction was enough for Lilly to contact Hogwarts. She went to attic where they had emergency floo threw floo powder in fire place put her head quickly "Dumbledore we are being attacked come quickly" was the short message she gave the old man who sent many patronus to the teachers who were in Hogwarts and were part of Order and to professor Flictwick who was a dueling champion. As the members gathered all of them flooed to Godric hollow except professor Slughorn who stayed back to brew potions and aid the injured who were to be sent to Hogwarts hospital wing( yes Snape is not potions master at least not yet). Mean while in Godric hollow the remaining three wizards were trying their best to subdue the attackers but were being hilariously outnumbered. It was then Sirius black and Remus Lupin arrived in a jolly mood quickly to be replaced by shock, anger, fear and joined the others their combined effort was holding off the death eaters but Voldemort has left the group and was heading towards nursery where all five children were present. Lilly quickly came in his path but she knew she was no match for him

"You wont touch the babies while I am here" she said confidently though fear was evident in her voice." Oh so the brave mudblood would stop me" he gave a maniacal voldemortish laugh and sent a flurry of spells towards her (silent casting). She dodged the killing curse blocked the bone breaker transfigured nearby armor to block the remaining curses and charmed a sword to attack him which he quickly turned to dust. She transfigured the floor into quicksand and conjured knives and blasted them towards him at full speed. Voldemort was really impressed with her skills but he was not the dark lord for any reason. He quickly conjured a powerful shield blocking all the knives but that was what the Potter matriarch was anticipating for. He left a opening while putting up the shield and quicksand made him stuck there she quickly sent a powerful reductor curse and hit bulls eye. But Voldemort was back on his feet in no time and blasted her into the nursery. He soon entered the nursery where Lilly potter was bleeding heavily and pointed his wand at her and sent her flying back into living room.

Mean while down in the living room James just got a glimpse of Lilly holding Voldemort and thought that she would be needing assistance fast. Heck they would be needing assistance fast or else no one would live to see tomorrow. They were outnumbered 4:1 and wouldn't be able to hold for long. It was then something happened .Lilly came flying into the hall and James lost all hope until she stood up her face in horror. She was running towards nursery and didn't see the green killing curse coming towards her. James flung himself towards her but fell short. A man in black robes held her and flung her to ground. The remaining death eaters were shocked that one of their own has betrayed them. He betrayed Dark lord and he will pay. As his mask came out James was shocked to see the face of his all time enemy Severus Snape. But battle soon resumed with James and Sirius Fighting back to back and with added strength of Severus they were putting a fairly equal fight. It was then a Scream was herd from nursery and all of the adults froze. Order has arrived and the death eaters were captured and Snape was sitting with Marauders. All were inspecting the rubble and found all the four children alive and crying and with cuts on neck, cheeks and fore old headmaster remembered the line "**for dark lord shall mark his fall..."** They searched for Harry and found him lying in rubble a little distance away but was relatively unharmed. Albus Dumbledore concluded that Voldemort tried to attack the four and his killing curse has somehow back fired and the black ash threw Harry away as he had no magic and rebounded curse ripped Voldemort of his body. His wand and cloak were laying on the ground. Only if Dumbledore had managed to check Harry fully he would have found a quiet unique Tattoo the wheel of power and a small black dot inside one of its circles. (Wheel's description and significance will be given in later chapters). He pointed towards the children and said in triumph "I give you the CHILDREN WHO LIVED". The world's fate was sealed.

Few minutes earlier:

As Voldemort entered the nursery and blasted Lilly potter Harry watched. He got angry 'how dare he hurt his mommy'. As Voldemort turned his attention towards him and the other children they started crying but Harry was eyeing the man and analyzing the man. 'he was powerful and blasted his mommy .approach with caution' so when Voldemort looked into young Harry's eyes he saw anger and hate but no fear. Voldemort scanned the children and found the same result as Dumbledore. At that moment he realized that if left alive those children will bring his downfall. He decided to finish them first and turned to harry and said "boy you have no magic and no right to stand in my presence and blasted him towards the wall" then he turned towards the remaining four cribs and sent four powerful killing curses. He dint notice harry getting up and using his magic to shield his siblings and friends. All the curses rebounded Voldemort was shocked and moved out of way of one curse only to be hit by other and screamed in pain and agony as his spirit was torn out of his body. Two curses struck the walls and caused rubble to fall on children. One other curse has struck harry and he was flung back and landed in a pile. At that moment many things happened. Phoenixes every where started singing song of happiness signaling the birth of lord of Light. Dementors rejoiced at the awakening of Lord Shadow. Six ancient vaults in Gringotts bank flared to active and went Dormant again. Magic everywhere reeked and Harry potter lay forgotten by his parents and world.


	3. Indifference and Neglect

Author's notes: Guys thanks for the support. Firstly thanks to everyone for their support. I am very happy as my story was put up in community TWINS TWINS TWINS which is my favorite. Now regarding the story I Promise an update at least every two days and guys this is a quiet large story with larger AU plot. Voldemort is only a small hindrance in path of Harry I will follow cannons plot up to Yule ball. This chapter is a little boring as it is bridge between the action packed chapters coming next and previous chapters. Hope you don't mind. Chapters four and above are full of action and drama. I wont be having writers blocks so no worries regarding that. There will be little amount of crossover from various themes in chapter four which I promise to update as soon as I get 10 reviews. So read and review ;-)

Summary: I was loved though less than my siblings till 1.5 years old. That night i saved my siblings and friends. By age of two i was shunned as they believed me to be a squib. By age of four i was left alone in house. By age of eight i was studying under greatest alchemist. I am Harry Potter./powerful/elemental/smart/ravenclaw/heir/Ha rry Flamel. my first fic. please UPDATES. ( Confrontations and action from chapter four)

Inside Gringotts:

A Goblin named came running to chamber of Gringotts and bowed before Rangnook director of Goblin Nation. "what brings you here at this ungodly hour Snaggletooth?" Rangnook questioned passively. " Sir the ancient vaults from one through six have activated momentarily before going dormant again". " are you sure?" Rangnook questioned shock evident in his voice. "yes sir." " very well the matter will remain within our walls until the vaults are fully functional. In the meanwhile find out all the major events in past one hour which could have triggered this event. It seems the heirs have come but it is questionable that all the vaults flared at once especially vault no.6 because the remaining descendant of line was rejected by vault ."

In Avalon:

Merlin and Morgan le fey woke up from their deep slumber with same thought on their minds...'is it time already' . Merlin checked the time base and found that they have woken up 10 years earlier than the actual time. This meant only one thing and checking the runes confirmed it."Their heirs magic has awoken to next level , he has opened the first gate ten years earlier. Only a powerful compulsion or death situation could cause this. they needed to find out. Merlin and Morgan started their research into the time they have woken up...

Hogwarts castle( two hours after the attack) :

All the five children were in hospital wing. Harry had no injuries but was reeking dark magic all over and Poppy's scan has shown only physical exhaustion. So he was resting as Dumbledore deduced it to be after effects of being in close proximity of killing curse while others had scars which showed residue of dark magic. Though all the medicines were tried the scars dint fade. Dumbledore believed them to be marked to bring downfall of Voldemort as they fulfilled the prophecy and had huge amount of magic and everyone was shocked as they showed no magical exhaustion even after such unique and remarkable feet which everyone believed they performed. Now adults were sitting in Albus Dumbledore's office to discuss the future plans. "It is evident that Voldemort is gone but not completely dead. The children need to be prepared for his return . It is only borrowed time we have before he will rise and we need to start training them as soon as possible." " But professor they can barely read and write" Lilly chided. "That's why well start their magical training by age of four." Dumbledore replied with a grandfatherly smile. Everyone conceded but then James raised the question "But what about Harry?" Dumbledore thought deeply for a minute and replied "it is clear that Harry has no magic. He cannot be trained and exposing him to world will only be a weakness for him and others. confine him to manor. if what i hear from Lilly is right then harry is a very smart and intelligent kid. hell understand and you have a large library and give him access to some muggle books and black library and he will be fine." Everyone nodded except Lilly. She felt this was insane. It was house arresting him. So when she raised objections Dumbledore questioned " My dear you can hide him and asave all your three kids or expose him to the world and loose all the three." this silenced Lilly effectively.

Next day they called a press meet and announced to the world about children who lived and that Voldemort was vanquished for the time being. No one questioned about little harry. No one raised questions about how one year old toddlers vanquished the powerful dark wizard. Only if they would have questioned eldest potter son they would have gotten the truth. Alas the world was doomed.

As days passed Potters relocated to Potter Manor and Longbottoms went to their ancestral home of Longbottom Manor. Harry could see the difference in behavior of all the adults. They were dotting on his siblings and their friends and were ignoring him. His mother tried to talk some sense but failed. Slowly fame was going even to her head and she was giving in. As days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months harry understood that he will be ignored no matter how much talented he was. His siblings were given credit for his magic. When he first started reading no one cared but when Daniel read a simple sentence everyone was dotting him and their mum even made his favorite chocolate cake. When rose and Daniel flew on their children brooms given as a gift to all the four every one congratulated them. Later when harry did some incredible fetes no one noticed. So he became habituated to being ignored and indifference. Even when he had nightmares during nights his mother dint hold him. She was busy singing lullabies to his brother and sister. She stopped putting him to bed and his father dint even acknowledge his existence any more. So he confined himself at tender age to his room and library in company of house elves who were his only friends as his siblings dint play with caused they lost in every game due to his extra intelligence. His parents indifference and favoritism dint help to bridge the gap. He was not allowed to go with them anywhere except to St. Mungos where he went to visit his godfather Peter. Peter was kept in permanent ward for patients with mental magical ailments and being subjected to constant imperious, cruciatus and legilemency shut down his brain. Whenever harry was there his brain waves shot to a peak showing he acknowledged his presence. but that was the only place he was allowed to go. when his parents took his brother and sister to Diagon alley, they described it as beautiful place where all types of magical things were sold he was not allowed and was left in care of other adults or mostly house elves. In the beginning his siblings asked why their brother was not with them but slowly fame went to their minds and when they learnt he dint have any magic they started teasing and picking on him. When he complained to his father he told him to shut up and go to his room. that was the last time young harry has complained. He bared everything in silence thinking his parents will see that he has magic and love him like his brother and sister but his second birthday was the final straw.

Harry's Second Birthday:

On his second birthday morning harry felt the cool touch of his mothers palm. It has been more than three months his mother has come to his room less likely to wake him up. but when she wished him birthday his heart felt elated. May be they realized he could do magic and he was more powerful than his siblings and their friends put together. How naive was he? His mother asked him to get dressed and come down. He was little disappointed that he dint have a new dress but thought may be they will go shopping. It was in these high spirits when he entered the dining room for his breakfast that he heard his sister complaining that Harry was late and it was time for shopping. He felt his stomach do a flip in happiness and his heart skipped a beat. But it dint last long when during breakfast his father said he would be taking his brother and sister to Diagon alley and asked if he wanted to stay in the house or go to Longbottoms till the evening. He felt his heart crushed and controlling the tears forming in his eyes he asked if he can visit uncle Peter. James was irritated but Lilly replied " it's ok baby. I'll leave you there and collect you in the evening .ok" harry promptly replied "ok". So after half an hour he found himself beside his godfathers bed and his mother bade him a good bye with a kiss on his fore head. He poured his heart out to peter though he knew the man cannot respond. after several hours harry noticed it was almost evening. Thinking his mother forgot to pick him up he flooed to his house(yeah he learnt how to floo by reading). when he entered his house he heard the party in full swing he entered the living room only to be dragged back to his room by his angry father who slapped him saying "who asked you to come and how did you manage to floo unaccompanied squib?" he dint wait for the answer but gave a tight slap and locked him in the room. He cried and cried and begged his father to open the door but no reply came. No one was there to answer his cries as his room was in the far end of the manor and his father put a silencing charm on the door. It was that night that he decided that he will surpass everyone in magic even Dumbledore and show his parents that he is not a squib. When all his memories flooded his mind he cried himself to sleep. From then he became a shadow in the house. You only found him if you specifically looked for him which no one did. Next day his mother opened the door to find him lying on the floor with bruises on both cheeks. " WHO DID THIS HARRY?" she asked anger evident in her voice but she got no reply. after trying for fifteen minutes she gave up, applied some healing salve on his reddened cheeks and allowed him to rest. Harry woke up two hours later as house elf served him breakfast in bed. He ate got ready and started reading in library which he usually did. It was then he found a book called 'Basics of occlumency: by Richard Gorman' and started reading. After trying first few exercises he understood that he was a natural occlumence as described in the book. Unfortunately the dint have much about natural occlumence. So he searched for books containing natural occlumence but in the large library he found none so he started writing down it on the parchment available there when all the books containing information about natural occlumency flew to him. He immediately understood the use of that parchment and started reading the book 'Natural occlumency: A bane or boon' by Abrasion Cuthbert.

'Natural occlumency is a gift very few posses and is rare. It is highly unfortunate that the ministry now a day's considers it dark art. Natural occlumency is nothing but art of self protection of mind and is like learned and practiced occlumency though being far more powerful and effective only a natural legilemence can breach the defenses of even a untrained natural occlumence. it is a art so powerful that even the curses considered unforgivable by ministry, the imperious curse and truth potions like vetraserum, confundus charms ,and memory modifications of highest degree are un effective against them. It is also noted that in most cases the natural occlumency is accompanied by eidetic memory and powerful observation skills...' harry kept reading the book and by lunch time was able to finish a quarter of it. He decided to keep this ability of his a secret as it is considered dark by society and might bring unnecessary problems to him and his family. After lunch he went back and finished the book and started the exercises given in the book. After sitting for hours together in meditative state he was able to build only a brick wall in his mind. he decided he will make a time table and work according to schedule. that night when he went to sleep he felt a strange calm wash over him. he felt a cool touch, much warmer than his mother and relaxed. After many months he had a peaceful sleep.

next day when he woke up he felt refreshed and energized. He finished his morning ablutions took bath, had breakfast and started reading about charms. soon he started trying to levitate a quill. As hard as he tried and focused he couldn't do it. So he read theory on magical cores and went into a meditative state to find his core. What he found shocked him beyond belief. it was nothing like what was described in the book . It wasn't a sphere or gem but it was a vast ocean. he thought he needed to put it back into a sphere if he wanted to do magic and started concentrating. he dint notice it was past lunch time. No one in the family cared of course. As hard as he tried it expanded much further. He decided he needed to fix his core first. He also read that your core must be balanced with your body and mind. only then you will be able to perform to your full potential. So he decided he will exercise in the morning then do mind exercises and finally repair his core. little did he know that the sphere or gem were cores of ordinary wizards. Very powerful wizards had expanding cores and larger the core more magical energy they had. Unknowingly and luckily the more he put pressure on core the more it expanded. After few days he has constructed a successful room in his mind and organized his thoughts as files in arrays and shelves. he was in a good physical shape and found a peaceful place in forest behind the manor where he could meditate at a peaceful pace. when he tried levitating a pebble it easily lifted itself. That's when he understood his previous mistake. He understood that will is more important than incantation and wand or hand motion. he soon started studying Charms and Runes as those were the subjects he could practice. Arthimatacy came to him naturally and he also studied the muggle subjects of Physics, Math's and Chemistry.

Everything was fine until one day he found a snake crawling in the forest. He was scared but when he herd a voice unknown to him he froze…


	4. Explanations,Meetings and Wands

**Authors note: Guys here it is. This is a long chapter and in next chapter we have Harry's training with people you will least expect and first duel. Actually there will be many duels in the next chapter as it will be a dueling circuit and I want names as I am very bad at them. I promise detailed description of most of the duels and you will enjoy. I am not at all happy with reviews. 1500 views and one review. Ridiculous. Just say it was good or bad .I is not asking for critical comments right. So please read and review and enjoy. As usual I promise regular updates.**

Last time: _Everything was fine until one day he found a snake crawling in the forest. He was scared but when he herd a voice unknown to him he froze…_

*what are you doing here stupid human child. May be I can have you as my food* When Harry turned around to find the source of the voice scared that he was caught sneaking into forest but found no one but the snake. *who are you looking for, no one is here to save you* the snake said mockingly. It was then Harry understood the source of voice was the huge snake before him. He was shocked but quickly accessed the situation and said*please don't eat me, I can provide you better food* in a pleading voice. To say that the snake was shocked was an understatement. * You speak the ancient and noble tongue of ours youngling, I shall not harm you. But tell me what is your name?* *uh…Harry …Harry Potter* Harry potter if fate intends we ill meet again. Until then …good bye* *take care*….

Harry was happy that the snake spared him but was utterly confused how he was able to speak to snakes. He herd that people speaking to animals was very rare and speaking to snakes was even more. He ran to the house to tell his parents about it only to find it empty. He thought 'Ill learn everything I can about it in library and surprise mommy and daddy when they come. They will love me as much as Daniel and Rose. But his hopes were crushed the very moment he learnt about the ability of Parselmouth. It was considered a dark art in society and his parents were light family. He decided they would hate him more and kept one more of many coming secrets' to himself.

Months passed and Harry's magical core was expanding. He felt fine with it as he was able to cast most of spells now. But he still kept trying to mould it into a sphere. His mindscape now consisted of a huge castle surrounded by huge forest with various animals. The castle itself had many defenses and booby traps. His thoughts and memories were neatly arranged as books in the library of the castle. The forest had many creatures which he read and met in the forest surrounding the manor. It had centaurs, Griffins, Basilisks, Huge acromantula colonies and even dementors.

Harry was even studying Transfugation and was studying various plats and their life cycles from the forests. He even studied some animals which strangely allowed him to come close. All in all he was happy with is physical, mental and magical progress. His family ignored him and his siblings kept picking on him. Sitting down with book in his hand he remembered….

'He was sitting in library and reading when Daniel came in and mocked "hey squib. Why do you read all those books? You can't d magic anyway". Harry dint bother to correct him and continued reading. Daniel became red faced and said "answer me". When Harry didn't respond he snatched the book from Harry. Harry lifted his eyes and glared at him which unnerved Dan. So he picked up the book and started running from library. Harry followed him and easily caught up with him because of his regular running and snatched the book back from Daniel causing him to fall on floor. When James saw this he beat Harry so hard that he started to bleed from the ear. He snatched the book away from elder boy and gave it to his favorite son. Dan made a face at Harry and went to his room with a smug look. James gave Harry a final glare and told him that he was grounded for the week and not to come out of his room. Luckily Harry had supplies for 10 days in his room as such situations became common after his second birthday and also had enough books to last him till then. So he silently went to his room, bolted the door and willed his magic to heal his ear. It instantly healed as it was a minor injury. '. He was reading same book after casting '_**REPARO' **_on it when he found it torn outside Dan's room.

He felt anger bubbling up at Dan. Rose was no better. Few days after this incident…..

'Harry was hungry and went to kitchen as all house elves were busy for annual Halloween party celebrations as his siblings and **their** friends got rid of Voldemort. 'Huh idiots they couldn't say wand and got rid of a Dark wizard' ridiculous. He picked up few cookies and was leaving when rose came in and started mocking him for not being loved by their parents. It hurt more than being called squib but he knew no one would listen to him because "The children who lived can't do any wrong". So he was leaving when the 'little angel' as his mother liked to call her tried to reach for the jar of cookies and dropped it. Hearing the commotion his mother came quickly and asked what happened. "Harry was stealing cookies from me and dropped the jar when he was snatching them from me." The little whelp lied to get herself out of trouble. When Lilly asked how she reached it she just said Magic as if it was all the explanation needed. Lilly smiled at her daughter and sent her away before turning her cold glare towards her eldest son and gave him a tongue lashing and sent him to his room and sent him to his room to be grounded for two days. She dint even ask for Harry's side.'

When he remembered this tears swelled in little Harry's eyes. He knew his father ignored him but his mother she loved him. It was then Harry decided he will surpass everyone in magic. He will make everyone notice him. He will make his parents love him. Little did he know they would never love him truly like they loved him before that fateful night.

He finished the book on ancient creatures and picked up next one. He wanted to learn magical languages so he started with gobblegook, the language of goblins as he had no books in parsel. He learnt from previous books that goblins were a very powerful race that had specific customs and traditions. He learnt that they respected and accepted the wizards who knew and followed their customs in their presence and spoke their language. So he started learning but h had a problem as he didn't have anyone to correct his accent. So he learnt the words and tried his best to pronounce them. He also learnt that Goblins' run the only Wizarding bank whose London branch was in diagon ally. He understood that spells cant in magical languages held more power and caused less strain on magic. He also learnt that silent casting helped in conserving both your stamina and magic if you could get it right but would cost more magic if casted wrongly and some times the spell might not work at all. Soon it was children's third birthday but unlike last time Harry dint have his hopes up.

Like last year his mother didn't come to his room. Rather he got up early finished his daily routine took bath and went down to breakfast only to find his family along with long bottoms and their family friends all seated at the table. His rightful place during such occasions' was on right side of his father as rightful heir who was sitting at the head of the table as the host. But his place was occupied by his brother and when Harry gently asked Dan to move he gave a rather harsh reply "go sit in the corner squirt" for which some of the adults laughed along with all the children. Though Lilly scolded her youngest son she had a smile on her face. Harry left the room immediately even without breakfast into the forest. It was not the comment; it wasn't even others laughing but rather the inaction of his mother that rather hurt him. How he longed for her touch. How he wanted her to hold him and say it was all a bad dream. But that never happened. So he went to eat some fruits which he knew were not poisonous from his talk with centaurs. Little did he know that the yellow berries were called 'leperascus' which were belived to be extinct and bloomed only once in a thousand years and would last only one day and their essence expanded your magical core by leaps and bounds and mad you immune to most of curses and hexes even if consumed in small amounts. Harry unknowingly ate whole plant and felt dizzy. He ate few more before he promptly lost consciousness.

When Harry opened his eyes he found light everywhere around him. It was so bright that it took him few moments to realize that he was in his subconscious mind and was inside his core. He was shocked at how vast it became. He closed his eyes and tried to go into meditative state .after a few minutes he woke up to looking stars of night. He quickly cast _**tempus **_and found the time to be nearing 7 pm. He knew the party would be in full swing. It took him a few more minutes to realize that he ate the berries which resulted in him falling unconscious. So he quickly plucked a few and left to his house. He entered from backdoor so that no one would notice him went to his room put the berries in a jar and cast all the preservation spells and temperature reducing spells he knew. He quickly went to library and started searching in all books related to magical plants and herbs for the berries he just ate. When he finally found out about the plant not in tomes or books but in a parchment written by his great-great-great-great grandfather nearly more than 900 years ago he was shocked. On reading the facts he was elated that his magic now was many folds stronger and had a smoother and continues flow. He tried to levitate himself and found it to be incredibly easier than previously. He decided to study the berries after he properly learnt about the plants first.

After few weeks his mother started teaching magical theory and muggle subjects of math's and science to his siblings. Harry requested and joined so that he could spend more time with his mother. He outshone both his brother and sister who very soon complained to their father. So after a few days one night "Lilly is it necessary to include Harry in the lessons? You know both Dan and Rose require your full attention." James said indifference in his voice. Lilly replied "James that is the least we can do for him and he is so good and intelligent. What is the problem?" with a hint of doubt where it was leading in her voice. "That is the problem Lilly. He is showing off and Dan and Rose are feeling inferior. You know it'll affect their confidence greatly." James said hopefully that Lilly will cut him off from their lessons. They dint see their eldest son listening them from shadows. He felt happy that his mother was proud of him but worried where this conversation will lead. In a few days his fears turned to reality as Lilly said he can't attend anymore lessons as they will have more magic which Harry knew was only a ruse. So when he found his mother alone he went to her and said "mum if you don't want I will not perform better than dan and rose in class. Please let me attend." That caught Lilly off guard and in order to save herself from embarrassment of showing favoritism she gave a lashing to him and sent him off to his room. That night Harry cried himself to sleep and again felt a claming presence pass over him and cool hands holding him and rocking him.

Soon another year passed similarly. By now Harry was better than many 6th and 7th year Hogwarts students in charms and transfugation. He was also getting good in Runes and Arithmeticy and magical theory. He discovered that he was a Metamorphamagus and was practicing his skills. he started with eyes and by now was able to transform every part of his body. It was funny how he discovered it...

One day after Rose came back from shopping she wore her new foot ware which made her look taller. So when harry went back to his room he willed with all his might that he be taller and to his astonishment he grew by few inches and when he thought to come back to normal he reduced by few inches which he previously grew. So he researched and found that he is a metamorphamagus.

It was after the fourth birthday that his parents told him the news that news that shook him. It was like a ton of bricks hitting him. They were about to train his siblings in magic and were leaving to Hogwarts and will be back only after a year. He was to live alone with house elves. …

After the party ended his mother came to his room and found him immersed in solving a arithmetic problem. "Harry, please come down we need to talk to you" he looked up with cold in his eyes and said "yes mother". He used mother now and he never spoke with James so he never used father. When he went down he found not only his family but also Longbottoms and Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore started "Harry, my boy how have you been?" with a grandfatherly smile but harry could pick up surface thoughts of him and others. This was not legilemency, he did not require eye contact but it was telepathy. It had advantages and disadvantages. While undetectable it only gave away surface thoughts. Harry was already working on strengthening on it. What he saw confused him. while Dumbledore was happy to get the other children away from him his mother was worried how he will be and more importantly how he will take the news. Everyone else were having mixed emotions. Harry replied "I am fine sir". He dint call Dumbledore Grandpa Albus like other children because previously when he tried he was not happy. "Harry we need to tell you something" Lilly started in a voice she only used when it was a bad news for him and she wanted something done. "when you were a baby a bad man attacked us. your brother and sister along with Neville and Glory defeated him which was a extraordinary feet." Harry nodded as his sign to continue. "Now you must understand that he was not completely destroyed but will come back" said Dumbledore. " And when he returns your siblings and friends will be his prime targets. So they need to be prepared". Harry knew where this was going and asked "so?" it was James who replied "We are leaving to Hogwarts tomorrow to train them. " Harry was shocked that they dint even consider he might be targeted but asked "what about me?" It was Dumbledore who answered "My boy you don't have magic . So you can't be trained. you will stay in the Manor for rest of the year". This left harry stunned. they were not only leaving him untrained and vulnerable but also all alone for a whole year with nothing to do. When James said " So Harry what do you say?" Harry looked as if James has grown horns and said "it is clear that you have made your decision and I have no say in it what so ever. Do what you believe is best." with a finality in his voice and saying that he got up and left to his room. Everyone was shocked that he accepted so easily as they assumed he would cry and make a fuss. They dint think he could accept something of this size so easily.

In his room Harry cried to sleep and decided that he would train himself and be better than everyone. Now he needed a Wand which he knew he could get in Diagon ally. He decided he would wait for his parents to leave and go and get his wand and practice in the house. He knew their house was warded for underage magic detection and no one would know.

Next day :

Harry woke up early as usual and went for his morning run after completing his morning ablutions. By the time he returned his family has finished breakfast and were ready to leave to Hogwarts. But before that Daniel and Rose showed harry their practice wands which was a gift from Dumbledore and mocked him. When his family left harry prepared breakfast for himself and thought what he needed to do that day.

He decided to go to Gringotts bank first and see what he can do from there. So he washed up and altered his appearance to look like a thirteen year old and flooed to Leaky Cauldron. He entered the allay tapping the bricks by sensing the magic around them. He was spellbound by seeing so much magic at once. He understood why his siblings were always excited about coming here even after so many times. there were so many shops. so many products. But first he was walking towards The large white building which was standing unique from all others. He greeted the guards stationed at entrance in gobblegook. He entered inside and went to a counter and bowed down and said *master goblin may your gold flow and your enemies crow in fear*. To say that the goblin was shocked was an understatement. he has never seen a Wizard show such respect to goblins nor did he see any one following their customs and greeting them in their tongue. He however recovered quickly and replied *what brings you here young wizard*. Harry quickly replied *If it is possible I would like to discuss about my vault and take a inheritance test*. He doubted if his family disowned him. *sure. Please follow me* the goblin was very impressed with the mannerism of this young wizard and decided to let him meet director Rangnook as Rangnook always insisted that Wizards who respected their customs are to be given special treatment. He took him to the chamber which consisted of directors room and asked him to wait outside. He went in and reported to director who was talking to his friend Nicholas Flamel. *Sir we have a young wizard who speaks our tongue and respects our customs. He wishes to speak about his vault and take a inheritance test.* Before he could reply Rangnook was interrupted by another goblin saying that the ancient vaults are flaring between active and passive. Head of goblin nation was shocked so was Nicholas Flamel. He immediately said *If you don't mind Rangnook I would like to be present during the inheritance test of this young Wizard.

Meanwhile outside Harry was feeling a strong pull towards the ground but he controlled it. Few minutes later the Goblin who accompanied him came out and showed him inside. Inside Rangnook was present and there was one more man. Harry bowed in front of Rangnook and greeted *Master Goblin may your fortune grow and may your enemies perish* . Rangnook was impressed and introduced himself and his friend as Nicholas Flamel. Harry read about the philosophers stone and knew that Nicholas Flamel was only known creator such artifact. He bowed down and introduced himself as Harry Potter . Nicholas replied "nice to meet you Mr. Potter but why are you not in your true form?" harry was shocked but quickly replied "Please call me harry sir and regarding the glamour please forgive me. It's an honor to meet you sir" saying that he morphed back to 4 year old. To say Rangnook was shocked was understatement. He knew that the potter line had established 3 trust vaults and every month certain amount was being transferred from Main vault to family vault and these trust vaults. But he never saw third child, nor even heard of him. If he dint know better he would have believed like all others that potters had only two children. But actually he was little surprised to find so young wizard speaking their language and respecting their customs. He quickly said *so harry about your vault, what do you want?* Harry said *I want to know if I have a trust vault and if it is present can it be cancelled by my parents? That is if they haven't already done that.* Rangnook called a goblin and asked him to get the details of potter vault. After few minutes a Goblin brought a heavy looking file. After going through it Rangnook replied *Yes Harry you have a trust vault as it comes directly from Main Potter vault to which only the true Lord Potter has access. Your father though uses the title is not the true lord and hence cant remove money from your trust vault. But in case your family disowns you your trust vault will no longer receive the amount you receive monthly from Main vault. As for now You have 21120 galleons in your vault. But why would your father cancel your trust vault?* Rangnook knew he wouldn't like the answer. Harry thought for a moment and said *that's because they think I am a I transfer the funds from trust vault to other vault?* Rangnook replied after he came out of shock*yes. I believe you want to open a new vault then* Harry simply nodded his head and then added *Please make it a investment vault*. Rangnook considered Harry for a second and replied *where do you want to invest?* Harry simply said *I believe it is your area of expertise. I have no objections where you invest. I don't even mind if it's in muggle world. I trust your judgment. And I would like a inheritance test. * Rangnook looked perplexed. Not only did this young man shown their race great respect but is also trusting them with their fortune which very few wizards did. His respect for this boy has grown tenfold. He said * That's fine harry. We would require a drop of blood for your vault and later for inheritance test. now if you will* he removed a pocket knife and cut Harry's thumb and put a drop of blood on a rock which changed into a key. *Here is your key to your new vault and all the amount has been transferred and any future amount from your trust vault will be transferred to this vault.* * Please take this pouch. It is given only to very special customers. You can pull out how much ever amount you want from your vault and need not visit every time to withdraw amount. Just put a drop of your blood to activate it and it is keyed to you only you can use it and it can't be stolen. Harry was thrilled and said *It's an honor, thank you master goblin* *now about the inheritance test it will cost 100 galleons. If you wish to proceed please put a drop of blood on this parchment* as Harry put a drop of blood there was a huge glow from the parchment in front of him and he fell un consciousness and the glow stopped as suddenly as it came. Nicholas picked up the parchment and it read...

Name: Harry James Potter

Father: James Potter

Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans

Godfather: Peter Pettigrew

Godmothers: Alice Longbottom

Heir of: Potter Line (Lord Potter by inheritance, blood and Magic)

Godric Gryffindor (by blood and Magic)

Salazar Slytherin (by conquest of heir and Magic)

Helga Hufflepuff (by magic)

Rowena Ravenclaw (by blood and magic)

Morgan le Fay (by magic and inheritance)

**Merlin **(by magic and inheritance)

Powers:

Parseltongue

Metamorphmagus

True animagus

Shape shifter

Metalinguist

Telepath

Wandless Magic

Natural Occulmens

Natural Legilimens

Elemental

Photographic Memory

Healing

Ancient, Elvin and Goblin Magic

Seeing the last thing even Rangnook was shocked. Never was any wizard seen learning Elvin or Goblin magic but to learn both was above everything else and the boy was an ancient. Rangnook's head spun and he sat down in his chair. Vaults 1to 6 were flaring heavily. Both the Goblin and wizard understood its significance. That old fool Dumbledore was training wrong kids. Nicholas knew very well that his former apprentice will never listen to reason. He was too stubborn. That was the very reason he couldn't learn the subtle art of alchemy. There is no use putting young Harry in his arms. For the sake of wizarding world it was best that he be trained by best. So Nicholas asked leave and took unconscious Harry with him and apparated to Flamel Manor. Perene Flamel on seeing the unconscious boy in her husband's arms reacted instinctively like a mother would. She took him from his arms put him down on the bed and stared questioningly at her husband. When Nicholas explained the situation and how the fools have assumed him to be a squib she drew red from anger and wanted to give a piece of her mind to potter matriarch. After she cooled down a little she went and Harry in her arms. Nicholas and Perene never had any children so seeing young boy like this was bringing out mother in her. When Nick showed her Inheritance test Parchment she was shocked. How in the hell did they think of him as a squib. She unbuttoned his so as to give him more air and got the shock of her long 700 year life. The boy was marked as an Ancient. Not simply any ancient but most powerful of them. She knew when ancients had their magic fully matured the grand-sorcerer level wizard would look before them like a candle before the sun and his abilities confirmed this. She knew with proper training this kid would wipe the floor with Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas put together before he turns 10. She understood her husband's intention to take this young man under his wing but was afraid if this boy could reach his full potential under him. No doubt he was a master alchemist and potions expert but he needed best. Nicholas understood her thoughts and said if the boy agrees he would be teaching alchemy and would find best masters in other subjects to teach him. He had no doubt Harry would agree. He asked if Perene was ready to travel the world. She answered with a smile till holding the kid.

Harry woke up in dreamland to find a couple looking over him. "Ha woke up finally" the man with long white beard said. Harry looked around and remembered he fell unconscious in Bank. How was he here. More importantly where is here? As if understanding the questioning look on his face the women replied don't worry this is your subconscious. I am Morgan le Fay and this is Merlin. You are our Heir. We will guide you in your training. But first you need to wake up and get yourself a wand. We will explain everything.

So Harry tried to go into a meditative trance and came back to consciousness only to find himself being held by cool hands and blowing air into his hair. He felt relaxed and when he saw the women holding him he instinctively called "mum". Perene felt her heart skip a beat but tears formed in her eyes. It was then he completely came to his senses and said hastily "I am sorry. I dint mean to hurt you. That was more than she could take. She hugged the boy tight and showered him with kisses. It was first time he felt so loved and basked in it. True Lilly loved him but there was always something inadequate in it which he couldn't place. But this woman felt like mother. Heck she was mother. It was cough from Nick which brought them both back. "So Harry I believe you have met Perene my wife" he said with a smirk on his face. Harry smiled sheepishly and said "sorry". Nick replied "It's ok. Do you want to tell us about your parents and why you came to the bank all alone?" Harry gulped and was staring at his shoes when Perene said "It's ok dear. If you don't want to talk about them its ok." Harry slowly said "not that I don't want to talk about them, it's just that I don't want to say anything bad about them" Perene understood the situation and coaxed him "Just tell what happened Harry. No one will hold it against you". He slowly started and by the time he finished his visit to bank he was crying into Perene's shoulder and she was holding him with tears flowing from her eyes and face red with anger towards potters. How the child bore so much was beyond her. But she wanted to make it right. She dint want to let go of young boy in her arms. She asked " Do you want to stay with us till your parents come back?" when she saw his face she quickly added "no need to tell them" he smiled and it melted her heart. "yes " he slowly said . Them they had lunch and over it he told about his vision and Nick said they will go after lunch to diagon ally to get his wand and some ice cream along with potion supplies to start teaching him at which Harry's face glowed like Full moon on cloudless night. He was so excited. He was going to learn from Flamel. Nicholas Flamel the great. He hoped this was not just a dream. Soon they were inside "Ollivanders: makers of fine wands since 385 B.C" Ollivander walked out and greeted them and started measuring Harry. After few minutes he brought several boxes. Handing Harry a wand he said "10.5 inches oak unicorn hair springy, give it a wave" when Harry waved it the wand emitted sparks and shattered. Ollivander looked amused. So Harry tried nearly 20 wands for next half an hour with same results. That was when Ollivander took him to back of his shop and asked him to feel for ingredients for custom made wand. When Harry extended his magic surprising everyone a Wand flew into his hand. Ollivander looked shocked. He said in a voice filled with respect "Mr. Potter that was wand Dumbledore won from Grinderwald nearly 50 years back. It is believed to be forged by death itself. It dint work properly for him and seemed to posses him. But the wand chose you and it will serve you. Give it a wave" and when Harry gave it a wave all the hell broke loose. There was blinding flash of light and when Harry opened his palm the wand dint fall down but spun furiously in his arm and extended into a staff. Ollivander looked like he has seen a ghost yet there was slight excitement in his face. "I always suspected it was a staff. It comes to its true form and power only in hands of rightful owner" Harry gulped and asked how much to pay. Ollivander smiled and said "I dint craft that wand Mr. Potter. In fact I must pay you in return because I used its design to make Dumbledore's wand. Though his wand doesn't have some of the cores and dementors blood which was the cause of the voice still there is a chance of priori incantatum if you ever fight his wand with yours." Harry replied "thanks for the information; I would also like to have a wand holster. Thought activated with spring push if you will please" Ollivander went inside and came out with the asked holster. Harry tried it and when he thought he wanted his wand it was pushed into his hand and when he thought for it to go back it went back as smoothly as it came. They bought potion Ingredients in apothecary and went to Fortiscues for ice cream. Harry ate ice cream for first time and immensely liked it. They left to house and Harry immediately started reading his potions basics from library…..


	5. Training, Meeting Patil's and Duels

_**Authors Note: Guys thanks for waiting and the support. This is a very long chapter and took its time. The next chapter is also quiet long and for some reason I don't want to break it up. As per pairings I already told you it will be polygamy. I intend on pairing both Padma and Parvati with Harry who will be in Ravenclaw. As per the fidelus charm being given out willingly I knew but when changing so much why not change that. It is every child's wish to be loved by parents but now they are past redemption. May be Lilly will change but it is yet to be decided. Harry no more yearns for his parents love. And yes I read "To break out of a shadow "and really liked it and was inspired. Though the stories have a common beginning they are entirely different. Next chapter will have Patil's coming to England, Harry's elemental training and some more duels and much more. I am already working on it and will post it in a maximum of 2 days. All I want is for you to read and review. Hope you enjoy this and surprises in this chapter. **__**And I am still in need of a beta**__**. So if anyone is interested please contact me. If anyone has any problems with little crossovers in this chapter then I am sorry to disappoint them. Thank you and ENJOY.**_

Last time: They bought potion Ingredients in apothecary and went to Fortiscues for ice cream. Harry ate ice cream for first time and immensely liked it. They left to house and Harry immediately started reading his potions basics from library…...

After reading for a few hours he was called by Perene for dinner. He went down and ate for the first time laughing and talking with what felt like family. After dinner he was picking up his plate when Perene stopped him. He said "Thank you for wonderful dinner." She looked disturbed and asked "What happened to **MUM **Harry?" He was shocked and replied softly "if it's ok with you." She smiled at him picked him up and said "I would love it dear" Harry had tears in his eyes. No one has shown him this much love and care. Not even his own mother picked him up in a very long time. he just hugged her and clung to her as she carried him to his bed. She tucked him in and kissed him goodnight on his forehead. Harry replied "Good night **MUM**"

That night Harry was visited by Merlin and Morgan in realm of Morpheus. "Harry you are our heir. You have a great destiny ahead of you. We will explain that when time comes. But now you need to start training yourself. There is no time to lose." Harry looked at them and said "Hmm right now I have started training with Nicholas Flamel. I already know basics of Charms, Transfugatin, Defense, Potions, Wand less magic and I know a little of occlumency, Legilemency and some telepathy." When Merlin asked him to explain from start Harry explained everything and was crying Morgan felt like killing all the potters. Tears were falling from Harry's eyes in real world and when Perene saw this when she came to check on him after talking to Nick about Harry's training she immediately ran to his side and held him tightly. Harry felt warmth in his mind. In his subconscious Morgan was doing the same.

Merlin spoke up "So Harry can you show us where you stand in your powers?" After Harry gave him the tour of his mind and took them to his Magical core Merlin was very happy. The child had such a large core at such a young age. His knowledge was understandable. But his core... Merlin said Harry your core is really good but you can still improve your Knowledge and other skills. I can see you can do Parsel Magic but dint get to read any books. I know a place where you can find all you need and communicate with us consciously. But for that first you need to reach Castle of Anavrith. You can reach there only by special portkey. I will teach you the spell now. Repeat after me Harry. _**"ENPORTUS EN MAGICUS ANAVARITH" **_ Harry repeated word to word and Merlin was stunned. This kid learnt the spell in one go. He taught the required wand movement and sent Harry back.

Next day Harry woke up and completed his morning run and came back. When he washed up and came down he found Perene setting the table for breakfast and their house elves were helping her. He came and sat down when Nicholas arrived. Soon they were eating and PERENE WAS FEEEDING Harry. After that Harry told about his dream and Nicholas was shocked. He agreed to try because he knew this kid won't lie. So in next hour they gave clear instructions to both Potter House elves and House elves of Flamel's that no one is to know where they will be. Harry performed the spell on a piece of wood when everyone was ready and all the three felt a pull. Soon they were traveling at a very high speed and landed on solid ground. There were planes all around them and a huge castle in front of them.

After all the three were shown inside by a house elf which was looking old but Larger than normal house elf They were greeted by a Female house elf which introduced herself as Querty, the head elf spoke addressing Harry "My Lord we have been waiting for more than 1000 years for your arrival." Harry looked like he will pass out but contained his shock and asked to tell him if they knew he would come. The reply he got was quiet unexpected. "Young Master we were told by Master Merlin and Mistress Le Fay that their heir would return and only he and those he brings would be able to step into the grounds of the castle. We were asked to show you into a special room when you arrived before Masters left for Avalon." So Harry found himself being led through the castle to what seemed to be its center. Once they reached a Room with huge Oak doors with many runes on them the House elf asked him to place his hand on the door. As Harry placed his hand on the door the runes glowed and Door opened. Harry was dumbstruck at what he saw. He saw the largest Library he has ever seen and that was saying something as Potter and Black libraries were considered one of largest libraries and this was nearly 15 times larger. It had books on every possible magic and fighting technique. He then understood why Merlin wanted him to come there. The house elf called for him which brought him out of his thoughts and he followed her along with Nick and Perene. Soon they were facing a huge portrait which only had canvas and was empty. Soon it was filled with the two people he saw in his dreams and two other men and two other women. They introduced themselves...

"Dear Harry, You have already met us. Meet your ancestors Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw" the said persons bowed down. Merlin continued "This is Salazar Slytherine and Helga Huffelpuff, as you know you are their heir by magic" At this point Salazar picked up and said "I know you have vanquished last of my line but I am grateful to you. His mind was twisted and his vision was nothing I ever wanted." Merlin picked up "now regarding your training you will be trained in Elvin magic by Marvin, he is a grand elf and best of his kind. I will be teaching you ancient magic and once you finish we will need a Goblin to teach you Goblin Magic." Here Nicholas interrupted saying "Sorry to butt in but I already arranged with Rangnook, the Goblin king to teach Harry Goblin magic. Hope you don't mind but he is the best." Merlin smiled and said "its fine. Even I couldn't have done better and I hope you teach him Alchemy. Every little can help him." Nick smiled and said "of course I would. If I don't teach MY SON who else will I teach? And who is better than him to learn this subtle art." to this all men agreed "too true, too true" But women interrupted "if you don't give the kid some slack then you won't be seeing him for next couple of months" Rowena said in a serious tone and glared a glare at all the men that could make the Basilisk crow in fear. Perene added towards her husband "and you will be sleeping on the couch and cooking for yourself". Nick raised his hands in surrender to which all of them laughed and Harry felt his heart elate. Not only Perene accepted him as her son but Nick too accepted him.

That day Harry was going through the books in library and was going through mind arts session when he found a very old looking parchment. Harry read it and was shocked at how his photographic memory can be combined with natural occlumency to process the information at subconscious level at such a high rate that the book he would reed using his photographic memory could be processed later at a very high speed in his subconscious during meditation. So Harry decided to try that and as he expected it worked. Soon he started reading books at high speed without first trying to process them and later in his meditative state went through them like a breeze.

And so it began. Harry started his training with Merlin. Reading all the books he advised and practicing the spells unknown to present day wizarding world. He was learning spells Parsel and Gobblegook which were far more effective than those present in Latin. He was learning Potions and Arthimatacy from Salazar and Transfugatin or better to call it Transmutation from Godric. Rowena taught him charms and Runes he was learning about different creatures and animagus training from Helga. Helga decided to finish the theory first and then use Parsel magic to reveal his forms rather than potion. Perene being a healer started teaching him healing magic in which Helga assisted. The founders were worried about one thing; at the rate Harry was learning he would master ancient magic in 6 months. Other subjects would take utmost a year. And the fact that his meditation and occlumency reduced his sleep to 2 to 3 hours a night dint help.

6 months later...

Merlin was looking at his apprentice with pride." Harry you have mastered ancient magic. You have perfected your spell casting in both Parsel and Gobblegook. You have completed all ancient rituals including blood rituals. It is time for you to move onto Elvin Magic. Send Querty to fetch Marvin. Bring him straight to me once he is here."

Harry thought back. He has mastered some of most difficult spells in a span of 6 months. He has considerably expanded his core along with his knowledge. He was sure he would be at a stage to create his own potions and craft his own spells in few months. HE has also mastered his mage sight. He could read peoples thoughts, see their magical cores except those of natural occlumence and detect magic in anything including potions in his foods. It was quiet painful in the beginning though. He would even remember the experience without his photographic memory...

"Harry you need to push magic from your magical core to your eyes. As your core is very large and is very powerful it will be very painful but if you can manage it then you can master remaining arts of mage sight in few days. Now meditate, visit your core and push your magic to your eyes like you pushed to remaining parts. Be careful to connect as few strands as possible." when Merlin finished Harry went into meditative state sitting cross legged on his mat. Soon he was at center of his core and was slowly pushing his magic towards his eyes. As soon as the magic touched his optic nerves it started flowing without his direction. A second later Harry felt immense pain in his eyes. He started shouting and screaming so loud that it worried Perene who was in other wing came running. What she saw stopped her heart. Harry was lying unconscious on the floor. That was not uncommon as Merlin pushed Harry to his limits every day and the kid took it as a challenge. What worried her was his eyes were heavily bleeding so heavily that his button up shirt was wet with blood. On instruction from Merlin she took her son gave a blood replenishing potion and put him to bet after cleaning him. Harry woke up after two days and when he first opened his eyes he felt he was blind. Everything was in different colors for him. He was worried until he was led to library and Merlin instructed him to control the eyes ads he controlled every other nerve in his body. He said the saying Harry has read and followed to heart "Mind is the master Harry. Control your body using your mind. You have no limits" After few hours Harry got his mage sight under control. He worked so hard on mastering it that it became a passive ability for him. It became his second nature like photographic memory. He could hypnotize, Implant ideas in people's minds, blast away people with single wink of an eye, and use many spells with only his eyes.

All in all he was very happy. As of right now he could go toe to toe with nick and hold himself there for a good one hour. Even his alchemy was going great though he had a long way to go. He has no worries. He has till six more years before going to Hogwarts. Yes all the adults has insisted that he go to Hogwarts because unless he graduated from Hogwarts he can't take full control of all his assets though being the heir and it was a place to make friends and gain followers. Yes he needed followers to make Salazar's vision true where Muggle's and Wizards can coexist. Moreover Merlin has said that he had a great destiny and he would need friends. What better place than a school to forge alliances. And last but not the least it would give him perfect opportunity to show his parents he is better than his siblings.

The next day Marvin has arrived and he was taller than Harry. He had the height of an 11 year old boy and looked menacing with several cuts on his face. He soon began learning Elvin and the problem was Elvin language had no books. So he worked hard and the fact that his other subjects were almost over gave him extra time to practice Elvin magic. As time passed he impressed the Grand elf so much that he thought Harry what he only taught best of his students. He taught Elvin war tactics and Golem creation. Harry has already mastered "Hand of Gaia", the most powerful and difficult conjuration in Ancient magic but what he learnt from Mervin was much more. The protector Golem itself would easily manage to subdue "two hands of Gaia" and guardian golems were nearly 10 times more powerful. He also learnt how to cancel "Hand of Gaia" and effectively did with single wand movement when dueling Nick who was shocked. But what happened later shocked even Marvin. The kid dint conjure one guardian Golem but two and was fighting alongside them. It was believed that once you conjure a Guardian golem you need to completely concentrate on it to maintain it without going rogue. It was near impossible to subdue a rogue Guardian Golem as it would draw energy from every spell cast on it. That was the very reason it was only taught to the best of the elves. Only wizard who learnt it was Merlin. And while he could maintain three golems he could never fight alongside them. It was then they understood that if it wasn't for Nicholas and Perene and the child would have gone dark no force on earth would be able to put a stop to him. What was that old fool thinking? Putting everyone at risk. By the end of six months Harry was maintaining 4 golems and fighting alongside. But he bet Nick only using most powerful spells. That was when they decided it was time to learn Goblin magic and Goblin tactics. But Harry's 5th birthday was in a week and his so called parents would be coming soon so they went home and Harry worked on Alchemy and took a few books to potter manor to read though he had a whole library.

Right now Harry was sitting in a meditative state in his room in potter manor and concentrating on his last animagus form. He has already mastered his other forms along with their abilities. He had a Phoenix, a huge cave lion, a dire wolf, an extinct species of eagle and unsurprisingly a serpent which could morph to any size, and a dragon. Of all things a Dragon. That too it was a _**white ragefang. **_The species of Dragon considered being extinct. An adult white Ragefang would be easily 10 times the size of a fully grown Horntail. The other powers are not yet known. The only person not surprised was Merlin as he had the same forms but the last form caught even him off guard. Of all things nobody expected a bloody _**Dementor**_. So right now Harry was sitting in the quiet of his room and was trying to transform into a Dementor. After several minutes he felt hot and opened his eyes to see different colors. It was then he learnt that Dementor's don't feed on your happy memories or your soul. They feed on your emotions. He understood that their original purpose was to feed on peoples negative emotions so as to maintain peace between nations and races. But like everything else man used them for his own needs and corrupted them. Only rogue Dementor's feed on happy memories and souls. Those things cannot be controlled and have lost their minds to their hunger. They can only be destroyed. Harry knew Patronus is used to drive them away. But he learnt and mastered more powerful and ancient spell which could destroy them. And decided to use it if he found one so as to end its plight. As he concentrated and turned back he felt some one enter his room. He lifted his head to see his siblings and his friends. He thought 'this is going to be fun'.

His brother pulled out his wand pointed at him and was about to Hex him. He waved his wand and said "TATTARANGULA". He expected his brother to lose control and collapse. But nothing happened. Harry raised an eyebrow and said "what? is it some kind of sick joke?" Dan was perplexed. this never happened. His magic never failed him. He dint know what was happening now. Neville took up and bellowed "RECTISEMPTRA". Nothing happened which shocked all the four children and Harry started laughing loudly. With a blink of his eyes all four flew back hit the walls and fell down. They immediately got up and pointed the wands at Harry and said "Flippendo". But like before nothing happened. The commotion brought all the adults to the room who found Harry in the center with four wands pointing at him. Harry who sensed them come started acting scared as they entered they heard Harry saying "Please Dan, Rose don't Hex me." Dan and Rose were smirking and said "RECTISEMPTRA" Harry side stepped the first curse but deliberately got hit by second one after he stopped suppressing their magic. Lilly was shocked to see her defenseless eldest son being hit like that by hexes from their own siblings. She had tears in her eyes. But couldn't do anything other than scold her other children and pick up her eldest who was moaning in pain. James was indifferent and disposed of the situation sending the fabulous five with light scolding's and saying that Harry must have provoked them. When they said the same Lilly just put Harry to bed and left the room. As everyone left the room Harry got up stretched and smiled to himself "this is getting good".

The next three days passed in a similar fashion. When Dan was running Harry quickly transfigured the carpet to ice and back causing him to lose his footing and fall hurting his back. They couldn't even blame Harry as he thought he was a squib and the remaining possibility was Rose. His father grounded her to her room till her birthday. Harry thought he killed two birds with one stone. Dan was down and Rose was blamed for it. Soon their birthday came and as usual they had a huge party for the Children. Harry has decided if he doesn't get a party then he will spoil the one going down stairs. So when the birthday cake was brought in and the kids were about to blow the candles he made it explode covering them, his parents and all the guests in cream. James glared at the kids but when he found them equally shocked he dint know what went wrong. After the party Dumbledore said that he would be waiting for them at Hogwarts to continue their training and asked to meet Harry before he left...

"Harry my boy, how have you been?" Dumbledore asked with a grandfatherly smile. Harry looked at him with questioning eyes? 'how do you think, you old fool a kid who is left alone will be'.."Very fine sir. thank you for asking" he replied with a smile which mirrored Dumbledore's. Dumbledore said "Harry I have heard from your mother that your brother and sister have tried to show you their magic but it misfired accidentally". Harry thought 'if you call cornering and hexing and hexing a innocent who is defenseless a accident and misfire I don't know what to think of you old goat' but replied "What do you want to say sir?" "Hah straight to the point. Harry I want to ask you not to hold a grudge against them. They are young and impulsive." "And what can a squib like me do even if i hold a grudge against them?" Harry said a little hotly. " Harry their greatest weakness is you. If you betray their trust then all will be lost" Harry looked like he would hex Dumbledore to oblivion but controlled and replied " Then you should tell them not to pick up on me at every opportunity they find nor try hexing me for no visible reason. Any way don't worry about my trust. No one knows me. and I don't have any plans of betraying them even if they see me like filth. But honestly I don't find any difference between so called Dark side and your Heroes. Forgive me sir, if I spoke something wrong." Dumbledore looked shocked and pondering on the thought he found it to be true but couldn't accept it. "ah Harry, they are still young. They will understand soon. I hope you don't hate them. After all family is most important part of life" Harry nodded and said sincerely "Yes sir. Family is most important". but Harry was thinking of Flamel's. Dumbledore was satisfied so he dint resort to use of legilemency.

After two days His parents left with his siblings and Harry immediately left to Flamel's. Once there he was hugged to suffocation by Perene and Nicholas lifted him and spun him in air. "Dad please put me down. I already turned five remember." Harry said smiling sheepishly and Nick put him down and brought his present. "Open it Harry" Harry opened it to find fully fledged battle armor made of Basilisk hide which was considered most spell resistant. " Try it honey" Perene said looking lovingly towards her son. Harry put on the armor and it shrunk to fit him perfectly. "Ready for your training with Rangnook Harry?" "yes" he replied determinedly. Soon they were in Rangnook's office. "we will leave for goblin nation for next seven months. It should be more than enough based on what I learnt about abilities." Magner will manage my post till then." Harry looked grateful and his voice was filled with emotion when he said "Thank you Master Rangnook. I will not disappoint you." Once they arrived in goblin nation using special passage through Gringotts Rangnook gave a potion to Harry. "this potion will allow you Harry to completely understand magical languages. when Harry looked questioningly he said "Harry though you can speak languages you don't think in the language. That is the very reason you can't do silent casting of spells made in magical languages. This potion will let you overcome this difficulty." After Harry took the potion he felt drowsy. soon he found himself in realm of Morpheus.

"Ah Harry you are here finally. We were worried if the potion didn't work." said Salazar smiling at his favorite student. "Hmm so now you will be learning Goblin magic. good" said Godric. Soon Harry was conscious and was understanding goblins at a whole new level. When he tried to summon "rock golem" silently to his surprise it worked and it was more powerful and larger than when he casted the spell loudly. And with that his training took a whole new turn. He quickly became busy learning Drilling spells, Rock melting spells, shifting which was a special type of apparition which could be used to get through wards without being detected. He also learnt powerful runes used for warding and curse breaking.

Six months passed like a breeze and Harry became perfect in all goblin war tactics and spells. He knew how to lead an army effectively and also learnt to use a sword. In the last month Harry went on various assignments with other goblins and learnt how to handle Dragons effectively.

After Harry and Flamel's returned to their house Nick and Perene were speaking with Merlin about further training. Merlin said "He needs to be taught advanced runes and war tactics."

" Yes that is absolutely true. But who can teach better tactics than Goblins?" Questioned Perene. "Yes, that is true but there are scripts more ancient than what we can imagine in India. It is one of oldest known civilizations which is still flourishing. We need to take him there." answered Nick. "But who will teach him?" questioned Godric. Nick smiled and said "my old friend Parmesh Patil."

Meeting the Patil's:

After a few days Nick brought a international portkey and owled Mr. Patil about their arrival. So after two days Harry found himself in company of Patil's eating lunch. Patil's like his parents had triplets. One boy and two girls. They were of Harry's age and Praveen Patil was only a inch shorter than Harry and had a friendly attitude. Parvati Patil elder of two girls was very outgoing, was fair and very lovely. She had a playful attitude unlike her twin Padma who was silent and had a attitude closer to Harry's. All the four kids shared a common interest in many subjects, had same birthday and it was no secret that Padma was a empath. no one could lie to her and she had a twin bond with her sister who was a telepath like Harry hence giving them the two girls both the powers. Unlike Harry's siblings their twin bond was different. Harry found that when he used mage sight to check their cores. He found that they had quiet powerful cores in fact more powerful than his siblings but he found that their cores dint have the resonance his twins had. So one day after their training he asked them. When they hesitated the question was answered by their mother. Lakshmi Patil started "You have become very close to us Harry. So close that you were allowed to read our ancient scripts. There is no use in trying to hide it from you now." Harry looked confused but asked them to continue. "Our daughters are not our own. We adopted them" After we had our son healers declared I can't have any more children. So one year later when we found two girls in an orphanage who were magical we decided to adopt them. But blood adoption was not legal during that time. So we used an ancient family ritual on same day next year as our son was born so that we can declare them as triplets as no one knew we had only one son. When we finished the ritual we were shocked as they had same looks and shared a twin bond. We dint use blood adoption so they are sisters but not in blood. On listening this Nick and Perene looked shocked. They excused themselves and immediately discussed this recent development with Merlin and others through the portrait they carried. when Nick scanned the Twins for their magical core's he was shocked to find the core's of a mage level wizard. He understood that these three were the other children referred in prophecy which decided their fate. So he quickly called Parmesh and Lakshmi Patil. He explained about the prophecy along with Merlin and others. Though first it was difficult for them to believe they dint make a fuss and accepted. Soon all four were training heavily. Harry read the ancient scriptures and learnt spells of mass destruction. He learnt how to make meteors shower, cause lightening to strike and massive destruction and spells which caused damage once casted. The advantage was that he dint need to concentrate after casting and if the area had magic reserves it dint cause strain on his magic. It rather absorbed magic from nature. He also completed all the runic rituals and soon was practicing most powerful of spells with his friends. But their time was up and after a tearful good bye Harry left to England along with Flamel's.

After few days Harry found himself in company of Potters. The party went as usual. His siblings like last time dint pick on him. So he dint spoil the party. After few days He left to Flamel's as soon as Potters left to Hogwarts. He reached his home to be hugged by Perene and this time he had more gifts from Marvin and Rangnook. Even Patil's sent him gifts. Harry already sent his gifts to twins.

After that he left to China along with Flamel's where they met with Patil's to learn martial arts and healing magic. Harry soon mastered Various techniques of martial arts and pushed his body beyond limits. He learnt speed magic, which involved moving at very high speeds and use of swords. He finished his training quickly and soon Flamel's directly left to America to get Harry tutored in advanced Occlumency and Legilemency and mind magic's. There Harry was tutored by none other than Anna Celina who was considered master of battle based occlumency and legilemency. Already Harry learnt from Merlin how to hold on to a Legilemency probe and reach to the attackers core. Then shatter the core from inside leaving them without magic until medical aid was given and sometimes permanently as squib. He also learnt how to protect himself from such attacks while using legilemency. But what he learnt from Anna was entirely different. It was like having an alternate mind space where you stored false memories and when under attack lead them there and trap them there making them experience their worst fears and at the same time getting all the data from their mind. After two and half months when Harry mastered it Anna gave Flamel's a shocking news. She said Harry had more than enough mind power to be a fully fledged telepath and illusionist and advised to contact Charles Xavier who was most powerful telepath and his student Jason Grey who was a master illusionist. Harry trained his mind under the tutelage of Charles who quickly grew fond of the young boy. Jason thought Harry how to create illusions so real that if a person lost himself to it then there was no way he would come out of it. It gave Harry a huge advantage. He made illusions so realistic that once when dueling Nicholas he created illusion of a huge earthquake and Nick fell down and broke his ankle. When asked how Merlin's answer surprised them all." What mind feels as real magic makes it real." It was then that Harry understood the true power of mind arts and wanted to master them at all costs. The greatest hindrance came to him in form of knowing reality to make it illusion. He needed to master the subject of Physics to get to depths of illusions. So Nick started searching for someone who can help Harry master the subject. They also needed to find someone who could teach Harry logic and deduction skills. So After his seventh birthday Harry found himself in presence of "_**SIR ALBERT EIENSTEIN". **_Harry started from basics and learnt up to the relativity and quanta. He started seeing everything in a new sense. Magic made sense now. It became pretty clear why conjuration of water was more difficult than fire. When conjuring water you are not only changing nature of matter but also increasing attraction between particles which required more energy and conjuring fire was simply heating air. But he finished his learning and they were back to London in four months. Nicholas noted that as Harry grew so were his powers and more importantly his natural talents. He knew very soon they needed to start his elemental training and he was not finding proper earth elementals. Harry had more affinity towards wind and earth being anti element to wind would be most difficult for him to master. Without proper guidance it would be near impossible even for someone like Harry. But right now he was taking Harry to Muggle London To meet with The best man in the world known to him in art of logical Deduction. When Nicholas first met him he was surprised at the man's deduction powers. One look and the man said that he was a wizard. What shocked more was that the man was a squib in who his latent magic took form of observation skills and deduction. When Nick asked him to Tutor Harry he first asked to meet the kid. So Harry was seated in front of _**Sherlock Holmes**_.

"How many steps did you climb to get here Mr. Potter?" He asked with questioning eyes.

Harry looked at him for a moment and replied "Please call me Harry sir and for the steps leaving the four in the entrance i counted 24". "How would you like a game of chess?" "Sure. Why not?" so they started playing. After an hour Sherlock won the game but his statement shocked everyone. If the kid is thought the art of deduction he would soon surpass me. I would really enjoy teaching someone so talented. So next four months Harry was taught how to combine the knowledge he had with observation and deduce the facts. He soon got to a decent level and learnt how to anticipate the moves in a combat. But he needed to go back to china when he got a letter from Mr. Patil saying that if he qualified in a test he could get the best stealth and martial arts training ever. So soon Harry went to China where he was given a band to wear which would suppress his powers so that he can't use them during test and if he passed later during training as it was strictly for mind and body and magic was not to be used. Soon Harry found himself climbing down a valley to get a blue flower. Once he got that he was to climb a mountain without any aid. If he removed the ring or lost the flower it meant he failed the test. But Harry was ready to go through hell to be trained by that man. Heck he was not even a man. He was a weapon. Hand of justice. So After two days when Harry entered the temple he was questioned "Ah Mr. Potter finally you have come. though you took more time but the fact that you achieved this feat at an age one third of our best man is impressive. So are you ready?" Harry replied his voice breaking "I can barely stand" for which he was kicked in his stomach and said "but death won't wait for you to be ready. Death is not considerate and remember this here you face Death" He was made to stand and he started fighting his trainer "_**RAs A GHAUL" **_"you are skilled but this is not a dance" Harry used his deduction but failed as he forgot the most important rule of planning 'he forgot to improvise'. So soon he was training furiously and quickly his tutor changed their training plan and started teaching how to use his deduction skills in a duel and various stances like 'Thor's hammer' 'Dragons peak' which was considered flaw less but soon Harry found out that if you can't go on for long or were using powerful spells where it drained your magic fast you would be at a disadvantage in a duel. He also learnt traditional stances like 'dragon claw', 'Snake strike', 'turtle defense' and many more. As his eighth birthday approached Harry molded himself into a perfect weapon. They soon left china after RAs gave him his parting gift of a Jade Katana. Harry felt very honored as it was only given to the best students. He left the katana at Flamel's and went to Potter manor. As his siblings and parents arrived two days later, they were busily fidgeting about a dueling circuit. Harry felt the time has to knock his siblings a few pegs down and immediately contacted nick via his many way mirror and asked him to book a slot for him under the name of "Alexander Rowthorn". Nick immediately understood what was to happen and did as asked. His siblings were boasting how they were unbeatable and it would soon come down to them four, the apprentices of great Albus Dumbledore. Harry played along and wished them luck and asked them to bring the trophy home. As they left he immediately _**shifted**_ to Flamel's and altered his appearance. They soon left to Dueling circuit and he identified himself as "Alexander Rowthorn". The alias he created few years back with help of Rangnook helped him now. He posed as son of lord Rowthorn, heir of Rowthorn family. People of Brittan knew that Rowthorn's were a ancient line and left to States. It was thought that the Heir has returned. Lord Rowthorn didn't come into public. But it was common knowledge that they were one of most richest families in Brittan. Soon he met with other kids at circuit and using his mage sight that not even Albus Dumbledore was a match for him. He wanted to humiliate his siblings and their friends and planned to do just that. For sake of people who were checking him he projected an illusion of his core to be that of a average wizard.

Dumbledore was beaming. He scanned all the wizards but found not even one wizard to the level of his students. He had no doubt they would win this. He was more inclined on Dan winning it, he being best at dueling and quick on heels. There were a little over 30 wizard kids and all were between age groups of 8-11. He altered the rules to make sure that the winner of 8-11 age group will fight champion of next age group 11-13 and then next 13-17 and then adult group. It was planned so that once one of the four win the group tournament he would personally suppress cores of other aged opponents so as to make them win and gain them following. It was planned that James would enter and win through to finals in adult category and one of chosen children will face James. Little did he know one of chosen will face James but not his chosen.

Soon the duels started and Harry was watching while his siblings and their friends were talking like they have already won the trophy. Harry knew why. It was pure overconfidence caused because of the so 'all knowing all might self proclaimed greatest wizard of their generation'. So he ignored and concentrated on duel happening before him. He observed no one was taking any fighting stances and decided to play along.

First boy bellowed Expelliarmus. Second one immediately said Protego. and soon the fight fully picked up and flurry of curses were flowing from both sides. the first boy finished the duel with well placed stunner. Duels went on and it was turn of Harry. As his name was called Alexander Rowthorn went to the dueling table and climbed up. He bowed to his opponent and analyzed him. As he took the position to duel he studied his opponent and went into thought mode. **'Leaning more on left side. right handed. first point of attack left leg. Dodge the incoming stunner. send stinging hex to right arm. finish him with stunner'** as the referee bellowed to start Harry quickly sent a 'Diffindo' towards the boys left leg and at the same time side stepped the incoming stunner. He then shocked everyone by hitting his wand arm with a sharp stinging hex momentarily leaving him defenseless. He sent a stunner which his was unable to dodge as he was already injured. Harry walked to his fallen opponent and enervated and healed him and gave him a hand to get up. They congratulated each other on a good duel. Everyone was stunned at the speed at which Harry finished his opponent. Soon it was Glory's turn and she showed signs of arrogance from first. She started with "Flippendo" which her opponent easily blocked and sent cutting hexes and stunners at her. She dodged the first two and blocked the rest. Then she started send flurry of spells and won as her opponent lost his footing and got hit by stunner. She lost all dignity and jumped up and down in joy.

Soon first round finished with all the so called chosen ones and Harry winning the duel. In the quarter finals Neville was eliminated in his duel with Dan. Both Rose and Glory won the duels without much effort and Harry once more stunned everyone. Dumbledore was worried. If this kid would face his students there was no way they would win. 'May be he can talk him out of it.' But he decided he would suppress the boys magic and hence boost Glory's confidence and show that his students were very powerful and hence get them and himself a lot of respect.

Soon the duel between Glory and Alexander was called for. " Mark my words. I am trained by great Dumbledore. Ill beat you" She said with a sneer on his voice. He just smiled and analyzed her. he decided he would humiliate them. As the referee said to start Glory bellowed "Reducto". Harry simply side stepped and sneered at her. She started send barrage of curses which dint even breeze Harry as he started using speed magic and he stepped through the curses. He laughed at her shocked expression and said "is that the best you can do Miss Longbottom. He decided he will humiliate her and end the duel. He quickly conjured a mat of needle's on the stage behind her without her knowledge as she was distracted talking to him. He then bellowed "Flippendo" and the powerful hex breached her shield and hit her straight in the heart. All the people present in the hall save Nicholas and Perene were shocked at the power and speed at which Harry was dueling. Dumbledore looked gob smacked as he was trying to suppress his core and he was dueling as though his magic was flowing freely like water. He thought 'how powerful is this kid?'. Glory was spinning in the air when Harry pointed his wand at her and said "Gravitas en magnificus" and his opponent was thrown to ground with ten times her weight and impacted on the previously conjured Needle mat. Glory let out a blood cuddling scream of pain. but Harry was not done yet. He pointed his wand at her and said in a silky smooth voice "Gravitas reversio" and glory was pulled up from mat only to be thrown into the ceiling of the building causing many bones to break and muscles to tear. Harry bellowed "finite incantatum" and when she was falling quickly added "Bombarda maximus" throwing her into the wall and causing her further injuries and making her unconscious. Referee who was watching with his jaw dropped to ground at the ferocity and the speed of the duel recovered and declared "that was an incredible display of spells and winner is Alexander Rowthorn". Frank Longbottom shouted " That filthy boy cheated, he used dark magic and must be disqualified and put in Azkaban for injuring a fellow duelist so severely" While others looked appalled Harry looked coolly towards Dumbledore and said "Yes Mr. Longbottom, I agree with you that if used Dark magic is used in a competition like this they must be put in Azkaban" Frank looked triumphed but Harry wasn't finished yet . "But sir which curse I used belongs to the branch of Dark magic. As much as I know conjuration of needles, Flippendo hex and gravity altering charm and bombarda curse are all light magic not even grey and as for injuring my opponent there is no rule stating that I can't. So if you can actually prove your claims I am ready to go to Azkaban. But making false accusations on Heir of an ancient family will cause many problems for you Mr. Longbottom" and then he turned towards judges who looked convinced with Harry's argument and added "Respected judges I would like to file a complaint against _**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **_for illegally trying to suppress my core during the course of my previous duel with Glory Longbottom and before you can say anything I am ready to testify under vetraserum and to swear on my magic and life that my accusations are true." Dumbledore went white and James and Frank were shouting not to make false accusations. But Harry was looking only towards Judges and Dumbledore. When no one spoke he continued "don't think it is untraceable Mr. Dumbledore my father knows how to trace such attacks and if action is not taken here I am ready to take this to Wizangmot. Now you may think you are the chief warlock and talk your way through but you can't talk your way through ICW. I have more sway there and this being held as international competition comes under their Jurisdiction"

Dumbledore knew there was no way he could get himself out of it. If this issue was made public even the accusation with proof would be enough to discredit him and he couldn't afford it. He looked towards judges and said " I think I have accidentally done it in fear of getting other participants hurt. As you can see what the boy could do with suppressed core what would have happened if he was fighting at full power?" Harry looked like Christmas came early. "So you justify your suppressing the core of other participants as a precautionary measure to ensure your students win. How noble of you Dumbledore. And you say these are best in Brittan and with all they the training they got from someone like you if she can't land a single hit on me then I don't know what to think of so called Saviors of Brittan. Your suppressing my core only shows that you yourself lack confidence in them. How can you then ask the rest of the nation to trust them with their lives is honestly beyond me." He then turned to judges and said "What action will you take for if this continues I don't know even if want to stay here." The judges looked appalled. For someone doing so well in competition to forfeit for such reason would do any good for Brittan's reputation. The judges quickly decided. "Mr. Rowthorn from now on magical barrier would be erected to stop any external magical interference. Please continue in this tournament. We assure you action will be taken against Dumbledore." Harry replied "Thank you sirs. My outrage was not to take action against the respected chief warlock but to cause no mishaps in this esteemed tournament and thus corrupting your nations name." Harry achieved what he wanted. While looking like a victim he got the judges on his side and he was sure that action will be taken against Dumbledore however small it may be. He also showed that the children who lived were not as powerful as Dumbledore made them believe. Now he only needed to beat the remaining two and he would prove his point. This day was going really good for Harry.

Meanwhile Lilly Potter and Alice Longbottom were attending to injured Glory along with other healers. She had four ribs fractured, three broken, internal bleeding, Spine broken in three places and spleen split. Not to mention the neural damage caused by pain due to sudden impact on sharp thin needles. Lilly was scared. She dint want Dan or Rose to fight this boy. He was far too dangerous. And he fought like he held a grudge against them. Lilly knew too well that he could have disarmed Glory while she was in air. But he resorted to violent methods to hurt her. What these kids did to provoke his anger was beyond her but if what she heard about that core suppressing was true and she knew it was now the kid will be fighting with full power and she was scared to hell. If with reduced power he could do this she was sure it will mean her children's death. She quickly went to James and pleaded him to withdraw her Children from this competition. But James was giving her a deaf ear speaking of family honor and how that brat won't stand a chance against Rose or Dan. Dumbledore supported this claim saying glory was magically exhausted but Rose was well and ready and they gave magic replenishing potion to Dan though it was against rules.

When Dan, Neville and Rose found the condition of Glory their blood boiled for revenge. When they saw Harry Dan said "this is not over you brat. I will beat you like shit that is if you get past Rose. Glory was magically exhausted and you took advantage of it. But with us you won't stand a chance." Harry looked at them and coolly replied "oh is that the reason she lost and was so easy. Fine then. I hope at least you will be a challenge." and left before they could say anything. The next duel was announced between him and Rose Potter.

Harry took his position on stage and bowed which Rose reluctantly did. Harry started analyzing her...**Toes pointed to left ...ready to dodge towards left. wand ready to use and waiting. Here he used telepathy. ready to send flurry of Reducto and Bombardment curses. Use fire whip to deflect all her spells. Hit her on her ankle and cause her to lose balance. Distract using the whip and conjure needles and bombard her with them. Use lightening whip to cause maximum damage by sending electricity directly to muscles and cause internal hemorrhage. If still conscious use Reducto to blast her to wall and stun**. As the duel started Harry quickly sent two cutting curses at her and to her left at the same time bringing out fire whip as the wand motion of whip followed the cutting hexes. As he expected Rose sent a flurry of curses which he deflected by swinging the whip. rose dodged his first curse but was struck by second and was heavily bleeding and fell down as she lost her footing. Harry quickly hit the table near her with the whip causing her to lose concentration from him and as she got up and got ready to send stunners at him she was struck with fat moving needles. Needles being smaller and sharper and very pointed acquired very high velocity and pierced even thickest of skins if conjuration was good enough. So they had no problem in piercing her Dragon hide armor. She screamed in pain and fell on her knees when he swung the whip again. But to everyone's astonishment the whip transformed into lightening in middle and struck her with full force. the implanted needles drew current from her and she fell down unconscious. The battle was over even before it begun for her. The crowd jeered and clapped and all the judges were highly impressed. They never thought such simple spells could cause such damage. James looked murderous and Lilly looked pleadingly towards him as if to say not to hurt Dan. Dan looked as if he was in pain and Harry understood that they must have used twin bond to get advantage. He laughed at their idiocy. When healers tested her they found her no better than Glory. In fact she was worse as the needles were still struck in her and canceling them will only cause heavy bleeding. James was worried about Dan now. It looked like this kid fought more aggressively as battles progressed and looked more energetic with each win. James knew if Dan was to win he would need additional support. He immediately called Dan and Padfoot and told them his plan. Padfoot was to enter the dueling area before the barrier was cast under disillusionment and stealthily help Dan.

The duel began and Harry felt a extra magical signature within the barrier. He used telepathy and found out about the plan. He smiled to himself. Potters were so going down. He started analyzing the situation...**Sirius black under disillusionment. Opponent ready to open fire. Use fire whip and concentrate all the spells on invisible foe. One down one to go. Dodge the incoming attack. He will use my tricks against me. Use finite and cancel any conjurations and tranfugation's. use continues stream of cutting curses to distract him and conjure needles behind him. bombard him from behind. Bombard him. Increase gravity and nail him on needle mat. Break his bones. Cause concussion. Now ask him to beg and give up. conclusion: ribcage, Hands and legs fractured. Muscles torn. spine damaged, neck wrecked. concussion. Full physical recovery 6 weeks. Full psychological recovery 6 months. Capacity to pick on others neutralized. **

As the judge bellowed to start Harry conjured fire whip and deflected all Reducto and stupefy curses towards Sirius who was caught off guard. He quickly fell to ground and Harry dodged the second round of spells only to find himself in way of incoming needles. He quickly erected a thick iron wall and cancelled other conjurations. Then he started firing stream of cutting hexes few of which impacted Dan though they were only a distraction. Harry then bombarded Dan with conjured needles from back and Dan who dint expect such move was left howling in pain.Harry quickly bellowed** "BOMBARDA" ** and Dan flew from stage only to be pulled onto a needle mattress previously conjured with 15 times his weight.Dan was in so much pain that he dint register the incoming bone breaking curses which caused him to scream at top of his lungs. Finally Harry took mercy on him and pinning him down asked him in a voice audible to all the audience "do you yield" when Dan squealed Harry asked again loudly "DO YOU YIELD" Dan replied "YES, Please let me go". Harry got up from beside Dan and said your sister was better. At least she dint cheat by bringing a adult to support her in a duel. At this everyone saw stunned Sirius Black in the arena. Judges were very angry at Dan potter and Sirius was suspended from Auror duty by Fudge and was disqualified from tournament. Harry was declared winner of the tournament for age group 8-11 and was asked if he was willing to face the winner of 11-13 age group champion to which he replied he would. James and others needed to stay back till the championship was over as James participated in Adult division and it was at last. Moreover it would take a few hours before the children could be transferred to Hogwarts hospital wing. All in all Harry was happy to show what his siblings really were and that he could celebrate his birthday with Flamel's as his parents would be busy attending to his siblings whom he Hospitalized for at least 2 months in case of Dan.


	6. Elemental training and Death

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for the reviews guys. They were very helpful and gave me a lot of boost. I am trying to correct the mistakes I did in previous chapters. Pairing is coming soon and it will be Harry/Padma/Parvati. I still don't know about Lilly but James won't disown Harry till end of first year. James wont disown Harry till end of first year as they plan on transferring Harry's magic to Dan and Rose on learning about it when he gets letters from many schools. No they won't know it was Harry who beat them so bad till fourth year at Hogwarts. There will be subsequent duels and Harry will rise politically. Please read and Review. Next chapter coming up in few hours. Yes its right "hours" Enjoy.**

As Harry heard the reports of healers he felt elated. He beat his brother to blink of a death and dint even use his special abilities or his powers. Heck he didn't even use 10% of his magic. If this is what training with Dumbledore would do he was happy he wasn't training with him.

As he was waiting for Duels of other age groups to finish he was confronted by Lilly who left her children's side as they were resting and she wanted to find out what caused the unknown boy to cause them such harm.

"Excuse me Mr. Rowthorn could I have a moment of yours please." Lilly asked with her voice cold

"What do you want?" the question came from Perene in an equally cold voice.

"We just wanted to know what caused you to hurt my children so badly." Alice said who just joined the discussion.

Perene was about to reply but was beat to it by Harry saying "Because I could"

This shocked everyone except Perene and Nicholas who knew the truth.

"Then why dint you do the same with other kids?" asked Lilly perplexed that he hurt them only because he could.

"It is none of your business but as I want to answer you I wanted to test the true strength of so called saviors."

"And what did you find out?" asked Dumbledore in a grandfatherly manner.

Harry sneered at him and said "they are less than average and mediocre to the best and would not last even a minute in a real fight."

Dumbledore looked appalled and outraged at this kid's arrogance. But he spoke up "So, my boy you believe yourself to be better than the children who lived?" he asked in triumph as if the phrase _children-who-lived _answered every question. Harry was enjoying this immensely.

"No. I don't believe I am better than them" and at this Dumbledore looked victorious as many people gathered to see the confrontation only to realize that Harry dint finish yet.

"I **know** for a fact that I am infinitely better than all those pathetic four put together. The fact that none of them could land a single spell on me while I wiped the floor clean with them proves it. And it is Mr. Rowthorn for you Dumbledore."

Only then Dumbledore noticed the crowed of reporters and his old friend Nicholas Flamel and slightly paled before he went back to normal. Though others dint notice it Harry with his trained eye didn't miss it.

"Ah Nicholas how nice to see you here." Dumbledore said with a smile which Harry immediately deduced was not genuine. Dumbledore's body language clearly showed fear but not of Nicks power. Harry decided to ponder later and came out of his thoughts to here Nick saying

"I accompanied young Alex here. He is my apprentice and unlike you I know that he will finish his masters in Alchemy". At this dumbles turned red.

"That explains a lot of how you were not in the country for past few years and this young mans talent and skill." He said but was thinking 'if I could force Nicholas to train the children and give up this kid they will be as good as him in few months'

"Could I request a private meeting with you and this young boy later?" he asked thinking them to accept immediately. But the kids reply caught him off guard once again.

"I am sorry sir but we have a busy schedule. May be later."

At this Dumbledore turned to Nicholas as if he would contradict the kid but when Nick maintained silence he left along with others. Harry was enjoying this day too much.

Dumbledore met James and said

"James use any means required to injure the kid severely. I want our children to be trained by Nicholas and he is standing in between."

"Even if it wasn't for training I will put down the kid on death bed professor. He hurt Rose and Dan. Not to mention even Glory is severely hurt."

Dumbledore looked calculatingly and said

"Use dark curses if required. The kid needs to go down" James nodded his head and left. Unknown to them Harry and Flamel's were listening through the eavesdropping charm cast silently and wandlessly by Harry.

Perene said her voice showing all her anger and hatred for potters

"Harry I don't know what you will do. But I want James potter unfit for Auror duty" Harry smiled and nodded.

Soon the duel between champions of age groups 8-11 and 11-13 was called and Harry was facing a Boy with pointed face and sandy brown hair. He said lets make this duel remarkable. Harry smiled and agreed by nodding. Soon Harry took his position and was analyzing his opponent.

**Opponent using basic defensive stance. First point of attack: floor. Disturb the ground and cause him to loose balance. He will fire curse in panic. Dodge and fire sharp stinging hex at his wand arm leaving him defenseless. Disarm and stun.**

As soon as the spell began Harry fired a powerful earth moving curse at the boy's feet dodging his powerful stunner. Everyone thought that Alexander has missed his aim for the first time but were proven wrong as the ground shock causing the ground beneath the stage to shake and the boy to lose his footing. Soon Harry fired a stinging hex keeping the ground shaking and effectively keeping opponent on ground. As soon as the curse left Harry's wand he dodged a curse from his opponent and fired a disarmer which impacted perfectly after the opening left by his well placed stinging hex. Harry sent stunner at disarmed foe and ended the duel. It took less than a minute and when people realized what happened there were cheers and people were shouting "Alex Alex Alex…" "Harry enervated his opponent and shook hands with him. The boy introduced himself as Cedric diggory and was first year at Hogwarts. Harry conversed with him for a minute when he herd announcement of next duel. He immediately concentrated on the duel to find the fighting technique of his next opponent. When Cedric asked why he was concentrating so much Harry replied "Never underestimate your opponent and know your enemy." Cedric took the message to Heart. Little did he know he will require it coming year's.

Soon they reached the final Duel of the day. Alexander Rowthorn VS James Potter. Soon the crowd was cheering "Alex…. Alex ….Alex"

Harry went into arena to find the stage replaced by a stadium consisting of ground filled with rocks and mud. Harry decided he will use nature against his foe.

As James stepped into arena Harry started his analysis.

**His advantage: knowing my style, my advantage: his rage. Incoming assault: week but experienced. Counter with "deflecto" giving advantage by confusing him. Transfigure the ground below his feet to Quick sand and distract. Send overpowered "reducto" to break his shield and fling him in air. Bombard with conjured needles and strike with lightening. Maximize gravity before he touches ground and make the impact painful. Shatter his bones and spine. Split his muscles. Cause internal bleeding. Break kneecaps. Wreck his rib cage. Cause sever burns. Finally Stun. Conclusion: Inevitable.**

As the duel started James sent barrage of curses as expected.

Harry used the spell he crafted himself which was capable of deflecting even the killing curse. He deflected all the curses back to James who was now on defensive and was clearly shocked as this kid deflected all his curses like cutting a cake.

But he dint have time to ponder as he found his feet were quickly sinking into quick sand. He quickly cancelled the transfugation only to find himself being hit by a overpowered reducto curse. A few ribs cracked but his armor protected him.

But this dint last long as he was bombarded by sharp needles which by now people believed was Alex's signature move.

Harry quickly called upon lightening and struck James nearly killing him from electric shock.

James vaguely maintained his consciousness only to be pulled down roughly onto rocky terrain by increased gravity.

His spine hit a sharp rock and split. A few bone shattering curses followed along with mussel tearing curses.

As he was about to pass out he felt his knee caps break and rib cage shatter. He didn't register being heavily burned and stunned.

As Harry sent all the spells while James was still conscious he couldn't be punished.

Dumbledore looked appalled. If the boy could do this to James, one of his best without taking a scratch then he required him under his thumb. He quickly made up his mind and told Auror's to surround the kid and not to let him go.

As Harry was questioning why he was being with held by the Auror's, Dumbledore came and replied in a stern voice.

"You used unregistered spell to deflect Auror James Potter's spells in a competition and hence are liable to trial."

Harry looked at the fool and replied angrily

"Mr. Dumbledore don't make false accusations because your man can't take few hits. Just because you don't have time to fulfill your duties it doesn't mean you have right to arrest whom ever you want. The spell I used is registered under family magic. Moreover you should be calling James potter to trail as he used some dark spells which dint go unnoticed by Judges I presume. But I will let it pass as he is no condition to attend a trail and it was a friendly duel and not a competition".

At this point Dumbledore tried to legilemense Harry who quickly got hold of the probe.

"Ah Dumbledore kids like you should not play with such mind magic's. You could get hurt."

Saying this he started to tug on the probe and Dumbledore was in pain. Everyone looked appalled at the boy's arrogance. Little did they know as of now he could kill Dumbledore and no one is better to know.

Dumbledore tried to retract the probe but Harry held on and traveled through it to his core. He brushed the core causing Dumbledore to squeal in pain and shocking everyone.

"It is not good to use legilemency on your betters. I thought you learnt your lesson when you got your butt kicked by my aunt Anna Celina."

At this Dumbledore was shocked and it registered how the kid said he had more sway in ICW than him. His aunt was greatest war mage and best at mind magic's. Little did dumb-old-dork know that Harry has surpassed her and could kill him now in a blink of an eye.

He pleaded "Please"

Harry let go of the probe and said "Next time ill leave you practically as a squib."

As Harry noticed that the Auror's were not moving and fudge was saying to arrest the boy for using dark magic on Albus Dumbledore he said

"Minister He used legilemency on me and I merely defended. You can question me under Vetraserum. And I would ask your Auror's not to block path of a person who is citizen of six countries in ICW. As the gravity of situation registered with Minister Fudge and finding Dumbledore still down in pain he ordered his Auror's to stand back.

Harry left to potter manor after taking his trophy and giving it to Nick and promised to come back later…

Harry went to Potter Manor only to find his parents and siblings have not returned. He assumed they must be at Hogwarts hospital wing or more likely in St. Mungos. He quickly changed and waited for someone to come home and give him news. He wanted to see how Potters covered this up as they were publicly humiliated and there were reporters from various newspapers who saw how he beat the fabulous four and Dan's cheating. He knew Prophet will have a field day. He also suspected and hoped that the reporters will pull Dumbledore into this mess.

Harry hated the old coot. He was reason for all this mess from the start and he never learnt from his mistakes. His 'everyone deserves a second chance motto' has cost many lives. His was one of them. As much as he blamed his parents for their neglect he knew it was him who declared Harry a squib. With his half knowledge he is bound to destroy Brittan if left unchecked. Harry remembered Charles Xavier's teaching

"Half knowledge is most dangerous Harry. You won't be able to resist the temptation to try and won't be able to finish what you started. This can result in huge catastrophes."

Harry missed his mentors as much as he missed his parents. Though he wrote to them regularly and mirror conversed it was not like being with them. Ra's was busy training his friends and Sherlock was busy with cases as usual. Aunt Celina had little time after finishing her duties and she was currently seeing Jason Grey. They got together after Harry started his training with Jason. Only Albert and Charles had a regular correspondence with him. He was ok with it but couldn't help missing them.

Next days Prophet arrived and Harry immediately wrote to Lilly asking her how others were. He re read the article on front page showing his images of duels with all potters.

_**CHOSEN ONES BEATEN TO PULP**_

__ _**Dumbledore Penalized for interference**_

_**Yesterday the annual dueling circuit conducted which was made international in the last moments on request from ICW has seen some spectacular duels. But what surprised us and the people was the final outcome of the tournament. Undoing all the expectations that one of the Children-who-lived will be the champion ALEXANDER ROWTHORN has beaten everyone to the championship with relative ease. It would be an understatement to say that the audience and judges were highly impressed as by the time the dueling circuit came to an end cheers erupted and everyone had only one name on their tongues.(for more details on various matches and results see page 9).**_

_**Alexander Rowthorn had beaten three of the chosen ones. In the quarterfinals he was faced of with our own Glory Longbottom and everyone presumed she will have an easy win against this unknown boy though he showed some skill in previous matches. What happened next left everyone in the stadium perplexed as Alex finished the match even before Glory could fully try. (For details see page 6). When Frank Longbottom accused the winning boy for use of dark arts to secure the win he coolly admonished the false accusations and asked him to prove them. He later complained to Judges on suppression of his magical core by ALBUS DUMBLEDORE which was proven to be true. We from Prophet question our readers "Is this proper of the so called leader of light to crush the competitive spirit of such event to prove a false notion that the children-who-lived are highly powerful when they are not?" He was penalized for this act of caution as he described it. **_

_**Alex next faced Rose Potter and beat her with same ease. What happened in the finals was an entirely shocking act. Dan potter understanding that he cannot win head on brought additional support into the ring. Sirius Black was later found stunned and under disillusion due to extraordinary skills of Alexander Rowthorn. What we could find about him was very little. It is apparent from our sources that he has stayed in America and only recently relocated to England. He is son of Lord Rowthorn and heir of the family line. It was also found that he is apprentice of great alchemist Nicholas Flamel and is nephew of most influential member of ICW, Anna Celina, chief war mage and three time winner of order of Merlin (first class).**_

_**In the friendly matches that followed James Potter tried to get revenge for his children's defeat by using some borderline dark curses. When Alex won the duel using his family magic ministry tried to arrest the young champion only to be thwarted with threat of war from six countries. James Potter as of now is hospitalized in St. Mungos with his children and Miss. Longbottom and will require at least twelve weeks to recover according to healers. Healers also declared him unfit to go on as Auror even after recovery. We couldn't get any statements from Mr. Rowthorn as he immediately left after the awarding ceremony.**_

Harry dint go through other articles as he fell down laughing. If one single tournament could do this, he couldn't wait for next one. He mirror called Nick and said about his letter to Lilly. Perene asked him to come home as soon as possible to which he replied he would.

After few hours Remus came and took Harry along with him to Hogwarts. He told Harry that his parents and siblings were relocated to Hogwarts and his mother will be staying there in guest quarters to look after his father and siblings. Harry felt like jumping but controlled and put a somber expression as he entered the hospital chambers.

As he entered he saw Lilly crying and complaining to Alice how that kid was a monster. He thought 'what about monsters in you'. When she saw Harry she wiped her eyes and called him near her.

He asked her "How?" when she kept a vacant expression he asked again "How did this happen?"

She started "There was a boy..." but was cutoff as Harry said

"I read the prophet. I know what happened. I want to know how it happened and how bad it is. You said they were best and were trained by Dumbledore and no one would be able to defeat them. Then how?"

Lilly dint find words to answer him. So he kept quiet and after few hours told her he would go home.

"Don't worry about me. I will take care of my self."

As he was leaving Lilly stopped him and said pointing at Dan and Rose "Harry we may not be able to come to manor for their birthday. Dumbledore wanted to start training them as soon as they recover. It may take two to three months for them to get back to normal. So you will need to stay alone."

He shrugged it off and said "I was living alone since I was four. No big deal. Bye" and he left the wing quickly before his words could register in her mind. He flooed to Potter Manor put monitoring charms to alert him if anyone came home and packed and shifted to Flamel's. As soon as he entered the living room he was hugged by Perene and was tackled to ground by two identical black bullets. He saw and was surprised to see it was Padma and Parvati. As he stood and hugged them back he saw Praveen and shook gave him a bear hug. He saw Parmesh and Lakshmi Patil and bent down and touched their feet as it was customary in India to touch feet of elders to show respect and love for them. He was hugged by Lakshmi and shook Parmesh Patil's hand. It was over dinner they broke news to Harry that they completed the training in league and relocated to England.

Harry was informed that they were soon to leave for Japan to start his training in Wind elemental.

Harry agreed and Nick explained that Patil's were coming along as Padma was a wind and fire elemental and dormant earth elemental while Parvati was water and earth elemental and dormant fire elemental. Praveen was like Harry. He had all elementals but was a lower commander. When Harry asked what it meant Perene answered

"You are an ancient Harry and have ability to command higher elements. Higher elements or commonly known as elemental spirits can manipulate the elements themselves. You will need to master soul magic to reach the stage where you can command all higher elementals. If my information on your mark is correct which I know it is you can even command the fifth element Ether."

Harry was left dumb struck at this revelation. He now truly understood the significance of being an ancient.

After a few days Harry and others left for Japan. Soon Harry, Padma and Praveen started on their wind elemental training. Harry's natural element being wind was an added advantage for him and he soon started working on his soul magic with Morgan. He sat in runic circle guarded by bones of various magical animals and started to fight for control over the tormented spirits he summoned from underworld. If he could subdue the spirits they would be bid for him for the life time as it would end their torment. But even with all his magic it was a slow process. It normally took fifteen to twenty tears for a person to subdue the two spirits. Morgan calculated it would take seven years for Harry to control the six spirits he summoned. Harry dint understand why there were six spirits. He could master all five elements so there must be five. But there were six and even Morgan had no explanation for it. So he left it there.

It was on one of these days when Harry was in forest and practicing his soul magic something grave happened. The fact the forest he was practicing had no dangerous creatures except nymphs whose allure Harry easily avoided due to his natural occlumency though it was stronger than Veela made it safe for him to practice.

He had finished his practice and was almost exhausted. He was returning to temple to rest for the day when he heard a scream… His abilities warned him of a very powerful and large creature and a powerful nymph near by.

Harry at once deduced that the nymph was threatened and went to help though he knew he was exhausted. What he found made his legs go weak. There was a fully grown Nundu attacking the nymph who was barely escaping using her allure at full power. Harry immediately transformed into "Ragefang". Though he wasn't as large as a adult dragon he was larger than Nundu and attacked.

Nundu on sensing the dragon immediately jumped on its back and started clawing. The fact that Ragefang had very hard scale which Nundu can't penetrate was Harry's only advantage. He knew if he dint kill or subdue the beast its breath alone will kill whole village which could never allow.

He quickly took to air and flying at high speeds reached volcanic mountains where he had advantage. He was diving into the volcano when the Nundu sensed what was about to happen and jumped from his back. He quickly went for the beast's neck but the beast jumped out of way and clawed him on hind led. Harry dint care and bet the beast with his tail. Harry thought of transforming back where he will have advantage by erecting Golems but knew his human form won't be able to bear the volcanoes heat and so he breathed powerful fumes at the beast.

After few minutes of continues battle Harry was getting exhausted and tiring as he didn't battle for so long in his animagus forms with such vicious beasts.

'I will need to include fighting in animal forms with huge beasts in training if I get out alive' he thought as the beast sprung with remaining energy towards him for one last time.

He took flight to avoid the beast but its teeth sunk into his hind leg which was previously injured. He immediately flew over volcano and flung the beast inside throwing flames from above killing it.

He slowly flew down to base of mountain and transformed back and knew he had only few minutes before his magic can no more fight the venom. He knew if at full power he could stay alive for days but he almost exhausted himself controlling the spirits and fighting the beast was no easy task. He wanted to see his mother, Perene for one last time and he wanted her to hold him as he passed away. He knew even his phoenix form wont help him as only tears of a Royal phoenix could heal Nundu venom. He closed his eyes and passed out…..


	7. Familiars,Necromancy and New weapons

**Authors note: Guys some of you may feel Harry is over powered but in the coming seris he has foes equally powerful. As I told already voldemort is only a small part of my story. The plot is very large and at that time I can't make him super powerful at once. So now you may feel his foes are nothing but real story is yet to come. Next chapter coming soon. Actually this is only continuation of previous chapter but I wanted to leave a cliché and did this. Read and review and above all Enjoy**

Last time: He wanted to see his mother, Perene for one last time and he wanted her to hold him as he passed away. He knew even his phoenix form wont help him as only tears of a Royal phoenix could heal Nundu venom. He closed his eyes and passed out…..

As Harry opened his eyes he saw white all around him. Harry knew he wasn't in his subconscious. As he tried to think what brought him here he remembered fighting Nundu and dying.

"So this is how after life feels like huh." He said to himself

"No. This isn't afterlife" a soothing voice replied from his left.

Harry turned to find a blinding light and thought he would go blind as his adjusted to it. He couldn't see any form. All he saw was a void of light

He asked "who are you?" in a questioning tone?

"Well it is a little complicated. You will learn soon enough but it isn't your time to be here."

At this Harry asked "and where exactly is here?"

"Oh, we are in realm of ancients."

"That's fine. But I should be in afterlife. I was infused with Nundu venom and died."

The voice replied "You are an ancient. You don't die. When you are killed in a battle or by other means or when you become a hindrance to balance you are brought here to bide your time. When your presence is required again your body is recreated and you will be back in the world."

"Sorry to be rude but I dint fully understand you." Harry replied sheepishly.

"Well few ancients are created once every millennium to get rid of imbalance in the world and restore it to former balance and glory. Ancients don't die when they are not required in the world they bide their time here, in realm of ancients. I know it's a terrible curse but you can't help it."

Harry asked "How can immortality be a curse?"

"Would you like to go back from here and see that the world you lived in has changed entirely? Your friends and loved ones have perished but you need to go on.

That you constantly need to restore balance to the world which is destroying itself?"

Harry thought 'if you put it that way….I would never want a life without Mum and Dad.'

As Harry stayed quiet the voice replied "As I said it's not your time to be here yet. Go back." "Will I get a new body?" Harry asked. "No. You will be healed"

Harry dint ask how. He just concentrated and willed to go back to his body and soon the surroundings changed to where he left his body.

As he tried to get up he felt something heavy on his stomach and opened his eyes. Harry found a large, black, elegant, royal phoenix crying on his thigh where he was bitten by Nundu. Soon the wound healed but the venom was spreading in his blood stream. The phoenix turned and cried in Harry's mouth and Harry felt venom being countered.

Harry felt all the effects of venom vanish but he felt exhausted completely. He has used most of his magic to control the spirits and then fighting a vicious beast and countering its venom left him nearly magically exhausted. He knew he was in no condition to magically travel back as he was miles away from temple. As he was thinking what to do the Phoenix pecked his hand and drank his blood.

Harry knew what it meant. The royal Phoenix has bonded with him. He was soon rewarded a presence in his mind and heard his new familiars voice

"Don't worry young one. Just think where you want to go and ill take you."

As much as Harry wanted to go home he wanted to check the condition of the nymph in the forest. So he quickly thought the place where he spotted the Nundu and he was flamed there by his phoenix. As he looked for nymph and dint find her he turned back only to sense a magical presence coming his way. He quickly recognized it to be the same nymphs and turned to find her crying into a vial. As the vial filled she offered him and Harry was shocked as the tears of Nymph were rarer than those of a normal phoenix and held high amount of magical properties and changed into crystal pearls when they touched Dragon scales which worked very well to focus magic.

He said "Thank you." But the nymph replied "no it must be we thanking you. You risked your life to save me and the village. If not for you that beast would have wiped our tribe clean and destroyed the temple and village. Pure one we shall always stay indebted to you. Feel free to visit our colony any time."

Saying that she left and Harry walked the short distance to temple and went straight to his room and fell asleep on his bed. Perene who was feeling something was wrong from few hours confirmed her suspicions as Harry came fully exhausted and went straight to his room without talking to her like his usual self. She went to his room and removed his t-shirt and made him lie down properly. She put a cooling charm and held his head in her lap. 'She loved him like her own.'

Harry woke up to cool touch which he knew could only be his mother's hands. He gulped down and became ready to hear an earful. She asked him to wash up and come to dinner. After Harry finished his dinner his phoenix flew and landed on his shoulder startling everyone.

"Its time to tell everyone what happened young one. You are pure at heart and I will stay bonded to you forever. My name is Emma"

"Every one this is Emma, my familiar." "Emma meet my mum, Perene father Nicholas, friends Padma, Parvati and Praveen. These are their parents Parmesh and Laxmi Patil."

Everyone looked shocked; they have never seen anyone bonded to Royal Phoenix. Heck they even dint hear about it. Elders thought that this kid would never cease to amaze them.

"I would like you all to listen to something I have to say. I would need even Merlin and others." At this everyone became alert as Harry rarely asked for everyone's attention."

As all the founders assembled in portrait Harry started "Mum, don't be angry at me. Let me finish everything and reserve your scoldings for the end."

Everyone understood that Harry did something very dangerous for nothing else would make Perene angry enough to shout at her son. She looked mutinous but nodded.

It was then Harry described how he fought Nundu and how he was sucked into realm of ancients, his meeting with Em, and his return to forest and he showed the vial filled with tears of nymph. As he finished his explanation he saw his mother turning red.

It was after he completed his part the inevitable shouting came **"**_**HARRY JAMES POTTER, **_**you are grounded for next month and are not allowed to library. You will not play with your friends and think upon the situation you put yourself in today**. **No ice-cream and dessert for you for a week"**

As Perene finished her rant Harry had put his best puppy dog eyes and went close to her and said "Sorry mum. If I dint do what I did I wouldn't have been able to save the nymphs and many villagers would have died. But sorry to get you worried." and hugged her. Perene was close to tears at fear of losing her son and hugged him to suffocation and said "Harry I could have lost you. How do you think Ill survive without you. I love you baby. I was so worried and shouted on you. Sorry honey."

Harry grinned and said "Its ok mum. I am fine. I love you."

And Perene kissed him and cuddled him while Harry was showing resistance he was truly enjoying. He always enjoyed his mother's hugs.

It was Morgan who coughed and caught everyone's attention. "Perene did you notice any change in the symbol on Harry since he first started training?"

"Yes, with each new art he started to learn a new rune would appear and once he mastered the art the rune specific to that subject would change into different color and be surrounded by black outline."

Morgan smiled and asked "did you see any new runes today?" She knew that Perene cared deeply for Harry and must have taken care of him after he came home exhausted.

Perene replied "why yes. There were two runes one specific to familiars and other one to …"she trailed off without finishing. "And other one to what dear?" Nick asked scared. "Necromancy" Harry said as a matter of fact. No one looked appalled. They all knew Necromancy was an art only few could learn. And contrary to belief that it was dark it was one of purest forms of magic. Only a person pure at heart, who values life and is not afraid of death can learn the art and need magic to give him acceptance. The fact that Harry has achieved the rune to learn it dint shock them. They also realized that his self sacrifice for saving the village was the reason Emma bonded to him. After that night Harry's femur was removed and as Nick was about to banish it Harry stopped him and said he knew what to do with this. He brewed a potion which would allow the bone to grow outside the body. He also started his work for creation of Aragonite and Desert rose. Both are powerful stones which could magnify effects of spells by reducing energy lost. He also started working on producing of Mithril using pure silver. He knew Mithril was one of the most powerful metals and could absorb and duplicate magical properties of any magical element. He also knew that some of most powerful magical weapons were made out of Mithril. He knew what to do and started working on it.

Soon Morgan started training him in necromancy and soul magic and he continued his practice in Air elemental and months passed by. Harry and Praveen reached the stage of commanding lower element of Wind. Harry still needed to control the spirit to achieve command over higher element Zephyr.

Nearly a year has passed and the kids were learning to master fire element. Harry needed to go home in few weeks and decided to compete this time too in Dueling circuit. He wanted to show his siblings down again. He had no doubt James would sit it out this time. He was now working as Professor of defense against dark arts for higher classes and sharing transfugation classes with Professor McGonagall. But he had to do some work before that.

He removed the femur he left to grow in modified skeligrow and now it was nearly one and a half meter same length as his elder staff. Throughout the year he made sure to arrange for remaining items. He put two drop's of nymph tears on scale of elder dragon present in the Yakanoshi Temple and obtained two beautiful crystal pearls. He also successfully made Aragonite and Desert rose. He asked Marvin and obtained a hair from him. During his escapades into forest he could meet a few unicorns who on knowing him and his pure intentions offered him their best hairs. An elder unicorn offered him blood which was gold in color unlike normal silver. He also went back to the volcano and found a tooth of the Nundu he killed. Finally he asked Emma for two tail feathers which he happily obliged.

With all ingredients' set he started making the bone into shape and made it hollow from one side and sharpened other side. He then tied both the feathers from Emma with Marvin's hair and unicorn hair and dipped them all in unicorn blood which was mixed with crushed tooth of Nundu and mixed with nymph tears and phoenix tears. He put this complex core inside the bone and sealed its end with Crystal pearl.

He then did the most unnatural thing. He put a few drops of nymph tears, phoenix tears, unicorn blood and finally his own blood in boiling Mithril which glowed brightly before subsiding and accepting the magical properties of substances dropped in it.

He then took out his elder wand and levitated the bone staff and dropped it in boiling Mithril and levitated it out and removed excess metal and saw the effect he desired take place. Mithril mixed with other components accepted the core of bone infused with Nundu venom and royal phoenix tears and complex core and formed outer layer but before it could solidify he embedded the top of the staff firmly with Desert rose which glowed brightly before turning back to crystal clear.

He then used cooling charm and touched the staff he made. He felt such raw surge of power which was like a sun compared to the feel he got while holding elder staff.

He quickly mad a hole in the remaining crystal pearl and put the back of elder wand through it and like before dropped it in Mithril and levitated it.

Removing excess metal he embedded the Aragonite on it firmly before cooling it and holding it. He felt a raw surge of power nearly of same level he felt while holding his femur staff.

Satisfied with his work he took both staffs and showed it to his father who felt proud at his son's accomplishment. Harry quickly turned both staffs into wands and put them in holsters.

He would kick everyone's asses at tournament. As he was preparing to apply for tournament he was shocked that the old fool has convinced the holders to change the rules. Though shocked at first a plan formed in his mind.

'You and your chosen ones are so going down Dumbledore' he thought to himself.

_**End Note: Duels coming up next and pairing will start to show though not too much. Guys please please please please review on duels. **_


	8. Duels,Letters and Explanations

_**Last time:**_ As he was preparing to apply for tournament he was shocked that the old fool has convinced the holders to change the rules. Though shocked at first a plan formed in his mind. 'You and your chosen ones are so going down Dumbledore' he thought to himself.

He immediately went to temple and called everyone. As everyone arrived he said what Dumb-old-dork has done and everyone fell down laughing. If that old fool thought he can stop Harry from participating by changing rules he was clearly going insane. Harry never played by rules and that old fool was too overconfident of his students.

Then Harry showed to others what he has done with his wands and how they focused more than 90% of power he put directly into spells without dissipating it into nature. Padma and Parvati were speechless and Praveen asked if Harry could do it for them. Harry laughed and said that was the very reason he called them.

Everyone knew that their children's wands were unique. All the Patil children staffs were specifically crafted in India by one of the oldest monks who embedded them with various and gems. Their staffs were as powerful as elder staff and functioned only for them. Harry's wands were tied to him by blood and if anyone else other than whom he deemed worthy touched them they would feel pain which would make cruciatus curse feel like a mosquito bite.

Harry went to main chamber of temple and prepared three more pearls and quickly enhanced staffs of his friends. Then everyone collectively left for Flamel's from where they would disperse.

Harry quickly contacted Anna from Flamel's residence and asked her to create a alias for Patil's. When questioned he simply replied

"I don't want that old fool to know what we can do until the time is right. As we will be attending Hogwarts in three years time we should be on guard. Dumbles might be a fool. But he is a clever manipulative fool who has enough power in England right now to cause us problems."

Patil's were happy that this young boy was thinking so much about their children and them. Harry has become a son to them in past year. Lakshmi Patil spoilt that boy as much as she spoilt Praveen. Perene's support for her didn't go unnoticed. Both boys loved their mothers. And after the Nundu incident Harry dint give Perene chance to shout at him again. He occasionally made a mistake so she would scold him only to be hugged after she cooled down.

As everyone left Harry was hugged goodbye by his mother and he _**shifted**_ to Potter manor. It was then he remembered about Emma and was thinking what to do. Emma sensing his thoughts said 'don't worry youngling. When I bonded with you I acquired some of your abilities as you have acquired mine. I will morph into a red hawk and you can say you found me hurt in the forest and took care of me.

Harry agreed and went into the house. Next day he got a mirror call from Anna.

"Harry I have created the alias for Patil's in America. They are now registered as Lord and Lady Janis here. They are dormant members of ICW and very wealthy. Padma can take the name Pana Janis and Parvati can be called Pala Janis. They are Native American and won't cause any doubt. Praveen can take up the name of Paco"

Harry immediately informed to Patil's their new identities so that they can get used to it. After few days during which Harry got used to using his new elder staff controlling his power the Potters arrived.

The kids saw him and started snickering. They already made plans on how to torment their elder brother before the tournament and after that. After they washed up Rose said "Daddy, Harry stays all year in the house doing nothing. May be we should teach him how to cook and do house hold work. Then he can work like that dumb squib Argus Flitch in Hogwarts."

Lilly looked appalled and said "You shouldn't say such things to your brother Rose. He studies in here and one day will be in a respectable position in Muggle world"

"Muggle world? Are you kidding mum? He knows nothing outside these four walls and I don't think he is reading anything." Dan said with a triumph look.

"And whose fault is that?" Harry said coldly

"It's your own fault that you are born without magic you squib." James potter said hotly as he knew what Harry meant when he said 'whose fault'.

Lilly was shaken by this argument but dint know what to say. She kept quiet only to here Harry challenge "Well I might be a squib but I know more about any subject than these two put together."

"Then let's test it. If you score more than them I will fulfill your one wish but if you loose you will be doing the chores for a week." James potter said and as Harry nodded a smile grew on his face only to be deflated when Harry spoke

"Who will be validating the answers?"

"Myself." James said as a matter of fact but was stunned when Harry said you put down the bet so I get to choose the rules.

"The papers will be validated by Hogwarts professors with whom you will not communicate from this point or will not give hints about this bet and will not tell anyone other than those present in this room about this bet. We won't write our names on the papers but will write answers in different ink and the papers will be sent and results will be received by owls. You will not view the answers. We can start right now if you agree."

James was dumb struck but thought 'there's no way he can know more than Dan and Rose. After all they are being trained by Albus himself.' So he replied "I agree"

Harry said "Swear on your magic that you will follow the terms."

James was shocked and said angrily "You mean to say I will violate the agreement by not following the terms. How dare you…"

But was cut off by Harry saying "when you know you won't violate the terms then what is your problem in taking magical oath?"

James couldn't reply so took the magical oath to follow the terms. Soon Harry, Dan and Rose were taking a written quiz in all subjects combined. Harry finished and sent his parchment by owl in twenty minutes. James thought he must have written basic answers and knew for sure Dan and Rose will be writing full summaries.

Two days later their parchments arrived and Dan opened his first to find he scored 84/100 and Rose has scored the same. They were smirking at Harry who grinned at them and opened to reveal 100/100 even by Severus Snape. James was shocked and went through the answers only to find that Harry has written answers which even he couldn't give but his explanation justified everything. He couldn't even say Harry has cheated as he gave the quill himself and Harry dint leave the room.

James conceded and asked what he wanted to which Harry replied "I don't want anything. I only wanted you to know that I am much better than them. But keep in mind you owe me."

James was shocked but let it pass as he thought Harry studied year long only theory but Dan and Rose needed to practice practical applications too.

Later that day when Harry was sitting in his room petting Emma Dan and Rose burst into his room. As Dan saw the beautiful hawk he said "where did you get that squib? Beautiful birds like that should be mine"

Harry looked amused and said "Oh I don't think great Daniel Potter would like a common Muggle bird." Dan looked taken aback but retaliated

"Magical or not, I want that bird. Give it hear squib"

"You can gladly take her if she willingly comes with you." Harry said in a calm voice but was still petting Emma who was in her hawk form.

Dan smiled at Harry's reply and said "What makes you think that bird will chose you over me. I have magic and am more intelligent than you" Saying so he went to grab the bird which quickly flew away from him and landed on desk in Harry's room. So for the next ten minutes Dan tried every way he could to catch the bird but failed.

Emma amusedly was watching and flying away from the child who was trying to catch her. Harry was smirking when Rose said "you wait here Dan. Ill get dad." She left the room and entered minutes later with irate James Potter.

"Harry, give that bird to Dan. You don't know how to care for pets. Dan will take better care of it." James said as a matter of fact.

Harry looked like James was mad and replied "I found her hurt in the garden and rescued her. Treated her, fed her and took care of her. I know how to take care of pets. I would like to keep her and you can get Dan an owl if he really wants a pet. I won't give him Emma."

"YOU BRAT, you will give your bird to Dan and won't come out of your room for rest of the week." James shouted bringing Lilly from kitchen to Harry's room.

"What's happening here? Harry what did you do now?" On seeing bird in Harry's hands she added "Oh did you take Dan's bird? But you can't keep it. See you don't have magic and can't keep it properly how ever good you may be at theory."

Harry looked perplexed. "It is my bird. I saved it and I will keep it. For your kind information its not magical and before you say anything you owe me and I say you allow me to keep the bird as how I wish" he said to James and Lilly. James couldn't do anything as he was bound by magic. He took Dan and immediately left to Diagon ally to get him a Brown eagle owl.

Days passed and the duel approached. Harry was excited at the changed rules. Dumbledore thought that sticking the Children-who-lived together would give them advantage. He thought Alex had no friends and wouldn't go through new rules and hence would be forced to forfeit. Instead Harry prepared with his friends for exactly such situations in real world where it would be 'kill or be killed'. So the competition was a piece of cake for them. Dumbledore also made that the teams which won in respective age groups will have friendly duels and the winning team of these duels will send one member to face the winner of adult dueling circuit in a friendly match.

Dumbledore told Sirius to win the adult circuit so that he will face Dan and bring their reputation back which they lost last year.

"What about that Alex kid?" Sirius asked strongly.

"He won't be able to participate as I know with his nature he will have no friends. Even if he manages to put together a team there is no way anyone can stand against the four children put together. I myself find it difficult Sirius. The kid might be powerful but in a team work we will win." Dumbledore said in an assuring voice.

"My question was about revenge Dumbledore for what he did to James." Sirius said coldly

"Ah, I believe Dan will take care of that." Dumbledore said with pride in his voice.

Soon the day of dueling competition arrived and potters departed. As they were leaving Dan said in whisper to Harry "After we win the trophy, we will get you for the test and the bird."

Harry smiled and said in a low cold voice "After you win the trophy. Yes"

Dan smiled and went away and flooed. Harry immediately shifted to Flamel Manor and was greeted by hugs from two identical looking girls who blushed looking into emerald green eyes of said wizard. Unlike his brother Harry had no need for glasses as his magic fixed his vision for him when he learnt Mage sight. Soon they apparated to arena and identified themselves as a team. When the manager asked to assign a name to their team Harry quickly said "Team Shadow". All his friends looked appalled as they had same thought in their minds.

"How did you know Harry?" Padma asked.

"Honestly Pad I don't know" he replied honestly and they decided to think on this later.

As Harry saw the "team fabulous" he sneered. He greeted Cedric and his team.

It was then Dumbledore came to Harry with a grandfatherly smile on his face and said "Ah Alex, my boy I am afraid you can't participate this year. I feel really sorry for you that the rules were not announced publicly. I know you don't have a team but you can join in any team I guess. After all they won't reject last years _**CHAMPION.**_"

Harry knew what Dumbledore was playing at. He knew that the old coot was trying to show he still had the command and no one would go against his word. Harry knew no one would allow a stranger to join a team kicking out their friend champion or not. He swiftly replied

"As I have already told you its Mr. Rawthorn for you Dumbledore and thanks for your concern but your fears are unfounded as I **knowing** about the _**changes**_ have formed my own team. Thank you" saying this he turned away and walked from there.

Dumbledore now looked worried. If the kid knew about the teams and worked on forming one clearly his students will be in trouble. He thought 'I need to find a way to get them disqualified soon'.

He dint know that what he and others present there saw was an illusion and real Harry was still there under disillusion picking up thoughts using telepathy and listening to the other teams silently using his enhanced senses and processing them at high speed.

Harry quickly learnt that his siblings tried his moves but couldn't get them right as they required a lot of concentration which only few could achieve. He heard them discussing and listened ….

"Dumbledore himself said that the needle move was very effective. He must be using dark magic. Only then he could do it so easily. Even Dumbledore found it difficult to conjure so many needles and concentrate to attack with them." Glory was ranting.

"Well we could use quick sand as distraction. Even dad was caught off guard with that move and we know he is best auror."

After listening for few minutes Harry left to go through their basic plan for the day with his friends. They only formed basic outline or what one would call skeleton of the plan as Harry remembered very well what Sherlock has advised many times "A plan formed without knowing the circumstances has no room for improvisation and hence will fail."

Harry said "All of us will stick together unless I say otherwise. Par deflects any spells coming our way. Ignore physical projectiles and as such. Those are for Praveen to take care. I will take up attack and pad you will back us up when ever necessary and be ready to take any ones place if necessary, call out attacks coming from different directions which we may fail to notice. I know each one of us was prepared to battle an army single handedly but right now we want to be under the radar. So no using special abilities except for telepathy and speed magic."

As Harry finished his speech they heard the announcement that the duel is about to begin and went to analyze their opponents. They noticed that none of the teams had come with plans with open ends and were facing the consequences. Team fabulous was faring better because of theirs years of team work and Rose and Dan communicating via twin bond forming the defense and offense of their team. They noticed that Glory and Neville took care of aiding in defense and offense taking turns so that no one was exhausted. Harry thought 'finally Dumbles came up with something good. But not good enough.'

As team shadow was called all the arena went into cheering seeing the last years champion and favorite Alex who led the team. The opponents were all eleven year olds and were ready to pounce. The teams took position in rocky terrain which had little grass and the duel started.

Harry analyzed the situation at the same time communicating mentally with his team mates: _**'All the four leaning forward, ready to dodge our attacks. They will each fire a flurry of spells. Pad put up a shield strong enough to hold them off though I know par would deflect them, it's not wrong to be prepared. Praveen take care of incoming projectiles. Ill use earths shaking spells and distract them. Pad use the moment to summon lightening and rain them with it. Par take up the shield and Praveen now we go for full assault. Rain them with stunners. **_

Padma immediately put up a strong shield around them and Parvati started deflecting the curses even before they reached the shield. The other team tried to bombard them with rocks which Praveen quickly sent back.

Harry took control of situation and sent powerful earth shaking curse which made even some audience to fall to ground and opponent team lost their footing and concentration. As they were about to get up lightening struck them all shocking the life out of them. Harry immediately sent a flurry of stunners along with Praveen and ended the duel.

It all took less than two minutes and all the judges were left perplexed. Dumbledore felt like he was slapped on the face. There is no way even the best team of auror's would win against these children. He saw how one of twin girls deflected all the curses and then put up the shield as her sister has narrowed it. Their timing was perfect and with powerhouse like Alex on the team it was near impossible to beat them. He thought he needed to do some thing and a thought struck him.

He quickly went to judges and appealed to disqualify for using dangerous nature altering curses and endangering public lives and property. The judges started to think and Dumbledore felt he won his case. They sent word for Alex and his team.

"Mr. Alexander Rawthorn, Mr. Dumbledore here has filed a appeal to disqualify you for use of powerful nature altering curses and endangering lives of people and property. Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes sir. If it is wish of the judges then ill stop using curses of such vast magnitude." He said and added "I dint know Dumbledore was such a coward that he is scared of such small earthquake."

Dumbledore went red and said "It is not about me boy; It's about lives and property."

Harry said "We all know that this building was constructed to withstand strongest of earthquakes and as of public I don't find anyone else complaining. Why don't you put up a pole and ask people if I should refrain from using such spells."

The judges agreed for this and Dumbledore immediately said casting sonorous "Dear people, It is in our best interest that Mr. Rawthorn be banned from using such spells of vast magnitude of altering nature. It could mean destruction of life and property. ALL IN FAVOUR OF….." He was cut in middle as he couldn't here his voice and gentle voice of Harry boomed through

"Ladies and gentlemen the issue is that Mr. Albus Dumbledore got scared of the earthquake caused due to my spell and appealed to judges that I be disqualified from the tournament." At this angry protests were heard and Harry waited it to subside to continue "The judges however thought of asking public opinion on using such spells. It is to be noted that this arena was specifically built to with stand such spells. If you wish that I don't use such spells I will refrain from using them."

As Harry ended Dumbledore's voice returned and forgetting that his voice was still amplified he shouted "Mr. Rawthorn it was Judges who should announce about the poll. You must be disqualified for breaking rules." Only after he finished he noticed angry protests against him and realized his voice was still magnified.

Harry however coolly replied "As it may be you had no right to announce it and you started it. So the rule became invalid before I announced. It is you who broke the rule and are liable for any action."

The judges decided that Harry was right and sent him away with apologies and thanks for clearing the matter. They understood that Dumbledore was scared of the kid and decided that they wouldn't allow his interference further.

Dumbledore knew that if his students faced this team there is no chance that they would win he thought 'if I can't sway the judges I need to talk them to loose to my students willingly.' He sat down a plan formulated in his head.

Harry observed other teams with his friends. As he noticed earlier none of them had proper organization and team work. So team Fabulous would make its way to finals along with them.

As Harry was talking to his parents and friends animatedly after the semifinal match and making up plans after they won this, He suddenly stopped sensing magical presence of Dumbledore coming their way and sent a telepathic note that he will handle it.

Dumbledore approached and with a grandfatherly smile said "Congratulations on your performance so far. I would like to speak to you all privately."

Before anyone could object Harry quickly said "Its fine. Follow me." And led them to a empty room and held the door open. He sensed a beetle listening to their conversation and knew it was infamous Rita Skeeter. He already deduced what Dumbledore was planning at and knew making it public would be really amusing.

He held it long enough for beetle to sneak in before he closed it and saw Dumbledore putting private charms and locking charms on the door.

Nicholas broke the silence in an irritated voice saying "what do you want Albus?"

Dumbledore put a placating face and said "It is not unknown to you that Voldemort terrorized us a decade back and caused chaos until he was stopped by Potter and Longbottom children."

At questioning looks of others he continued "It is known to many that he is not truly gone but will return. That's why the Longbottom's and Potter's need all the support they can get. Their children need to be trained."

Harry spoke up "So you want us to train them?" in a mocking tone though he knew that's not what Dumbledore intended.

"No, Mr. Rawthorn. I know you are quiet powerful but these are children-who-lived. They are more powerful and are personally being trained by me. I can extend the same to you if you agree to loose the fight with them after you put up a good show. They need all support and respect."

It was Mr. Patil who answered in a angry voice "I don't know what you are thinking old man but our children will never train under such a fool who thinks his students are more powerful but asks opponent teams to loose on purpose. And our children will fight till the end to win fair and square."

Nick added "if that is all Albus we have a Duel to attend and a victory to celebrate" in same angry voice as Mr. Patil.

Dumbledore said "No. I won't allow you to go. If you can't participate then they will be declared winners by rules." and he stood in their way.

Harry immediately sent a mental probe to the beetle in the room "Mrs. Skeeter don't worry your secret is safe with me. I want you to go to Judges explain them what happened as best as you can and bring them here as soon as possible."

After a few minutes where Harry mentally told others to remain calm the doors of the room were blasted and angry Judges strode in with a smug looking Rita Skeeter who was not noticed by Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here Dumbledore, that too with the fighting team?" Judges asked angrily to which Dumbledore paled but quickly recovered and said "we were having a private discussion, nothing else.

It was an angry Lakshmi Patil who said "Yes a private discussion in which you were asking our children to loose the duel willingly so that your students can win."

Dumbledore paled more but said "It is not proper to make such accusations Mrs. Janis. I know that you are scared that your children may get hurt in the duel with my students but I can give you a chance to forefeet."

Harry turned to judges and said "Respected Judges, It is true that Mr. Dumbledore tried to fix the final duel of our age group by asking us willingly loose for team fabulous and I am ready to answer the questions under vetraserum and swear on my magic that accusations I made are true. Can he do the same?"

As the Judges turned to Dumbledore who didn't answer but paled the Judges understood the truth. They immediately discussed and came to a decision.

"We are sorry for this inconvenience Mr. Rawthorn. As a penalty the team fabulous and everyone associated with them are banned for next three years from international dueling."

This shocked Dumbledore but what came next shook him to core. "However the announcement for last duel has been made and you need to fight in it."

Harry smiled and agreed. As judges left he sent a mental probe to Dumbledore that 'I will show what it means to truly hurt'

As they walked he said to others what he planned. "Guys I want to separate them and duel one on one. Padma shield us and Praveen take care of projectiles. Parvati and I will use lightening whips and disperse them."

It was decided that Padma will take Dan as she liked Emma and wanted to Humiliate Dan for her. Parvati chose Rose leaving Glory to Praveen and Neville to Harry. Harry thought it was fun as he gets to beat all the four now.

As the duel started Padma put up a strong shield which dint even shake at the flurry of curses showered on them. Harry and Parvati used lightening whips and tore through the opponent's shields as if it was not there at all.

This caused them to disperse to avoid electric shock and Harry with a wave of his wand sent four pulses of energy which threw the four of them to four corners of dueling ring. Harry and friends used their speed magic and were few feet from their respective opponents before they could get up from Harry's assault.

As Neville got up seeing Alex few feet away and noticing he was alone was scared to hell. Harry smirked and…

Parvati Vs Rose

Rose hit a rock and has collapsed. Before she could get up and fight she was struck with a paralysis curse on her wand arm thus making her unable to fight even when she had the wand.

But this dint count and now she was at Parvati's mercy. Parvati struck her with a whip filled with needles and sent electric current shocking her nerves. As blood cuddling screams could be heard throughout the ring she knew others were not faring any better.

Parvati then sent a combination of Deep cutting curses and bone shattering curses causing her opponents every vital organ to bleed and every bone except her neck and skull to shatter. She then sent overpowered reductos and stunners and ended the duel.

Praveen VS Glory

As Praveen reached Glory she quickly reacted and sent flurry of curses his way only to be deflected straight back at her by his fire whip. She immediately fell into defensive and after her shield shattered she jumped to her left only to be struck by overpowered flippendo and was flung in the air. She was then tied in the mid air by veins coming from nowhere and in a way that she was unable to move even her fingers thus prohibiting her from defending herself.

He then increased gravity and reversed it and normalized it many times breaking her bones and splitting her muscles. The veins protruded sharp thorns which entered inside her armor and were causing internal bleeding. He sent flesh eating and bone breaking curses and finished of with stunner.

Padma VS Dan

Dan hit the wall and was feeling dizzy when he was struck with many needles from all sides and was struck by high powered lightening. Then Padma sent powerful cutting curses so well placed that his nerves connecting his arms to brain were cut. Padma felt that studying human anatomy has finally paid.

She then proceeded with acid blood curse turning his blood to acid and hence burning all vital organs from inside. She then sent powerful bombardment and reductor curses and finished with a powerful stunner.

Harry VS Neville

As Neville got up seeing Alex few feet away and noticing he was alone was scared to hell. Harry smirked and sent hundreds of needles what many called his signature move. He then sent a jelly legs curse at his legs and made him lose his footing. As Neville fell down his hands were captured inside ground but his wand was in his hand showing that he was still in duel. Harry sent a powerful bone shattering curse and broke his spine in more than four places. Then he sent powerful lightening causing Neville to scream at top of his lungs. He sent deep cutting curses at him and made him bleed. As He was about to pass out from pain Neville saw a flurry of reductos, huge stone and powerful stunners.

"Team Shadow is winner of this tournament" the referee announced medics came to collect the fabulous four. Harry was sure that each one will stay at least for four months in St. Mungos. They finished the duels and went home after hearing the Judges announce Dumbledore's doing and ban on the fab four and their associates.

Two Years Later; July 31st

Harry was sitting with Potters and was waiting for his letters which he knew would be coming anytime now. He wanted to see reactions of Potters and Dumbledore when they found out he had magic and got invitations from all around the world.

He was eating beacon when Rose shouted that there are many owls coming. James and Lilly said "Yes honey. You are powerful and will be getting invites from many schools. Only powerful people get invites from schools in other countries."

As Rose opened the window one owl landed next to her having a Letter with Hogwarts crest. One more owl landed near Dan and had a letter with Hogwarts crest on it too. Though Dumbledore said he would personally give the letters Dan insisted they be sent by owl. He wanted to tease Harry about not getting a owl. But all remaining letters were for Harry and there was one from Hogwarts too. There were nearly 9 letters from different schools in different countries. James looked furious and said "Harry give your brother's and sister's letters to them"

Harry smiled and said "They have theirs. These are mine."

James laughed and said "you can't go to magical schools squib. You don't have magic."

Harry asked with amusement in his voice "Is that so. Then how come I get letters from every school in the world?"

James took the letters and before he could say it was a mistake and letters for Dan and Rose he found letter with Hogwarts crest. He quickly dragged Harry to fire place and flooed to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore on seeing them spoke "What brings you here James? Why is Harry with you?"

James threw the letters as answer to his question. Dumbledore on seeing the letters and its meaning was shocked and understood why James was so angry. He said

"It seems young Harry is capable of magic and quiet strong too. I believe his magic was very strong that his body wouldn't have taken it so it dint show itself. I would advise you my boy not to take all subjects as it can have adverse effects."

Harry replied "Thanks but no thanks headmaster. I believe you have something private to discuss. Ill leave you to it then. Good day."

Saying this he flooed back but placed silently and wandlessly monitoring and listening charms on the office and Dumbledore.

As he heard what they were discussing he wasn't shocked as he expected it from that old coot who saw nothing but what he wanted to see.

"James it seems Harry is very strong magically. Indeed stronger than Dan and Rose." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"But you said he is a squib and didn't even have a core like squibs do" James said anxiety evident in his voice.

"Yes Harry doesn't have a core but has magic. I believe he can even absorb magic from nature."

When James didn't reply he was about to speak when flames roared and Lilly came dashing asking if what she heard from Harry was true?

After he explained his theory in detail to Lilly Dumbledore said "It is known fact that Voldemort will return and we need Dan and Rose ready. Every small advantage they get counts. We will transfer harrys magic to them once he achieves enough. For that you will need to send him here where he will be under my eye. Once he reaches thirteen as all witches and wizards he will have a sudden bout in his magic and we will do the transfer then."

Lilly said but isn't it wrong albus?

"It's for greater good Lilly and Harry is smart. He will understand. He lived without it till now. He can do it after it is gone."

Lilly sighed deeply and nodded.

Somewhere….

Soon my servant soon. We will rise back.


	9. Shopping, Sorting and New Friends

**Authors notes: **guys thanks for the reviews and PM's. Sorry for slight delay but I got bored typing this chapter. But it was necessary for next chapters. I know some of you will feel bad for lack of action but it shows some things which are necessary to understand and go through the main plot. So please read and review. I promise a action filled chapter in two days if I get 10 reviews for this chapter.

**Last time**: "but isn't it wrong albus?"

"It's for greater good Lilly and Harry is smart. He will understand. He lived without it till now. He can do it after it is gone."

Lilly sighed deeply and nodded.

Somewhere….

Soon my servant soon. We will rise back.

As Harry sat in the compartment of Hogwarts Express all alone his mind drifted back to the day two years back when he dueled his brother and his friends last time. He remembered it perfectly well. But the most important event of the day was his duel with Black Lord. Sirius black was long time friend of Potters and godfather of his siblings. A pang of pain and guilt struck his heart when he thought about it.

His honorary uncle, Remus Lupin, whom Harry loved and called moony, the one who would play with him and pick him up when he was young stopped coming to potter house hold after his row with potters on their treatment of Harry.

Harry requested him not to say anything but Remus insisted that since Peter was injured it was his duty to look after his godson and openly questioned Potters for which they badly reacted by removing him Godfather status for their child and starving Harry for a week.

That was the last time Harry saw his uncle. His friend Sirius who was supposed to support him backstabbed him by joining with potters and his condition kept him from getting a steady job.

It was then Harry decided he would end all prejudices in the magical world. After meeting the founders his resolve further increased to achieve this goal of his. So he was on his way but he got revenge on Black for his backstab.

Ah how sweet it was…

As the duel with the champion of the age group 15-17 was over Alexander Rawthorn was approached by judges.

"Mr. Rawthorn we are here to inform you of a recent development. In the eve of previously made announcement of banning Potters and their associates from international dueling, Mr. Sirius Black has challenged you to a honor duel."

"Please note that you can fix the date and allow your father to fight as he is head of the family. It is not a international duel but since he approached you through us we will act as liaisons between the two families and act as Judges."

Harry quickly thought and replied "It is not required for my father to step in to defeat that pathetic example of a wizard. If its fine by him we can finish it off after the Prize distribution."

Judges smiled and said "we thought as much. You are a very gifted wizard Mr. Rawthorn and we expect you will honor us by continued participation in such events."

"It is an honor gentleman" he replied courteously.

Harry decided to humiliate Black beyond reason. It was an honor duel and he will show what true honor is.

As the duel was announced and participants were called Harry calmly walked to the stage bowed and took position and started analysis. He knew that Black lord was an accomplished auror and as much as a fool he might be he is better at dueling than James. Harry decided he will hit him fast and hit him hard.

_**Slightly leaning to left, ready to dodge my spells. Confuse and distract. Summon snakes and birds to keep him busy. Lock him in place using earthen veins. Pin his wand arm using swords. Break him physically and mentally. Bring out his worst nightmares. BREAK HIS WAND. Stun him.**_

As the duel started Harry dint attack as he was expected to do. Sirius who was ready to dodge the spells coming his way looked confused as the kid in front of him shouted "Avis maximus" and followed by "Serpensortia". As immediate effect a huge flock of fast moving hawks came out and a very huge diamond cross, black mamba hybrid. Harry bellowed "Oppungo" and waved his wand duplicating the snakes to form nearly a dozen of them. He spoke in parsel through telepathy*Attack but don't kill. Have your fun* Sirius froze in fear as snakes dashed towards him. He quickly started banishing them but was busy dodging birds which were huge in number.

He pointed his wand at birds and said "Avis Murices" and all the birds exploded. Little did he know this was only a distraction and as he banished the last snake he was suddenly caught in veins coming from earth? Try as many curses as he knew the veins grew stronger with time and he was roughly pulled down to ground. Harry enchanted them to withstand most of the spells.

Sirius was laying on the ground his wand arm so secure that he couldn't even twitch his fingers. And he was silenced. He saw Rawthorn heir walking towards him and became ready for inevitable.

Harry said so that all audience could hear "What happened to your honor Black, when you are cowering at the feet of a nine year old after being dubbed best auror in ministry? Was that all faked? Did you take credit for others works?" here he sent a powerful bone breaker at his captives right leg and momentarily cancelled his silencing charm so that everyone can hear him scream. Putting it swiftly back he continued.

"I dint know previously why you were disowned but now I know. You were pathetic excuse of a wizard who is not worthy of your title" Here he hit him with a nightmare curse. The effect was immediate. Sirius started crying like a baby and as Harry cancelled the silencing charm, he sent many powerful curses literally killing him. He knew even Sirius would no longer be able to function as auror and wanted to see look on his face when news was broken to him. Sirius was now weeping like a baby in public and Harry quickly walked pulled out his wand and broke it muggle style with brute force. Every adult and some kids were shocked. Breaking the wizard's wand was considered greatest insult and was worse than killing them as it meant breaking their honor. As Harry broke the wand a loud howl was herd from it and Harry knew the wand's core was destroyed. He threw the pieces at Sirius and walked away. Everyone was in deep shock even to think of stopping him."

As Harry came out of his musings he saw Potters giving pose to picture of perfect family and number of red heads walking to greet them. He again drifted back into his thoughts only this time they were more recent. He recollected the things that happened after he was back from Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, we are so sorry we thought you were a squib" Lilly said as she entered the library where he was sitting.

"It's ok. Forget about it." Harry replied though he would never forget or forgive.

"You mean you forgive us for what we did?" Lilly asked little unsure.

'Not even in afterlife' he thought but replied "If we dwell on past we cant live the future. Now what do you want?" He asked irritated.

"We will be going for shopping tomorrow to Diagon Ally. I am sure you will enjoy it."

"I SURE WILL" he said coldly. His voice was so cold that the temperature dropped suddenly in the room.

"There is a party tonight to celebrate your going to Hogwarts." She said as if to cheer him up but his expression turned to cold rage which scared the life out of her.

"The party is for Dan and Rose. I have much important matters. So thank you. Now if you don't have anything else" he pointed towards the door with a finality in his voice and as she was about to leave he said "Don't worry you can take my magic and give it to Dan and Rose but know of the consequences fully."

Lilly's head spun as she said "Why would we do that Harry?" though there was fear and guilt rather than accusation in her voice.

"What do you think of me? You think I am a fool. It is written all over your face that you want something for me and all that remains of me is my magic and my life. So it is not that difficult is it? But heed my warning and ask the person who suggested it the consequences fully before you try." There was finality in his voice. Harry smirked internally. Now he has her confused and guilt stricken and started playing with her emotions.

He knew what would happen if even an ounce of magic was transferred to Dan or rose. Their cores wouldn't be able to bear the pressure and collapse leaving them dead or as squibs. He knew if he was a normal wizard it would mean his death. And Dumbledore thought he was normal. So he wanted how she will act when she knew this.

Lilly immediately flooed back to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, what brings you back here again my child?" He asked in a grandfatherly manner.

"He knows." She replied frightened and guilt stricken.

"Who knows what Lilly?" Dumbledore asked rather worried.

"Harry. He knows that we want to transfer his magic to Dan and Rose."

Dumbledore looked aghast. How did the child know was beyond him. So he asked "how did he know? What does he say?"

"He is very good at deductions albus and he accepted it like nothing but warned me of consequences and to find out fully."

Dumbledore looked little relaxed at this and replied "Now, haven't I told you that he would accept. Harry is an intelligent child. And as of consequences, though rare it can result in death of donor. But we have experts and no need to worry". He knew that this transfer will definitely result in elder potter's death as they would transfer all his magic and any magical being without it would die. It had to be done to avoid consequences and complications which may arise and clout his name but it was all for GREATER GOOD.

Lilly looked shocked to say the least. She understood the gravity of Harry's words **"all that remains of me is my magic and my life". **She said "Isn't there any other way albus? I or James can donate it."

Dumbledore said "I already thought of that but it has to be between siblings, as their magic has finest resonance. Also by end of the year I will find a ruse for James to disown Harry. This will give heir ship to Dan. As Rose is girl betrothing her will make give her protection. We have to be prepared not only for magical but also political attacks. But once the disownment magic settles down take Harry back into family under blood adoption. Making Dan and rose drink same potion will bring all their magic's into resonance and make transfer easy and effective."

It took few minutes for Lilly to fully grasp what Dumbledore was saying. She thought 'we will be adopting back so no harm will be done' and replied "Fine" and left.

Harry smiled in the library and thought "Nice Dumbledore. I don't need to be seventeen now to claim my titles. A little talk with goblins would do."

Next day:

"Harry come down quickly. We need to go to buy your school supplies." Lilly shouted. James looked indifferent. After Lilly told him about her conversation yesterday with Harry and Dumbledore he dint know what to think. He dint feel any remorse for doing this to his Eldest son as he thought long back to disown him when the kids will start Hogwarts, but Dumbledore insisted that they wait. James didn't know why. The kid has already agreed to transfer.

As Harry came down he was wearing baggy clothes and Lilly said "What is this Harry? Don't you have anything better?"

Harry had better clothes than most pure bloods but those he bought with his own money. So he said "These are the best you bought for me."

James barked "Now don't lie to us boy. We never do such things."

Harry retorted "Never? When was last time you took me to buy clothes?"

James was deep in thought but Lilly felt a pang of guilt but crushed it saying to herself that Dan and Rose required all the love as they have a war to face.

She transfigured his clothes to be better and they left to leaky cauldron via floo.

Harry has already written to goblins to keep everything about him a secret from Potters and Rangnook quickly replied in positive.

As it was still early there was no crowd and they quickly made their way to Gringotts and Harry carried his keys. James gave Harry his trust vaults key and told him to get his gold while others went for theirs. He thought that Harry dint know anything about the vaults and will come back for help and he could have a nice time taunting him.

As James came back with others he saw already Harry waiting with his bag. He was shocked but dint show it. They quickly completed all their shopping where Dan and Rose whined for new Nimbus 2000, a flying broom but as they were not allowed and they each already had one Lilly said No. to console them James offered ice-cream and Harry with his enhanced hearing heard Dan say " dad I don't want him with us."

James said "Harry, Dan and Rose already have their wands. So why don't you go and get yours. We will meet you at leaky cauldron. Ok." Without even waiting for his reply James pulled everyone with him. Not that they were objecting.

Soon Harry was at Ollivanders and met the old wand maker.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander. How are you?" he asked politely.

"Fine, Mr. Potter. Ah wielder of Elder wand. How is it going?" Ollivander asked in a cheerful tone.

"I have a little surprise for you." Harry replied and pulled out his wands and showed them to Ollivander after expanding into staffs.

It would be understatement to say that Ollivander was shocked. "So you have used magically enhanced mithril and gem's to increase focus of the staffs. Most creative. But tell me this, where did you get this huge amount of Mithril?"

"Please don't forget I studied under the greatest Alchemist." He replied cheekily.

Ollivander chuckled and said "well then. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to some how make it in such a way that my elder staff looks normal. I know that even best glamour charm will fade away when using magic with wand. So you have any method?" Harry asked in a business tone.

"I can cover it with breach wood but it won't work when extended into staff."

"Ah, that's fine. I won't require it to hide it long anyway."

Ollivander looked amused but came back few minutes later with elder wand covered in breech wood.

Harry thanked him and paid him and left.

As Harry reached leaky cauldron he saw Potters have not yet returned so he asked Tom for a butter beer and finished it. After few minutes of his drink potters arrived chatting happily and quieted immediately on seeing him. Soon they flooed back to Potter manor and Harry prepared himself for a long Torture.

As Harry came out of his musings he saw door of his compartment open and two Indian girls with nice tan and black knee length hair come in. He quickly helped him with their trunks and then was hugged to death. As Harry was freeing himself from their tangled hands Praveen entered to see Harry and his sisters in a three way hug and coughed. Harry and the girls blushed deeply and moved to let him in. Soon the train started moving and first interruption came in form of a blond haired boy flanked by two boys who were size of gorillas and had brains smaller than Trolls.

Harry was talking with Padma and Parvati sitting on either side almost in his lap and suddenly some one pushed the Blond boy who was about to fall down. Harry immediately reacted on instinct and thought "Arresto momentum" and the blond boy was stopped in mid air. As Harry got up Praveen helped and then Harry released the spell and they made the boy sit. The two gorillas were gaping with mouths open.

The blond boy replied "er thank you …." Harry quickly said "Potter, Harry Potter."

The blond frowned and asked "Are you in any way related to the _Children-who-lived. _Harry dint miss the venom in the boys voice as he knew the boy well. But the boy knew Harry as Alex.

"I am sorry to say that I have to answer in positive" He replied only to find a smug look on the blond boys face after Padma, Parvati and Praveen introduced themselves Harry said "and you must be Draco Malfoy."

The blond looked perplexed and asked "How did you know?"

Harry replied "It is in fact quiet simple. Your blond hair, facial expressions while talking, the pureblood manner in which you carry yourself and above all the two goons. I mean no offence but I don't know how you manage to have a intelligent conversation with those two."

The said two boys looked around themselves and Draco Malfoy nodded his head and smiled. "I agree with you and your deduction is quiet right. I am Draco Malfoy, Heir of Malfoy family. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter."

"Well I know little about you through my _correspondence_ with Alex. We could be acquaintances and see where it leads." Harry said in a friendly tone.

"You are friends with Alex Rawthorn, four time winner of dueling circuit, who wiped the floor with your sibling's asses." Malfoy asked shocked.

"Yes. We are quiet good friends and we spoke little about you. It seems you like to duel." Harry said in same tone as before.

"Yeah, I challenged him once and got my ass whipped. It was only after that I opened my eyes and started seeing truth. Well that's for another time. So, if you don't mind me asking how come I never saw you in any functions and balls held by ministry. You are the eldest and the heir, right?" Draco questioned.

Harry sighed and replied "Well you see, my so called _parents_ believed me to be a squib and dint allow me to leave the house. So that's it. There's more to it but some other time." with finality in his voice.

As Harry was about to say something the door opened and the fabulous four followed by a red haired, flunky boy and a short brown, messy haired girl marched in.

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked "what do you want?"

"Befriending death eater snakes aren't we?" Neville said in a rather harsh voice.

"It is my wish who I we are friends with. It's none of your concern." Padma said in a tone similar to Neville's.

"How dare you talk like that to children-who-lived" the red haired boy said in a superior tone.

"She will talk how ever she wants to whom ever she wants. Now why are you here?"

"Dumbledore will here about this. And we only came here to tell you that don't come in our way. We wont hexing you to oblivion school or not."

It was Malfoy who replied "Ah, the old goat won't even be able to touch us. Don't forget my father is a member of board of governors of Hogwarts and about hexing I don't think you would like to meet Alex Rawthorn seeking revenge for his friends next time he fights you. Do you?"

At this the fabulous four and the red haired boy have drawn their wands. The bushy haired girl was left perplexed that some one called 'The Great Albus Dumbledore a Goat'. So she simply said "it is against rules to fight in train." And turning to Malfoy she said "How can you insult Albus Dumbledore?"

"Shut up Hermione. This is more than breaking rules." Rose shouted.

Harry simply said "You are a muggle born aren't you."

Hermione nodded and asked "How did you know?"

Harry finding a nice opportunity to divert the fight quickly said "Deduction".

"No one can be that good. If you are then prove it." She retorted.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Praveen said. But Hermione quickly said "I insist."

Malfoy was about to retort when Praveen stopped him and said "watch the fun."

"Clearly you are already wearing the uniform which shows that you were previously not informed, and hence are a muggle born of upper middle class as you wear fine robes but not of best quality. Your parents are dentists judging the way you maintain your teeth and clenching of your jaws as they don't give sound which is indication of well maintained teeth under constant care. You dint try to draw the wand and speaking of rules gives the clearly shows your respect for authoritative figures and you base your knowledge on books and have already read our year curriculum as no where is it mentions about children who lived and Albus Dumbledore but you still mention him so you have done extra reading which comes normally after year books. But the things you have already done tell us more. You have already tried to use quill and parchment but have failed as there is ink on your wrist. The tone of your language shows that you are bossy and the ways you dint react to the insult previously shows that you were constantly bullied in your school for blatant display of knowledge. You were called many names, a bossy know it all perhaps…."

By now Hermione was clearly red and went away crying. The fabulous four and Ron glared at him before issuing threats and walked away to find her.

Praveen looked at him his patented 'I told you so look' and Malfoy was left gob smacked. He finally recovered and asked "How could you tell so much from so minor and small things?"

"Dear Draco, It is the small things which are elementary and essential. You can deduce a pacific and a Niagara from a drop of water."

Praveen added "don't mind him, he studied the art under the best man who happens to be a muggle."

Draco's beliefs of pureblood superiority were now totally smashed.

The rest of the train ride passed smoothly and as they were about to reach Hogwarts Draco Malfoy took leave saying he will meet them in school. He needed to write to his father soon about the enigma called HARRY POTTER.

As they got down they heard a large man whom Harry knew must be Hagrid, a half giant call "firs years,firs yers this way"

As they started following a narrow path Harry observed that second years and above were going in a different direction. Harry concluded it must be a tradition for the first years to take this way.

As they reached the lake Hagrid shouted "no more than four in a boat."

The Patil's and elder potter quickly sat in a boat and reached the castle.

Harry thought let the fun begin.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green

robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought

was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have

fit the whole of the Potter Manor in it. The stone walls were lit

with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too

high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to

the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry

could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right

-the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall

showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They

crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have

done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term

banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great

Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very

important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be

something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with

the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free

time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and

Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced

outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your

triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose

house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is

awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a

credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the

rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville, Dan, Rose and Glory. She looked disgusted at Ron's nose which had dust on it and Hermione who was looking like she was seeing a ghost.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry saw she dint actually leave but came back under disillusion. He noted that his friends too noticed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Ron asked Dan

No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never seen anyone more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to tell to his mother that he'd somehow ended up fighting a NUNDU.

He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagallwould come back and lead. Then something happened that made other's jump about a foot in the air -

several people behind him screamed.

"What the -?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned from disillusion. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Harry had never even imagined such a splendid place. It was much better than described lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He Heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

He thought "How much more will she flaunt?"

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Harry felt bad for Stan. He knew that the hat was sentient and belonged to Godric. It was clear that it was not kept up. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It

bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll

kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry. smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than

having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on

without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather alot;

Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If

only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy,

that would have been the one for him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of

parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. Harry dint expect anything less. He knew she had the potential and eagerness to learn but was too stubborn to accept her mistakes and admit she was wrong. That girl only suited Gryffindor and his stubbornness. He knew as of right now Godric would be rolling and cursing.

When Glory and Neville Longbottom, were called,The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR,"

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then Patil Padma. Padma walked graciously to the stool and as she placed the hat on her head everything went blank for her.

"Hmm, Thirst for knowledge and infinite courage even cunning but most loyal, difficult very difficult where should I place you young lady?"

She heard a voice in her head and replied knowing it was Stan "Ravenclaw would do Stan"

The hat immideatly shouted "Ravenclaw"

"Parvati took a little long but was sorted into….

"Ravenclaw"

Praveen followed his sisters when the name

Potter Dan was called. Dan quickly got into Gryffindor and then came turn of Harry.

As Harry sat down he heard the hat say "Hmm a remarkable mind. What is this you have lowered your shields for me. Thank you for your trust like your friends. Hmm the founders would fight for you"

Harry thought back 'they already are Stan' and the hat chuckled and replied 'Where to put you Ancient?' 'Ravenclaw' and the hat shouted "Ravenclaw"

As the sorting ended Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. Harry knew better.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered from Gryffindor and Huffelpuff few from ravenclaw and none from slytherine. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

One of the first years asked "Is he a bit mad" as they were eating. Harry gave the explanation "You have to know that after being in politics for so long you become a effective manipulator. He just tested who will follow him blindly and who wouldn't?"

Harry really thought that at such tricks the man is a genius.

Harry, who was starting to feel warm looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. Harry felt strange vibes of magic coming from Quirrel. He activated his Mage sight and saw Quirrel had two cores. Harry felt strange as it felt wrong. He thought he will think happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher who Harry knew was snape looked past Quirrell'sturban straight into Harry's eyes - and Harry felt a legilemency probe. He rebuked it to find Snape holding his head.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. Harry thought 'what does he think? We are horses?"

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins."I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry thought 'what better way to send a curiosity packed student that way.' He said the same to few sitting by his side and they all agreed. Padma said she wants to discuss something later with other three and they decided to get some privacy to discuss their theories and continuation of their daily activities and how to perform in classes.

As they followed their prefect Penelope Clearwater she said after halting before halting infront of a bronze raven "the ravenclaw common room entrance had a raven statue which will ask a puzzle. If you don't get it right in three turns you need to wait till some one comes and solves it for you." She turned to statue and said "Now give the puzzle" The bronze statue replied "The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?" penny groaned as she dint know the answer. Harry immediately said…

End Notes: Guys I know this chapter was a little lengthy and no action but next chapters will be full of it I Promise. As of now try solving the riddle and send me answers in reviews and Pm's.


	10. First lesson's and Halloween Troll

Authors Notes: Guys this is a really nice chapter compared to last one and in the last chapter Ron whispers in _**HARRY'S EAR.**_ You will know reason soon enough. Pairings will start in four to five chapters. Read and Review. Enjoy

Last time: "The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?" penny groaned as she didn't know the answer. Harry immediately said…

"Coffin"

Everybody looked towards him as to say 'will you please explain' so he continued "the man who invented it doesn't want it. Nobody wants a coffin. It's like asking for death. The man who bought it clearly doesn't need it immediately because he is still alive and the man who needs it doesn't know it because he is already dead. So the answer to the riddle is a COFFIN"

The door swung open and a cozy common room decorated in colors of bronze and blue greeted the sight of stunned first years. There were books lined up on various shelves on different topics. There were comfy couches and chairs in their house colors and a huge fire place. There was statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her Diadem. As Penelope was about give her speech the Ravenclaw ghost floated in and sat near her mother's statue. Harry saw guilt and pain in her ghostly eyes and decided to speak to Helena as soon as possible.

Penny started her speech saying "All the first years gather around. I have a few announcements to make before you can go to choose your rooms. Yes like other houses we don't have pre determined dormitories and we don't have different dormitories for boys and girls. As our head of house has enough faith in us to discriminate we can chose for ourselves our dorm mates. We have 3 person and two person rooms. You can go and chose now. After choosing come down and our head of house wants to have a word with you. First years this year are given rooms on seventh floor and will stay there till end of your seventh year."

At this everyone started murmuring and started walking. Harry and friends were thinking what to do as they were not aware of this circumstance previously. As everyone left only the four and two more girls remained. They walked up to find to their horror that only two rooms remained at end of the dorm and both were three person rooms. Mandy Brocklehurst was eyeing Harry and said to Padma "You three are siblings. It's better if you take one room. Me and Lisa can share a room with Harry."

Parvati and Padma looked red and immediately took Harry and Praveen by hands and went to a corner. Harry cast '_muffiliato' _and Padma said "Praveen I don't know how you will put up with those two but Harry is staying with us." He looked at Parvati hoping she will contradict but when she had a look of 'do it or I will make you pay' on her face he looked back at the two girls eyeing them and paled.

He said "Fine" and walking back murmured something like 'ditch your brother for future boyfriend' only to be asked by his sisters "What was it?"

He looked towards them and got a 'say it again and we will hex you to oblivion' look. So he kept quiet and walked back and told Lisa that he will be staying with them.

"Since you get to choose the group we will chose the room first" Praveen said to Harry who simply nodded. Praveen chose the room closer to stairs and Harry and twin girls got the room in far end. They opened it and saw three warm and comfortable beds. There were study tables next to their beds and the room was nicely lit with torches. Harry chose the bed near the window so that he could get nice view and fly in his avian forms when he wanted to without disturbing the girls. They saw that their luggage was still not there but they came out noted their room number and went down. The group of six was last to arrive and saw a diminutive Professor standing there. Harry quickly deduced he was a half goblin and the professor started speaking.

"Good evening. I know you all must be tired so I won't take much time. Firstly it is to be noted that we Ravenclaw's are not bookworms as people believe and I don't want you spending every hour reading. Learning is a complex process and sports are equally important. I want every one of you to sign up for at least one club. The list will be put in common room notice board tomorrow."

"Secondly, I have given you freedom to chose your rooms and expect you don't abuse it."

"We are a neutral house and don't put ourselves in house rivalries. So I don't want any complaints in this regard."

"Lastly I want you to talk to me or Prefects regarding any problems you have regarding academics or personal. It is also mandatory to attend house meetings every fortnight and study sessions with seniors. It is for your benefit."

"Any questions?" At this Harry raised his hand and Flitwick looked bemused but said "Ah Mr. ….."

"Potter sir, Harry Potter"

"Mr. Potter what is it you want to ask?"

"Professor you said ours is a neutral house. It means there are light and dark houses I presume?"

Flitwick looked questioningly and replied "Yes Mr. Potter. Is there a problem?"

Harry smiled and said "Yes professor. If we already start branding a group dark aren't we already discriminating without giving them a chance?"

Flitwick looked startled but replied "Thanks for pointing out Mr. Potter. I will correct myself in future."

Harry simply said "you are welcome professor."

After this everyone was asked to go to their rooms and Penny went to Professor Flitwick's chambers.

"Ah what brings you here at this hour Miss. Clearwater?" Flitwick said in a soft voice.

"It's about Mr. Potter in first year professor. You know the raven asks most ridiculous and toughest riddles on the first night to make fun of us right."

"Ah yes. That it dose. What dose it have to do with Mr. Potter?"

"He answered it with out a second thought. I thought you ought to know." She said in a plain voice.

Flitwick looked towards and said "Thank you Miss. Clearwater. You may return."

As she went back he started thinking again 'this boy is a true enigma.'

As they were going up to their room Praveen was dragged along to their room by Parvati. We need to talk what that old fool is up to.

"Clearly he is out of his mind or he wants some one to try and enter that forbidden corridor." Praveen said.

"Don't you think it's a trap to lure some one there?" Parvati asked.

"It might be but the possibility is very low. Have you seen the expressions of teachers? None of them were shocked. I firmly believe James Potter's and Sirius Blacks absence from dinner was for this very reason. No it's definitely not a trap because he wouldn't try trapping students and all the teachers knew. So no need to announce." Harry said thinking over other possibilities.

"It might be to trap Alex." Padma said.

"No Alex rejected his offer to join Hogwarts. And I firmly believe it is some way related to break in of Gringotts few days back." Praveen said

"It can be a sort of test."

Wheels started spinning in Harry's head at once. "Guys the old fool is using some ancient and powerful artifact guarded by traps to test those brats. Most of teachers might be involved. I also believe there is also some one else who wants it."

Every one agreed and decided to think if they had more clues on this matter. They decided if it's not related to us, there's no need to put ourselves into it. Let us solve it and then watch the show. They decided to meet at morning four to continue with their training.

They went to their beds and Harry started reading the manuscript on Mayan runes and deciphering them. He slept after finishing few runes and noting he had little more than four hours left to relax his body.

In the morning they decided to run around the black lake and do their katas before others got up. They finished their run by six o clock and started with their katas. After completing their exercises they went and had bath. Harry met others in common room at seven and they went down for breakfast and found the great hall nearly empty except for few senior year students and teachers. They were having their breakfast as Mandy and Lisa joined them. Few minutes later Ravenclaw table was almost full and Professor Flitwick started giving them their time tables.

Harry noted that they had a free hour before double charms and after lunch they had double transfugation with gryffindors. Harry thought 'so Dumbledore is finally stopping Slytherine and gryffindors being put together to save his precious chosen's.'

He said to his friends "We will out perform those brats in every class. Don't hold back." With that they went to library and studied until they had twenty minutes to class. Harry then left to transfugation class along with his class mates who were in library.

As they reached the class room they saw it was empty except for a cat and took the seats in first bench. Sue Li, another Ravenclaw asked "where is professor? Class will start in five minutes."

Harry said "She is already here. Who do you think the cat is?"

Everyone looked shocked as the cat jumped out and transformed into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. …."

"Potter professor, Harry Potter."

"Yes. Mr. Potter how did you know I was the cat?"

"It's actually quiet simple professor. Firstly you were sitting on teacher's desk and didn't react to the noise of students coming in and didn't run away like a common cat. Then you sit very stiff and observe the students keenly which is work of a teacher. From your welcome speech I deduced that you are very strict and punctual which means you must be in the class by this time. Above all the doors to the room were open which only happen when a teacher allows it as it is her class room and you wouldn't allow anyone without supervision, especially first years on first day. So once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

To say Professor McGonagall was stunned was an understatement. So was the class. It was into this gaping class that the fabulous four and Ron weasely came running.

Professor McGonagall hotly said "May be I should transform one of you into a pocket watch so that the remaining four of you can be on time for class."

Dan softly replied "Sorry professor."

"Don't be late next time. Take your seats now" She said in a less stern voice.

Then started a boring lecture on art of transfugation. At least it was boring for fab four and Harry and friends. As her lecture concluded she said "_Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at__Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."_

She transformed her desk into a pig at this point and transformed it back. Then to the astonished class she added "You won't be doing human or animal transfugation until later years. We will be transforming match sticks into needles in this class."

As she said needles Dan and the group paled. Harry noted this and smirked. He thought 'still remember your lesson huh. Good for you I don't need to teach it early this year.' As Harry came out of his musings he found a needle on his desk and Hermione Granger raising her hand.

"Yes miss. Granger what do you want?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor I was wondering if you could tell us the difference between transfugation and conjuration" she said in a voice filled with respect. McGonagall beamed and looked at the class and said can anyone answer miss. Grangers question.

Harry, Padma Parvati and Praveen immediately raised their hands. Professor McGonagall looked perplexed that four students knew N.E.W.T subject even if it's only difference. She asked "Mr. Potter lets see what you have to say."

Harry immediately said "Transfiguration is the art of altering the form or appearance of the object by altering the objects molecular structure and arrangement. It can be done to most if not all objects while Conjuration is advanced transfugation distinguished by the ability to transfigure desired object or things from thin air by transforming the air molecules and changing their arrangement. A simple example can be stated as the difference between '_incarcifors' _which is used to transfigure an object to capture an opponent and '_incarcerous'_ which is used for same purpose but conjures ropes or chains whose strength is based on casters magic._" _

As Harry finished his explanation Hermione was gaping with whole class and McGonagall said "Twenty points to Ravenclaw for such a wonderful explanation. Even I couldn't do better my self potter. Keep up the good work."

Harry was beaming while his siblings and their friends were fuming in anger. McGonagall said "now who ever manages to transfigure their matches to needles on first try will get five points each and if you manage it before the class you will get one point for your house."

The fab four immediately transfigured them into needles which were sharp and shiny but not thin and they didn't have an eye. McGonagall awarded those points and came to Harry only to find him transfiguring a sharp pointy and very thin needle with an eye back into match and back to needle.

"Mr. Potter that's a fabulous transfiguration." It was then she noticed similar needles with Padma, Parvati and Praveen. Excellent even you three. Twenty points to Ravenclaw. She went around and awarded five points Hermione Granger. Soon the class ended and McGonagall said Potter's please stay back. The rest of you may leave.

As Harry stayed back with Dan and Rose he assured Padma and Parvati he will be back for charms and to save him a seat.

"Your mother has asked all three of you to come to her quarters for lunch." As soon as Dan and Rose herd this from professor McGonagall they ran out of class room. Harry looked towards professor and said "My mother professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. Lilly has taken up the post of muggle studies and charms for higher years as Professor Flitwick will be busy with Dueling club starting this year."

"Oh, Can you tell me the way to her quarter's professor, I don't know where to find her."

McGonagall looked appalled but said "Fine Mr. Potter any way I want to talk to her about your progress with her."

Harry knew what Lilly would say but kept quiet. As Professor McGonagall and Harry started walking towards Potter's Quarters McGonagall asked "Harry, where did you learn all that? I never saw you in Hogwarts previously with your brother and sister."

Harry said "Esteemed Headmaster believed me to be a squib professor. The rest is a long story."

McGonagall didn't get to say anything as they already reached the quarters and she knocked.

"Ah Professor please come in. I hope you can join us for lunch today." Lilly potter said as she opened the door.

McGonagall noted how she didn't even acknowledge Harry but replied "It would be my pleasure."

As McGonagall sat down she heard due to her enhanced hearing Dan and Rose whining about Harry showing off in Transfiguration with James and James replying that its beginners luck. She felt bad for elder potter and thought that telling the family how gifted Harry was would change their minds.

So she said as everybody sat down for lunch "I would like to discuss your son's progress in today's class."

James immediately asked "Dan would have done wonderfully. He is my boy after all."

McGonagall resisted the urge to choke and replied "Dan did well but it's about Harry."

Lilly immediately said "I know he is week professor but give him time. He received his magic only few months back and is not a prodigy like Dan and Rose."

McGonagall slapped herself mentally and decided to choose her words more carefully. She said "On contrary to your belief Lilly Harry is a true Prodigy and is really gifted in art of transfiguration. In fact it wouldn't be wrong to say he did better than Dan and Rose even after all their training."

James said "You must have confused them professor. There is no way he could do better than Dan and Rose. Even if he did, its beginners luck. Wait few days and you will find he is mediocre to the best."

Minnie saw Harry's face only to find it blank and no expression. She then knew what the child must have been through all his childhood and was horrified. 'It must be common for him not to react' she thought and decided to look carefully into his life. After lunch McGonagall said she wanted to talk to Lilly and James personally so elder Potters and Sirius who joined them in middle congratulated Dan and Rose for their great performance and all the three kids left the room and went to Charms class. As the door closed Minerva could hear Dan's voice "look here brat, stop stealing our attention. Or else we will hex you so bad that you will stay in hospital wing for rest of the year."

She didn't hear elder potters reply and felt sad for the boy. She never thought that her lions would sink so low as to threaten a boy not to perform to his potential. She tried to convince Potters about Harry but all her efforts failed. She concluded by saying "Time will show you the truth."

Charms class:

As Harry entered the charms class he saw a seat saved between Padma and Parvati. He quickly went and sat there. The class started similar to that of transfiguration and all the class were going over basics. Professor Flitwick was standing over a stool so that he could see everyone. After more than an hour of theory and various wand movements they were thought the levitation spell.

Before anyone could continue Professor McGonagall entered and asked Flitwick "Professor could I talk to you for a moment?" she added "personally"

Professor Flitwick went out and came after few minutes. Harry and his friends with their enhanced hearing could here her say "Filius the elder Potter boy is a prodigy and highly intelligent but for some reason he is constantly belittled by his siblings. Previously he was also thwarted by Daniel for performing better in my class and was warned not to perform in other classes. You talk to that kid personally and you may need to push him in classes."

Flitwick replied "I have already got a taste of his intelligence Minerva. You have only confirmed my suspicions. I will keep an eye over him."

As Flitwick entered Dan performed the spell saying elaborately "_Wingardium-Leviorsa" and_ the feather smoothly floated in the air. His friends and Granger followed. Flitwick congratulated them and walked to Harry and said "don't worry young man. Let us see you try."

Harry simply waved his wand and said briskly "Wingardium-Leviorsa" and the feather raised like a bullet towards the ceiling. As it was about to collided Harry flicked his wand and the feather changed its direction. He then moved it in complex patterns all around the class and brought it at a very high speed towards Flitwick. Just before it would pierce the diminutive professor he flicked his wand again and again it moved towards his siblings and then towards roof and finally started floating down.

Flitwick was astonished and said "Astounding Mr. Potter. Twenty points to Ravenclaw for such control. Can you do anything else?"

Harry didn't want to show off but felt it was a nice opportunity so replied "Sure professor but I would need more feathers." When Flitwick nodded Harry started flicking his wand and every feather raised and joined his floating feather and started spinning around it like a hurricane.

Below Harry just held his wand and was moving his hands and fingers like a musician playing violin. Soon the feathers started making various formations and flying around the class. They flew like a butterfly, then in a formation of arrow. Then they flew vertically outwards and then inwards. Soon they were forming a tight ball and Harry made his hand into a fist and opened it. All the hairs from the feathers were torn and were raining on the class. It was to this sight that Lilly entered the class to talk to professor Flitwick about senior classes.

Professor Flitwick said "Most amazing work Mr. Potter. Not even your mother was capable of such fetes on her first day. "Fifty points to Ravenclaw for this display."

Lilly said "but Professor Dan is in Gryffindor."

Flitwick remembered what Minerva has said and replied "The points are awarded to Harry for his extraordinary spell work and control. I believe he is a Ravenclaw."

Lilly just nodded and at the same time the bell rang and the class was dismissed with little homework. Harry was on his way with his friends to library when he was cornered by the gryffindors.

"I told you not to show off in class's moron." Daniel potter said in a hard voice.

"Well I didn't show off. I just did what I do best. Unlike you I have work to do so move and give way." Harry said calmly.

"You should respect your brother and his friends. They saved your life." Ron said hotly.

"Oh _most respectable _weasely no one I mean to say no one was present in the room on that night the thing happened. No one knows actually what happened and if they could defeat him so easily then why to _beg _me not to perform in classes?"

Ron was red in face and others were no better. It was Rose who replied "Dad will here about this and so will Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Oh I don't know what uncle Sev has planned for you." With that everyone dispersed and Harry went to Library.

Harry finished his work in few minutes and started helping other first years. He didn't mind which house they were from and in a week Patil's and elder potter were considered best students and started a study group which was soon joined by Slytherine's, courtesy of Draco malfoy and Huffelpuff's. Only gryffindors who were caught up in the fame of children-who-lived haven't joined.

Harry asked professor Flitwick for a room for their study group and was granted permission immediately. After two weeks of this the staff had a meeting and Dumbledore discussing the progress of students.

"Ah, lemon drop anyone?" He asked with a grandfatherly smile.

When everyone said no he took one and begun. "How are the owl year students?"

"We have a promising batch this year professor. Though I can't say about potions surely remaining professors are positive I believe." Minerva said with a smile.

"What do you say Severus?" Dumbledore said in same voice.

"It's better than last batch though not promising enough. The art of potions is being lost."

After few discussions and half an hour time Dumbledore said "What about first years. Any promising students? He asked with a twinkle and knowing smile thinking what answer he will get."

"Potter and his friends are real Prodigies Albus. They gave me the essays so accurate that even I felt I couldn't give better answers." Minerva said thinking about Harry and Patil's.

"On his first lesson you should have seen him performing. Such a control on magic even you wouldn't have at this age." Filius added.

"Yes I know. Dan is a exceptionally gifted wizard." Dumbledore said only to see most of his teachers looking in Horror and confused.

It was McGonagall who cleared the confusion "It's not Daniel and his group Albus. We were talking about Harry and Patil's." She looked around to find everyone shaking their heads.

"Clearly Minerva you don't think you mixed up their papers. No one can out perform children who lived" He said with a confused voice.

"Albus we all know who is what in the classes. Harry potter and Patil's are prodigies in all subjects. I don't know about Potions though."

Severus Snape remembered his first class with Ravenclaw's and Huffelpuff's.

The students were waiting outside the class and he opened the doors and asked them to enter. His honorary nephew and niece have already told him about their brother and he prepared to humiliate him and break him and take points he achieved in other classes.

As soon as class started he said "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." At this he looked at Harry. He started the roll call and stopped at Potter Harry.

"Mr. Potter ah shadowed twin of Daniel and Rose Potter." He looked right in Harry's eye and tried to probe. Harry crushed his probe and sent a message 'try again and it will be worse.'

Snape stabilized himself and finished the roll call.

He then said "Mr. Potter what would I get when you add powdered root of asphodel to infusion of worm wood?"

Harry swiftly stood up and answered "powdered root of asphodel added infusion of worm wood along with sloth brain and Sopophorous bean's juice would give me a concoction so powerful that it is known as draught of living death. It is to be executed with extreme caution as taken in excess can cause permanent sleep. The wiggenwelld potion can reverse the effect"

Snape was taken aback but questioned "where would you find bezoars?"

Harry said "Bezoars are stones which can cure most of poisons but not all. They can definitely though slow down the spreading of all poisons except Nundu venom. They are found in stomach of a goat."

Snape felt that it was him who was being belittled so he asked a question of N.E.W.T level. "What is difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?" When Harry had a confused look on his face Snape looked triumphed but as he said "I don't know if I heard it wrong professor but if you asked difference between wolfsbane and monkshood then they are same plant and also go by the name aconite. It is a major ingredient in Wolfsbane potion which helps the werewolves to maintain their human mind in wolf form. Though taking regularly will cause problems in long run as wolf may become immune to potion."

Snape was shocked but bombarded with questions above N.E.W.T level and questions for which he himself would need to refer books only to get correct answers. Soon he set them on task to brew boil cure and Harry gave him the perfect potion of a master level brewer. Soon the class left and he was pondering on what happened.

From that day the boy performed exceptionally well in fact he cut ingredients with such precession and accuracy that he felt mesmerized seeing the boy work.

He came out of his musings and replied to the staff "the boy is beyond any thing in potions. Even I or Lilly couldn't work at such a level."

At this most of the staff felt happy except four people. They were esteemed headmaster, Professor's James and Lilly Potter and Professor Black.

After the meeting was over and everyone departed James, Lilly and Sirius stayed back.

Albus Dumbledore said "this wont do. That boy should not perform at such level. He could get addicted and refuse to give his magic and there is a chance of our children loosing their confidence."

James said "but what about the Patil's?"

"Ah James if Harry's performance drops they will drop it themselves. They won't want to outperform their friend."

"Those girls and boy should be friends with Dan and others. Not with that idiot mediocre. I BELIVE it is their help which is causing this." Sirius said hotly.

"As it may, once he looses magic next year they will be friends with Dan and Rose. We need to think what to do right now." Dumbledore said pinching his bridge.

"I will talk to him personally and ask him if he doesn't agree we will slip him a compulsion potion and some others which will break him from his little group." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

They all nodded and agreed and left. Dumbledore had no doubt that the boy would agree.

Next day:

Lilly potter approached Harry at breakfast and said "Harry, Dumbledore wants to meet you."

Harry already knowing what it was about due to his previously placed charms got up and followed. As they approached the gargoyle Lilly said "Toffee Éclairs" and the Gargoyle moved up bringing a spiral staircase. As Harry got on the step it escalated and took Harry to a room having many runes on it. As Lilly knocked Dumbledore's voice came "come in"

Harry entered and Dumbledore said Lilly to leave. Harry said "Before you offer headmaster I don't want lemon drops and if it's a personal meeting then I don't know why Professor Potter and Black are here."

Dumbledore looked shocked and asked "How did you find out?"

Harry replied "quiet simple, first I find the impressions of their shoes from entrance entering but not leaving. Second, I can smell the scent they use and that they have been here. Third but not the least as I entered you were looking where either of them are standing and not at the door which is normal human behavior and lastly the three cups of coffee, two still unfinished and its their favorite flavor. So only logical conclusion when you eliminate the impossible is they came here precisely twenty five minutes ago and are still here."

As Harry completed his explanation Dumbledore felt stunned. If this was the powers the child expressed he was definitely a prodigy. He called James and Sirius out of disillusionment and asked them to wait outside.

Then he was about to address Harry when he was stopped again as Harry said"no professor. I won't stop performing up to my level. If they can't compete then it's their problem. I will perform to my full potential. And before you ask how I know its again simple deduction."

"I know for a fact yesterday there was a staff meeting and can expect that all professors said good things about me and my friends. Obviously you and Professor's Potter's and Black couldn't stand that as they were trained by you for these many years. And I can see all your favorite students losing their confidence. At this level they wont be able to complete the test right. So you want to perform me less than them and hence making my friends follow me. Sorry it won't happen. If you have nothing else to say I have a class to attend. So have a good day headmaster." Saying this he left and went to charms class with finality in his voice.

Later Lilly, James and Sirius entered and asked what happened. Dumbledore pinched the bridge of the nose and said "he already knew. The boy has a genius level intellect. It is not because of his friends. He could deduce everything and caught me of guard. We need to give him potions."

Harry and friends checked every food they ate. In some they found hostility potions keyed to themselves and in some they found loyalty potions keyed to headmaster. In Padma's, Praveen's and Parvati's potions they found core suppressing and in all their foods they found mind dulling potions. They carefully and secretly bottled them and put a stasis charm to keep food and potions fresh. Harry decided to use it at later date.

Dumbledore was confused at continued performance of elder Potter and Patil's. He saw them take the food infused with those. But they didn't have any effect. Harry mean while enchanted bracelets to protect them from compulsion, confundus and oblivations. His expectations were confirmed as the bracelet registered oblivations on all the following week.

Soon it was Halloween and in the charms class an incident happened which stirred everyone. Hermione asked Harry if she could join their study group after the charms class for which Dan, Neville and Ron reacted violently. Dan pushed her down while Ron and Neville called her names and final straw came from Glory.

She said "You are a bossy know it all aren't you. Who wants you as friends? You are the extra wheel in our group and how much ever we insult you; you don't leave us for our fame. Go hang with those pathetic ravens beaver."

Hermione was helped up by Padma and Parvati went running tears in her eyes. Harry blinked his eyes and all the four and Ron hit the wall and fell down. Before they could register what happened Harry and others were out of there.

That evening during the dinner Quirrell came running and said "Troll in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know and fainted." Harry observed the lack of stutter and fainting forwards. More over Quirrell was well known for handling trolls. He grew suspicious at the same time remembered that Hermione Granger was still in bathroom where she was crying when they last met her.

Mean while the hall erupted into chaos and Dumbledore magically shouted "Silence. Prefects please lead your houses to common rooms and wait there until further announcements." Harry said out loud "what a fool. If we stick together here it would be safe. Moving in smaller groups will only leave you as targets." Surprisingly many agreed with him and Harry suddenly remembered and shouted magically "Slytherine common room is in Dungeons."

All Slytherine's froze at that and everyone in great hall looked towards Dumbledore who had least care towards Slytherine's. It was Professor Flitwick who responded "Ravenclaw will give refuge till this issue is solved to all Slytherine's in our common room"

Professor Snape replied "We thank you professor for your generosity and will repay you in need." Then he turned to students and announced "Slytherine's follow Ravenclaw prefects and maintain discipline."

As everyone started moving Harry said to Patil's Hermione is still in bathroom and may be in danger. I will get her. You three use total invisibility spell and follow Quirrell. Something's off with him.

They nodded and Padma and Parvati gave him a quick hug and went their way. Harry ran to Bathroom on dungeons.

As Harry reached the dungeons he smelt the troll and heard multiple voices that he recognized as his siblings and their friends. He thought 'how thick can they get?' He quickly sent messenger spell to Flitwick and Ran to bathroom.

As he reached the bathroom he saw Granger cornered and the fab four shooting spells at it and Ronald Weasely throwing rubble at the troll. It was having no impact and the troll was about to hit them with its club when Harry bellowed "Arresto Momentum" The troll froze when he said to his siblings get granger and get behind me. Luckily they obeyed and Harry released the spell and bellowed "Gravitas maximus". This increased the spell on Troll and its club and due to its weight it was unable to move. Harry then said "enchantus" pointing at the club. He then raised the club and hit the troll on its head twice causing it to faint. As it was about to fall he said "Impedimenta" and stopped its fall. He cast a cushioning charm and slowly lowered the troll. It was to this sight that the professors came and Dumbledore asked Dan what happened.

Dan not knowing the message spell Harry sent immediately made up a story how they saved his brother and Hermione from troll. But McGonagall and Flitwick asked Harry what happened. When Harry said his version along with spell's used and his reasoning McGonagall felt it was truth but just to confirm she asked Hermione.

She said in a small voice "Ravenclaw Potter speaks truth professor."

Harry added "not only that professor Miss. Granger was here because these five called her names and said she has no friends and is tagging along with them only for fame. Dan pushed her down and she came crying here and even after we tried many times she didn't come out."

McGonagall asked outraged "and why is that Mr. Potter?"

"Because she wanted to join our study group."

At this Dumbledore said "No need to make false accusations Mr. Potter. We all know these five never do such things."

"Enough Albus. A Hundred points to Ravenclaw for saving a fellow student and using presence of mind to inform Professors." She said angrily then turning to the five gryffindors she added "Detention every Saturday till end of Christmas break and twenty points from each for lying and supporting it."

When Harry was leaving he could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling. He knew what the old coot was thinking and smirked in mind….Never Dumbledore Never

End Notes: Guess what Dumbledore is thinking and send me as reviews and P.M's. Next chapter will be updated as soon as I get fifteen reviews.


	11. Manipulations and solving Puzzles

**Authors Note: Guys really thanks for the reviews. Actually the chapter was complete a couple of hours previously but I couldn't update due to technical problems. As some of my reviewer's have suggested I won't wait for reviews but would be very happy if you review. Hope you enjoy. Pairing will be Harry/Padma/Parvati. I already said its Polygamy. But it will take for pairing to develop. This is just building up and trailer. Main plot starts to fully unveil from third year. These years are crucial for character development. Thanks to all. Enjoy the story. **

Last Time: When Harry was leaving he could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling. He knew what the old coot was thinking and smirked in mind….Never Dumbledore Never

As Harry was walking to his common room he thought 'The old coot will definitely try to use Granger to find out more about me. He thinks he is a master of manipulations. Two can play this game Dumbledore. Two can play.' He came out of his musings as he reached the entrance of Ravenclaw common room and sensed Praveen, Padma and Parvati coming his way.

He waited for them and as they came he quickly told them what happened and finding everything was fine through Praveen he told them to cast disillusionment and go to their room and wait for him. He got suffocating hugs from both girls before they left and he quickly entered the common room after them.

Praveen, Padma and Parvati made sure not to touch any one in the over crowded common room which was packed with Ravenclaw's and Slytherine's and went to their room before subtly casting hearing charm to listen to the full story.

As Harry entered the common room he was bombarded with questions which he was expecting and he quickly started narration of the events from entry of Quirrell to awarding of points. Then quickly added "I don't know what Dumbledore is playing at by allowing incompetent fools like Quirrell to teach and not showing least concern towards house of Slytherine." His words had desired effect as everyone started discussion about Quirrell and Dumbledore and seeds of doubt were planted. The story soon spread like wild fire and Harry quietly went to his room where his friends were waiting for him. They knew it was their turn to tell him what happened and Praveen started.

"We followed Quirrell as you asked us to Harry and as expected he went for the forbidden corridor on third floor. He went into a room which is being housed by a Cerberus and it is standing on a trap door. He didn't know how to get past it so turned back. That's when we came back."

Harry sat thinking for a few minutes and said "It is clear that Quirrell wants what is hidden in the school. His stutter is too fake and he is always wearing a turban and that smell is not of garlic but of rotten flesh. I am sure the old fool wanted to test my siblings and their friends but didn't expect someone else to be after whatever is being guarded. I am sure the Cerberus is not the only thing guarding whatever it is."

Padma said "I think Quirrell is being possessed. I always feel two different emotions radiating from him. One is always fear and other is changing from anger to hatred and back."

"Be that as it may we can't decide if he is being possessed from this data alone. We must not form theories before we have sufficient data for one will tend to twist facts to suite theories than twist theories to suite facts." Harry said then added "Did he suspect you following him?"

Parvati replied calmly "No. Your spell completely masked our presence including our magical signature."

"Good. Keep an eye on him and be on your guard. I think Dumbledore will be asking me something which I have to reject. Also be careful with Granger."

Praveen nodded and left. Padma asked worriedly "Why to face all these problems Harry. Why not tell the truth to the world?" brushing Harry's hair.

Harry simply replied "It will only cause more problems. Only three more years and our plans will come into effect. Until then we have to be in the dark. Trust me" while running his hand through Padma's hair.

Parvati sat beside him holding his hand and said "We do Harry. We do."

Next day after their morning routine as Harry and friends were going to breakfast, Hermione stopped them and asked "Can I join your study group?"

Harry looked towards Padma who said "Fine. Meet us tomorrow in library after the classes."

Hermione replied "Thank you" in a shocked voice and ran to Gryffindor table and Harry and his friends went to Ravenclaw table to eat. Halfway through his breakfast Harry saw Flitwick coming towards them and concluded what he wanted to say and decided to save the breath of diminutive professor.

As he approached Harry, Harry said "Yes professor I will meet Headmaster in his office after breakfast." Flitwick was amazed at the deduction and asked "please explain Harry how did you know Professor Dumbledore asked for a meeting with you?"

It is very easy professor. "Yesterday after the troll incident he didn't get to talk to me and sending you in middle of your breakfast to see me could be only for one reason and that's for meeting."

As Harry finished explanation Flitwick asked "and how did you guess the time Harry"

Harry looked offended and said "Guess work is the bane enemy of art of deduction professor. I didn't guess, I deduced it from the swift manner in which professor Dumbledore is eating while he normally enjoys his meal. Moreover today is Sunday so it could be only possible explanation as he would want to meet me as soon as possible."

Flitwick squealed "Excellent" Harry replied "elementary."

Everyone around was shocked how he could find such things from such small things but kept quiet as he started speaking again "And I believe Professor Snape is looking for a personal meeting with you."

Flitwick said "Thank you Harry and I wouldn't want to know how you found out. I feel belittled after your explanation. It seems so simple once you explain."

Harry replied "I only observe and deduce professor. Have a good day."

Harry finished his breakfast and went to Dumbledore's office.

As he knocked he herd voice of Dumbledore saying "Come in"

He entered and found that Potters and Black were hidden behind an invisible door and smirked internally.

Dumbledore was staring at an arranged Wizards chess and said "lemon drop Harry?"

Harry simply replied sensing that they were laced with compulsion and loyalty potions and truth serum. 'No need to reveal his powers so soon'.

As Dumbledore was about to speak Harry said "I will not fall prey to Miss. Granger's manipulation. I hope you take this into consideration."

Dumbledore smiled and replied "And what considerations will you grant me Harry?"

Seeing that Harry was silent he replied "I want you to train your siblings and their friends in art of deduction Harry. Every little advantage will help them in battle with Voldemort. And having deduction skills will help a lot."

Harry knew this would come and asked "What if I reject?"

Dumbledore smiled and said "Exempli gratia, two master minds find themselves at cross purposes. One family loyal and trusting other man. I can make your family notice you Harry. I can make them love you or I can make them abandon you. I can give you immense pain. Now, do you still want to play this game?"

Harry looked hard and replied in voice which could make lava freeze "I am afraid you'd loose." He walked to the door and said "Professors Potter's and Black you can come out. No need to hide when you can't." With that he left the headmasters office and went to meet his friends in his room and practice some elemental abilities.

As elder Potter's and Black sat down Dumbledore said "you have seen that he has right out rejected to teach them. Even after the threats he showed no care and in fact warned me. He is too smart. We should have taken more care."

"That insignificant brat must be honored to teach our Children. I will give him a trashing and then tell him to teach them. That will set him in line." James potter said grumpily.

"No James that will only make it worse. If he distances himself further it will become a problem. We must ease ourselves into him." Dumbledore said thinking.

"But he is too smart Albus. He will know."

'Yes he is too smart for his own good. Heck his sheer stupidity surpasses my intelligence. He could be a great wizard. But sacrifices are required for greater good' He thought but replied "we don't have a choice."

"What if I speak to him and try to show why it is required?" Lilly asked.

"It won't work. He understands everything Lilly. He knows we need him for his magic. He is playing on our weakness." Dumbledore said in a placating tone. He didn't like being week but Harry was not leaving any options.

"What about compulsion charms Albus? We can surely use them." Sirius said as if he solved whole problem.

"I have already tried them Sirius. He is immune to them and he doesn't eat the foods we laced with potions. He is far too unpredictable. He doesn't follow a pattern." Dumbledore said deep in thought.

"I have an idea Albus." Lilly said and when everyone looked as if what it is she continued "let's invite him to our quarters for lunch and lace all the foods. We will take antidotes previously so we won't be affected."

Dumbledore smiled and said "It would do. Be careful though."

Harry herd the conversation through the listening charms and thought "Bring it on old man. We will see…"

Dumbledore was desperately trying to find reasons to deduct points from Harry and give detentions but Harry didn't give the old fool a chance. Few days later they had the first flying class and everything went fine until the broom of a boy named Seamus Finnegan crashed and he broke his wrist. Harry found that it was James potter who bewitched it to have fun. Harry felt disgusted. As Madam Hooch was taking the boy to hospital wing he dropped his wand which Dan quickly picked up. He quickly said to Harry "hey brat lets see how much magic you can do in teacher's absence and before Harry could say anything he fired a spell using Seamus's wand. Harry quickly reacted and blocked as dodging would get someone else hurt. Then he disarmed him as James potter came running and said looking towards Harry "Mr. Potter in Headmasters office. Now." Harry didn't argue and went to Dumbledore's office. James came along and knocked.

"Enter" came the voice and as James walked in dragging Harry his eyes twinkled. What happened professor potter? He asked with a placating smile. "Mr. Potter tried to curse a fellow student in absence of Madam Hooch on quiditch pitch." James potter said as if he caught Voldemort himself. Harry shrugged and waited.

"Now we can't allow it to go unpunished. Can we? You will serve detention with Professor Snape till end of first year every Saturday. OK Mr. Potter."

Harry simply said "Fine professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was shocked that the kid didn't argue. So he had no room for more punishment. Harry was let go and he walked away to pitch and found that everyone was walking back as class got over.

When Flitwick and McGonagall herd what happened from other students they went red in anger. McGonagall agreed what Harry has done was wrong but then so was Dan. She was furious on amount of punishment and the fact that it was given by Headmaster himself who was lenient made her mad. She and Filius spoke with Snape who agreed. He agreed to let the Detentions be shared between the three and Hagrid who was taking Detentions of Gryffindor's.

Before the Christmas Break:

Dumbledore is in his office with Severus Snape. As the potions professor stares at Dumbledore the older man replies "Severus I Want you to brew me strongest compulsion and Loyalty potions keyed to me."

"Dumbledore I have brewed many potions previously and will do so now. But why the strongest? Is the person that strong willed?" He asked thinking who it can be.

"Yes Severus. He resisted my compulsion charms like nothing so strongest compulsion potion is the only option left." He said sighing.

"I will do it. It may take time though. It will be ready before Christmas." The younger man said calculatingly.

"That's fine Severus." Dumbledore said and waved his hand as a sign of dismissal

That evening Harry was serving detention with Hagrid along with chosen brats and Ron. Hagrid said grumpily "Something is hunting unicorns and drinking their blood. We need to find it and kill it. But today we need to find a hurt unicorn foal. It got separated from its herd and needs to be rescued. We will go as different groups. Dan you come with me. Neville you take the girls. Ron you go with Harry."

Ron whined "why. He can't even do proper magic."

Harry said "remind me again who saved your sorry asses from troll." At this everyone reddened and Hagrid said move on now.

Ron said "We get the dog."

Hagrid said "Fine. But know that he is a bloody coward."

As Harry and Ron went deeper into forest Harry saw silvery substance and smelled it. He said "Unicorn blood."

Ron said "But who will kill a unicorn. It's a sin and why to drink its blood?"

Harry replied searching for clues "It will keep you alive even if you are at brink of Death but barely. But you will always have a cursed life."

Ron was about to say something when Harry suddenly found what he was looking for. He found the magical signature of unicorn and followed it through the dense bushes. Ron needed to run to keep up with him. As Harry saw the unicorn Ron shouted and Harry too felt the magical signature of Quirrell. He turned to find a hooded figure and Ron ran away along with Fang. Harry quickly pulled out the wand and bellowed "tumbarista". A powerful Elvin curse connected with hooded figures arm leaving deep gash and a black foul liquid poured out of it. Then he said "lia" and chains flew from his wand. But the creature jumped from the path and flew away. Harry quickly rushed to side of young unicorn and put his hand on it healing it. It took a lot of magic from Harry to save the magical creature. Then he gave some of his magic to revive it and Unicorn got up. Before it left a larger Unicorn of Black color came and communicated with Harry telepathically

"Thank you pure one. You saved our own and we will stay indebted to you for life. I know you saved one of our tribes in east. Both the herds from east and north will fight by your side if the need arises. For now accept this token of love."

Saying this unicorn gave him a ring which manifested on its horn. The younger one stomped its foot on ground and a small wound appeared and started bleeding. Harry understanding what it wanted pulled out a veil and started collecting the blood. As Harry finished he felt a magical presence and pulled out his wand when a centaur came and bowed respectfully. Harry bowed back and was about to say something when centaur interrupted saying "Dark times are ahead pure one. Count us as allies." Harry nodded and saw Hagrid and others come as the unicorns left.

"What happened here Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"We saw the creature attacking the unicorns and it tried to attack us when Ron ran away. I fought it and it escaped. You will find its blood over there. It was a kind of wraith and had black blood. You can find the blood there."

Ron said "You can no way fight it. You are not brave like Gryffindor's."

Harry sneered and replied "Says the one who ran away."

After that Hagrid confirmed Harry's story with furan, the centaur and they returned to the castle.

Now Harry decided he only needed one last proof to confirm it was Quirrell who attacked unicorns. As he couldn't see the wound he would need to see Quirrell's blood. But unfortunately Harry didn't get the chance before Christmas.

Christmas:

As the break was coming near Harry's suspicions were confirmed that what ever was in third floor corridor was related to Nicholas. Harry immediately sent Emma and asked them to check Gringotts for Philosophers stone and send him reply immediately.

When Harry got the reply that it was indeed missing He sent reply to them not to worry as he knows where it is and will get it back.

With all the data confirmed he called all three friends two days before Christmas break. Harry said "Guys Dumbles is hiding Philosophers stone in castle and Quirrell is after it. I believe it's for Voldemort to return to his body. Drinking unicorn blood has strengthened him. We need to get it tonight. Rest and be prepared."

Dumbledore's Office:

"Ah Miss. Granger, what news do you bring?"

"Well professor…..

End Note: Whose side is Hermione on? What is she going to say? Guess and review.


	12. AS HE EXPECTED

**Authors notes: Thanks for your support. This chapter came out better than i first expected. Hope you like it. There is introduction of new character. Hermione will be a puzzle and i will reveal only later. It will add suspense. Harry is gonna show there can be more than two sides in a always Read and Review and more importantly ENJOY.**

Last time: "Ah Miss. Granger, what news do you bring?"

"Well professor…..

* * *

"Well professor I couldn't gain complete trust yet but he is very clever and can easily see through my manipulations. I need something solid to gain his trust. And he knows about Fluffy but nothing much." She said in a calm voice.

"Well miss. Granger you can give him information on Nicholas Flamel and Philosopher's stone. It should be enough to gain you his trust." Saying this he wanted to see the memories himself but felt it was not required.

As Hermione walked out she thought 'If this continues I will be indispensable in a short time' and a smile graced her face.

Midnight few minutes after 12' o clock:

"Everything is set Harry. I left my doppelganger in the room. No one will suspect us." Praveen said in a hushed voice.

"Fine let's go. Parvati you will be on watch. If anyone comes you will tell me through telepathy. We are practically blind once we get past the dog. Though I believe the tests to be of a maximum fourth year level it is better to be cautious." Harry said in a commanding voice.

They all left under disillusion and reached the third floor corridor. Harry cast "_homeium revelo" _to make sure only they were in the vicinity. Harry then cast "alahamora" and opened the door. Parvati stayed outside while Harry, Padma and Praveen went in.

Cerberus started to get up when Harry used mage sight and sent it to sleep through hypnosis. Padma opened the trap door and Harry cast "Lumos" but couldn't see any thing. So he then cast "_Lumos maxima" _and saw devil snare at the bottom of trap door. He told Padma who became ready and as they jumped inside and landed immediately cast "_Solarisflare_" which gave a huge amount of sunlight causing the plant to split immediately dropping them on floor below it

They started to walk along the corridor and came to next room which had lot of flying keys. Harry thought 'this must be Flitwicks challenge.' He saw the lock and deduced the key must be old and rusty and huge. Harry saw three brooms and smirked. He said "the old fool wants them to use their flying abilities. How wonderful." Saying so he scanned for the right key and once he recognized it he bellowed "_Accio_" pointing at the key. As he touched the key all the keys started attacking and Praveen bellowed "_immobulous" _freezing them in mid air. Padma then opened the door and Praveen released the spell before they closed the door.

They kept walking and found Black and White squares. He thought 'this should be McGonagall's challenge'. As he thought the chamber was illuminated to reveal a huge chess board. Harry called his friends close held them and flamed to the next door using his phoenix abilities. As they entered the chamber Harry got distinct smell of troll.

They decided previously that they would leave no clues. So Harry simply told his friends to use complete invisibility spell and they walked past the troll and entered the next chamber. As they closed the door both entrance and exit of the chamber turned to flames. Harry walked to the center of the room where a Table was placed with different bottles and a puzzle. He didn't read the puzzle or didn't look at the bottles. He simply used the freezing spell on flames and all the three entered the final circular chamber.

In the middle of the chamber stood a huge mirror with words "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_" Harry stared at the words for few seconds and realized he needed the mirror image. He read backwards and the words read "I show not your face but your hearts desire." Harry was confused. Now what is the old man playing at. He knew about mirror of Erised but where is the stone. Harry was deep in thought when Padma squealed. Harry shpt up and asked "What happened Pad?"

"Harry I can see the stone. I am giving it to Uncle Nick. But I can't get it."

Harry asked "what were you thinking when you stepped in front of the mirror?"

Padma said "That I need the stone." Harry thought for few seconds and then mentally slapped himself for not figuring out earlier. He asked Padma to move aside and went in front of the mirror with one thought "I need the stone, I don't want it."

Harry in the mirror blinked and showed the stone in his pocket. At the same time Harry felt his pocket growing heavy. As Harry stepped away and pulled the stone Padma asked "What did you do. How did you get the stone? I don't think it's my deepest wish."

Harry replied "Dumbledore charmed the mirror so that whoever knew about the stone, if they stepped in front of it will only see it. However to acquire it you will need to think to need it but not use it or want it. That's why you couldn't get it. Even I couldn't have got it if not for you."

Praveen said "I believe its time to leave."

Harry nodded and created a fake stone with same enchantments and aura. "It would do everything the stone dose except producing elixir of life. Of course the gold will transform back after few days. But it was good enough to fool the old goat." He said as he pressed the stone to the mirror and it disappeared inside.

* * *

Harry, Praveen and Padma walked through a different door and climbed out of a portrait on third floor. They met with Padma and went to their dormitory. Harry immediately called Emma and sent the stone along with a enchanted box and note to Nicholas Flamel.

_Dear Dad, _

_The stone was being used for a test. We will find out how it got into that old goat hands. Don't deposit at Gringotts now. We will do after speaking with Rangnook. This box is enchanted and warded in Ancient, Parsel, Elvin and gobblegook. I also used ancient Sumerian and Mayan runes. So put a drop of your blood and no one other than you will be able to open it. Tell mom I love her and I am missing you._

_With Love_

_Son._

_P.S: Tell Merlin and others to be ready for a surprise._

After sending the letter, stone and the box Harry went to his bed to get some sleep. It was already 2 Am and that day will be long with assignments and holiday homework. Soon Harry found himself in realm of Morpheus.

* * *

Two days later:

As Harry waved off to his Friends who were going to their houses he remembered a conversation he had with Lilly few days before.

As Harry was leaving for transfiguration from great hall Lilly stopped him and said "Harry we will be staying in Hogwarts for Christmas. We will celebrate as a family. Don't accept any invites."

Harry asked "what if I already have?"

She said "Then decline them. You will spend this Christmas with us."

Harry thought 'this is going to be fun' and replied "fine." He knew all about their plan about potions and wanted to see what they would make him do.

He came out of his musings as Dan came and said "You don't have your friends to protect you now. Let's see how much of a wizard you are"

Harry simply suppressed Dan's core as he shouted "Flippendo". Dan was shocked as nothing happened. He tried three more times when Harry said "Oh has poor Danny lost his magic. Has he become a squib?"

Dan became red at this but Neville came to his rescue. We will see who is a squib. But he didn't have time as he needed to leave to catch the train. So Harry shouted "Running like a coward Longbottom? It's a shame to your family. You are a disgrace to wizard race."

Meanwhile Dan was furiously trying every curse but nothing worked. Harry left him and walked away.

* * *

Christmas:

Harry woke up early and finished his daily exercise. He then flamed to Flamel's and Patil's to give his gifts and receive his gift's. Perene was not happy as this was first Christmas Harry was away from them after they met. Harry said "It's only this year mom. Next year we will be together. I promise."

After a tearful goodbye he flamed to St. Mungos as he always did on Christmas wished Peter and then flamed back and came out of his room. Under the tree he found that his pile of gifts was largest considering that all his friends have sent him gifts as he did for them. Dan and Rose were eyeing them and Harry was immensely enjoying.

After his parents came out of their room they started opening their gifts and rose whispered something to James. Harry heard her due to his enhanced hearing.

"Daddy how come that brat got more gifts? Surely he stole mine and Dan's. Get them back Daddy." She said accusingly.

James said "Harry it is wrong to steal others gifts give them back."

Harry said "they were sent to **me **by **my **friends for **me. **So unless you want to become a thief I will keep them."

James became red but Lilly stopped him saying "don't worry sweet heart. Harry will give them back later."

He immediately understood she was meaning compulsion potion and kept quiet. All of them had a breakfast of beacon and fried eggs and Harry saw it was laced with Loyalty potions keyed to his family and Dumbledore. He smirked internally. After breakfast he went to his room in quarters and studied and completed his homework. When he was called for lunch he noticed Dumbledore joined them. He saw that food was laced with compulsion potion, memory altering potion and truth serum. He smirked internally at the confrontation which was about to happen.

He ate lunch in silence as all dishes were his favorites. All the adults smiled as Harry was eating unsuspectingly. After the desert James said "Harry give all the gifts you have to Dan and Rose." Harry got up went towards his room and begun to laugh loudly. James was shocked but Dumbledore said "Harry do as James said."

Harry laughed more at the old goat's words. After few minutes he said "What did you expect? I will come unprepared? The very moment you told me that we will be staying back for Christmas at Hogwarts I suspected something was wrong. Once you asked what my favorite dishes were I deduced you will be lacing the food with various potions. As I suspected it was tampered with Loyalty potions and compulsion potions of strongest kind. Not to mention the Vetraserum. Did you think I am that dumb?" saying this he was about to turn when he felt curses flying towards him. He quickly dodged and pulled out his wand but Dumbledore shouted "enough."

He then said in a angry voice "You will teach your siblings these powers of deduction or face expulsion."

Harry sneered and said in a calm voice "Under what charges Headmaster?"

"I don't need to put charges to expel you boy. Now do you agree or shall I get you expelled?"

Harry simply said "You can't. You will need to get through almost all the Board of governors not to mention the head of DMLE, Madam Bones. As Hogwarts charter dictates a student may only be expelled if he causes bodily harm to other student intentionally that too of grave danger. Even to prove such accusations I will need to be questioned under Vetraserum. So no way you will be able to expel me."

It was Sirius Black who asked "and why will the board and Madam Bones stand with you when we have enough influence with ministry?"

Harry smirked and said "You may have influence in ministry but I have their children as thickest friends. They would tear this place apart if you do such thing. The gifts they sent are your evidence. And when weighing between their children's happiness and yours, I am sorry to say but you would loose."

Everyone in the room was thunderstruck. The kid made him virtually immune to any political action they can take. Only serious charges like attempt to murder can kick him out. Harry smiled and said "I will be in my room then." No one could get words to reply.

Later everyone was sitting in Dumbledore's office. "He has a master mind. He is always ten steps ahead of us. What do we do now Albus?" Lilly questioned.

"I am at my wits end Lilly. As hard as it is to admit the boy has out thought all of us. All we can do is cage him but we can't make him work for us. If today's incident is anything to go by he will be expecting even that and the moment we even start planning it he will disappear and we can't risk that. We are lucky he has agreed for magic transfer." Dumbledore said sadly.

"What if he rejects now? What if he rejects then? We won't be able to force him. He is too strong willed and thinks ages ahead." James asked.

"If we can get a magical oath, then may be it would be possible that he can't go back on his word." Sirius said.

"I will get it right away after he cools down a little. He agreed with me. He will agree again." Lilly said thinking about previous conversation.

Dumbledore said "Make sure he words it correctly. He can leave a loophole to slip through."

Everyone nodded and then Sirius said "May be if we can confine him, he will do what we want for his freedom."

"He was habituated to isolation and confinement since he was four. It won't work." Lilly said thinking of conversation she had with him after first dueling tournament.

"Fine we will tell Dan and Rose to be nice to him and see what happens." James said but what he heard shocked him.

"He will see through it like seeing through glass James. We are lucky he is with us. If he turns dark we will have a opponent whom we won't be able to match. We shouldn't have left him James. I regret my decisions but we can't change it." Dumbledore said in a defeated voice.

Though everyone left the topic there they were thinking what they have done. No one felt what they have done was wrong they feared the boy they made from their deeds.

* * *

After Christmas break everyone returned and Harry was hugged by Padma and Parvati as soon as they saw him in the common room in front of everyone turning the said boy beet red. Once they got settled Harry told his plan of finding out truth about Quirrell and everyone agreed.

Soon the classes started and Harry put a paper cut charm on his DADA assignment. After the class Harry personally waited to submit the assignment. He said "Professor I had a doubt why trolls skin is not used in making amours though it is impervious to spells." Harry said thinking and walking towards professor Quirrell.

"Ah, it is..is due to…to the..the fat Mr. Potter" He said stuttering.

"Thank you Professor. My assignment" Harry said and placed his assignment in Quirrell's hand. It made a small cut but it was enough as Harry saw black liquid ooze out. Harry quickly said "Sorry professor"

Quirrell replied "its ok Mr. Potter. Accidents happen and healed his hand". Harry noticed the lack of stutter but left.

After a few days Harry made a plan to capture Quirrell. They had last class on Saturday. So he decided to follow him into an empty corridor before stunning him and finding who is behind it. He had his suspicions but not enough proof.

So after the class on Saturday Harry and friends left and quickly detached themselves from their group. Then they completely vanished hiding even their magical signatures and silencing their feet. Quirrell walked to third floor and they followed. As he was about to enter the room having Cerberus Harry signaled and all the four rained Quirrell with most powerful stunners they had. Harry thought "putta" which was an Elvin stunner and was very powerful. Others used Gobblegook version and soon Quirrell was down on ground. Harry used "lia" which was ancient spell for binding and Quirrell was bound in chains as well as magically. Harry sent messenger spells to Flitwick and McGonagall and in the mean while cast "Homieum revelo". He found an additional name of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort and his suspicions were confirmed. He knew Quirrell would be out only for few hours even with such powerful spells as he drank unicorn blood recently. He took off his turban to find a horrific face and smell of rotten flesh.

Soon McGonagall and Flitwick arrived at the scene along with Dumbledore. Dumbledore immediately said smiling "Mr. Potter you will face charges for injuring and cursing a teacher and staff. You may pack your bag as you will be expelled." He thought now he can offer Harry to stay if he agreed to tutor the chosen ones. He felt victorious.

Harry replied "Professor I would certainly like to push charges against you to allow a known criminal and mass murderer to teach in your school and endanger many lives of innocent students. It was your duty to confirm all your staff was safe."

Dumbledore looked shocked and said "What are you saying?"

"Quirrell here is possessed by Voldemort and was trying to steal Philosopher's stone. If it wasn't for the efforts of me and my friends he would have succeeded today."

Everyone was shocked but after few minutes McGonagall asked "Mr. Potter how you knew Quirrell was possessed? Explain from the start."

Harry said "First of all professor his stutter was fake. He stuttered on all his words while a person who actually has that problem stutters only on first word and last. On Halloween he came running and shouted. It is to be observed he didn't stutter and a fainted forward that was when I started suspecting something was wrong. No one faints forwards. Moreover he was considered to be expert on trolls. Where he ran and I beat it, my suspicion only strengthened. But then he comes along with professor Snape and is well. Then he is missing from evening meals and is not in his quarters. This I knew from overhearing few seniors. I faced a wraith in forbidden forest and saw its blood was black and was drinking unicorn blood. Only one at brink of death drinks unicorn blood to gain a cursed life. I found out in my research that Hogwarts was housing Philosophers stone and all the pieces were put into place when Quirrell cut his hand on my assignment and same black blood came out. To be sure I caste revealing spell which I learnt yesterday and got Voldemort's name along with some Riddle which might be his real name considering Voldemort is a acronym. I sent the messenger spells immediately after this and as he was going through forbidden door all four of us stunned him."

As Harry finished his explanation Flitwick was stunned how this kid could solve the biggest mysteries which the great Dumbledore has failed. McGonagall too was in same thoughts and said "hundred points to each for such a extraordinary fete and hundred more for Mr. Potter for his logical thinking and informing teachers on time." She added "I believe special services to school and Order of Merlin are on the way to all four of you. What do you say Albus?"

Dumbledore who just came out of shock replied "Ah Minerva I believe it is best to keep it a secret lest should his followers know he may escape. Special services to school can be awarded and Filius please inform the auror's and other teachers to stand guard on Quirrell. We can't let him escape. I hope all of you keep it a secret"

Flitwick nodded and went while Dumbledore and Minerva waited on Quirrell. Harry said "It is a shame professor that you with all your talents and powers couldn't find out what an eleven year old could do. And it is grave error on your part to bring such a magically powerful artifact to school. We are here to learn. Not to fight evil wizards." Saying this he left leaving McGonagall thinking on his words.

* * *

Few hours later Quirrell woke up to see him bound by chains in a ministry cell. Voldemort forcefully ejected himself from his body thus killing Quirrell. Ministry dint mention this anywhere to escape from political black ash.

Next day people were shocked to see Ravenclaw gain five hundred points. They were leading by nearly nine hundred points thanks to Harry and Patil's. Everyone was sure Ravenclaw would win the house cup. Special services were to be awarded at end of term feast but reason was not mentioned.

Harry was eating Breakfast when he saw Flitwick coming and said "Yes, Yes Professor in headmaster's office after breakfast." Flitwick smiled at his best students antics and went on his way.

Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door and herd his voice "come in"

As Harry entered he found the entire Potter's, Black and some auror's. Dumbledore said "Harry it is unfortunate that….."

Harry completed saying "Voldemort escaped." Every auror was shocked but Harry continued "You forgot to put a spell to seal the spirits on his cell. I can deduce. Don't worry my lips are sealed. I can give you a oath if you want."

It was moody who replied "No need Mr. Potter. We trust you. Thanks to your efforts but it is unfortunate that it can't be made public. Dumbledore said he will give you the information but I felt responsible that I should tell you personally."

Harry smiled and said "It's ok auror moody. He would have escaped some how or other. When great Dumbledore couldn't stop him from entering the school then how can you stop him from leaving a body?"

All the auror's nodded and left. It was then Dumbledore turned to Harry and said "You see, my boy Voldemort has escaped even after best efforts. He can be only stopped by your siblings, Neville and Glory. They need your skills along with your magic. Please take them under your wing."

"That chance is gone. You should have thought before leaving me and punishing me for their mistakes. Anyway let me tell you I can't teach. You can have my magic and if you want an oath I am ready to give you one. I don't go back on my words unlike a few."

It was Lilly who replied "its ok Harry. We trust you."

Harry looked at her and nodded and said "Anything else?"

When they replied in negative he went away thinking "I will let you take my magic only to leave them as squibs. Then when I use it I will let you all see how it was to be pushed aside all my life'

* * *

Dumbledore said after Harry left "It was very wise of you Lilly. You can slowly gain his trust and then make him teach Dan and Rose." He smiled and continued facing the chosen ones "If you develop his skill of deduction it will be very easy to defeat Voldemort."

The year was over soon and it was end of term feast. After Harry and Patil's were given their awards Dumbledore stood up and said "Another year has passed and we have house cup to award. In last place we have Gryffindor with 230 points, third place we have Slytherin with 340 points in second place we have huffelpuff with 480 points and ion first place we have ravenclaw with 1200 points" At this all the claws cheered but Harry knew better. "Yes, well done ravenclaws but in the light of recent events I have few last minute points to be awarded. To Daniel Potter I award 200 points for at most courage. For Neville Longbottom I award 200 points for his loyal friendship. For Rose potter I award 200 points for quick thinking. For Glory Longbottom I award 200 points for keeping her cool in a sticky situation. For Ron weasely I award 200 points for courage beyond his age. I believe there is an order for change of decorations. With that the great hall decorations changed from those of Ravenclaw's to Gryffindor's. Only the house of lions cheered. Rest of the three fourths of castle was shocked at such blatant display of favoritism. Flitwick was red and Minerva was hot in temper. She sure wanted the house cup but Ravenclaw won it fair and square. She felt bad for them. But couldn't do anything like Flitwick

Harry was unaffected and soon left for potter manor. After few days at manor Harry was walking in the forest when he herd a similar voice "Young human help"

Harry turned and saw the snake which helped him discover his parseltounge abilities bursied and on death bed. He was about to heal her when it said "No, Youngling. My mate is dead and I don't want this life. All I ask you is a favor. Will you do it?"

Harry replied "I will do if it is in my power and doesn't cause any one any direct harm."

The snake said "That's fine young ling. Will you….

END NOTE: WHAT WOULD BE THE REQUEST? GUESS AND REPLY


	13. memories,musings and other things

**Authors Note: Guys this is a chapter in which true colors of few characters are revealed. More over there are many things in this chapter which become crucial for development of plot. Please read and review. Enjoy**

Last Time: The snake said "That's fine young ling. Will you….

"That's fine young ling. Will you…., Will you take care of my son? We are the rarest breed of snakes, the last of great NAGA. Only few of us remain and without bonding to a wizard we slowly loose our magic like me and my mate. Please take care of my son."

Harry replied "I shall take care of your son." Saying so he pointed his wand at his crest and said "I, Harry James Potter, Ruler of Ancients swear on my magic and life that as long as I live no harm shall befall the snake ling being presented to me. So mote it be."

As he completed the oath a binding magical light surrounded him and faded. He then turned to the snake and asked "Where is your son. What is his name?"

The snake spit out a small snake only the size of palm of Harry and said "Here youngling. His is named after our ancestor as ASTIKA. I am Asti and his father is Kaliya." She then turned to her son and said "Son, It is unfortunate that we have to separate this fast. But this Human is not like others and will care for you. He understands our noble tongue. Bond with him and be happy. Remember we always love you." Saying that she took her last breath and her body became stiff. Harry saw to his amazement that it broke into tiny corpuscles and settled on the young snake.

Harry picked up the young snake which bit his finger. Harry felt a sudden rush of memories of pushing through the egg, crawling with two bigger snakes and many more and then he saw humans running and hitting with stones, another larger snake staying back to give him and his mother a chance to escape. He felt sad. The snake too saw Harry's childhood and memories. It said "Master if speaking our tongue is considered evil how will you keep me?"

Harry replied "We will think of something. For now, stay hidden under my sleeves."

Harry went to Potter library and searched for books on Naga's but he didn't find any. So after few hours he had lunch and told everyone that he is going into forest and as soon as he was out of sight he flamed to Flamel's and showed his parents his new familiar. Emma came into her Phoenix form and greeted the young snake. Harry asked his father if they had any books on Naga.

But before Nick could reply Salazar spoke from his portrait "Why don't to go to Slytherin castle. It has all the information required on your new familiar. You can travel there by floo. You need to say "Serpentus snore".

Harry smiled and said "so that's why no one was able to discover it all these years?"

Salazar smiled and said "It's for you, your friends and for your descendants."

Harry felt elated and called Patil's to come to Flamel's residence immediately. After they came and pleasantries were exchanged Harry gave them the news and Padma shrieked. Her fear of snakes made her read on most of snakes and she read a little about NAGA'S. She knew their venom was more toxic than basilisks and they had huge powers. When she told everyone what she knew they decided they need to find out everything soon.

Harry and others quickly departed to Slytherin Castle to find out more.

After few hours of reading Parvati came across the book they wanted. She called everyone and started reading out loud.

"_Of Serpents ancient and great NAGA'S are considered the greatest. Their powers so immense, they are considered god of serpents. Human's worshiping NAGA'S is also common in eastern countries. On reaching maturity after few months from their birth Naga's can morph to a size as large as hundred feet. Their powers are considered to be great as they can morph into human form after certain age. They have four eyelids covering their eyes apart from external lid's unlike other serpents. Opening of all the four lids and gazing into targets eye will turn them to ashes' immediately. Three lids open and the gaze can kill and two lids will petrify. If one lid is open the person is stunned and if all the lids are closed they show no effect. Their venom is considered to be most toxic and is known to have no antidote except a combination of itself with tears of Royal Phoenix and freely given blood of Unicorn. However NAGA'S are considered peaceful and only attack if threatened. But unlike other magical beings Naga's loose their power's if not in a clan or if not bonded to a magical wizard or other sentient magical being. NAGA'S presence in vicinity is known immediately as people will feel a pull towards them unless they loose their magic. NAGA'S from birth have power to become one with bonder." _

As Parvati finished reading everyone looked towards Harry. Harry smiled and said "Don't worry. I don't wish to keep it a secret and risk being caught. I have an idea."

After that everyone left and Harry went back to Potter Manor.

As days passed Astika grew as close as Emma to Harry. He fed him in his room and took care. Astika promised not to harm anyone unless his life was threatened. Days passed and Harry was noticing the change in Lilly's behavior and laughed internally. If Dumbledore is thinking he will fall for it then he dint know who the bigger fool was?

After few days Harry was sitting in his room reading a book on soul magic disguised as 'simple hexes and uses'. Lilly Potter came into his room and said "Harry, come down. We need to discuss something. Dumbledore will be here in few minutes. Harry nodded and said "I will be down in a minute"

As Harry went down he saw that Longbottom's and Sirius Black were present too. He understood it was about disowning him and smirked internally. As Harry sat down six owls flew down and dropped the letters. Two were for Harry and remaining were for others. Harry saw one had school crest on it. He knew it was their results. The second one was from Professor McGonagall. Harry didn't know why McGonagall has written to him but thought he better read it alone and skipped it into his pocket. As he was about to open his results he herd everyone gasp and Rose shouting "NO. THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE."

Harry opened the result and found that he has scored perfect marks in every subject. Then he opened the rank list and understood the reason for their gasps and Rose's outburst. It said

1st – Harry Potter*

Padma Patil*

Parvati Patil*

Praveen Patil*

2nd – Susan Bones

3rd – Draco Malfoy

4th – Lisa Turpin

5th – Hermione Granger

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry saw that the chosen ones were standing after their study group and they were complaining that they have copied. Harry laughed at their idiocy and said in a sweet voice filled with venom and as cold as ice "Oh, all the training did no good did it?"

James Potter was about to scold him but stopped and sat down. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Glory Longbottom:

Glory remembered how her life has been since she could remember. She was dotted over and got what ever she wanted. Her brother and her friends loved her. She never picked on that brat but gave others ideas and watched the fun. Oh how she loved to see him punished. She loved to see Uncle James beat him. She still remembered their second birthday. She saw that squib come through fire and pulled her uncles sleeve.

"What happened dear?" James asked in a sweet voice.

"Uncle isn't that squib not to come home till all the guests left? He will ruin our name." She said in a complaining voice.

The effect was immediate. James pulled him away and bet him and locked him in the room. She pushed her brother and friends to pick on him at every opportunity. Oh, she just suggested. The rest just followed. But he stopped reacting and crying. He stopped complaining to aunt Lilly. Even when he complained they rarely got scolding. She grew restless as he grew strong. So she did the only thing she could think of. She pushed him of the stairs. She thought his neck would break and die. But that brat some how managed to land on his hands and got them injured. No one cared though. She didn't know how they got fixed by next day. She thought aunt Lilly must have done that.

Then after they turned four they went to Hogwarts to train. They left that squib and she was very happy. Dumbledore and other teachers were teaching them but it was mostly Dumbledore and their parents. They said they were going strong. Every year they would go back and she and her friends would pick on him.

When he didn't react to their teasing she proposed that they show what they could do with their magic. It didn't work and she got scared that she lost her magic. But then it worked and he got heck of a hex. Their parents came but a cooked up story got them out of trouble. Then she didn't know who did it but the birthday cake blasted.

That year Dumbledore told it was wrong to pick on those weaker than us. So they decided they would taunt him but won't curse him that badly. Then there was that blasted Dueling circuit and that son of a bitch Alex Rawthorn. She thought she would beat him to pulp but then she didn't even have time to react when he started attacking. She felt so much pain that she wanted to pass out badly and thought Rose and Dan will avenge her. After a week when she woke up and learnt what happened to her friends and Uncle James she was scared.

If a boy of her age could do this then what about Voldemort? Her hairs got stiff in fear until grandpa Albus told her that that competition was rigged and next year he will make sure they enter as a team to win. Though she doubted if it was rigged she felt there was no way she and her friends could be defeated. It took nearly three months for them to be back on feet and couldn't even celebrate their birthday.

Then next year they participated as a team and she got beaten by that Janis. Huh, that was painful but then they were banned. She was happy at least that she won't be embarrassed any further.

Then they started Hogwarts officially and that brat joined them again. Not only that he out did all of them and even got medals. If it wasn't for Dumbledore they would have lost the house cup. And now the results….NO. She will show him what she is. This year won't be fun for him like last one.

Little did Glory know that her friends were having same thoughts in their minds. But something else was running in minds of adults in the room.

Lilly Potter:

As Lilly thought back all the years she felt a pang of guilt come over her. She knew she loved her eldest son, may be a little less than her younger children but she loved him none the less. But over the years she left him for his own. Ignored him. Even punished him for no visible reason. It all started when they were told he was a squib. When they were told he couldn't perform magic. She remembered the conversation she had with Dumbledore after a few weeks of giving birth to her children.

"Ah what brings you here Lilly?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Albus, you know that Harry is Heir to Potter family right?" She asked pleadingly.

"Yes, but it will need to be passed to Dan when time comes. There is nothing we can do about it."

"Cant we transfer a little amount of magic from Dan to him. You said Dan is very powerful. Then may be he wont be a squib." She asked pleading to make him say yes.

"NO. That can't be done Lilly. I am absolutely sure the four children are chosen ones. It will only cause problems when Voldemort returns. Forget it Lilly. Love your younger children. Forget about Harry."

She didn't know what came over her but she nodded. Then on the night of their first birthday she was telling how happy she was for her kids and saw shadow a shadow. She knew it was Harry as only he was able to properly walk and quickly changed by saying how angry she was with Dumbledore. For some reason she didn't want Harry to hate her. She explained later to James who just smiled at the brightest witch of their age.

Then there was the incident with the cookies. She was watching him reach the cookies and was about to help him but then Rose came and dropped the Jar. She went in immediately and asked Rose what happened and listened to her cooked up story. She could see disbelieving looks on Harry's face but asked Rose how she reached the jar. When she replied "Magic" she couldn't say that her daughter was lying. As much as she wanted to scold her for lying she couldn't scold her and make her loose self confidence and loose her trust. So she smiled at her and sent her away and sent Harry to his room a little sternly as he was about to protest.

Then she saw James dragging him to his room on their second birthday and went next day to his room to find him crumpled on ground and beaten. She brought herself a few tears lest he should notice. She knew it was James but asked Harry to find out if he complained. When he didn't she felt relaxed as the kid wont tell about abuse to any one. She treated his wounds which were visible to public and left and sent food with house elf as she was busy with her children.

Yes she no longer cared for him. Then she started teaching the kids basic muggle subjects and Harry surpassed her babies. She couldn't allow it. So she was talking to James about keeping him away when the kid again entered and she saw him from the corner of the eye. She quickly started complaining and as James understood what was happening he dropped the topic. Then she waited for few days and told the kid he couldn't study with her babies. When the kid told her he won't perform up to his potential she was angered beyond belief. How can he, a squib be better than her kids? She lashed him and sent him away to his room and ordered the house elves to starve him. Then they left him and went to Hogwarts and she was more than happy. They saw him for a few days once a year and it was ok with her.

Then her kids used magic on him and she was delighted but concealed it behind mask of horror and sadness. She picked up the disgusting boy and put him to bed. She didn't even check on him. Years rolled and then there was that blasted tournament and her kids got injured by that stupid son of a whore Alexander Rawthorn.

She asked him to find out why he hurt them so bad because she feared he might know about the injustice they did to their eldest son and was some hand of justice. She knew what she was doing was wrong but it was required. The children must be united and for that if they needed to pick on some one she was ready to sacrifice her eldest son who was a squib or she believed him to be.

She asked, in fact shouted at Dumbledore when her children were so hurt. The old man said it was required and will make them stronger. He said that the kids were vulnerable alone and they need to be trained.

Then he pushed them as a team next year and even then they lost to the same kid and his team. If her children wouldn't have been banned she would have not allowed them to compete again till they were older. Of course this didn't stop her from lashing Dumbledore.

Then there were letters and that squib son of hers was selected to go to Hogwarts. She put up a sad facade but was more than happy that her children will have more magic and will grow stronger. When that brat willingly agreed to give his magic she was more than delighted. He was useful for something after all. Then there were his deduction skills. She was appalled but thought they can force him to teach their kids those. Where he learnt them from was beyond her. She searched every section in potter manor and Black manor but got nothing. So now she started her little act to get on his good side to back stab him when he least expected. But she was angry that he did better than everyone and even got medal for services. It must belong to her children. But no, at least they won the house cup. Thanks to Dumbledore. Little did she know that is soon bound to change.

The remaining adults were having similar thoughts but none were thinking what they did in case of elder son of Potter's was wrong. Little did they know they made a monster with a master mind who was seeking revenge and was waiting for most opportunistic moment to strike like a Cobra waiting to inject its fangs at least suspecting time.

Harry Potter:

As Harry went through his life he felt disgust and hatred at Potter's. He thought Lilly really loved him. But once he mastered legilemency he saw her memories and that night he shifted to Flamel's manor and found solace in comforting hands of his mother, Perene. He saw how she acted and knew why she was considered the smartest witch. If he had doubts previously he had none now. Only if she was a better occlumens Harry would have suspected a compulsion charm by Dumbledore on her. But now he knew. Though initially it pained him he came to terms with it.

Now he had no regrets on what he did and what he was about to do. Through the years he improved, became the most powerful wizard. Even Dumbledore can't hold him for more than few minutes. He could crush the old fool. And he would do it. And he would make everyone watch. Then at the brink of his defeat he would reveal all about his achievements to world and turn him to his cause. He would change the wizarding world. He would re distribute power among people. No more aristocracy.

And he worked hard for it. He designed what people knew as magic vision, wizard version of television. He started his own channels with the amount he acquired through previous investments and selling his product of magical visions also now known as M.V. His channels took news directly to viewers and also telecasted duel's happening throughout the world. He also made sure to got rights to telecast muggle channels and now his wealth was so huge that he could buy one-tenth of muggle Brittan. He also started hotels and Pubs and casinos in various parts of world under name of Rawthorn. They were maintained by elves and goblins and were finalized by Nick. When he set foot on Hogwarts the first thing he took notice was discrimination. He saw how Argus Flitch, a squib was treated and befriended him. He told him how he was mistreated from childhood and Flitch felt bad for the kid. Soon they became good friends and he didn't give up the friendship even when other kids and his siblings taunted him about befriending a squib. He has created his allies and spies. His followers and his intelligence helped him along with his power and events. Now they were about to tell him they will disown him and take him back under adoption once disowning magic settles. He had a proposition which he knew Dumbledore can never reject. He smiled to himself. The results were as expected. Game starts now Dumbledore. Game starts now.

Albus Dumbledore:

Albus Dumb-old-dork was pacing in his office. The results were what he expected. He knew the elder potter would do this. But now he was regretting what he did all those years ago. He should have looked more closely at the elder potter kid. But no harm is done. He has made sure that Gryffindor won the house cup and got away with the favoritism. No one can challenge Headmaster once points or punishments are issued or so he thought. So he didnt mind to look at what his deputy and the charms professor were doing behind his back. In a year his magic would be transferred and then he would compel the kid to share his knowledge before the kid died. Ha no one, no one can outsmart him. He was DUMBLEDORE the GREAT, BEACON OF LIGHT.

He came out of his musings and flooed to Potter manor.

The roaring of flames brought everyone out from their musings. Dumbledore strode to the living room and greeted everyone. He turned to Harry and said "Harry, my boy, how you have been. I hope results have arrived. Congratulations on making first place. Now we have a important matter to discuss. Harry you know …."

Harry looked coldly at the old man in front of him and not listening to his rambling said "They want to disown me."

Everyone looked shocked and James said "We will take you back once disownment magic settles."

Harry replied "Be that as it may the disownment won't be properly complete without my proper consent and I have a condition."

Dumbledore looked perplexed and said "what is it Harry?"

"I would need you to swear on your magic that …."

End note: Guys what is gonna be the deal. What was in letter sent by McGonagall? Do your guess work. Next chapter is full of action and i am proof reading. Its gonna be a full blown battle. So be prepared. Don't forget to review and enjoy the chapter.


	14. Emancipation and death eaters

**Authors Notes: Dear readers, thanks for your support. YES I love cliff hangers as they make story more interesting and as I am updating daily no problem. If you cant take a little excitement then i don't know what else to say. The last chapter was to show truth behind Lilly and other's as a justification to what Harry has done and will do. It was NOT a filler. This chapter has nice action and coming chapters are better. I hope you enjoy the story and in coming three to four chapters i may put the first kiss. I still don't know whether it will be Parvati or Padma or both IE who kisses him first. The pairing is harry/Padma/Parvati. Harry will be taking control of Hogwarts and Azkaban soon. As usual, read and please review.** ** And tell if you seriously hate my cliff hangers. **

Last time: Dumbledore looked perplexed and said "what is it Harry?"

"I would need you to swear on your magic that …."

"I would need you to swear on your magic that you will allow me to bring my new familiar and don't cause it any harm in any possible way unless it harms one of the students unintentionally"

Dumbledore looked calculatingly and said "What is your familiar Harry? Can you grantee it won't harm the students?"

"Yes. I can give you full assurance headmaster that my familiar won't harm any student or staff member unless its life is threatened. As for what it is, I will reveal once you give me your oath"

Dumbledore said in a convincing voice "As far as it doesn't harm students it is allowed. Of course defending in case of being attacked is allowed. You don't need to worry me objecting to it." He would never swear unless he knew what animal it is.

"Swear on your magic Headmaster." Harry said as a matter of fact.

Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes and tried to probe his mind. Harry swiftly pushed away the probe and said "I wouldn't legilemense a person with whom I am about to make a deal headmaster."

Everyone was shocked and Dumbledore asked "Harry how did you and where did you learn Occlumency?"

"The same way I learnt other subjects. By reading from books and practicing the exercises. Now will you take the oath or shall we say this meeting is over?"

Dumbledore immediately put his wand to his fore head and said "I ALBUS DUMBLEDORE as headmaster of Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry swear on my magic and life that I will allow what ever familiar Harry Potter is about to bring to the school and ensure no harm shall befall it unless it intentionally harms one of students or staff to best of my powers. So mote it be"

As Dumbledore completed his oath a bright light surrounded him and diminished slowly. Only then Harry then revealed Astika coiled inside his sleeve. As Astika slid out Glory shrieked and there were gasps. James said "Kill that snake now" and pulled his wand only to be disarmed by Harry.

"If you kill it I loose my magic as I swore to protect it with my life" He said swiftly. This silenced everyone and Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Surely you can't control it Harry. Only a parselmouth can control a snake."

What Harry did next shocked everyone. He spoke to Astika in parsel "My friend, get back into my sleeve and watch the fun."

As Harry finished he could pick the emotions leaking from everyone. They were mixed but were mostly dominated by anger, Fear and disgust. Fear, he liked. Anger and Disgust, he was not concerned. Dumbledore spoke "That is a rear ability Harry. It is dark magic. Please let go of the snake and don't use that ability anymore."

Harry looked shocked and said "There is no Dark magic and light magic Headmaster. There is only magic. It is our intentions which make it light or dark. Let me enlighten you even further. Parsel is just a language like any other. Only a select few can learn it but it is a language none the less. There is nothing dark in it. The magic which is strong and is powerful is branded Dark by the ministry because they can't control it. So don't give be this shit that magic is dark. If you used 'diffindo' to cut the throat of a person will it make the curse dark? No right. The same is the case with parsel. Does any one of you know that most powerful healing spells can be cast in parsel magic?"

At this everyone looked perplexed. It was Lilly who spoke "Harry how do you know so much about Parseltongues?"

Harry's reply shocked everyone. "There were many books in library. Once I discovered the ability and knew it was considered dark I kept it secret. But only recently I knew there are no Dark and light. It is our intentions which make us good or bad."

Everyone nodded and Harry continued "Now as for disowning we can do it next week and I will be leaving straight to one of my friends once it is done. I hope you don't mind."

Everyone was silent so Harry just got up and left to his room. As he closed the door he immediately started drafting a letter to Rangnook asking him to meet personally. He then sent it of with Emma and told her to wait for reply. Harry used Emma only for very important messages which were secret. So she knew it must be important and asked him what it was about. Harry smirked and said "A little change of papers can do a lot of harm Emma." She understood and left.

In silence of his room Harry opened his letter from McGonagall. It read

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I am very happy to say that you and your friends have scored perfect scores in every subject. It became a problem for us to decide the ranks and hence named all four of you for first rank. How ever I am writing this letter to inform you about the petition we made to the board about blatant display of favouritism in presenting the house cup. All the teachers except Professor's Potters and Black who were uninformed due to their absence from school at the scheduled time of meeting have agreed to complain and share their memory. As you and your friend's are considered leader's among students and are top of your year I am drafting this letter to inform you that Board has decided to meet on first Sunday after commencement of the term and has requested students written complaint and your memories should you wish to complain. It is completely your choice and note that I won't hold this against you. Reply as soon as possible._

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall. _

As Harry re read the letter he mirror called his friends who said they got similar letters. He drafted the reply quickly for himself and his friend's.

_Dear McGonagall,_

_I am fine. I hope you are fine too. Thank you for the scores as it wouldn't have been possible without your help. As for the complaint I and my friends are willing to go ahead and we will definitely give our memories. We can decide on further plan of action once we get back to Hogwarts. This is a reply from me and my friends as well as we don't trust the owls to go unchecked. Emma is a phoenix and I hope you will keep this a secret. You are the only staff member who knows this._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry Potter._

As Harry finished the draft Emma appeared and brought a note from Rangnook. It simply read '4 pm. today'. Harry smiled and explained the situation to Emma. She was more than happy to go and deliver the message if it brought down the old coot a few pegs. When Harry asked her why she was angry with Dumbledore she said "If it wasn't for timely intervention of Flamel's we will be having a master mind who has gone dark due to neglect and abuse caused to him at such young age. That old fool is the main reason behind it. With his half knowledge he is bound to destroy the world."

Harry nodded and gave her the letter addressed to McGonagall. As she burst into flames Harry cast a silent 'tempus' and saw it was little past 12 pm. He had more than an hour to get ready for meeting with Rangnook and so he continued on his book where he left.

* * *

As Harry entered Gringotts he greeted the goblins stationed at the front door and proceeded to a stand where a goblin was sitting and said in gobbledygook *Master goblin, May your gold flow and may your enemies perish. I have an appointment with Chief Rangnook. Would you please inform him that Harry Potter awaits for him?"*

The goblins were previously informed about this meeting and so he immediately asked harry to follow and took him to Rangnook's chamber and left them to privacy. Rangnook on seeing Harry smiled and said in gobbledygook "To what pleasure I owe a meeting with you Harry?"

Harry smiled at the ancient goblin's antics and said "Enough fun Rangnook. There is a matter of utmost importance in which i require your assistance." Rangnook knew fully well that a matter of importance really meant it would be very important so he immediately sat straight and asked "What is it harry?"

Harry replied "Potter's have decided to disown me."

Rangnook was shocked. "Don't the idiots know that a true lord cannot be disowned. If they try their magic will fail them and the effects will be drastic."

Harry smiled and said "Rangnook you are forgetting you are talking about _THE POTTERS._ They obviously didn't check the tapestry and don't know I am the true lord. I don't have any intention of revealing it to them."

Rangnook was shocked and asked "What should we do?"

Harry smiled and said "Very simple. Just change the papers from disowning to emancipation. Make them in gobbledygook and they wont be able to read. You know as much as I hate to cheat there is no way and revealing the truth will only get in way of my plans. So will you do it?"

Rangnook laughed and said "You don't need to ask me Harry. If i taught you goblin magic and war tactics it was after making you a member of Goblin nation. Anything for you. Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

Harry thought for a moment and said "Who lastly accessed my father's vault?"

Rangnook looked little surprised at the sudden change of question but said "Only head of the bank access your Fathers vault. Why?"

Harry shook his head and said "Just check if everything is fine Rangnook."

Rangnook knew harry too well and knew he was only confirming his suspicions and immediately went and checked the vault of Nicholas Flamel. He was appalled and disturbed to find the only object in the vault missing. He wnt back to his room and said "Harry, the stone is missing. I don't know how."

Harry on seeing worry in his mentors face replied "Don't worry. The stone is now safe. But i have a suspicion who might be behind this. Just check who accessed the Vault during your absence when we were training."

Rangnook nodded and checked the runes. After several minutes he said "It is Gripforth. He took over the position of director when i was training you. I will call him now. We can find out what happened."

Harry waited as Gripforth came in bowed and asked why he was summoned. Then he asked "Master Gripforth do you have a memory of accessing Flamel's safe vault during your period as Director?"

Gripforth looked shocked and replied "I have no idea what you are talking Master Harry."

Harry said "As expected. Master Gripforth i request you to give me permission to enter your mind. We believe a memory of yours has been tampered with."

Gripforth nodded and Harry entered his mind. He saw a memory was altered and undid it. What he saw boiled harry's blood. He came out of goblins mind and the goblin was horror struck.

He said "Director Rangnook, Albus Dumbledore asked for a meeting with me when you were away and i had to agree. He impersued me and made me open Flamel's vault and transferred the artifact to another one under tight security. He then oblivated me of the whole incident. I will resign to my post for my incompetency I am sorry Master Harry."

Harry swiftly replied "No need for such things master Gripforth. I as a member of goblin nation secured the stone and returned it to its rightful owner. Be careful in future though."

Harry turned to Rangnook and said "I think we will make it public and declare Dumbledore as enemy of Goblin nation. Freeze his accounts and don't allow him to bank. We wont loose our reputation as Dumbledore is considered very powerful and slandering his name will give us more than enough clients as we detected a oblivation by him."

As harry finished Rangnook nodded and Harry took his leave.

* * *

Dumbledore was now sitting in his office when a regal looking Goblin stepped through at the scheduled time. Dumbledore had not even a slightest hint to why Director Rangnook has asked this meeting. But he agreed as he didn't want to anger the goblin nation. As he saw the goblin he recognized it to be assistant director Gripforth and paled.

Gripforth pulled out a letter and read "Mr. Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore you are here by declared enemy of goblin nation as for your crimes committed on Master. Gripforth by impersuing him and then oblivateing him. Your accounts are frozen and you are not to step forth in Gringotts bank or Goblin nation. If you dare to do so We wont be responsible for death or any other consequences. This ordeal is effective immediately."

As Gripforth finished his letter Dumbledore paled and then saw Goblin sneer and say "This is not over yet." As he was about to speak the Goblin shifted and disappeared from his office. Dumbledore didn't know what to do. Now he cant go to bank to check on his assets. He cant go to disownment of elder potter and make sure everything was fine. He sat holding his head in his hands. He didn't understand how he was discovered. He took all necessary steps. It was only possible for a master legilemense to undo those effects and he knew who has done it. he thought 'Alexander Rawthorn, if i get my hands on you you will go down.'

* * *

Days swiftly passed and the twins celebrated their birthday. They couldn't participate in this year dueling as it was their last year of ban. Harry however was happy that he will be winning the title for fourth time continually. He was holding a record of not even loosing one match and was getting eager to continue it. Because of it he was given V.I.P status and had invitations for many duels which he declined giving the ruse of business and studies at house. No one doubted him as they knew it was this young boy behind the fast growing Rawthorn fortune and were well aware of his powers to think he is backing out in fear of defeat.

The next day of the birthday Harry, Potter's and Longbottom's went to Gringotts to do the disowning. As they entered the bank a goblin came and Harry greeted him in gobbledygook startling others. Harry observed a man standing at counter observing them but doing nothing. He went over in his mind and found several men were standing at various shops doing nothing but to a commoner they looked like they were shopping. Wheels were spinning in young wizard's mind when the goblin bowed back and asked them to follow him. In the room they entered, Rangnook and Snaggletooth were seated. Harry said "Let us get it over with Master Goblin."

Rangnook nodded and looked with disgust towards Potter's and Longbottom's. James Potter quickly signed the form provided without going through as he wanted to be out of goblins presence. If he would have seen it he would have noticed it was written in red rather than usual black and was in Gobbledygook which was not language used for disowning. Harry thought 'what a fool' but kept quiet. It was then signed by Lilly and then Longbottom's and finally by Harry. Then James put a drop of his blood and Harry did the same. Soon Magic surrounded them both and James felt immense pain but Harry felt Power rushing into him. At that time all the six ancient vaults flared to active completely indicating that the Lord has arrived to his age of maturity.

Rangnook spoke up "Now that is settled, we can move to issue of Harry's trust vault."

Lilly quickly said "We will open a new vault and transfer enough funds to it so that he can attend school". She was shocked when harry said "I have enough money. So no thanks."

Alice Longbottom chided "Harry take the money they offer. It is for your school and supplies. You wont last a day without money in the world."

Harry replied in a icy tone "Don't speak out of turn women. I know what happens if you don't have money. I don't want their kindness and charity. I have my own money and is more than sufficient to last a long time."

James potter said "Harry stop telling lies. You can no way have any money. Your trust vault was emptied and now you don't even have a vault"

Harry sneered and said "For your kind information I have transferred enough funds to my own vault and invested them in various companies. So fortunately i don't require your money as i have enough of my own."

Rangnook interrupted, stopping James from saying anything further "Master harry, Your accounts have arrived. If you sign them we will re invest." As harry went through his accounts all adults saw the returns over his shoulder's and their eyes widened in shock.

James said "How did you acquire so much?"

Harry simply smirked and said "Its for me to know and for you not to find out."

As the excitement subsided Harry said "I have little work. Wait outside the chamber if you don't want to get captured by rogue death eaters. You will need a plan of action." As Harry said this, the shocked adults were pushed out of the room and were told to wait outside the chamber if they wanted. Dan hissed "he is just making it up to get attention. We already have the money. Let's go shopping."

But it was James Potter who said "Let him come out. He wont take long now. Who knows what he discovered?"

Inside Harry said "Rangnook, now that I am emancipated and legally an adult i would like to claim my inheritances."

Rangnook nodded and said "I was expecting this and was prepared." He removed a parchment and eight boxes. "Harry the last of the Peverall line descendants have died recently and the lordship passes to you. It makes total eight seats in wizangmot for you for which you need to appoint proxies. Now just put a drop of blood on the parchment and say that you claim the Lordships. You also have a choice to change your name. When you will be adopted by Flamel's you will be getting their surname along with several others. "

Harry nodded and put a drop of blood and said "I HARIUS GODRIC MERNILIAL ROWAN SALAZAR HELGA LE FAY claim lordships of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Slytherin, Ambrosius, Le Fay and Peverall lines. They have been unclaimed and I have been righted to claim by blood, magic and inheritance. So mote it be" As harry finished he was encompassed by eight bright auras and was suspended in mid air before he sat down in the chair. Rangnook offered him eight rings which fused into one with eight crests and a stone which Harry couldn't recognize.

Harry then said "Cut Potters family vault from main vault. Let us see how long they last without transfer from main vault." Rangnook nodded and Harry took leave.

As he came out he disillusioned the ring and went to Potters and Longbottom's. Dan quickly said "Hey brat what is it that was so important that you wanted us to wait?"

Harry simply said "Men were stationed at various places in the ally and there was one in the bank who came behind us. They were observing us and no doubt plan to ambush us the moment we step out of the bank. Unfortunately we have only one entrance and we cant apparate from here. So we need to face the thugs who, in my opinion are waiting for us to step out."

As Harry finished his explanation everyone stiffened so he continued "Listen carefully if you want to get out unscathed. If my deductions are correct, and they always are there will be nearly thirty men stationed outside." As he saw James pulling out his two way mirror he said "No, don't try to call help as they would have already blocked communications and will only know that we know about them and will alert them. We need element of surprise."

He then turned to kids and said "Now as we leave, I have no doubt they would have put anti apperation wards around, so stick together as a group. What so ever do not go playing Hero. Understand. These are not controlled duels and have no rules."

As he was about to continue Glory interrupted saying "Why should we listen to you brat. We have been trained our whole life and we know what to do. Don't give your advice."

Harry replied coldly "If you are so adamant on getting yourself killed or captured then i have no objections. You can find your own way." He was walking away when a hand stopped him. He turned to see Lilly pleading with her eyes. He hotly replied "What?"

Lilly just said "Please ignore her and plan ahead. Only you can get us out now. Please Harry i beg you." Though Harry didn't have any sympathy for the women he couldn't risk any of the chosen ones dying and putting that old codger on his tail. So he planned and replied.

"Fine but tell them to keep their mouth's shut. Now as you go out stick together as a group. Don't stop moving and one adult pair up with a child. Put up a shield as you move and keep attacking till you reach leaky cauldron. Then go into muggle London. We need two groups. One group move towards the pub other away from it. This will split them and give us a fighting chance."

As Harry completed explaining his plan he saw Rose Pair up with James. Dan Pairing with Lilly. Glory went with her mother and Neville went with Frank. Only Harry was left alone so Alice asked "What about you?"

Harry laughed and said "It is not new to me to fend for myself. I will be fine. Now we leave at once. lets go"

As they approached the entrance Harry whisked out his wand. Others followed him. He said "Ready to shield. When one is weakening other one in the group put it up. That way no one will be exhausted."

As they stepped out of bank all the hell broke loose.

* * *

Harry saw potter's moving quickly. Longbottom's went other way. He was casting fast and strong but he needed to make sure he didn't hurt civilians. The thugs who didn't expect resistance were shocked as the eleven year old was casting silently and putting them down. Harry was casting in Elvin, Gobbledygook and parsel. He came face to face with two hooded figures and immediately started on Elvin stunners and binders. His curse's connected with them before they could wave their wand and were down on ground. He quickly ran to a side only to find both the families nearly cornered by more than fifteen members and didn't know what to do. They didn't follow his advice and as they overpowered the first batch thought it was over. Harry didn't know how James Potter became a auror. He quickly cast 'turma' a strong shield on both the families and this reflected of all the curses. Now the thugs turned the attention towards him and all off them surrounded him. The rest of Potters and Longbottom's seeing this as a opportunity quickly ran away in the said directions and reached muggle London. Harry saw this and laughed at the cowardice and cunning of the families. They left the one that saved them, that too a child of eleven years who in their view had no special training to fight ruthless killers. Harry was however Happy. It was long since he truly had a challenge and loved one. In one swift motion he cast the shield and held it with wand less magic. Then he conjured a few swords men by using 'mektar' and put them around him to shield him from physical attacks and any curses he may not be able to deflect in time. He then started casting powerful stunners which pierced the shields stunning them. The thugs started their assault and quickly it turned into a full blown battle. Harry decided he needed to finish it fast lest the civilians be caught in it. He cast 'sublevatio enactus' and lightening started raining on his foes. He quickly subdued them and bound them. He then saw James coming with re enforcement and laughed. Everyone was on ground and Harry after giving a brief description left to Flamel's. He thought 'tomorrows prophet will be interesting. I hope news wizards 24/7 has covered that.'

As Harry reached Flamel's Manor Perene asked him "Had little fun. Didn't we?" Harry looked perplexed when Perene pointed towards Magical Vision. Harry got a glimpse of himself fighting rouge death eaters and smiled sheepishly. Perene just hugged him and told him to wash up while she prepares table for lunch. To say that Harry felt loved was understatement. After how he was left alone in the ally to fight the hug just lightened him up. He called "Mum.." When Perene turned and asked "What dear?" he replied "Nothing" and went to his room.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office with Potter's and Longbottom's. The children were playing in castle grounds and adults were thinking over what happened in the Diagon ally.

James said "I don't know how he managed it. He first cast so powerful shields that all the spells just bounced off. Then when we left and ran for safety he stayed and fought. I thought that he would be dead or captured. But he subdued all the thirty death eaters and didn't have a scratch Albus. That is impossible even for trained aurors. The people say he moved like a machine. they say he knew when, where and which curse was coming towards him before itself like he predicted it. I am at my wits end. I don't think even you are capable of such a fete."

As James finished his rant Lilly chided "James don't forget Albus is greatest wizard. Harry is nothing compared to him. It was just pure luck."

But Dumbledore's reply caught everyone off guard. "I don't think so Lilly. Magically i might be most powerful but what Harry did today cant be achieved by every wizard and it is no luck. I have a theory regarding it."

Alice said "Care to share it then?"

Dumbledore spoke "We all know his deduction skills are phenomenal. His logic undeniable."

James interrupted saying "Yes Albus. I haven't see such a strategy. He almost got us out before we were caught in the corner. And he expected the right numbers and anticipated their every move. He is a freaking genius but what has that to do with fighting thirty wizard's?"

Dumbledore said smiling "Patience James. I believe he used simplest of spells, right?"

James said "Yes."

"I think he has studied art of dueling from books in potter and black libraries. Don't forget how he rebuked my legilemency. He is a trained occlumence and is a powerful one. But even at that rate it would be impossible to come out of battle of such magnitude unscathed. Unless his mind works at a phenomenal rate under pressure of battle. his deductions become very fast and accurate. He can anticipate every move and counter it at same speed giving him a virtual advantage. I have read about such power's before. Only seeing now. And he is magically very powerful so that aided in conjurations and overpowered spells putting the death eaters down."

As everyone nodded he continued "If we can make him teach our children then there is no way Voldemort can stand them. but don't let them know this. It will ruin their self-confidence."

* * *

The next days daily prophet was full of images of Harry Potter and his fight with death eaters. How the adults have run away and how a kid of twelve has fought and won over thirty fully grown wizard's. Harry was happy to see it had the intended effect he wanted. Soon he was working furiously on a alchemy project he thought and was reaching a breakthrough. Perene mothered him and he just basked in the love and affection. Nick and he had a game of chess in which Nick would always loose and complain about harry being trained by Sherlock. harry visited everyone of his mentors and they were happy at his developed skills. Harry was soon to start second year when he had a strange dream...


	15. a problem of voices

**Authors note: Guys thanks for reviews and sorry for little delay. However this chapter has opening of chamber and a little more. I hope you enjoy and review. Guys i want reviews so that i can improve better. Please please please review and enjoy.**

Last time: Harry was soon to start second year when he had a strange dream

As Harry heard a voice he woke up yo find himself in realm of ancients. He looked around to see a bright light and remembered his last experience here. The thought gave him shudders and he got scared as the last thing he did was sleep and as far as he knew he wouldn't be here unless he died. It was then he looked at himself and found himself in a other worldly glow. He thought it was best to ask than assume.

"I didn't die. Did I?" He asked thinking what has happened wrong?

The bright light replied "No Young one. You did not die. This is a transgression between the earth realm and Ancient one. I brought you here in your dream to give you required knowledge. There's a great war coming and times of Darkness are ahead. An ancient bane is about to set itself open and we wouldn't be able to contain it for long. You need to prepare. Gather an army. Bring together every creature. You need your allies young one. You cant fight this darkness alone. The other three will require three more years to reach their full potential unlike you. But you will require to lead them into battles. Though you are immortal you can still be killed. You will need to become master of Death. You already have two items to perform the ritual. Find third one. Only then you can save your world and others."

Harry was shocked at the revelation. He asked "The other three are my friends. Right?"

The voice said "Yes. Now you need to go. If you need advice you only need to will and you will find me. But be careful about the future young one. It is very Dark and your failure will mean doom."

As Harry woke up in his bed he found being hugged by Perene. He was sweating profusely and his brow was flurried.

Perene asked him in a worried voice "What happened Harry?"

Harry replied "A vision mum. A revelation. We will talk in the morning. I think i know my purpose."

As Harry said that Perene felt a pang of fear in her heart. She loved her son and as much as she told herself that nothing can kill him or harm him she still worried like every mother. And she knew her son never worried. He was strong and faced the most difficult problems with a smile. His worrying only made her fears worse. What was coming? She couldn't sleep.

* * *

Next day Harry called everyone into living room and shared his vision. As he concluded his speech everyone was pale. It was Merlin who spoke "Harius if what you say is true, then we need to prepare. You need to unite all the races. Failure is not an option now. From your speech i believe we may have a maximum of ten years. So start preparing."

Everyone came out of musings with this speech and Harry decided it was time he increased the influence. It was time for the world to know that the heir's of Founders have returned. They don't need to know his face. They need to know he has come. So he arranged a meeting with Rangnook and told him to start orphanages for muggle born children and appoint proxies to his positions in wizangmot.

He then went for annual dueling circuit. As usual Alex was received with great admiration and won the duels. As he came back home he didn't rest but went straight to alchemy lab. This started worrying Perene. She worried what her son will do in his workaholic attitude. But she couldn't stop him. He was too stubborn. As she thought about him a smile graced her lips. He was her son after all, he took over her in stubbornness.

Next day over breakfast when Harry came running from his alchemy lab shouting everyone was startled. It was Nicholas who finally found his voice "What Happened son?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and replied "Looks like I have taken up the title of greatest Alchemist in the world from you dad."

At the confused looks of everyone he said "I just created the impossible. I created _**BLOOD-STONE." **_As the revelation sunk in everyone was startled. It was Praveen who replied "Er..Congrats Harry."

Nicholas almost shouted "Harry how in the hell did you manage it. Do you know what you have created. I was trying from past five hundred years and you manage it in few days. No doubt you have taken after me. Let your mother think what ever she wants but you are my son through and through."

At this Perene said "Nicholas, you say that again and its couch for the night." At this everyone burst out laughing and as they cooled down harry started describing the effects of blood stone.

"Blood stone is said to have huge amount of magical properties. It aids in magical flow and regenerates magic at such a fast rate that the bearer never faces magical exhaustion. It also increases calmness of mind and helps in decision making. It also tells the barer when ever a person in close proximity has evil intentions towards him."

Everyone appreciated Harry for his craft and decided to make it public under achievement's Alex Rawthorn. Harry made a chain out of Mithril and wore the blood-stone in his neck.

* * *

After a few days Harry went to Diagon ally to get his school supplies along with Patil's. When he saw that all the books on DADA were waste and that fraud will be teaching them he thought he could just kill Dumbledore then and there. He controlled the urge and went home.

After promising to come home for Christmas he bid farewell to Nick and Perene and went to Potter manor. As Harry flooed to the manor he heard Dumbledore's voice "How many ever times i try, I cant get a meeting with Lord Rawthorn. If we can have him on our side we can have a huge advantage in the future."

Harry entered and greeted "Good afternoon Headmaster."

Dumbledore on seeing Harry smiled and said "Ah, Harry my boy. James was just telling me you have been at your friend's after disowning. I hope you are not angry."

Harry controlled his sneer and said "Oh no. I was just enjoying some peace and quiet. I like the country."

Dumbledore nodded and continued "Harry, as you have seen your siblings are always at constant danger. If it wasn't for your timely intervention they would have been captured. I am requesting you Harry, please teach them. I can even exempt you and them from classes and give you special privileges."

Harry looked coldly and said "We already had this conversation. You tried every means. As i told previously you should have known earlier what i was capable of. I wont teach them anything. Now, I will be in my room if you need anything."

After Harry left Dumbledore said "We are lucky he at least is not joining the dark side. We would be doomed. With his skills and power he can take down a battalion before he goes down."

James looked thoughtful and replied "Albus, instead of taking his magic if we can ask him to help us in the war. Teach him more powerful spells. He can weaken Voldemort enough before he will die for Dan and other's to deliver a killing blow."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful and replied "It is a good idea James but if Voldemort sees Harry's potential and lures him to his side, we will have no chance to win. As it is he is bitter with us. There is a greater chance that he will join him than fight for us. We cant risk that."

Lilly questioned "But what about his skill's. How will my children learn them?"

Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile and replied "Ah Lilly, you are forgetting that once his magic is taken he will be vulnerable to compulsion. We will compel him to teach them then. It is only a year away. So don't worry."

Harry smirked internally as he heard this conversation through listening charms he placed as he greeted Dumbledore. He thought 'You will get yours soon old got. SOON'

* * *

On September 1st Harry went along with Potter's to board Hogwarts express. As his so called family was giving poses to camera's of press he silently walked to an empty compartment. But unlike last time he was not left alone by press due to his recent achievements. He was pulled aside by Rita Skeeter.

"Mr. Potter how do you feel fighting thirty death eaters and coming out victorious?" She asked her quick quotes quill scribbling fast.

Harry looked at her and knew she was a very infamous but popular reporter and having her on his side will do quiet good so he said "Sorry Rita, I hope i can call you Rita right." The slight suggestion, slight authority in tone has made her squirm when she said "Of course, Harry."

Before she could continue he replied "I don't think we have enough time now. There is going to be a very big event coming Sunday and i will do a exclusive for you." At this she beamed and said "Definitely. I hope we can schedule a meeting then?"

Harry replied "sure. I will write to you as soon as i confirm the time." At this the said reporter left him and he boarded the train and started searching for his friend's. As he reached a compartment the door opened and he was pulled inside by a black blur. He was then hugged by Padma and Parvati. Parvati saw from corner of her eye Cho-Chang eyeing Harry and gave her a glare which said 'he is mine. Try anything and i will hex you to oblivion'. Luckily for Cho she got the message and had no doubt in the capabilities of Indian spice. So whatever thoughts she had about the handsome young man, she quickly crushed.

* * *

Harry told all their group about the petition on Dumbledore and everyone agreed. So Harry quickly drafted a letter saying about the favoritism and attached a parchment with signatures with three-forth's of student body silently. He was now sitting in his carriage with Astika around his neck and telling his friends that he was a parselmouth and it was not evil. By the end of the journey all his friends and study group was convinced that it was not any dark magic. They had been told last year by Harry that it is our intentions and when they asked their parents the same thing, after a while their parents agreed the same. Harry was now planning his next move on uniting Giants, Lycans and Vampires. They arrived at Hogsmeade and were escorted to carriages pulled by Thestrals.

Soon everyone was seated in great hall and were waiting for first years. As they arrived Harry used his mage sight and saw if anyone was powerful to join his group. He had almost all the children whose parents had political influence in his group. As the sorting continued he saw very few going into Slytherin and doubted what was the situation? He saw Ginnerva Weasely was sorted into Gryffindor and observing her she knew she licked the feet of children who lived.

Harry and his friends went to their room's and Harry noticed how Padma and Parvati were looking in P.J's . He thought 'whats this happening to me?' Little did he know that the girls were having same effect seeing him. The classes started and Harry couldn't wait for first DADA class to see Glideroy Lockhart make a fool of himself in front of everyone. He didn't needed to wait long.

* * *

DADA class:

Lockhart came down the steps like royalty his cape flowing and started "Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him."

At this most of girls in Gryffindor giggled but those in Ravenclaw were looking like he has grown two horns on his head. If this was how whole class will be then they would prefer self study or learning with Harry. As Lockhart started his class this notion was confirmed. He gave a test which had fifty four questions none of them were related to defense.

Harry instead of answers wrote the names of persons who did the things which Lockhart claimed as his. As they submitted their answers Lockhart went through and paled at Harry's answers. He then came to a cage which was covered with a blue cloth and said "Now we will be encountering one of the most dangerous creatures. Don't worry no harm can be fall you till I am here." Saying that he removed the cloth to reveal a cage of 'Cornish Pixie's' . Seamus bellowed "Cornish Pixie's. These are dangerous?"

Lockhart simply said "Fine then. Lets see you deal with them." and opened the cage. It didn't take Seamus to realize how wrong he was regarding these creatures. Soon Lockhart bellowed "Peskipiksi Pesternomi". It had no effect except drawing attention towards himself from pixie's which snatched his wand and were soon tearing out everything in the class. Lockhart then ran into his office leaving the students to deal with the little monsters. Praveen bellowed "Avian's Immobulous" stopping all the pixies. Padma, Parvati and Harry followed with "Enchantus" and put the pixie's back in cage.

It was then Lockhart came out and said "good. good. you did as I expected. Though I could have done it faster with more grace but you did well non-the less."

At this Harry lost as they nearly threw students out of window and said "If you were so good then why didn't you do it ?" in a mocking tone.

Lockhart knew he needed to speak alone with this boy before he would spill all his secrets and said "Detention with me next Sunday Mr. Potter"

Harry simply said "You will need to postpone it professor as I have a meeting with my head of the house. We can do it next Sunday. Everything will be fine."

Lockhart understood Harry's words and said "Fine. I would actually like to discuss about your duel in Diagon ally and give a few tips. You know you could have done better."

Harry replied "Oh, I have no doubt professor. goodbye then." With that the whole class left the room

* * *

The week passed quickly with Harry collecting memories from everyone possible and discussing how to present the issue before the board. It was decided by McGonagall and Flitwick that they will make it straight and to the point. So on next Sunday Harry found himself in Professor McGonagall's office along with Professor Flitwick. They flooed to the Board and soon the chamber was occupied by the twelve board members.

McGonagall started "Respected board of Governor's, we are here today to discuss the blatant display of favoritism towards the Gryffindor house during the presentation of House cup last year. As I have already stated in my letter the house cup was officially won by Ravenclaw but headmaster Dumbledore awarded Gryffindor house over thousand points in last minute for apparently no reason and gave the cup to them. Though being head of Gryffindor house I cant tolerate this blatant favoritism. I hope you view the memories of students along with ours and decide the facts for yourselves.

After nearly an hour of discussions and seeing the memories the board has sent a message to Dumbledore to meet them immediately. They then asked Professor McGonagall and Flitwick to wait in next room along with Harry. As Dumbledore arrived Harry could listen to arguments going on in next room along with Professor's due to his enhanced hearing.

Lord Malfoy started "Professor Dumbledore, you were summoned due to the complaint made on you on display of blatant favoritism towards Gryffindor by giving more than thousand points to the house. Can you show the reason for awarding of those points?"

Dumbledore paled and said "Surely, nothing like that has happened. Gryffindor won the points fair and square."

He was rebuked "Then show us the memories."

The argument went for a few minutes before the board reached it's decision. "Dumbledore as it is the first complaint, we are leaving you with a fine of five hundred galleons. Also the house cup is to be awarded to Ravenclaw house in presence of whole school. If we get further complaints you will be fired."

Harry then gave a exclusive interview to Rita along with McGonagall and Flitwick whose names were to be kept secret. Harry knew Dumbledore would plot revenge but he was ready. He asked Rita to hold on till a week so that it will hurt the old man maximum by tearing the healing wound. Rita simply agreed to the surprise of the Professor's.

* * *

As Dumbledore sat in his office he didn't know what to do. He knew the complaint was filed by some one in staff but he didn't know who had the nerve to do it. The next day at breakfast he announced "Attention everybody. The board has decided that the last minute points awarded by me to Gryffindor house were not legitimate and hence the house cup belongs to Ravenclaw house."

At this three quarters of school cheered and Gryffindor's were shouting protests. Everything died down and soon classes became normal. Then harry had his detention with Lockhart.

As Harry entered his room Lockhart greeted "Ah, Harry. How have you been?"

Harry looked coldly and replied "I am not here to do your detention. I am here to tell you that I wont publicize what a fraud you are if you stop stealing others works now and before you try let me tell you those memory charms wont work on me."

Lockhart paled but agreed and gave a magical oath. It was then Harry herd a voice. "Rip, Tear, Kill... Blood want blood." Harry knew something was wrong as he saw Lockhart smiling. He asked "Didn't you here that voice?"

Lockhart questioned "What voice?"

Harry knew it had to be because of his keen hearing and thought he will need to investigate but as the voice stopped he couldn't divulge further.

* * *

Halloween:

Harry had usual classes and Professor Snape asked Harry to stay back after class.

"Mr. Potter I know you are really good at potions and St. Mungos has requested a batch of blood replenishing potions along with several others. I would need a assistant and was hoping you could join me" Snape said in a business voice.

Harry smiled and replied "Definitely Professor. When do you want me?"

Snape smiled and replied "Come after the classes. We will have dinner here."

Harry nodded and left. He told his friends who were happy that Snape has recognized Harry's potions skills. This was a good way to make a name. So after the classes Harry went to Potion's lab and started on blood replenishing potion.

After few hours Harry and Snape had dinner. Snape started "You know Harry, you are better than your siblings in many ways. I thought first that you were arrogant and attention seeking based on what Dan and Rose told me. But you proved me wrong."

Harry smiled and replied "Thank you professor. It was nice working with you."

They went back to work and it was nearly midnight before the Potion's were completed. Snape said "I will write a note Harry. Lest you get caught."Harry took the note and started walking towards Ravenclaw tower. He reached the second floor when he herd the mysterious voice again saying "Rip..Tear...Kill...Blood i want blood...killl"

Harry ran after it and what he found horrified him. He saw Flitch's cat Norris hanging upside down. He saw that something was written on the wall. He started collecting evidence. He saw it was written "The chamber of secrets has been reopened. Enemies of Heir Beware" in blood. He started examining the writing and found several clues.

It was then Peeves burst in along with Argus Flitch. harry immediately said "Don't worry Argus. She is not Dead. Just petrified. We will find out who did that."

Flitch was crying and Harry was examining the floor for further evidence when Dumbledore busted in along with other professor's. He on seeing Harry said "Mr. Potter what are you doing this late at night and here. Did you kill the Mrs. Norris?"

Harry saw the old goat as if he has grown horns and said "No Professor i did not attack her. Moreover she is not dead. She is petrified. It can be cured using Mandrake drought..." before harry could continue he was interrupted by Black saying "But what were you doing here out of bed after curfew?"

Snape saved harry's breath bu saying "It is my doing Black. I asked him to brew potions and he finished just now and was leaving."

As this was going on harry's mind was running at full speed solving the clues. _**"The culprit has written at height of 3-4 feet. Therefore must be a little above four feet. Therefore must be a first year or second year. Hmm...long nails with nail polish and perfume of lily flower's... definitely a girl. But who. Norris must have seen reflection of the girl and creature what caused this in the water. But which creatures gaze can cause petrification? Definitely the plumbing has been opened. only that can result in this much amount of water. If i can examine it ..."**_Harry was brought out of his musings when Dumbledore spoke.

Dumbledore looked like he ate puke but said with twinkling eyes...

_**End note: What is the old coot thinking now?**_


	16. OFF TO AZKABAN

Authors Note: Guys thanks for the support but i didn't get the reviews i expected. I hope you read and enjoy and leave the reviews. Thanks again and enjoy this chapter. _**read till the end. no cliff hanger**_

Last time : Dumbledore looked like he ate puke but said with twinkling eyes...

Dumbledore looked like he ate puke but said with twinkling eyes "Mr. Potter be that as it may, circumstantial evidence is against you and I have to put you on restriction. You will always have one of the professors escorting toy to the classes and to your dormitory. Until this problem is cleared you will have a restricted access to library ans will stay in Professor Potter's quarters."

Harry knew there was no use arguing. He knew that this was old man's revenge for article. He knew it was up to him to solve this mess and replied "O.K professor. Now I would like to examine the plumbing"

To the utter dismay of everyone Dumbledore said "You are not authorized to do any such thing Mr. Potter. Leave this matter to expert's." McGonagall viewed Dumbledore like he has grown a second head. She knew this was revenge and was shocked that the man who lived for over a hundred and fifty years was behaving like a child. Harry was the best one who would solve it few hours if given a chance but this fool's arrogance is costing them. She hoped Harry wouldn't get angry and reject to help when they will be buried neck deep in it.

Professor Flitwick was having same thoughts and Snape was thinking 'what got into him today. The boy agreed to his terms and only asked to examine the evidence first hand. If what Minerva and Filius say is right the kid can easily solve the problem.' Potter's and Black were very happy as they were able to restrict the brat and would be able to observe him closely.

Harry knew Dumbledore was doing this knowingly and decided to play along. "It's fine headmaster. But don't come asking me for help if it gets out of hand." He was then escorted to his room to stay for the night. Harry was thinking about 'Chamber of secrets' when it hit him. He slapped mentally for not thinking earlier. Sal has mentioned about a secret chamber built to house his pet basilisk "Meddy" for protection of castle. Surely some one was controlling her and misusing her. He felt like an idiot for not asking about the entrance previously as all the founder's now went for a different plane and will be back to Avalon only after a year. He thought 'may be i need to go out of line to solve this.'

* * *

Lestrange Manor:

Rodolphous Lestrange was the only one who was still loyal to Voldemort and escaped Azkaban as he was unmarked and use the ruse of imperious curse. He was now sitting in his study sipping a glass of fire whisky and was thinking about recent events. He ordered the strike on Potter's as ordered by Dark Lord in his letter. But it has failed and they lost all the thug's. What troubled him was not the failure. He never expected it to be a complete success. But what troubled him was that they were unable to even scratch their targets and he reason was a twelve year old boy who he was unaware of. He thought the elder potter must have died as no news came about him. But then he reconsidered. May be Dumbledore was training him secretly? The children-who-lived crap was just a way to side track them?

But then again there was the article about Harry Potter. He gave a exclusive to Rita Skeeter who for once wrote the actual story than fabricated lies. He went through the article once again

_** HARRY POTTER: A SAVIOR OF OUR SAVIORS?**_

_**Dear readers this is an exclusive from Mr. Potter after he had a meeting with Hogwarts Board of Governors on display of favoritism by headmaster Dumbledore regarding the house cup last year when he unceremoniously awarded twelve hundred points to Gryffindor house. Mr. Potter here has challenged the headmasters decision in front of board who have decided that Harry Potter's accusations were true to the word and fined Albus Dumbledore as well as telling him to give the house cup to Ravenclaw house, to whom it truly belonged. I then proceeded to ask him about this favoritism and his life. **_

_**I asked "Mr Potter why do you think Dumbledore has shown such favoritism?"**_

_**He simply replied "I cant answer that question but who are we to question the motives of great Dumbledore?"**_

_**For my question "Harry, how come none of the wizarding world knew about you before the fight in Diagon ally?"**_

_**He simply shrugged and replied "It is quiet simple. I was never allowed to come out of the manor. I was always left behind. Anywhere i went was only St. Mungos when i visited my god father."**_

_**At this i was shocked and asked "Why were you not allowed any where ?"**_

_**The reply i got shook me. He said "I was declared a squib by Professor Dumbledore after my birth and so i was not allowed to come into the public. All the time they left me at the manor in care of house elves."**_

_**Here I ask the wizarding world, "What is this malice? Is it proper on the part of a family to neglect and abuse a child just because they ASSUMED he was non magical?"**_

_**Then I asked him if he had any special training and the reply left me dumb struck. He simply said "Unlike my siblings who were trained by Albus Dumbledore since they were four at Hogwarts, I received no special training from him. It was my hard work and self study which saved me."**_

_**Reader's you are to note that Potter's and Longbottom's have left young Harry alone in the ally when he was attacked and ran for their lives. Few eye witness also state that if it wasn't for his timely intervention The remaining Potter's and Longbottom's would have been captured and Harry need not even fight the death eaters as he was far away from battle and was unnoticed.**_

_**Then i proceeded to question him about the battle itself. "How did you find being surrounded by Death eaters and the family which should have protected you just left you and ran?"**_

_**His reply was "I cant express. I felt hurt that i risked my life for them and they didn't even stay to help. I was afraid at being surrounded but understood that I need to fight to live. I also understand that the adults did it to save my siblings and Longbottom children as they are savior's of our world."**_

_**Reader's is it correct for so called saviors to run at the face of danger? Shouldn't it be them with all the training fighting these rogues? It is for you to decide. **_

_**Special **_**_Correspondent,_**

**_Rita Skeeter._**

As Rodolphous completed the article he felt that this kid was an enigma. He fought like a machine and if he was self thought he didn't know what would have happened if the kid was trained. He shuddered at the thought and mused 'if this kid was ignored may be he could join us. It would be a big blow.' As he was in his musings a house elf came in and said "It has begun master. The chamber has been opened."

Rodolphous smiled and said "good. keep me posted."

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office with Potter's. Everyone one was lost in their own thoughts. Dumbledore was thinking about the article a few days back and its impact. He has received many howlers after that and a few were from parents of Gryffindor's. He remembered the meeting he had with elder potter son after the article was published.

Harry knocked on the door and he herd a voice call "come in."

Harry entered to find all of Potter's along with Dumbledore seated in his office. He said "As I presumed."

They knew he already know's about the meeting so Dumbledore sprung to the matter at hand directly. "Harry, my boy with whom did you go to board?"

Harry sneered and said "I went with permission. With whom i went is not the concern."

Dumbledore sighed and replied taking out a vile from his robes "If you don't answer the question I will have to force you to take vetraserum. Don't think about legal proceedings as I already have permission of your family."

Harry smirked and said "I would like you to try. Don't for get that I was disowned and as of now have no magical guardians."

Dumbledore smiled and said "That makes it even easier. I as Headmaster can administer you vetraserum and no one is better to question. I can even use Legilemency and no one will object."

Harry smirked and replied "You tried that already and failed. Lets try vetraserum now. Shall we?" Saying this he pulled the veil from Dumbledore opened it and gulped down whole liquid.

Everyone smiled thinking what a fool he was. Three drops was more than sufficient. Now he drank whole whole veil. Dumbledore asked him "Who did you go with to the Board Harry?"

Harry laughed and said "As i said earlier it is not your concern."

At the gobsmacked expressions of everyone present in the room he added "what do you think? I will come unprepared? I already took antidote. You should know Dumbledore that you shouldn't make a enemy out of me. It could be hazardous to your health."

That brought everyone from their daze and Dumbledore said "Why did you give that interview to Rita Skeeter Harry?"

Harry simply smiled and said "She asked a few questions and i said the truth."

Dumbledore said in a stern voice "You will ask take back what ever has been said and apologize publicly. Do you have any idea what we are facing because of that article."

Harry laughed out loud and said "I told you before itself old man that not to do mistakes you cant afford. Now they come to bite you in the ass. I will do no such thing."

James hotly said "You will do as Albus says. It is my order."

Harry now fell down laughing and said "And what makes you think i will follow your order's?"

James pulled out his wand only to find Harry's already drawn and pointed at his neck. Harry coldly said "I dont know what you were thinking but if you plan on dueling a person who bet thirty ruthless killers single handed, I would ask you to re think."

At this James paled as he knew there is no way anyone in office can win against Harry. May be Dumbledore can but it will destroy the office. It was Dumbledore who said "Enough. You wont draw wands in my office. Harry please put it back. James, you too"

As Harry put back his wand Dumbledore said "Please Harry. Your siblings need all the support they can get. Your article is costing them everything. Even Gryffindor's are being hostile towards them. Please take back what you have said."

Harry replied emotionless "As i already told I will do no such thing. NowI have a class to attend. Good bye."

As Dumbledore came out of his musings he said "Now Harry will be staying with you. Keep an eye on him and make sure he cant brew antidotes. Also keep him busy and don't let him read. I will try to distance him from his study group. We have to break him if he has to cooperate with us. At this rate he will be too popular for magic transfer to go unnoticed."

Everyone nodded and left. Harry who was hearing the conversation through his previously placed listening charms made sure to give everyone of his study group a ring inscribed with runes to nullify the effects of compulsion and memory altering charms, compulsion, loyalty, hostility and truth potions. He told his friends how the ring would go warm if any of those were tried and how they can know who did it.

The very next day Everyone in study group felt their concealed rings go warm at different times of the day. No one dared to remove them from that time.

* * *

Harry didn't miss any of his regular activities as he did most of them in early mornings. He simply left by flaming out and came back before any one even woke up. He studied late at night inside his special room in his trunk leaving a doppelganger to sleep in his place. This unnerved everyone as harry was perfectly happy with restrictions but the potions still didn't work on him. After a month Potter's had a meeting with Dumbledore.

Lilly Potter said "Albus the brat doesn't study at nights. He wakes up only a couple of minutes before us and there is no way he is able to brew potions. I have been supervising him and He didn't cross any restrictions."

Dumbledore sighed and said "May be his friends are brewing potions for him. Even they are not responding to potions. Look's like he us to tamper the foods. His friends already taking antidotes to different spells and potions. We need to search their dorms but Filius is not allowing."

Everyone was pondering on what was happening when suddenly peeves burst in and said "Headmaster a student has been petrified on the way to hospital wing"

Everyone jumped at this and ran toward's hospital wing. As they reached they saw Harry already looking down at body and many students standing at a distance. Dumbledore smirked inwardly.

* * *

Harry had just finished his home work and was heading towards potters quarters when he heard the similar voice. Intent on catching it this time he followed it. As harry reached the spot he saw some water on the floor and Colin petrified with camera on hand. He checked for pulse and on finding one he left a relived sigh and started checking for evidence. He saw spiders fleeing and confirmed his suspicions. Now he needed to find who was behind it and found the same perfume. He couldn't pinpoint the perfume but didn't find any other clues. He was sure the basilisk was using the plumbing to move through the castle.

Harry turned back to Colin and saw he had a camera. Harry thought may be if he captured the photo of attacker. He was about to take the camera when Dumbledore came shouting "Mr. Potter stay where you are."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood his ground. Dumbledore said "Mr. Potter in my office. Lilly take Mr. Creevey to hospital wing"

Harry followed the old man to his office where on entering Dumbledore said "Ah, Harry. What do you have to say this time?"

Harry replied "What ever i may say it wont stop you from doing what you want. So do as you please."

Dumbledore frowned and said "Harry, I can support you to solve this problem if you will teach your siblings. As you see students may be killed in next attempt."

Harry understood that the old man knew what was happening and used legilemency subtly glancing over his memories. What he saw made Harry sick. He replied "Over my dead body Dumbledore. Remember if a student dies their blood is on your hands, not mine."

Dumbledore frowned further and said "Fine then. You are restricted to your quarters and classes. You will always stay in presence of a teacher."

Harry nodded and said "Fine."

* * *

It was nearing December and Harry had no way to find the entrance. He thought "damn you Dumbledore". He was nearing the breaking point and was in Transfiguration class. The class was going on when Hermione asked "Professor we have searched every where but didn't get any clues on 'chamber of secrets'. Can you please tell us about it?"

McGonagall said "Very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."

At this harry was left shocked. 'They co existed peacefully and happily with one another. Which idiot has been spreading rumors?'

As everyone was silent except a remark by Ronald Weasely she continued "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families. In other words, pure bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

At this Harry lost his composure and rose up saying "Absolutely false. Salazar did nothing like that."

Everyone was shocked at the outburst of quiet Ravenclaw and his addressing the founder with first name. Ron weasely butted in saying "oi, it is Slytherin we are talking about."

At this McGonagall lost her patience and said "Quiet. No arguments in my class." As the class was over Harry was escorted to Charms by McGonagall who said "Harry, I have never seen you so angry. Do you know anything about chamber which i said was false?"

Harry replied "Professor, the chamber is called as chamber of secrets because it was secretly concealed for castles protection. I so much as have proof that the founders co existed till the end. though I have a idea what might be in the chamber i cant share it with you for i know you will freak out. I know some one is controlling the beast against its will as it was left to protect muggle born students from witch hunts which were common during those times."

As Harry completed his explanation McGonagall felt this was better than the story she herd. Harry then asked her "Professor where did you hear that story?"

McGonagall replied "It was written by a unknown author and was approved by ALBUS DUMBLEDORE"

As she said the last words the significance sunk into both hers and Harry's minds. That old man was knowingly creating house rivalries. He was creating the Dark and Light to ensure his continued importance. McGonagall knew she had no proof and Harry read her mind. He knew Dumbledore's best general was now on his side. He smirked internally and thought 'You dug your own grave old man'

* * *

Christmas vacation was close and everyone was in a jolly mood as no attacks happened. Harry was in Charms class and was having fun with the Immobulis charm along with friends. Flitwick was happy seeing his favourite pupil in the class. Now harry was staying in Quarters of Professor Potter's and he hardly had any time to have a intelligent conversation with the kid. The class was over and Harry was being escorted to DADA when he heard the voice again. Harry decided it was now or never and said "Professor I believe there is going to be another attack. Inform Dumbledore."

He ran chasing the voice and his friends were running behind him Flitwick was shouting for him to come back but Harry didn't listen. He couldn't risk some ones life. But as luck would have it Harry found petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley and Gryffindor ghost headless Nick. Harry was frustrated and was about to leave when Dumbledore came along with other professors.

Dumbledore said "Mr. Potter this time there are no arguments or escape routes. You have been thrice found in the vicinity of attack. We will meet in an hour in my office to discuss what to do. Minerva please escort Mr. Potter to the Hogwarts cell."

Every professor was shocked. Flitwick replied "Surely Albus, it was young potter here who told of the attack. He cant be the attacker."

Dumbledore replied indifferently "Be that as it may, the circumstantial evidence says otherwise. Minerva if you will."

McGonagall was shocked but led harry to Hogwarts prison. She murmured to herself "Even last time chamber was opened and myrtle died he vouched for Hagrid, when he had a acromantula in school. This is sheer revenge."

Harry heard this and asked "Professor you say when the chamber was opened before a girl died?"

Though shocked she said "Yes, harry and she became a ghost and is haunting the bathroom in second floor. But may i ask how you knew it was opened before?"

Harry said "simple, the message on the wall read that the chamber was reopened. So it was opened before and recently."

McGonagall nodded and said "I am sorry Harry. I will try to reason with Dumbledore but i don't think he will listen."

Harry said "his eyes are clouded by prejudice. He cant see reason professor. Don't try."

Saying that he sat in a meditative state and sent his astral projection to bathroom an second floor and confirmed his suspicions.

* * *

Dumbledore was in his office with potter's. He said "James, Lilly sending Harry now to Azkaban will break him enough to give us control. I will call the aurors."

They just nodded and left and as he was about to call the aurors Minerva and Filius entered his office and said "Albus, enough. Stop taking your revenge. It has gone far now."

Dumbledore internally smirked and said "It is nothing to do with revenge. I have proof that Mr. Potter was the one behind the attacks."

Filius asked in a mocking tone "care to share it with us?"

Dumbledore replied "No. The evidence can be contaminated. I will share it during his trial. Now if you will allow me i have to call aurors."

The professor's were shocked and asked "Where do you intend to send him Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied "Azkaban of course."

Minerva left in a flash followed by Filius and reached the prison. She said "Harry you need to escape. Dumbledore is planning to send you to Azkaban."

Harry expecting this said with a smile "you don't believe I am the culprit professor?"

Filius said "We know Harry that you did no such thing. Now you need to escape fast."

Harry laughed and said "Professor you didn't think that i wont expect this move? I knew what he was planning. I don't want to escape or else i would have done it quite some time back. Don't worry nothing will happen to me."

He called Emma and gave her his wands and blood stone and said "Emma take these to you know where. I will call you when needed. Keep safe"

Emma nodded and said mentally "keep safe young one" and disappeared in a burst of flames. Harry then turned to Astika and said "take your tattoo form" in parsel tongue and saw as the snake became a tattoo on his back.

Harry saw gobsmacked expression of Flitwick and said "Its my familiar. She is a royal Phoenix"

Filius replied "harry you can just flame out of here. Why are you waiting? And was that blood-stone you removed? Are you a parsel mouth"

harry smiled sheepishly and said "I can flame out of any where professor. But I don't want Hogwarts staff to be blamed for my escape. Yes it was blood-stone, a gift from Alexander Rawthorn. I hope it stays between us and yes I am a parsel mouth"

Both the professors nodded and became quiet. McGonagall said "I believe it was the evidence Dumbledore was talking about."

Harry nodded and said "Yes. But it is not dark magic professor. Its just a language. ..."

Harry was cut short as Filius said "We know Harry. A royal phoenix would bond only with a purest heart. So we know its not dark magic."

Minerva nodded and was about to say something but went silent as she heard foot steps. A few seconds later Lilly Potter came and said "Dumbledore wants you in his office"

Harry nodded and she opened the lock and escorted him to Dumbledore's office. She knocked the door and entered. Harry saw two aurors he recognized as Shacklebolt and Dawlish.

He smiled and said "So sending me to Azkaban headmaster?"

Dumbledore released a sigh and said "I have no option. It is for school. I have no personal grudge against you."

Harry laughed and said "If it was for school you would have let me solved the problem. Any way lets not waste each others time."

As the aurors were about to move on harry the office door blasted open and there stood ...

I wanted to leave it there but felt really cruel so ...

As the aurors were about to move on harry the office door blasted open and there stood Rubeus Hagrid.

Hagrid quickly said "Professor surely you don't believe harry did that do you? I can vouch for him."

Dumbledore calculatingly replied "as much as anyone vouches hagrid circumstantial evidence is against Mr. Potter. We have no choice."

Hagrid was about to protest when harry said "No problem Hagrid. They wont be able to keep me for long. I know I am innocent and it will be proven in trial. Thanks for your effort."

Dumbledore thought 'you will be proven innocent if there will be a trail. The question is will there be one?"

As Hagrid was protesting Harry was handcuffed and was flooed away from Hogwarts.

End Note: What now? What did Harry find out in Dumbledores Mind? Read and review


	17. Acquireing Azkaban and Trial

Authors Note: Guys thanks for the reviews. The story is going to get a little murky and there will be more blood. This chapter is just begining. Hope you enjoy and review. Please review.

Last time: As Hagrid was protesting Harry was handcuffed and was flooed away from Hogwarts.

As the roaring of flames subsided Harry saw what could only be described as a cellar. As he stepped out of fire place he herd a distant sound of metal striking the floor and knew what was coming. In a few minutes he was face to face with auror Alastor Mad-eye moody. Harry knew mad-eye was one who would go to any extremes to see the guilty punished. His notion was simple "guilty until proven innocent".

Mad-eye said in his grumpy voice "leave the kid to me. Get the boat ready."

As the two aurors left he said turning to Harry "last year you captured the dark lord. And from what I know what you were accused of is not impossible for you. So I will give you benefit of doubt if you answer my questions under vetraserum."

Harry replied "I will answer one and one question only."

Mad-eye smiled and said "Fair enough" and opened a vial containing clear liquid but before he could go further Harry said I will need a oath that you will ask one question and it is related to attacks. Moody nodded and pointed the wand at his throat and said "I Alastor Moody swear on my magic and life that I will ask only one question to Harry James potter under the vetraserum I will be administering now. So mote it be" and put three drops into Harry's mouth. He then asked "are you in any way responsible for attacks on students at Hogwarts institute of Witchcraft and wizardry?"

Harry simply replied "No." and smirked at the shocked expression of Moody. Moody then said "Fine kid. I said one question and will hold the end of my deal. But can you tell why Dumbledore is so adamant on sending you to Azkaban then?"

Harry smirked and said "How much do you know about Dumbledore's controlling nature?"

Moody said "I know that he wants to be in control but this is far too much measure to take. He must have something else."

Harry smiled and said "You will know soon enough."

Aurors returned and said "Sir the ferry is ready. Do you want us to come along?"

Moody replied "No need. Did Dumbledore give you his reasons for getting this kid arrested at such short notice?"

Dawlish replied "No sir. Dumbledore said he would show the evidence at the trail."

Moody looked annoyed and said "and you arrested him based on accusations? Fine now run along and try collecting evidence."

Dawlish again said "but sir he is well known for fighting thirty ruthless killers' in one go and coming out without a scratch."

Moody growled "Morons he fought against them. The key word is **_AGAINST. _** Even a child will know that he is cooperating with us. Now get lost before I send you to St. Mungos"

As Harry was being taken on ferry to island of Azkaban he thought 'Good. Its time I take control of Azkaban and get it ready for the purpose it was truly built. These morons have converted the best stronghold into a prison. If I can gain the alliance of Dementor's it will be an added advantage. I need to work fast if don't want to make mum angry by not going for Christmas." At the thought of his angry mother he shuddered.

As they were moving towards the island Harry felt the nightmare ward and sorrow ward going stronger along with protection wards. He understood why it was the best Stronghold. There were so many wards at so many levels that if you take out one ward another activates and alerts. All the wards had to be taken down at same time. Then again there was fog and mist obscuring the vision and the Dementor's. There was no way any one can break in and get out unscathed. Harry decided that once he assumes control he will add his own wards.

As Harry set foot on the Island all the Dementor's felt a rise in power of the wards and knew that the heir and their leader has come. The Dementor's leader has rejoiced as he knew that Lord Shadow has come to finally meet them after they felt his birth twelve years ago.

Harry was escorted to highest security area where Dementor's were patrolling left right and center. He was checked for possessions and when they found none he was put in the cell and wards to suppress magic were activated. Moody left along with other human guard's and Harry sat and went into meditative trance. Dementor's didn't bother him knowing he was their lord and will talk to them once he finished what he was doing.

* * *

Hogwarts:

Once second years realized their friend was missing, they immediately went to their head's of the house and asked what happened? When they were told that Harry was sent to Azkaban chaos ensured in whole school. Not only 1st and 2nd years but even higher year students were shocked and horrified. Now that Harry was gone they were sure that no one will be able to solve the mystery. So when Praveen called for a meeting of study group people even from higher years attended.

Praveen stood on stage and started "Friends, today we gather here not to study, not to practice but dwell upon the situation the honorable headmaster brought upon us. It is common knowledge that very few are capable of solving the mystery of chamber of secrets and catch the person behind the petrifications and Harry was one of them and only one available inside Hogwarts. But Dumbledore sent him to Azkaban on false accusations and even when most of the staff vouched for him he didn't agree. We know for a fact that he was hindering Harry's investigation by restricting him. This is pure revenge for Harry complaining to board about the house cup and his interview in daily prophet. If we don't act we may lose one of our friends to the beast which is now roaming free."

As Praveen concluded his speech Susan Bones said "Harry Potter was not given a proper trial. He was directly sent to Azkaban. We will need to pressurize our parents to put their efforts together to give him a proper trial. We must not fall prey to manipulations of headmaster."

As Susan finished her speech everyone turned red in anger. Their friend was not given a trial. Draco Malfoy stood from his chair and said "My father is an important member in ministry, Wizangmot and board. I will make sure this news reaches prophet. Harry is also a friend of Alexander Rawthorn. If Alex finds out about this he will move whole of Brittan to get Harry a trial. I will write to him immediately.

Theodore Nott stood up and said "We will present a united front in school. We will not sit and move according to houses but according to years. Let them see that if not whole then at least three fourths of school is against them. Let them see that we are true friends of Harry. He was the one who taught us DADA since first year. Those morons Dumbledore brought were ass holes who didn't even know what defense meant."

Hannah stood up and said "He fought with his life to save those morons in Diagon ally and they repay with treason? Let them see what we can do. Let that manipulator see how we can manipulate our parents. Let them see that we have more influence on our parents than so called saviors."

Everyone started making up plans in groups. Most of the pure blood children had parents in ministry and decided to force their parents to hold the trial as soon as possible and give verdict in favor of Harry.

Others started making plans to prank potters and Dumbledore. They decided who ever speaks against Harry will go to hospital wing. Praveen thought 'let it begin. Dumbledore you have dug your own grave.'

Padma and Parvati were talking to Perene over the mirror and comforting her that Harry was doing it according to plan. They had no doubt in him. He was a master mind and none was smarter.

* * *

As Harry went into his meditative state he aligned himself with sentient magic of Azkaban. Azkaban said "Welcome young heir. I was constructed by ancients as a stronghold. Now that you have come I shall do your bidding. My wards are going strong with your return. With the amount of magic you have it will only take a few hours for my wards to reach maximum power. Deretron, king of Dementor's is also waiting to meet you."

Harry waited for a few more hours in his meditative state to fully power Azka's wards. Then he said "Azka open the gate. I will meet with Deretron now."

"As you wish my lord" was the reply he got before the gate was flung open and as Harry walked Dementor's bowed to him. The prisoners who were sane enough were shocked but only handfuls were sane. As Harry walked to Kings Chamber which was unknown to anyone he was guided by a dementor.

"This way my lord" it said and led the way and Harry followed. As Harry went into the chamber the king rose from his position. He was twice the size of any normal Dementor and was more agile and was reeking aura of power.

He said "It is an honor to meet you my lord."

Harry greeted back "Like was King Deretron."

Deretron said "My lord we have been in a problematic situation in recent times. The ministry sees us as filth. We have been confined here and are used to do wizard's biddings like slaves."

Harry sighed and said "I know and it will change. I will ensure that you are liberated and meet your true purpose. Gather your armies and be prepared. A war is upon us and I need every ally."

Deretron said "Surely my lord. How much time we may have?"

Harry said "A couple of years."

Deretron nodded and said "I will get it done."

Harry nodded and said "It is time for me to leave. Keep this as a token of our friendship and we can communicate through it." Saying so Harry created a ring out of thin air and gave it. Deretron nodded and took the ring. Harry called Emma and flamed to Flamel's residence.

As Harry entered the living room he saw Perene crying over the blood-stone. Emma has delivered the stone and his wands to his mother as he asked. He smiled and went and hugged her. Perene was shocked at sudden hug and turned with her wand pointing only to find her son smiling.

She hugged him to suffocation and said "You should have come home directly Harry. Why did you go to Azkaban? Wanted to have a picnic?" Though she was talking tears were flowing from her eyes and Harry held her face in his arms.

He said in a baby voice "Mum I can't let anyone take fall for me. Now I am home and will be staying for a long vacation. So stop crying, please."

Perene smiled and hugged her son before telling him to wash up as she prepares table for Dinner. She mirror called Nicholas who was busy at work, worried what Harry was up to. As Nicholas came home he too hugged his son and said "don't break this old mans heart son."

Harry felt really bad and explained his whole plan. Nicholas smiled and said "Surely you must be in politics. This will definitely gain you a large following."

The next day Harry received a letter from Draco Malfoy addressed to Alexander Rawthorn and Harry knew this was cue for Alex to act. He immediately sent message to his channel to make a program on how Harry Potter was arrested in school where he was to be protected and was not even given a trial. He also wrote letter to Rangnook to tell his proxy's in Wizangmot to put pressure to make the trial as soon as possible. He then wrote letters to most of pureblood lords asking for a meeting about this arrest and to keep the meeting a secret.

In a few days there was a huge movement in press both in news papers and news channels asking for immediate trial of Harry Potter.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office with Potters and Black. He was being tired of repeatedly rejecting meeting with minister giving the ruse that he was not well and the trial needs to wait. He was at his wits end at how to control the happening events. He remembered the evening Harry was arrested.

All the professors were seated in great hall for dinner. Except for Gryffindor table every other table was empty. In a few minutes the doors pushed open and all the students walked in but everyone was shocked that they were according to year and not according to house. Soon the first years occupied Slytherin table followed by second years. Third and fourth years occupied Ravenclaw table and Fifth, sixth and seventh years occupied Huffelpuff table.

Dumbledore rose up and said "Students you are requested to sit according to houses. You must remember that your house is like your family and family must sit together."

A fifth year Huffelpuff rose up and said "We are all a family and if you can't provide us a larger table this is what happens. You have got one of us arrested to satisfy your ego, to get your revenge. This will not go unnoticed. Give Harry a proper trial as soon as you can. He is only one who can solve the problem." As the puff sat down everyone banged the tables in unison and it sounded like giants were walking. This united front was also shown in other activities and all the three houses forfeited quiditch matches.

Luckily for Dumbledore vacation started and children left. He hoped that by the time they come back the children would forget it and move on. But then the press was making his life miserable. There were articles everyday and it became the only news.

Dumbledore could not understand why Alexander Rawthorn was taking this so seriously. He called a meeting with potters to discuss about their plans.

James spoke bringing Dumbledore out of his musings "Albus what do we do now? Press is having a field day and we have to give him a trial at some point right."

Dumbledore nodded and said "Harry is a strong child and it will take time for him to be broken. We need to prolong this as long as possible if we are to gain control over him. What I don't understand is why is Rawthorn heir taking this so seriously?"

It was Lilly who answered "It seems Albus Draco Malfoy is a good friend of Alex. He must have asked for help."

Dumbledore looked appalled. If Rawthorn was friends with Malfoy they were in grave danger. He asked "How did you come across this information Lilly?"

Lilly potter said "Malfoy once threatened Dan with Alexander Rawthorn's name. I thought he was bluffing but now it seems he was telling truth."

The school started and the students continued their protests. When few Gryffindor's tried to say that Harry was a dark wizard and it was better he was in Azkaban they found themselves waking up in hospital wing. That night at dinner, Rojer Davies stood up and said "Harry is no dark wizard. He saved the chosen ones in Diagon ally. So who ever call him such names will not go unpunished."

As this information sunk in peeves came in shouting "Headmaster another attack. Two students have been petrified near library." At this every teacher and few students started running towards library. Once they reached the library they found Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater, petrified with mirror in her hand.

Dumbledore was now grave as he knew that the protests will reach next level and the monster was now no more targeting muggleborns. He knew now the pureblood families will put more pressure and the trial needs to be brought to Wizangmot soon.

Praveen asked the professors who were horror struck "You said it was Harry and that you had proof it was him. He is locked up in Azkaban and attacks now have increased. He would have solved the mystery in few hours if he was given support."

At this all the professors agreed. Lilly was scared about her children and ran to great hall to make sure they were safe. The crowd dispersed and the petrified students were carried to hospital wing.

* * *

The next days Daily Prophet was filled with articles about Harry Potter and Dumbledore. The front page had Harry dueling in ally and Dumbledore's old picture of him dueling Grinderwald.

**_HARRY POTTER: INNOCENT or CULPRIT?_**

**_Dear readers you are well aware of the petrifications and attacks going on in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and_ wizardry._Professor Albus Dumbledore accused young Harry Potter for the attacks saying that he has proof. Now that Mr. Potter is in high security cell in Azkaban we on behalf of public demand to know who is behind the latest attacks. It is widely known that Mr. Harry Potter has complained about the favoritism about house cup last year to board and got the justice he demanded. We at prophet believe that Dumbledore is seeking revenge on the boy for his insult and hence abusing his powers. It is to be noted that Dumbledore has wontedly postponed the trial of Mr. Potter saying that he was not well and hence asking for time. _**

**_When a reporter of ours asked Mr. Malfoy, senior member of board about the incidents he said "It is absolutely Dumbledore's fault. It is a known fact among Hogwarts faculty that young Mr. Potter had a way of solving mysteries and doing deductions. It has come to my notice that Dumbledore has restricted access to this boy and hence put lives of all the students in grave danger. Action will be taken against him."_**

**_Dear readers we would like to ask you a question. What is Albus Dumbledore up to? Is he truly a man above the feelings of jealousy and revenge? Is what being done in case of Young Harry potter right?_**

**_…._**

Many such articles were printed and many angry parents sent Howlers to Dumbledore. Madam Bones, Head of DMLE came to Hogwarts and met Dumbledore. The conversation which ensured left Dumbledore gaping like a fish.

Madam Bones said in a cold voice "Mr. Dumbledore, you are to attend the trial of Harry James Potter regarding the attacks on students in Hogwarts institute of witchcraft and wizardry on Saturday at 10.30 am. This has unanimously decided the members of Wizangmot."

As she left Dumbledore called Potters and Black. As they got seated in the office he said "The trial is on coming Saturday. He would be broken enough. Don't let him go to hospital and heal. Take him to manor. I will personally place sorrow and nightmare wards. That will ensure his will is further broken."

Potters nodded and left. The days till Saturday were very long and hard for Dumbledore. As the trial approached he planned how to present his case so that he will get out unscathed. On the day he wore his official chief warlock robes and went to ministry.

* * *

Harry shifted to his cell early on Saturday and replaced his doppelganger. He waited for guards to come and take him. Once they left the Island and reached the shore they apparated him to ministry and shackled him in the court room which was already full with wizards and witches.

Harry watched as Dumbledore walked in wearing his chief warlock robes and greeted everyone officially. He then turned to Harry and said "is the accused ready to testify under vetraserum?"

Harry replied "Yes. But I want it verified by professor Snape. I honestly don't trust you." Everyone was shocked but felt the young mans anger was justified. Harry took the vetraserum after Snape said it was safe.

Dumbledore asked "What is your name?"

Harry replied "People know me as Harry James Potter."

Dumbledore then asked "How old are you?"

Harry said "twelve years, five months and sixteen days."

Dumbledore then smiled and said "Are you a parsel mouth?"

Harry smiled and said "Yes."

This gave gasps in the court room and Dumbledore continued "Do you have a snake as a familiar?"

To this Malfoy objected by saying "It is irrelevant. Ask whether he is guilty and show your evidence Dumbledore" and when Minister Fudge approved of objection Harry smiled.

Dumbledore then asked "Were you present when the students were petrified?"

Harry said "No. I only went there after petrifications and finding that they were alive, started collecting evidence. You didn't listen to me and accused me."

At this there were murmurs in court and Dumbledore didn't like where this was going. So he asked "Are you in any way guilty of the attacks?"

Harry said "No."

At this all the hell broke loose and Dumbledore said "all in favor of Mr. Potter." Every hand rose in the Wizangmot. Dumbledore asked "those against the release of Mr. Potter" and no one even stirred. Dumbledore then said "Mr. Potter you are released."

Harry then said "It is not that easy. You said you had proof. I would like to see the proof. Also Madam Bones, I would like to push charges against Dumbledore and minister Fudge for arresting an innocent and withholding the trial for this long."

Dumbledore and Fudge paled at this and Fudge said "See here boy, it was for safety of school. The ministry will pay you a compensation of 50000 galleons. You can't bring up charges against Chief Warlock and minister of magic."

Harry smiled and replied "Minister, may be you should read the law. Wizarding law clearly dictates that any person when economically, magically or politically wronged or denied his rights can bring forth the case on accused ones in front of head of DMLE and it doesn't concern what position the accused hold."

At this Dumbledore paled further but said "But you will require the permission of your family."

Harry smirked and said "I don't have a family. I was disowned remember? You made sure of that."

At this there were gasps and people were horrified that a child of such talent was disowned and Dumbledore was behind it.

Amelia Bones said "Mr. Potter your compliant has been filed and I will personally ensure that it is brought before Wizangmot as soon as possible. Now I believe you must head for St. Mungos to nullify the ill effects of Dementor's. Ministry will be bearing the charges and you will also be paid a compensation Minister has previously announced."

Dumbledore immediately said "I believe it is best for Mr. Potter to head to potter Manor. We can have healers over there to treat him."

Harry hotly said "No. I either go to hospital or Hogwarts. If I have to go home then I have my own house. I will not set foot in Potter manor. Thank you."

Before anyone could say anything flames roared and McGonagall burst in. She straight ahead went to Harry and said "Harry, situation is going out of control. Five students have been taken into the chamber. Please come to Hogwarts at once."

As everyone heard this they gasped. Harry asked "who are they?"

McGonagall said "Your siblings, Longbottom children and Ginny Weasely."

Harry's face was expressionless. He said …

End note: What will Harry do? Will he help the School? Be ready for a major twist.


	18. A WARRIORS HEART

Authors Note: Guys thanks for the reviews and support. I hope you enjoy the story. I got some reviews saying Harry is overpowered for those who feel that way let me tell you he needs to be overpowered to face the rivals i throw in future. Any how this is a beautiful chapter. I hope you enjoy and review quickly. I actually thought of posting it after it was read by my new beta but i think i will re post it then. i cant keep you waiting :). Enjoy read and review. Most importantly enjoy.

Last Time: Before anyone could say anything flames roared and McGonagall burst in. She straight ahead went to Harry and said "Harry, situation is going out of control. Five students have been taken into the chamber. Please come to Hogwarts at once."

As everyone heard this they gasped. Harry asked "who are they?"

McGonagall said "Your siblings, Longbottom children and Ginny Weasely."

Harry's face was expressionless. He said …

Harry's face was expressionless. He said "With all due respect professor, headmaster Dumbledore told me to leave the matter to his experts. So I believe that's what I will be doing. I will leave the matter in his expert hands as he previously rejected my help."

Everyone was left gob smacked and everyone who had children at school were horrified that the only person who could help them stop the monster was rejecting and were burning with anger on said Headmaster.

Lady Greengrass lost her temper and shouted at Dumbledore "You dumb old idiot, what the hell you have been thinking? Where are the experts you mentioned to this young man? Why did you reject his help in the first place? My daughter has mentioned his skills and even half of what she said was true then he would have found the culprit by now. If anything happens to my baby I will strangle you with that beard of yours."

At this Lady Zabini added angrily "That will happen if he gets out of my grip first."

Minister Fudge seeing that the situation is going out of control said "No need for such harsh words, I am sure Mr. Potter will oblige my request in helping solve this problem."

Harry looked like the man has grown two heads and said "I will not minister. Go solve the problem you and Dumbledore have created in the first place." Then turning to McGonagall he added "Professor it would be best if the students were immediately sent home. We can bring them back once this mess clears."

McGonagall looked pale and replied "I am afraid it is not that easy. Even with the floo network we can't floo those many students from Hogwarts. Moreover Muggle born children will be in problem. You got to help. Please."

Harry decided he would help but it doesn't mean he would do it for free. Amelia Bones spoke up saying "let's take this to Hogwarts. Harry you need medical attention and I will send auror's to get healers to Hogwarts."

At this Dumbledore perked up. He knew if Amelia requested him, Harry wouldn't say no. His position was safe. Minister asked to accompany to which no one spoke up. Harry was thinking what to ask as compensation.

As they flooed to headmaster's office Harry saw Weasely's and finding Arthur pale made him feel bad. Though they never spoke Harry knew he was a good man at heart and loved everyone in his family equally. He made sure the matriarch didn't sign any marriage contracts for their children and respected their wishes. Harry never understood how Ron Weasely grew up like that. His elder brothers were pranksters but had minimum commonsense.

On seeing them Ron shouted pointing Harry "What is that brat doing here?" He should be in Azkaban and given the Dementor's kiss.

Amelia spoke up before anyone could interrupt and make an argument "That is very unwise to say to the person who might be the only one able to save your sister Mr. Weasely."

At this Mrs. Weasely spoke up "Sure you don't mean that. He is a kid and we have auror's and Dumbledore. How can he be the one to save them?"

Dumbledore spoke up "Ah, I am afraid it is true Molly. Harry is the only Parsel mouth and only one present who might be able to locate the entrance."

Harry said "You decide to ask now Dumbledore? Ah, I believe it is too late."

Everyone looked at Amelia to contradict but she knew Harry was playing and would do anything to save his friends who would be in grave danger. So she kept quiet. At this Alice Longbottom spoke up "Surely Harry, you will need to save them. They are your family. They are your siblings."

Harry spoke amusement clear in his voice "Don't act like you are worried about Dan and Rose. You are worried about that little prick of a daughter who made her mission to make my life hell at manor and school and your son who is a wimp. And remember they disowned me. I am no longer family. Dan and Rose are not my siblings any more."

At this Frank turned red but kept his temper. Dumbledore spoke up "Harry, my boy Lives are at stake. Please act fast."

Lilly chided "You are family Harry. We love you as much as Dan and Rose. Save them Harry please."

Harry snorted and said "If you truly loved me it was for a few weeks after I was born, it was before that Halloween. If you loved me you wouldn't have neglected me. You wouldn't have left me to fend for my self. You wouldn't have let your children hex me and watched as if nothing happened and you wouldn't have left me to fight ruthless killers in middle of Diagon Ally all by myself."

Dumbledore sighed said "Be that as it may Harry, I apologize for my mistake and request to solve this problem"

Harry laughed before saying "I already told you headmaster you brought this on yourself. I won't help. Madam Bones I believe healers are on the way."

Amelia smiled and said "They will be here any minute."

Frank spoke up "If you are so ungrateful that you won't save your siblings then why should they allow you to stay at their house?"

Harry coldly said "So if requesting me wont work you will get so low and blackmail me? Huh. Well listen well Mr. Longbottom, I will not come back to potter manor and I have my own house. So you can save your own son and daughter,"

At this professor McGonagall spoke up "Harry if the monster gets out will you help us stop it?"

Harry smiled and said "Sure professor. I won't risk lives of innocents."

Arthur finally spoke up "Harry, I never spoke to you before but as far as I know my daughter is caught in this. I beg you to help her."

Harry looked like he was thinking and said "Fine. I will help."

Dumbledore spoke up and said "That's it my boy. I will arrange what ever you need."

Harry looked cold and said "I will want something in return from everyone and you Dumbledore will keep your mouth shut till we are out of this."

Everyone was shocked at the coldness of voice but they were happy that he would help. Harry, turning to James said "From you I want the invisibility cloak which must rightfully belong to me. It is passed on to eldest son and I get it, heir or no heir. I will also want one million galleons which I will be donating for orphanages started by heirs of founders for children who lost parents."

James said "You can take all the money you want but the cloak belongs to Dan. You can't have it."

Harry smiled and said "It is not a choice if you want see him again. Even if you don't give it now I as the heir will take its possession once I turn seventeen. It's for you to decide."

Then he turned towards Longbottom's and said "You will give me one million galleons and access to any heirlooms and books in ancestral vault of house Longbottom."

Alice knew better than to argue and said "fine."

He then turned to Weasely's and said "I want an oath from you and your children that none of your children will harm me or my friends intentionally unless provoked."

Arthur said "Sure young man."

Finally Harry turned to Dumbledore and said "You will no longer interfere in my life except for school and will in no way try to influence my familial status"

Dumbledore didn't like where this was going but had no choice so he asked "anything else?"

Harry thought for a moment and said "Now that you mention it, I want full pardon for Hagrid and you will get him a new wand and help him take his owls."

Dumbledore said "He was expelled. He was having a dangerous creature in school."

Harry coolly said "Was that the reason for expulsion?"

When Dumbledore was about to argue Harry said "You are chief warlock and headmaster of this institute. So get it done."

As everyone nodded Harry said "I want a magical oath."

Dumbledore said "Surely Harry, no need….." but the look he got from the boy stopped him in mid sentence. He knew better than to piss off this young man. So he said "I Albus Dumbledore swear on my magic and life that I will in no way try to interfere in Harry James Potters life and will in no way try to influence his familial status using my power. I will try to best of my powers that Rubeus Hagrid will get full pardon and complete his magical education. So mote it be."

Once others followed and completed their oaths Harry said "Now no one will interfere in my work and no one will question me. Also whatever is inside the chamber belongs to me by right of conquest."

Everyone nodded and Ron said "I know what Slytherin's monster is. It is a…."

Harry cut him off by saying "Basilisk and I believe I know where entrance is even before I was sent to Azkaban. I would like Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall to accompany me."

Ron asked "If you knew why you didn't tell?"

Ask you're esteemed Headmaster if he ever listened to me?

At this James cut in "We will come too. Who knows you may knowingly let Dan or Rose die."

Harry controlled his temper and said "You fucking interrupt me once again you can go and save sorry ass of your son all by yourself." At this James shut up.

Harry turned to Flitwick and said "Professor please get Patil's and come to bathroom on second floor."

At this Dumbledore jumped in saying "Surely no need to get other children involved. I will come along if you want."

Harry said "were you deaf when I said no one will interfere or do you have a problem in following instructions. Look I am already tired and if you keep this up I won't be responsible for consequences."

Harry walked away with professor McGonagall towards second floor. McGonagall when found that they were out of ear shot said "You enjoyed too much of that Harry."

Harry smiled and said "I have to make most of it when I had the chance professor."

Once they approached the sink in the bathroom Harry said in parseltongue *"Open"*

The sink moved out wards and then away leaving a large opening in the center of the floor. Harry saw it was Dirty and cast "lumos maximus." But the tube was very deep and Harry knew it would take several minutes if they walked down by using stairs. As he was musing what to do Flitwick came there along with Patil's to whom Harry quickly explained the situation. He then turned to Lilly and said "make sure no one uses washrooms for next couple of hours."

He then turned to Patil's and said "I and Praveen will go in first. Once we deem it is clear I will send messenger. Then come in and being along Professor McGonagall and Flitwick. No one else is to follow."

Harry and Praveen then jumped and were sliding in the pipe. After few turns harry saw it end and nodded to Praveen who cast "Arresto Momentum" as they left the pipe. Harry immediately cast "spongify" and made the floor smooth. Once they landed Harry and Praveen stood with Backs to each other checking for any threat. Once they knew it was clear Harry sent a messenger spell and in a minute they were joined by others.

Harry gave everyone goggles which he made while at home during Christmas.

"These will protect you from basilisk's gaze."

Everyone put on the goggles and walked forwards in the tunnel and found a huge skin. McGonagall gasped. Harry nodded to Patil's and turned towards the professors.

"Professor there is a specific reason I asked only you two to come. You see my familiar, is not just any snake. It is a NAGA."

At this Flitwick squealed and said "You are truly a wonder Harry. If what you say is true we will have no problem with Basilisk."

Harry nodded and said "This must remain between us."

They nodded and continued. McGonagall felt immense gratitude that this boy trusted her with his secrets. She decided she will from now on follow him to end of the world. He was a true leader. Flitwick was having same thoughts and Harry smiled knowing this.

As they approached a circular door Harry felt magical presence behind it and knew they were there. He turned to professors and said "I will make you invisible and will go alone. It will give us element of surprise if required. I can communicate telepathically with Parvati. Follow her instructions."

Though McGonagall was initially hesitant she remembered the fact the kid in front of her dueled thirty members at same time and came out unscathed. So she agreed and Harry completely made them invisible. He then did the spell which made them visible to one another. McGonagall was shocked as even she couldn't get the smell of others when this spell was performed. She decided to talk to her favorite student once this mess is over.

Harry hissed in parseltongue *open* and the snake moved opening the door. Harry went in and saw the chosen ones and Ginny Weasely lying on ground. He immediately turned where he felt magical presence and saw Tom Riddle. Harry knew he was Voldemort and started thinking how this was possible.

His eyes landed on dairy near Weasely girl and Harry with his mage sight saw a tendril of magic connecting Ginny to Riddle through diary. He knew life was being siphoned from Ginny to Tom and she won't last long if he didn't act fast. He quickly bellowed "Stupify continueme" and rained Riddle with stunners. What Harry saw horrified him. Riddle was a spirit and Harry's spells passed right through him while riddle was able to hold the wand and defend. As Harry stopped his spell work Riddle started casting at a same rate as Harry.

Riddle bellowed "stupefy, sureico, diffindo, sectumsempra, impedementa,"

Harry put up a strong Elvin shield silently thinking "tinechor." All the spells bounced of Harry's shield and Riddle stopped. He said "Ah, you have talent and power. Join me and we can rule the world."

Harry smirked and said "I don't think so Tom. I am here to stop you."

Voldemort said angrily "You fool; you think you can stop Lord Voldemort?"

Harry smiled and said "If I caught your future self why can't I stop you?" Here he started speaking in parseltongue *"You are nothing but a piece of his soul. A HORCRUX."*

As Harry said this Voldemort paled but said then lets match power of great Slaazar Slytherin and Voldemort against you."

Tom said in parseltongue *"Speak to me Salazar, Noblest of Hogwarts four."* Harry watched as the mouth of the statue of Slytherin opened to reveal a Huge basilisk curling outwards.

Harry immediately released Astika and said in parseltongue *"Astika keep the basilisk busy. Don't let her near children and what so ever don't kill her unless it's a threat to you."*

Astika replied "No problem master" and morphed into an eighty foot snake. Now having an advantage of twenty feet he got ready to engage the basilisk. He swiftly crawled towards the basilisk and caught the smaller snakes head in its jaws tightly. As the large serpentine's fought withering around and destroying the statues of snakes Harry studied his enemy who was in shock seeing his basilisk being taken down. Harry knew this was the time and created the illusion of the diary and him and took original diary and went behind one of the statues. He told his friends to distract Tom and soon Riddle was facing both professors and Patil's. He then swiftly pulled out his femur wand and transfigured its tip to be sharp and pierced the Diary earning a scream from Tom who was busy fighting his illusion. Harry thanked Jason Grey for his skills in illusions and punctured the diary over and over again destroying it and the spirit of Tom riddle. He then told Astika to release Medusa, Salazar's pet basilisk. As Astika released her and returned to his normal form Meddy started attacking everyone in the chamber. Harry did only thing he thought was now a way to stop her without hurting her. He pointed his wand towards Basilisk and cast "Legilemens"

As Harry entered the beasts mind he felt what can be called as strongest occlumency shields. As Harry tried to control her Meddy trashed and fought back. Harry was feeling the strain on his defenses as the basilisk was pushing him out with brute force he never knew. Harry battled on trying to pierce her defenses. They were in a mind lock when Padma and Parvati joined him in his efforts through their telepathic link. Harry and girls were trying their level best but the defenses were very strong and even their combined effort was being difficult to push her out. Harry pulled back a little and pushed his mind with such a force that the basilisk might have stumbled had it has legs. Emma perched on Harry's shoulder and was trilling in his year her support.

After what seemed like an eternity but were few minutes in reality Harry finally entered the beasts mind and started reorganizing it. He saw that she was continuously tortured by Voldemort when he was in school to point of insanity where she wanted revenge on him and killed anyone whom she may find on commanding. Once setting her mind and coming out Harry said to her in parseltongue *I am true heir of Salazar Slytherin. You were placed here for schools protection and will remain here to fulfill his wishes if you want to. Or else I can free you and you may leave.*

Meddy replied "Thank you young one. I will serve you as I served Salazar and protect the school. This has been my home and I would protect it with my life."

Harry replied *Fine then. I will visit some time later. Take care.*

Parvati flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Harry was shocked but as she broke Padma took her place. Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers.

He turned to McGonagall and Flitwick who had their lower jaws dropped to ground and expressed what has happened. They were very happy that such a beast was left to guard the school and smiled at both the girls and Harry and all three were blushing bright shade of red. She then became angry at what Headmaster has done in spreading lies about Salazar Slytherin.

Harry told her to be calm and don't raise it in front of him. They went back after enervating the chosen brats and Ginny who started crying.

She said "It was tom. He forced me to write on walls and I just obeyed him. I some times woke up with blood on by clothes and didn't know what to do. I had no friends and he was my only friend."

McGonagall hugged her and said "Don't worry dear; many greater ones have fallen prey to his manipulations. Don't worry."

As they reached the tunnel Harry said *stairs* and started climbing. Once they were out Harry saw that everyone who were present in Dumbledore's office were now in bathroom and Harry quickly whispered *close* and the entrance closed.

Lilly started hugging Dan and Rose and Alice did the same with Glory and Neville. Dumbledore said "Let us go to hospital wing" but before they could move Amelia Bones said "I believe order's of Merlin, first class are in order."

Dumbledore quickly said "Of course, what Dan and his friends did was very courageous. I think some…"

Dumbledore was cut off as Amelia bellowed "Albus Dumbledore, how dumb can you get? The awards are for Harry and Patil's. Not for your chosen ones."

Dumbledore knew he crossed a line and said "Ah, of course" but McGonagall said "I award two hundred points each to Ravenclaw for such bravery and extraordinary fete."

Dumbledore sighed knowing that this year house cup will also be won by Ravenclaw. As they walked silently he pulled aside Potters and said "Ask Harry to come back to family. Tell him its time to adopt him back. Then we can control his actions and transfer his magic."

Lilly and James nodded and walked towards hospital wing along with others. Soon Madam Pomfrey and other healers from St. Mungos were treating children. Harry was lying on bed as Poppy said he will require a final check before leaving.

James and Lilly came and sat beside him. Harry knowing what they came for decided to play along and said coldly "What?"

James spoke up "son, its time you come back to us. We will blood adopt you."

Harry laughed loudly and everyone in the hospital turned towards them. He said "What makes you think I will come back. I am perfectly happy like this. So you may go. Thanks for the offer."

Lilly said "But Harry, we are your parents. We love you. Come back."

Harry coldly replied "You were never my parents. You never loved me. You love Dan and Rose. You want me back for money, fame and to transfer my magic to them. So no thanks."

Lilly replied "But you promised to give your magic to them. Now will you back down from your word?"

Harry laughed and said "Yes, I said I will give them my magic but I never said when. And I never promised to come back. If you didn't realize I never called you _mother or mum _and James _father or dad_. I am perfectly happy with whom I have as family. Now **GET LOST.**"

Dumbledore intervened and said "but Harry my boy, you must give your magic to your siblings. It's for greater good."

What Harry said shocked everyone. He coldly said "Go **fuck** off Dumbledore. Don't give me this greater good shit of yours." He then turned to Potter's and said in same cold voice "I told you to fuck off"

Lilly said "Language Harry"

Harry retorted "and who are you bitch?"

James potter got to slap Harry but Harry held his hand and used his magic to make his grip so hard that he broke James wrist. James was howling in pain when Harry said "You never learn do you Jamie?"

Dumbledore said "Harry I insist you release James immediately. He is Lord Potter and you will face charges for insulting Lady and Lord of ancient house of potters."

Harry laughed loud again and said "Push all the charges you want. I will push mine of trying to harm minor physically and slipping various potions in my foods for over a year."

At this Dumbledore paled and said "You don't have evidence."

Harry smiled and said "You think so?"

Dumbledore and potters were left aghast. If those charges came up they will be doomed. So they left him to cool down and talk later.

* * *

Two days later Harry went to Dumbledore's office and knocked the door. Dumbledore called out "come in"

As Harry stepped in he saw Potter's and Longbottom's. He knew what they were up to and sat down. Dumbledore started "Harry, my boy you will need to go back to potters. Your family terribly misses you and loves you."

Harry scoffed and said "I think that discussion is over. I came here to take what is offered to me and leave."

Frank pulled out a bag and said "Here, thanks for saving my children. Sorry for all the troubles we caused you."

Harry felt the apology was sincere so he took the bag and replied "I can't accept your apology as it will mean we will have no enmity. There are still a lot of things your children have to answer for."

Frank Longbottom knew it and sighed. Harry then turned to Potters. James gave him a bag similar to previous one and then offered the cloak. Harry took and smiled as now he had all the three artifacts required for his ritual.

Harry then said "I want a meeting with you Dumbledore. I will come alone. I have something very important to discuss."

Dumbledore didn't know what but felt that may be he can control Harry now if he shared some of his secrets. Hermione was doing as much as she can but Harry was too smart for her or he thought. So he replied "Its fine Harry. Meet me after Dinner."

Harry smiled and left telling to Longbottom's to be ready at the end of the year to take him to vault. Harry believed there might be artifacts and books of great importance in the vault.

That evening Harry went to Hagrid. Hagrid on seeing Harry said "Hyi Harry. Really thanks to yeh. Now I can finish my owl's. A little late but bettr than neve yeh"

Harry smiled and replied "Hagrid we are going to Dumbledore for a meeting. You will know who got you expelled today in first place."

Hagrid's eyes became red as he said "It was Riddle Harry."

Harry replied "No Hagrid. It was not Riddle. It was him who opened the chamber and framed you. But someone else expelled you. I found out recently. But you will have to be quiet and subtle. He doesn't know you will be there and I will make him admit it."

Hagrid nodded and made him invisible, put a silencing charm on him and his feet and told him to maintain silence and be calm. He then took Hagrid to meeting with Dumbledore.

As Harry entered Dumbledore's office he made sure to linger at the door observing its design and said "I believe these runes are Egyptian" just giving time Hagrid to get in.

Dumbledore smiled and replied "Yes, my boy. Looks like you have an interest in runes. I have many books if you want to read."

Harry smiled and replied "As much as I like this discussion Headmaster I have something more serious to discuss."

Dumbledore nodded and said "be seated then. Lemon drop?"

Harry rejected the candy and said "I Harry James Potter swears on my magic and life that the following discussion between me and Dumbledore will not be disclosed to third party by me."

Dumbledore was stunned at this but thought "At least it won't go out."

Harry then asked "You knew Tom riddle well headmaster?"

Dumbledore paled but replied "Yes Harry. As you already know he is none other than Voldemort. I am very regretful to say that It was me who brought him to this school."

Harry here used his mage sight and put a suggestion in Dumbledore's mind to spill whole truth and then asked "I believe you knew it was him who opened the chamber in first place?"

Dumbledore said "Yes. I saw in his mind. He didn't have strong defenses by then and I legilemensed him."

Harry then asked "I believe it was you who got Hagrid expelled in his place?"

Dumbledore said "Yes. I am regretful to this day but it was me who said it was Hagrid and got him expelled."

Harry asked "Why?"

Hagrid was in tears. The man he trusted all his life was the one who ruined it.

Dumbledore said "Tom was powerful and clever. I wanted him to be my apprentice and succeed me. He was impulsive and had great ideas. He required a little motivation so I sacrificed Hagrid who was nothing compared to Tom. He deserved a second chance and I thought may be after the death of a fellow student and expulsion of another he will change. I was wrong."

Harry asked "How did you manage it?"

Dumbledore said "Once I knew Tom was behind it and found Hagrid had his pet spider, I told tom to expose Hagrid. When that was done I took antidote for vetraserum and answered the questions to Board. I told them Hagrid was young and naïve and bringing him to trial will destroy his will power. So I managed to convince them to give him a chance and not send him to Azkaban but got him expelled."

Harry smiled and said "Thank you for your time professor. I will visit some other time."

Harry opened the door and waited for a minute looking at Dumbledore but actually allowing Hagrid to leave. He then left and only then Dumbledore realized he was tricked into telling the whole story. He was at least happy Harry can't retell it. Little did he know damage was already done and there's no changing it.

As Harry walked back Hagrid to cottage he said "see Hagrid, everyone is not what they seem. I wanted you to know the truth."

Hagrid hugged Harry and cried "I trusted that man all my life Harry. Why? Why me?"

Harry patted his shoulder and said "I will make him pay Hagrid. I need you to do something for me when time comes."

Hagrid wiped his tears and said "Anything for you Harry."

Harry smiled and said "Take care Hagrid. Don't dwell on this. Study and prove to them what you are."

Hagrid waved him good bye and collapsed on his giant sized bed. He felt betrayed.

* * *

Two months have passed and exams were approaching. Most of upper years were nervous wreck and so McGonagall decided it was time for last Hogsmeade weekend. So on the warm Sunday Harry was sitting in Professor Flitwick's quarters along with Professor McGonagall and Sprout and Patil's. Harry and McGonagall were playing a game of chess while Padma was chatting with Flitwick about charms. Praveen and Parvati were joking with Herbology professor.

They were having fun as Potter's and black along with other professors except Snape were watching children in Hogsmeade. Suddenly stag patronous of James potter burst in saying "Minerva, we are being attacked by death eaters. More than a hundred are here and may be more will come. We need support immediately. Inform auror's and come at once. They have five dragons."

McGonagall looked at Harry who said "Queen to Queen eight, discover check and incidentally mate…."

End Note : Be ready for a action filled next chapter.


	19. BATTLES AND WITS

_**Authors Note: Guys sorry for delay and short chapter. I fell ill. But this is a short and action filled chapter. I promise a long chapter in three days time. Please read and review. I want some reviews. Sometimes Harry acts based on emotions rather than logic. This is to show he is not flawless. He may be ancient but he is not above human emotions. I already made him IMMORTAL. I don't plan on making him INVINCIBLE too. So he has some flaws. HE WILL GROW OUT OF THEM. Next few chapters will have slight lemon :) As usual enjoy and please REVIEW**_

Last Time: McGonagall looked at Harry who said "Queen to Queen eight, discover check and incidentally mate…."

McGonagall sighed, she knew though Harry was not showing he was thinking how to handle the situation. In the two months after the chamber fiasco she has grown fond of the boy and Patil children and loved them like her grandchildren. She knew about their wits and knew they were perfectly capable of handling this. Few times she and Flitwick dueled them she saw the kid's were holding back and was still mopping the floor with them. She had seen their skill in chamber and later and just had one question, 'how powerful are they?'

Harry brought her out of her thoughts when he said in a voice which held power and command "Professor McGonagall inform aurors. Professor Sprout you need to call St. Mungos, and tell them to send healers and potions. They are to apparate to main gate and go to Hospital wing. Floo network will be closed. Go now, quick."

McGonagall asked "Why not use Floo?"

Harry said "I will explain. First give the message."

He then turned to professor Flitwick and asked "Where the hell is Headmaster?"

Flitwick frowned and said "he apparently has a meeting with Alex Rawthorn."

Harry was dumb struck. He quickly assessed the situation and said "Professor Flitwick please go to Dumbledore's office and wait for him. If he comes unaccompanied by any professor stun him and bind him."

Everyone except the kids was shocked and protesting when Harry said "Trust me. I can't explain now but I will do once we get out of this mess."

Flitwick trusted his student and left to Dumbledore's office when Snape burst in shouting "Minerva, we need to go. There is a attack on Hogsmeade."

Harry coolly replied "Calm down Professor. Professor McGonagall is already contacting aurors and I told professor Sprout to contact St. Mungos. We will be leaving once they come back to assist in the fight."

Snape looked shocked for a moment before he realized that he was talking to a person who took down thirty deatheaters single handedly without getting a scratch and was a member who is about to be awarded order of Merlin.

He said "will you be helping?"

Harry nodded and said "Me and my friends here are well prepared to handle such tight situations. The chamber is an example. We will take care of dragons first. They posses maximum threat and need to be eliminated to reduce toll of death and injured."

As Harry was planning basic outline of his plan, McGonagall and Sprout burst in. McGonagall said "the auror forces will be here as soon as possible but for some reason most are on leave today."

Harry simply nodded and said "as I expected."

Sprout said "Healers will be here any moment."

Harry said "Professor close the Floo network to Hogwarts. If deatheaters will get inside we will be caught in middle and they will open fire. Moreover there are students inside the castle. Students will come only through secret passages so even the Main gate is to stay closed. Hogwarts wards are strong enough to hold them from apparateing inside."

McGonagall nodded in understanding. Harry then turned to Snape and said "Professor as much as I want you to come to Hogsmeade we cant leave the school completely unprotected. If by any chance our defenses are breached and the enemy enters the castle we need some one to stop them. Please get as many capable hands as you can get and guard the secret passage way entrances. You know them best."

Snape admired the kid before him. No one he knew, not even Dumbledore was capable of such quick thinking and battle strategies. He was covering every prospect of defense first. Snape knew very well that 'that a good defense is powerful offense' so he nodded and went to gather few upper years from Slytherin and Ravenclaw whom he knew to duel well from the club. He had only one question 'why the hell did Dumbledore vanish at times like this?'

As Snape left he turned to his friends and nodded. Everyone removed a small silver box from their robes, which was of size of a match box and enlarged it. When McGonagall saw what was in it her mind was blown away. Inside was the finest battle armor and weapons she has ever seen. It was made of skin of white Ragefang and had several layers rendering it impervious to any spells and physical attacks. With a flick of their wands all four children were dressed in their armor and McGonagall felt like she was seeing four angels.

Harry and Praveen were wearing powerful guards and were looking like feral warriors. They had swords seethed to their waists and had pouches which McGonagall guessed had emergency kits. Padma and Parvati were no different but they were much tightly draped and didn't have long robes like the boys. All the four possessed an aura of power.

Harry called for Emma who came in a burst of flames. He turned to McGonagall and said "Are you coming professor?" bringing her out of her daze. She held on to hand of her student and was engulfed in flames.

* * *

Hogsmeade:

James Potter was sitting with his family and best friend, Sirius Black. He took permission from Dumbledore to take Rose and Dan along and all of them were now in 'three broomsticks' drinking butter beer. James was thinking to take up transfiguration for third years, next year so that he can knock that brat by few pegs. They now had a trial to face in summer. He was shocked at the boy's guts and his former boss's support. What were they playing at? He was lord potter. Albus is chief warlock. There is no way their case would stand. Little did James know that he was facing a person who outclassed them by light-years'.

As James was buried in his thoughts he heard a loud bang and screams. He ran out to see no less than five Dragons spewing flames from above. Deatheaters were coming at full force and he knew there were at least a hundred. He immediately sent Patronus to Minerva when he saw that all communication was blocked. For first time he felt for leaving Harry behind.

Dan saw what was happening and started to panic. There were death eaters and there were Dragons and his dad looked scared. He looked at his mum but she was looking pale too. But then he noticed his dad taking command and all the teachers and some shop keepers were fighting death eaters. But they were in no way a match for a hundred deatheaters and five dragons.

As the teachers were fighting Deatheaters a Hungarian Horntail flew by and spewed hot flames on Zonkos which was on fire. Dan and Rose were guarding each others backs and were going to Madam Rosemerta's to floo to Hogwarts. As they reached they heard students screaming that floo was not working.

James Potter knew there was no way they will survive this. He didn't understand why deatheaters were not going on full spree and why Dragons were just attacking occasionally. He was thanking his stars that they were given some time.

* * *

As Harry flamed to Hogsmeade the sight which greeted his eyes made him see red. His allies were being attacked. He immediately took charge.

Turning to McGonagall he said "Professor, take all the students through secret passages. Take help of Professor Potter. Don't worry about any one attacking. Parvati and Padma will accompany you."

He then turned towards his girlfriends and said "Pad I want you both to keep students safe from those rogues. Heal minor injuries. Once everyone is through those passages come and join us."

At this both the girls and McGonagall nodded and left to gather the students. Harry turned to Praveen and said "Ready to take down few dragons mate?"

Praveen asked "Harry cant you talk to them in parsel. May be we can save them?"

Harry nodded sadly in negative and said "Those Dragons were bred in captivity and bonded. They will be forced to listen to their masters and upon the masters death they will go on attacking spree. As much as it pains me to do this, we don't have a choice. They need to be put down."

Praveen said "Fine. I am Pulling Lightening then."

Harry smiled. He knew the dragons can't stand the high voltage. They were resistant to magic and that made them very weak against electricity. He knew what Praveen was capable of and gave thumbs up.

Praveen immediately extended his wand into staff and started long chant. Harry stood guard and was blocking spells and was a stunning Death eater coming their way. In less than a minute the sky darkened and became filled with thick clouds. It felt like darkness was upon them and everyone was scared at what was happening.

Soon the first bolt struck the Horntail flying high and it fell far away dead. Everyone gaped at the dragon put down that way. The second bolt struck the second horntail and it collapsed on Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. Luckily none of students were injured as they were already carried to Hogs Head which was well guarded and students were being sent to shrieking shack and through passage way.

The third bolt took down the Norwegian Ridgeback and it was moving fast towards Shack. Harry with a flick of a wand sent it towards deatheaters who were heading that way crushing them.

As Praveen put down last two Hebridean Black's they landed un ceremoniously on Honeydukes and 'Devrish and Banges'. Harry and Praveen then started trading spells with deatheaters swiftly stunning them or taking their wand arms using paralysis and binding them magically.

Harry and Praveen were standing back to back. They were surrounded by some ten death eaters who started laughing. Harry started casting and Praveen followed. He was casting powerful stunners and bombardment curses. Harry then used lightening spell to take down three death eaters. As they were about to move further into battle Harry saw one of death eater cast a powerful cutting curse taking Roger Davis's arm. Roger lost his wand arm and fell to ground in pain.

Harry saw red at such a close friend of his being attacked. He decided to end this with as much as little blood from their side. He saw still some students trapped and some were severely injured.

As he was joined by Padma and Parvati he cast sonorous and said "Deatheaters this is your last chance. Leave now and your lives will be spared. Stay and I will not be responsible for my actions."

Most of the deatheaters laughed. Harry grinned towards his friends who had same grins. In unison they waved their wands thinking '_sieve murico'. _In a swift wave of wind more than a hundred transparent swords were formed revolving around the four at such speed they formed a barrier. Then four swords flew outwards beheading four deatheaters instantly. The instant the swords left the pile new ones replaced them. As Harry, Praveen, Padma and Parvati started walking forward in unison one by one deatheaters fell prey to the transparent swords. No shield could stop the swords and deatheaters didn't have enough time to conjure solid blocks to block the swords.

Deatheaters were sending flurry of curses just to impact with swirling swords and rebound. It took nearly four or five curses to destroy one blade and before anyone manages it another replaced it. Even killing curses were in effective in piercing the shield of swords.

Everyone who watched the show was awe struck. Four second years have taken down more than thirty death eaters and five Dragons. Everyone knew not to mess with them.

As Harry walked to Roger he saw the boy slowly gaining consciousness and healed his hand. He thanked Harry profusely before he left to help others. Soon people were thanking him and Aurors arrived. Seeing the mutilated bodies of Deatheaters Frank Longbottom asked "Who did this?"

Harry replied "We did this Auror Longbottom."

Frank paled slightly but continued "I will need your statement. Though killing in self defense is not wrong I will need to file official statement." Harry knew this and nodded.

As Harry finished his statement Dumbledore arrived and was shocked at the scene before him. He asked James "What happened here?" When James told how they were attacked and how Harry and Patil's have fought he paled.

He thought 'The Patil boy holds huge powers. He can be a asset along with the girls. They must be training Harry in combat and his skills must be helping him a lot. If what James says is true they can be effectively used in coming war. I need to find a way to steal Harry's magic and give it to Dan and Rose. From what the people are talking he is incredibly powerful and it will be a huge boost."

As they reached Hogwarts Harry straight ahead went to Dumbledore's office along with Patil's and McGonagall. The sight there shocked everyone except Harry and his friends. Dumbledore was found stunned and bound in his chair. Flitwick looked at the standing Dumbledore and one he stunned according to Harry's plan and was shocked. He thought he would go insane. Harry simply smiled and said "I believe explanations are in order."

McGonagall was watching her jaws gaping open. The kid has deduced the finer elements of enemy's plan and stopped it effectively. She thought she knew the Kids but what she thought today made her rethink it. They killed and felt no remorse. They just cut the heads off the Deatheaters. She was shocked. Never in her life has she seen some one fighting like them. The perfect harmony, unison even the best auror squad can't have their movements so synchronized. She knew at once that Albus Dumbledore was making a big mistake by making an enemy out of Harry. After today she had no doubt if faced off in a duel Harry will kill Dumbledore. She shuddered at the thought. May be she can talk some sense into that old head. She had to try.

Snape looked dumb folded. Not only has this kid saved the day he also had saved the school by thinking ahead. How he knew about impersonation was beyond Snape's logic. But he knew the kid was responsible for Flitwick's actions.

As everyone settled down Harry spoke up "Professor Snape please get the vetraserum. I will explain once I confirm my theories."

Snape nodded and summoned the vetraserum. They only waited for a few minutes when the fake Dumbledore morphed back into 'Carringer Baldiwald' an escaped deatheater in past. Harry smiled and asked "What is your name?"

The deatheater replied "Carringer Baldiwald"

Harry smiled and said "Do you work for Lestrange?"

Baldiwald said "Yes."

"Did you come for Tom Riddles Diary?"

Deatheater simply said "Yes."

When Dumbledore was about to ask where their master was Harry cut him off nodding not to interfere. Dumbledore trusted the wits of kid and kept numb. Soon Alastor Mad-eye Moody came through the reactivated floo along with some aurors to take the culprit.

Harry looked towards moody for few seconds before he smiled and continued the explanation. He started "First when we got the patronus I thought it was an attack. But the last part caught me off. If there were five dragons they must have attacked and destroyed whole town by then. But then Professor Potter asked to call for aurors knowing it takes time for them to react. So it meant the deatheaters were toying and not fighting like usual. Then there was absence of headmaster and recently we stopped a basilisk and caught a Dairy."

"As you may have noted I purposefully asked the destruction of dairy to be kept a secret. So why attack now and as far as I know Alex Rawthorn was not in country from past few months. So how did he write to Dumbledore to meet him on the very day of attack?"

"It was clear that they wanted him away from his office and to steal the diary. The question was, when is a attack not a attack? Answer is 'when it's a diversion.' So I asked Professor Flitwick to go to headmaster's office and stun him as soon as he returns for I know Dumbledore prefers to apparate and will come through main gate. So he will definitely notice the situation and stay back to help."

As Harry finished everyone nodded. Dumbledore was amazed at the kid and thought "How come he is not chosen one. I need to go through prophesy once again."

Once the explanations were given Moody dragged the culprit out of main door. Once outside the gate the culprit snatched the aurors wand and apparated. Moody smiled and started walking back to castle.

As everyone was horrified at the looks Moody smiled at Harry and said "It worked."

End Note :Guys Next chapter has some serious action too. I hope you forgive me for short chapter


	20. Shadows of Light

Authors note: Guys I know i was not able to update but we are literally in middle of a agitation about division of state and there was a problem with my internet connection. So read review and enjoy. Next update in 24 hours guaranteed. Please review.

Last Time: As everyone was horrified at the looks Moody smiled at Harry and said "It worked."

Harry smiled and said "now you even have evidence to capture Lestrange. I believe it is Voldemort behind this attack. So be careful."

At this Dumbledore lost his cool and asked "Alastor, what's happening here?"

Moody smiled and said "Nothing Albus. Harry just suggested a method to capture the actual man behind all this mess. We wanted let that deatheater go so that he can be tracked by us. We have put several tracking charms. If you would have asked and he would have given the name of residence it would have alerted Lestrange."

Everyone nodded at the intelligence shown by mere twelve year old. As everyone left Dumbledore took out the copy of prophesy he had.

**"the risen dark lord shall fall...**

**fall to the legacies of those who defied him thrice...**

**to those born as the seventh month dies...**

**brothers and sisters in all but blood...**

**will ensure that he is truly dead...**

**for dark lord shall mark his fall...**

**on turning twelve the heir will get what's rightfully his...**

**till reaching ides his powers hell hide...**

**to sustain or destroy is at his will...**

**the fall of darkness approaches as seventh month dies."**

As he read for first time it struck him 'It never said there will be only four prophesized ones. But then he must not be a brother in blood. Can it mean Disowning? Yes on reaching twelve Dan got his heir ship. It means Dan will lead. Then again it meant Dan will not reach his full powers till reaching fifteen. Hmmm I need to watch Harry more carefully."

* * *

Moody was waiting at ministry as nearly twenty aurors came to him. They were getting ready to go to Lestrange manor and arrest who ever was behind the attack on Hogsmeade and he suspected to capture Voldemort.

As everyone came he stood up and said "You people already know that there was an attack on Hogsmeade few hours before. We can get the men behind the attack if we play our cards properly. Where we go now, you are given permission to kill if necessary. We may even encounter Voldemort. So brace yourselves."

He then distributed portkeys and activated them. Soon the group was standing before a royal Manor. Two aurors went ahead and started working on wards. In a few minutes the wards came down and the aurors barraged in. There were some thirty deatheaters and a battle ensured.

Moody was dueling three deatheaters and he sent a powerful banishing curse followed by a cutting hex and a concussion curse. The three connected perfectly leaving three less deatheaters to duel. As he made further into the manor he saw aurors dying but deatheaters were also falling. He knew if they left now there will be no way to get these bastards back so he kept fighting.

A nasty purple curse struck him in the right and burnt his flesh. He growled and turned to see a flurry of curses sent in his way. He swiftly blocked but a few got him. Moody was now bleeding and he saw Rodolphous Lestrange laughing. He quickly sent a barrage of cutting hexes and banishers but all were blocked by another person. Moody saw body of a person he didn't know but knew he was possessed by Voldemort. He sent a volley of spells only to be blocked by a dark shield.

Voldemort bellowed "You are good mad-eye but you can't take me down. It will require someone with power and skill far greater than your's. Unfortunately you don't have anyone of such skill here."

Moody glanced and saw only a handful of aurors remaining but he was happy that all remaining deatheaters were down. He retorted "May be but we outnumber you by six members and all are trained aurors. Surrender and come with us."

Voldemort laughed and said "you think six aurors can bring me down?" and sent a flurry of curses towards them bringing them down. He then turned to moody and said "For your intrusion you will get what you deserve." Moody felt he should have brought the Potter boy and Patil's. They would have shown this imbecile what he deserved.

Saying this he sent a full body bind in parseltongue which connected with moody who tried to block it with shield charm. Voldemort then sent a curse to internally burn the flesh and crucioed him. Amidst the pain Moody pressed the pendant to call for reinforcements.

Lestrange who saw this quickly said "My lord, we must leave here."

Voldemort held Lestrange and apparated out. The reinforcement squad quickly sent Moody to St. Mungos and arrested the unconscious deatheaters.

* * *

Harry and Padma were sitting in a deserted class room while Praveen and Parvati went to get their books from their rooms. Padma rested her head on Harry's shoulder and said "Harry, what happened today can repeat and we may not be there to protect. Even today we had great losses. We need to do something."

Harry kissed her on fore head and replied "Yes Pad, we need to."

Soon they were joined by Parvati, Praveen and others from study group. Roger who was still pale from blood loss spoke up "Harry we all saw how you and Patil's fought and saved us. If it wasn't for you we would be dead by now. What ever we learnt in school, all the DADA and dueling couldn't help us. Please teach us Harry. This was not last attack. We all know that and we want to be prepared next time this happens."

Harry smiled. He decided he will have his own group. His own army but he didn't plan on starting this fast. But he was not the one to let go when opportunity presented itself.

He rose and said "Friends, I will be very happy to teach you but first I need to make sure all of you are loyal and will stay loyal to me."

At this everyone started murmuring but it was Daphne Greengrass who said "How do you want to make sure none of us are traitors Harry?"

Harry smiled and replied "I will come to that part but before that let me tell you something. This group of people who will learn under me from now after proving themselves will fight for Justice. Be ready to go into Battles and be ready for death. We will eliminate all those who cause imbalance. So if anyone wants out you can leave now and I will not hold it against you. You will simply forget this conversation ever happened."

No one left and Padma could only feel determination and loyalty from everyone. So Harry continued "Good. Now you will need to know what we fight for before I ask you to join me and train with me. We don't fight for Light."

At this there were many gasps but Harry continued "We don't fight for darkness."

"We fight for freedom of every sentient being. We fight for free will. We fight for balance. We fight to redistribute power to people. To form a government which is run by the people of country, which works for the people and not to fulfill selfish needs of some pureblood aristocrat or some maniac mass murderer and which works by peoples will."

Theodore Nott said hotly "So you plan to overthrow purebloods?"

Harry replied "Not exactly. Pureblood customs are required. They are a necessary evil. Without them the magical laws cannot be upheld. The customs are a part of magic. We cannot get rid of them. At the same time I don't believe in complete pureblood supremacy. It would of course be wrong to say that they are weaker or stronger than muggleborns as certain traits in purebloods die down due to inbreeding and can be regenerated by a mix of blood."

"What I mean to say is we need to give power to these Purebloods as they know the customs and culture of our world but not absolute power."

Everyone nodded and Harry said "If you want to fight for this you may stay or else you may go."

When no one even stirred Harry nodded and continued "Fine. Now we need a symbol, A symbol of hope, A Symbol of Justice."

"A Griffin clutching a sword represents Justice and we will have snakes entwining the sword so it represents balance." Saying this Harry waved his wand and an image of huge griffin of pure white with its wings, standing on hind legs and holding a broad sword pointed towards ground with its hilt clutched in its hands was formed. Two snakes entwined it starting at middle of the blade and rose up to the hilt facing each other representing balance.

Harry said we will be marked with this symbol and in future if anyone wants to leave they can do so. But the knowledge and magic you gained from training with me and your memories of the group will be lost forever."

"We will fight injustice and crime from shadows."

Marietta asked "but that makes us vigilantes."

Harry replied "No, no, no. A vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification. He can be destroyed, or locked up. But if you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, and if they can't stop you, then you become something else entirely."

Everyone looked shocked but Malfoy asked "which is?"

Harry smiled and said "A Legend Draco, A legend."

Soon they were being marked on fore arms and as soon as the mark appeared it vanished. Harry said "It will be visible only when you want it to become visible. It is a modified version of fidelius charm."

Soon Harry was marking a blonde witch who had a dreamy look on her face and Harry remembered his encounters with little Luna Lovegood whom he started considering as sister.

* * *

One day before he was sent to Azkaban Harry was walking to charms class and found the fabulous four cornering a first year.

Harry shouted "Stop picking on an innocent and find someone of your own size goon's."

This angered Dan and Neville who said "leave and we might spare you. Or else you will get worse treatment. Loony here deserves everything being done to her."

Harry replied "leave my housemate alone and you will find me less punishing."

Dan and his friends laughed and said "As if you can do anything?"

Glory said "Oh will you sent your monster on us?"

Rose chided "We defeated you-know-who when we couldn't even speak. So don't try your tricks with us."

Harry snorted and said "Yes and can't even say his name. I don't know how you managed it. You got your buts kicked by Alexander Rawthorn so bad that you are scared to participate. Last year you nearly got killed by a troll and you say you will handle Slytherin Monster."

Dan and friends turned red and pulled their wands and were about to hex when Harry wandlessly blasted them to the wall. He then went to Luna and said "Let me help you with that." and repaired her bag with his wand. He then cast a feather light charm on her bag and picked up her books and put them in it.

Harry then asked "What class do you have next?"

Luna was about to reply when Snape came along with McGonagall. Seeing her Dan quickly got to his feet and said "Professor he attacked us unprovoked and blasted us to the wall."

Harry looked coolly and said "Professor, I did no such thing. You can check my wand and I am willing to offer my memory. I would also like to file a complaint against the four of them for bullying and hurting a house mate of mine."

McGonagall looked appalled. How low can these four get. They were bullying a first year and were falsely accusing the one who said it was wrong. She decided it was enough and turning to Harry said "Mr. Potter hand your wand please."

She checked that he cast only repairing charm and feather light charm and looked murderously at her lions. She said in a cold voice "Forty points from Gryffindor for bullying a student and forty for falsely accusing an innocent student and detention on Saturday. I believe professor Snape has some cauldrons to clean."

Dan and others groaned and left. Harry said good bye to Luna and went on his way.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the common room when Luna came to him and sat in front of him on the couch. By now the chair near the fire place was reserved for Harry. No one sat in it out of respect for the second year not that he minded it.

She smiled and said "Harry thanks for the help in the morning."

Harry looked up from his book smiled and said "no problem. I was just in the vicinity."

Luna beamed and said "Wackspruts got you. They are all over you."

Harry smiled and asked "and what do wrackspruts do?"

Luna said "they don't allow you to have peace of mind. You will be bothered by thoughts."

Harry laughed and said "Oh it's my curse Luna. Don't worry."]

Soon they were having a delighted conversation when they were interrupted by Rebecca Steele, a transfer student in sixth year who came in middle of year from states who said "Hey what's loony doing here?"

Harry gave her a cold glare and said "say that once again and it's you and me Steele."

Rebecca snorted and said "as if you can beat the top dueler of the year Potter. I don't know why everyone respects you so much. Honestly you don't deserve it."

Harry smiled and said "Thank you for eye opener." and was about to leave when Rebecca pulled Luna out of couch and pushed her down. She said loudly "This is where you belong Loony. Potter doesn't have nerve to stop me."

The ones present there thought if she had gone mad. Harry was not participating in Dueling club because it was open for third years and above and even when Flitwick asked he rejected to avoid people calling that Flitwick was playing favorites. They knew he would wipe the floor with Rebecca and now she had literally challenged him.

Harry turned back saw Rebecca sitting in his chair. He didn't care but what boiled his blood was she pushed Luna down for no reason. He went to Luna and helped her stand up and said "I will make sure Professor Flitwick knows about this."

Rebecca snorted and said "I thought you were a man potter. Why did Rebecca scare little potty? Huh?"

Those present in the room knew she was waking up a sleeping dragon. Luckily Harry was very forgiving and said "Listen I don't want a fight with you. You are a house mate."

Rebecca took Harry's generosity as fear and said "Oh so you use this as a means to hide from me. Why don't we duel and see who wins. If you win I will not say anything to Loony over there. But if you loose you will have to do what ever I tell you for rest of the week."

Harry smiled and said "I agree."

Rebecca smiled and drew her wand. Everyone moved away forming a large circle. Harry drew his wand and started his analysis.

**_"_Firm Hold: Ready to put up a shield. Send flurry of stunners and finish off."**

As both contestants counted up to three Rebecca knew why Harry was so respected. She thought she will block his spells and humiliate him but his spells shattered his shield and impacted her. Everything went black and she woke up to see Harry's face. She felt embarrassed but what Harry said shocked her.

"Don't worry. This won't leave the tower. Listen, if we don't protect our house mates who will?"

She spilled her tears and said "I didn't want to. I just wanted to fit in and was taking my frustration out. Sorry."

Luna smiled and said "It's ok."

From then Rebecca became friends with both Harry and Luna.

* * *

One night Harry was sitting in common room trying to figure out the voice he heard when he heard Luna come down the steps. He quickly disillusioned himself and followed her out of the tower. Luna went to Astronomy tower sat there and was crying. Harry went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Luna turned back and said "Harry? How come you are here?"

Harry smiled and said "Came after you. Why are you crying sweat pea?"

Luna smiled at her nick name. She loved it when Harry called her that. She missed her mother and Brother and got attached to Harry.

She slowly said sobbing "I miss my mum and Brother."

Harry sat down along with her and she cried over his shoulder. She then said "They died two years back in an accident. I miss them terribly."

Harry gently rocked her and said "Sure you do Luna. But don't cry. Your mum wouldn't want you crying for her."

Luna smiled and said "Thank you big brother."

Harry just smiled and replied "Always sis."

Then he was put with Potters and couldn't meet her as she was different year. Now she was standing before him ready to be marked. Harry felt a sudden feel of happiness thinking of having a sister. He smiled to himself and marked her.

* * *

The next day held a surprise for everyone. Daily prophet had an article on Hogsmeade event and a raid which took place later.

**_ Attack on Hogsmeade: Harry Potter and Patil's save the day_**

**_Yesterday morning Hogsmeade village was attacked by a hundred deatheaters. The reason behind the attack remains unknown but the fact that there were five dragons involved makes it a high priority. Students from Hogwarts were present for their last outing when the attack happened. Though there were teachers of Hogwarts present they were outnumbered and people almost lost their hopes when Harry Potter arrived with Praveen, Padma and Parvati Patil along with Minerva McGonagall. Harry Potter took command of the situation and ordered the dragons to be brought down first. Praveen Patil then used a highly powerful nature spell and took down the Dragons in mere minutes using lightening. They then proceeded to capture the deatheaters but it drove these kids angry when a fellow student lost his hand from a nasty curse from death eaters. Mr. Potter then gave a warning to all deatheaters to retreat and who ever stays back will be killed. He then proceeded to cut down every deatheater which we here at prophet believe was not wrong. Soon after the attack auror Moody took nearly twenty auror's and raided the Lestrange manor. What happened is still unknown as the survivors are still unconscious. _**

Harry felt a pang of guilt. It was his idea to raid the Lestrange manor. If he wouldn't have given it Moody would be still healthy and many lives would be saved. Parvati who knew what he was thinking said "It's not your fault Harry. It had to happen."

Soon everyone was training physically, mentally and magically. Harry thought them how physical fitness was important in a duel. Harry was soon teaching them how to control their power they put into a spell. But unfortunately final exams were nearing and they stopped the training and started studying. But as a treat for them Harry and Praveen decided to show them a Duel. One evening stage was set for a one on one duel. Harry was facing against Praveen.

As the duel began they started of lightly with stunners and disarmers.

Praveen bellowed "Stupify."

Harry dodged and said "Expelliarmus"

Praveen dodged and said "Bombarda continuea"

Harry smiled and shouted "Protegro ageis maximus" and started pushing the shield out wards. Praveen Bellowed "enruptus concealum" and saw Harry send a volley of curses as the shield shattered. Soon it was a full blown duel and Harry and Praveen were gone to wordless casting. Praveen knew he was no match for his friend. Harry had a significantly more control over his powers and was faster.

Though Harry had his arsenal filled with spells from ancient, goblin and Elvin magic Praveen had his filled with ancient family and Indian spells. So he had a chance there but he knew he was at a disadvantage as most of those spell's involved large scale destruction and using them here was not an option.

So he used Harry's signature move by conjuring needles and bombarding Harry with them. Harry smiled and brought a get of flame melting the needles and sending the molten metal towards Praveen who quickly transfigured it into a sword and sent it back along with a flurry of curses. Harry transfigured the sword into a shield and blocked all the curses and sent a volley of curses himself. Harry then used a tactic he rarely did and flamed. Praveen didn't have time to comprehend as he felt a wand to his neck and his wand arm twisted back. He could get rid of the hold by using wandless but both he and Harry agreed they won't use wandless magic. So he smiled and declared Harry winner. Everyone was whistling and shouting that it drew professor Flitwick. When they explained what happened he said he would like to see next time when such Duels happened between his best students.

Everyone was happy that exams were over and were riding the train to home. Harry was interrupted by Neville and Glory coming into their compartment.

Neville said "You filthy traitor, you want to take our money?"

Harry smiled and said "So you were finally told?"

Neville was fuming but he couldn't say anything. He decided he would fight when he had best odds. Harry was also mentally preparing for the trial he had against Dumbledore and Fudge. He smiled when he remembered various conversations he had. He also reminded himself that he will be getting order of Merlin this summer.


	21. Rituals, trials and thirteen

Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay but I wanted to end the second year so I made this chapter very long. Hope you enjoy and there will be some serious twists in content in coming chapter. There might be character death. And who the hell thinks Praveen Patil is more powerful than Harry? You need to read carefully. Harry is in a different league of his own. He didn't beat praveen ruthlessly because he is friend and second in command. So don't give the shit that I am making him more powerful. Even regarding dragons you need to understand that Harry let him do so that he can stay hidden a little longer. No need to show his true power still. This chapter begins use of both the wands and will continue in most of instances in future. _**And I want reviews.****I don't know what the hell you are thinking but 10 reviews...i am disappointed. So read, enjoy and please, please, please review.**_

As Harry got down from train he saw Potters and remembered their last meeting. It was few days after the chamber incident when he was approached by Lilly Potter. Harry was eating breakfast in great hall when Lilly came and was looking at him longingly.

Harry knew it was an act so he turned and said "can I help you professor?"

Lilly smiled and said "Harry your father and I want to meet you in our quarters for Lunch?"

Harry put up an expression of confusion and said "Father? I don't have a father professor. Surely you are mistaken."

Lilly felt a surge of anger but controlled it and said "Don't speak like that Harry. I and James love you. Please let us explain."

Harry snorted and replied "explain like you did on Christmas in my first year?"

Lilly was momentarily taken aback but composed herself and said "Please one last time."

Harry said in a cold voice "fine. But if I find anything fishy….." He let the threat hang. Lilly gulped and left.

Padma smiled and said "you are going to enjoy this, aren't you?"

Harry smiled and replied "Of course."

That afternoon Harry walked to potters quarters for lunch. He knocked and a tensed Lilly Potter opened the door. Harry didn't use legilemency on her. He saw that Dumbledore and Black were seated at Dining table along with all the Potters.

Lilly Potter looking the skeptical look on Harry's face replied "don't worry Harry. We won't harm you."

Harry snorted and replied "It's not me I am worried about."

As Harry sat down in couch after the lunch Dumbledore started "Harry my boy, how you have been?"

Harry coldly replied "I told you enough times Dumbledore. I am not, never was or never will be your boy."

Everyone was caught off guard by the coldness in his voice but it was Sirius who recovered and said "don't speak like that to Headmaster."

Harry sneered and said "I will address him properly if he does the same for me Mr. Black"

Dumbledore deciding that angering the boy is not good said "its fine Sirius. Mr. Potter I wanted to ask about the living arrangements you made for coming summer."

Harry scowled and replied "I don't think its headmasters duty to go over every students living arrangements. But since you have asked nicely I will say I will be living in the house I bought with my own money."

Dumbledore said "Mr. Potter I must insist you stay at Potter Manor with your parents."

That moment everyone knew Dumbledore had said something wrong. The magic around Harry started to crack up and he replied in a cold voice "Albus Dumbledore, insist all you want but I will stay where I want. You have no say in it and don't fore me to invoke the magic of your given oath. The Potter's were never my parents. They were not even guardians. I know you want me in Potter manor so that you can transfer my magic. You may forget about it."

Lilly intervened saying "Harry, we love you. We want to take you back into family. We can talk about magic transfer later."

Harry laughed and said "You never loved or never will love me. I have a different family now. You will know soon enough."

Dumbledore paled and said "You mean you are adopted?"

Harry sneered and said "No. But I will be."

Dumbledore said "I can't allow it. It may cause many problems. It may be a dark family and they may use you against your family."

Harry coldly said "Say one more word and you will loose your magic old man."

Dumbledore knew the magic inside him was dangerously flaring and the oath was in effect. He slumped in his chair."

Harry smiled and said "I think I have a class to attend" and left shocking everyone in the room.

* * *

Harry was brought out of his musings as he heard Praveen complain as he was hugged to death by Lakshmi Patil. She then proceeded to hug Harry and when Potters saw this, bile formed in their stomach.

Lilly Potter came to Harry and said "Harry please come with us."

Harry sneered and said "Sorry professor. I have my own house. Thanks for the offer."

Padma and Parvati took turns to snog him which left the Potters gaping and Patil's smiling. Parmesh Patil knew he would never get to play protective father as Harry was too good. Daniel and Neville were shocked that the good for nothing Ravenclaw got two super hot beauties all for himself. Unknown to them Ronald Weasely was fuming. He had his eyes on the twins and was thinking of ways to get them.

Harry then was escorted by Draco. Draco Malfoy on reaching two blond adults said, Harry, meet my father "Lord Lucius Malfoy. Mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

Harry politely greeted Malfoy's. He bowed courteously and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Malfoy." He then shook his hand and kissed Narcissa's Hand said "It is a pleasure to meat you Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled and said "Such manners, pleasure is all ours."

Harry then said pointing towards "Meet Lord Patil, Lady Patil and their children, Praveen, Padma and Parvati."

Lucius bowed and received a similar bow from Parmesh Patil. They were interrupted by a angry James who shouted "Harry what are you doing by associating with the deatheater scum?"

Harry coldly replied "I would recommend you stop insulting ancient and noble families Mr. Potter. It is not good."

James scowled and replied "who are you to stop me?"

Harry laughed loudly and said "think you can fight the person who took down an entire force of hundred deatheater's?"

James paled and went back. Lucius replied "Ah, I have herd a lot about your skills. If we could meet this summer it would be really good for us."

Harry smiled and said "Sure. I will write to you about it."

Harry then said "I am sorry but I have another appointment to keep. Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy."

Harry then turned to waiting Longbottom's and went to them. He didn't speak anything and just took the port key and they were transported to Gringotts. Harry soon went through all books and took a few with him. He didn't find any good heirlooms except a ring embedded with a black stone. He felt the pull and took it. He then flamed away to Flamel's after speaking with Rangnook.

* * *

As he landed Harry was hugged by Perene. Harry gladly hugged her back and they were like that for full minute when they noticed a flash. Harry turned to find Nicholas grinning widely with a camera in hand. He just turned back to his mother and said "Mum, I missed you."  
Perene smiled and said "I missed you too baby. Now freshen up and come. I will have supper ready."

Harry dashed to his room got fresh up and came back. He had many things to do this summer and getting adopted was first in the list.

Harry sat on the rough forest floor, in the runic circle trying to gain control over the spirits he summoned. He knew it wouldn't be long before he got them under his control. He already had two of them under control and four were remaining but he was sure to accomplish it by next year. It was at times like these he felt bad for going to Hogwarts. He couldn't practice soul magic on Hogwarts grounds and it was delaying him from reaching his full potential. As for that he couldn't practice anywhere except on the grounds of family manor which had so powerful wards that nothing could be detected by ministry. What he didn't know was it was soon to change and he will be the one responsible for it.

As he felt himself growing week he sent the spirits back to nether world and went back to manor. An owl tapped the window and Harry opened it. It was an invitation to Alexander Rawthorn to the dueling circuit. Harry no longer enrolled. As a champion he was requested by organizers to participate. Harry knew this year the chosen brats will be participating and wanted to see what they would do. He quickly wrote a reply saying he would attend and sent it back. It was then he noticed a letter on the table addressed to Alex with the seal of St. Mungos. After reading the contents of letter he felt elated. They have accepted his request and now he could revive his godfather along with other people who were permanently brain dead due to long exposure to dark curses.

He quickly ran to kitchen where he knew his mother would be cooking and told her the news. Perene was so happy to see her son laughing and jumping like a normal twelve soon to be thirteen year old. He rarely displayed such emotions. She hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

Perene then said with a hint of fear and sadness in her voice "So Harry, I think we should wait for your godfather to be back before proceeding with your adoption. He may want to adopt you and …."

She couldn't finish the statement as she looked at Harry's eyes and saw tears forming in them. He ran from kitchen ignoring her shouts and protests. Perene quickly called a house elf to finish the cooking and went after Harry. She mentally scolded herself for forgetting about his insecurities. How much ever strong Harry was he could never come out of the shell that his own flesh and blood didn't want him. How much ever she mothered him he still felt shallow at some part. That was the very reason they wanted to adopt him as soon as possible.

She entered his room and found him sitting on the floor with his head between his knees, crying. It broke her heart and she went close to him and held him in his arms.

She said soothingly "Harry, that's not what I meant. You are my son. Nothing will change that. I will always love you. Harry look at me." He slowly lifted his head and hugged her. Perene had tears in her eyes seeing him like that and knowing that how stupid she was to speak like that knowing how sensitive he was regarding her and Nick.

Harry said "Its fine if you don't want to adopt me. I will…"

He was cut of as Perene closed his mouth and said "I want it more than anything son. We want you as our heir. I thought you would like to go with your godfather."

Harry smiled lightly and said "Mum, Never."

She felt elated when he called her mum. She said "Harry you became too heavy and tall for me to pick you up."

He laughed and morphed into five year old self. Perene laughed and picked up her son saying "Always mommas boy, aren't you darling."

Harry laughed and said in a childish voice "Yes Momma."

It was to this scene Nick entered the room and started laughing. Perene gave him a stern gaze which said 'stop now or else you will pay.' This shut him up but he said "Harry what will Padma and Parvati say if they know about this?"

Harry grinned evilly and said "Mum would you like to hear what happened when dad came with me to Sherlock?"

Nicholas paled and pleaded with his eyes not to tell Perene. Little did he know Harry already told her and she took it like a piece of cake. But it was good blackmailing stuff so neither mother nor son told the father about this.

Perene asked "What is it Harry?"

Nick covered "Nothing dear, I believe Rangnook is here to talk to us. Let's go."

After a few minutes Rangnook was explaining the adoption procedure. He concluded "as Harry was emancipated he will stay that way but will be taking the family name of Flamel's along with others." Harry smiled at this. Everyone nodded and Rangnook left.

As they were about to move to have lunch an owl arrived carrying a letter with ministry seal. Harry opened it and saw the time and place of the hearing of the case against Minister Fudge and Dumbledore. Harry knew he was going to win this and was determined to hit Dumbledore where it hurt him most. He already wrote to Anna to strip Dumbledore from his position in ICW and now he will make sure he loses at least one of remaining positions.

As Harry was folding the letter another owl arrived stating that if he wasn't adopted by his coming birthday, as he was disowned he will officially become a ward of the ministry. Harry smiled seeing that the date of hearing was one week after his birthday. He understood that minister was trying to get him under his thumb so that the case will be nullified.

Next day Harry and Flamel's went to Gringotts to perform adoption ritual. After signing the adoption papers and sending a copy to ministry Rangnook brought a vial containing a gold colored potion and emptied it into a cup. He said "Lord Flamel please put seven drops of your blood into this cup" and handed a silver dagger. Nick cut his hand and put the required amount of blood. Rangnook than turned to Perene and said "Lady Flamel please put seven drops of blood into this cup."

Once Perene did what was asked for Rangnook turned to Harry and said "Lord Potter, put three drops of your blood into this cup."

Harry did as he was asked and the potion turned pure white and started to glow. Rangnook smiled knowing the meaning. He turned to Harry and said "Please Drink. It will be painful as there will be physical changes."

Harry nodded and drank the potion in one gulp. For a few seconds nothing happened and everyone was looking questioningly when Harry fell down screaming. Magic was lashing out and threw everyone away. The magical black ash was so huge that the customers in Gringotts were flung in the air along with Goblins. Only the wards of the ritual room and bank stopped it from going out.

Harry was throbbing on ground and his magic was not allowing anyone near him. He was screaming at top of his lungs as his core was accepting Flamel's family magic. Harry was screaming at top of his lungs and all his previous wounds were opening again. Harry was bleeding profusely as his body was being forced to go back all the way to birth and reform. Rangnook knew it would happen. The potion turned white only when the person being adopted will be the next true lord of the house into which he is being adopted. For that he will need to be modified to such an extent that his body will be forced to reconstruct itself by taking it back to birth.

It was then Perene saw many cuts which she never saw before. She knew those were not during his training as she was present every time he got hurt after he came to them and she remembered his every injury. She also knew he didn't hide his injuries after he came to them. So they were results of beatings when he was younger, before he came to them. She decided to ask him about them. She was brought out of her musings as Harry screamed again as his wounds started to close. The mark of ancients on his chest started to glow brightly and the blood was forced back into his body. The wounds closed completely and the scars faded away. There was one final pulse of magic when finally Harry was dropped to ground unconscious.

Perene ran and held him in her arms. Rangnook said "it is over. He now needs rest. Don't worry he is absolutely fine. By the time he wakes up his body will adjust and you will find some changes. It would be better if you let him rest here in my quarters. He will wake up in a couple of hours and you are welcome to join me for lunch." Nick nodded and picked up Harry in bridal style and placed him on the couch. It was then he felt his mirror go warm and as he opened it he found two worried girls.

Padma and Parvati felt Harry's pain and were convulsing in pain themselves. As it subsided all the Patil's were worried and the girls immediately called Harry. When he didn't answer they called Nick.

Padma anxiously asked "What happened to Harry?"

After Nick explained everything, only then they breathed a sigh of relief. Then came the question of they felt it? When no one was able to answer they decided it will be up to Harry and waited for him to wake up.

After few hours Harry was murmuring in his sleep and Perene just went and stroked his hair. Few minutes later Harry woke up feeling dizzy and different. As he opened his eyes Perene was shocked. His eyes were deep green, much greener than before. But what shocked her was they were having swirls of gold and silver and were glowing lightly. They were like green flames with gold and silver at heart.

Harry looked at her face and asked "What happened mum?"

Perene said "Oh Harry, your eyes. They became more beautiful."

Nicholas conjured a mirror and Harry saw his reflection and was shocked. Along with his eyes his features became more angular and aristocratic, his Hair became very silky and smooth and lustrous black just ending at his shoulder blades like his father. His years became pointier showing his Elvin blood. As Harry stood up he felt he was taller and heavier. He looked at himself and found that he now stood at 5'7" the tallest in their year and as tall as Perene. He also had a nice tan and a swimmer's body. Harry knew with a little work out he would have a really nice muscle.

It was then he felt the presence of two other persons but couldn't find Padma and Parvati. He turned to his father with a questioning look and said "How can I feel Parvati and Padma in my mind?"

Nicholas sighed and said "I believe you three are bonded. The ritual only strengthened it and accelerated it."

Harry nodded and felt a voice speak to him which he knew was Parvati. She sounded worried when she said "Harry, are you ok? How can we speak like this?"

Harry mentally replied "I am great sweaty. Dad believes we are bonded."

At this Padma squealed "Bonded? Oh Harry I want to tell momma now."

Harry smiled and mentally thought "and they would be speaking about marriage now." Only after that he realized the girls can hear his thoughts he went red. Parvati replied "What's the hurry Harry?"

Harry deadpanned and thought "uh... nothing."

He tried to mentally close his connection and after concentrating for several minutes he succeeded. Then he opened it again and thought 'I can close it and open it at will girls. You try the same. I will see you tomorrow' and closed the link.

Nick who was observing the different expressions on his sons face teased "Having a conversation with your girlfriends Harry?"

Harry looked at him and said "Well what were we talking before Rangnook came yesterday evening?"

Nicholas quickly said "I believe we need to go home."

As they reached Flamel manor Harry's stomach grumbled and Perene quickly cooked for him and sent him to bed. Harry knew he would soon need to perform the ritual of death and master his necromancy. He decided to talk to his ancestors as soon as possible in realm of ancients.

Harry woke up next day and after finishing his morning work out and having bath headed out to eat breakfast. As he entered the kitchen the fire place roared and he found tackled by a bullet of black hair and lips firmly impaled by something soft and sweet. Harry thought 'strawberries'. Harry realized this was Parvati and as he was released from the hug he was tackled again and this time the lips tasted sweeter and the girl just deepened the kiss and left him only when she herd a cough. As Harry turned he saw Lakshmi and Parmesh Patil standing in the kitchen. He greeted them according to tradition and was talking when Perene entered and greeted them.

Soon Harry was eating breakfast with Padma and Parvati on each side and snickering Praveen in front of him. Parvati whispered "Harry, I believe we will be officially dating this year?"

Harry nodded and Padma said mischievously "So won't you ask our fathers permission?"

Harry paled but said "Uncle Parmesh, I need to ask you something."

Parmesh knew what was coming and said "Ask away Harry."

Harry gulped and said "Iwantyourpermissiontodateyourdaughters"

When everyone looked confused he took a long breath and replied "I want your permission to take your daughters out."

Everyone smiled and Lakshmi replied "Do you need to ask? I think we have a wedding to prepare for."

Harry paled and both the girls turned beet red. Praveen said "Oh mum that would be so much fun."

Padma smacked him on the head and Parvati gave him a glare which said "Stop or you will find it really embarrassing."

As everyone was laughing an owl arrived and dropped a letter in front of Harry. Harry opened it and went red in anger. When Perene saw the letter she felt his anger was justified. It was from Potters saying how disappointed they were about him on getting adopted without telling them. Apparently his name changed in Hogwarts registry to HARIUS NICHOLAS FLAMEL and Dumbledore informed them. It read

**_Harry, _**

**_We are writing this to tell you how disappointed we are regarding your decision to get adopted into Flamel's family and being a burden on them. We are sure they did this out of sheer respect they have towards Potter's, Dumbledore and by hearing your lies. You are no longer welcome in Potter Manor and Black Manor. If it wasn't for Dumbledore I would personally strangle you. _**

**_Yours hatefully,_**

**_Ever disappointed,_**

**_James Potter._**

Perene was appalled at the gall of James Potter to call her son a disappointment. If it wasn't for him they would be rotting in the grave and how dare he call him a burden? Harry wrote a letter to Rangnook saying that after the trial at the ministry Potters are to be asked to vacate Potter Manor and to appoint a proxy to Potter chair in wizangmot as soon as possible but wait to reveal until the day of his trial. He decided 'let them go to hell'

* * *

After few hours, Harry concentrated to reach the realm of ancients. Soon he found himself in presence of the bright light which gave him advice.

The voice asked him "So young one what brings you here?"

Harry replied "I have all the three hallows. I want to perform the ritual. I also gained the alliance of Dementors. I can persuade Acromantula's and I already have Goblins, Elves and Unicorns on my side. I need to contract Giants and Vampires and Lycans."

The voice replied "My, my you have been busy youngling. It is good. Keep it up and now for the ritual I will show you….."

After few minutes Harry knew what to do and felt it was easy. The voice said "Young one it is easy to summon Death but it is harder to bind it to do your bidding but as it is your first bidding Death will grant you a favor. Ask him not to let the bodies of ancients destroyed by anything except the lack of their need."

Harry agreed and was back to normal. He explained what was needed to be done and they started gathering ingredients.

As days passed by Harry waited for new moon to do the ritual. They gathered all the ingredients. On the new moon night Harry was accompanied by his family and Patil's to the clearing where he practiced his soul magic and necromancy. Harry set the cloak down and started folding it into a pentagon. In the middle he laid the elder staff and then removed his Lordship ring and placed it at the base of the staff. He then removed his femur wand and started crafting the runes around the pentagram. The first circle was filled with three runes crafted in Epsom salt. Second circle was crafted with five runes in molten wax. The next circle consisted of seven runes crafted in molten silver. The fourth circle consisted of nine runes crafted in dragon's blood. The fifth circle consisted of eleven runes crafted in crushed Fulgurites and the final sixth circle consisted of thirteen runes crafted in crushed rubies.

After this was done Harry offered his blood and started chanting. After a few minutes he struck the ground with his femur wand and lightening struck at the center of the pentagon and sent it radially outwards activating all the runes. There was sudden darkness and in the middle of the pentagon stood a figure whose features were undistinguished. Harry kneeled and said "Death, I have mastered the three hallows and now have summoned you."

Death looked at the kneeling figure of Harry and replied "Ask thou who has summoned me what is it thy wish?"

Harry felt chills at the cold tone but said "I ask you to spare the body of any ancient whose time has not come irrespective of the manner of their death."

Death looked at Harry and said "I grant it. Remember next time you will need to pay." and vanished in the puff of smoke.

Harry and others walked back to manor and fell to sleep exhausted by their activities.

* * *

Soon it was 31st of July and everyone was celebrating in Flamel's residence. Both families were present and were exchanging gifts. Harry and other kids were feeling uneasy as time passed. Soon Flamel's left and at eleven at night a powerful magical outburst shook Patil's house. It was soon followed by two more out bursts. As they were wondering what had happened Harry was tossing in his bed and was glowing. Perene rushed to Harry's room finding huge magic coming from him. At exactly 11: 50 there was a huge magical burst from Harry and the wards of Manor collapsed. The magical registers at ministry burst at the pulse of magic. Whole of Brittan felt the out burst and Wards at Azkaban and Hogwarts flared to maximum power. Dumbledore was shocked as the wards reached such power.

Harry turned to ashes and disappeared.

It was only moments later Harry's body was reformed by bright corpuscles and Perene was satisfied only after hugging her son. But now he looked older. His hair was long and would reach the ground if he stood. He grew very muscular and would easily pass as a sixteen or even seventeen year old if not for his boyish face. Perene hugged him but couldn't understand what happened and the changes.

Few moments earlier Harry was tossing and he felt a cool hand hold him. He knew it was his mother and felt comfortable. He was unable to explain his uneasiness but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His body was being torn apart and he felt himself in realm of ancients.

Harry didn't know how he was back there. Nothing could bring him there unless he wanted. So how was he here? Harry's unspoken question was soon answered when the voice spoke "Don't worry young one. On turning thirteen the magical core of ancient's doubles in size but yours was already too large and doubling it made things worse. Your body couldn't accept such huge magic and collapsed. New body is being constructed which I hope will last till you turn sixteen."

Harry was shocked that his core doubled. He already knew its size but now it just doubled. Harry didn't know what to do. He asked "again when will such things happen?"

The voice replied "When you turn fifteen then at sixteen and lastly at seventeen. Those growths will be less prominent."

Harry nodded and felt himself being pulled back. He soon found himself in a body which felt stronger and more powerful. He opened his eyes to see his mother and father holding him and said "Mum I am fine. I just need some water."

After that he explained what happened and both his parents were shocked that a growth spurt has destroyed their wards. Soon there were ministry officials and Nicholas covered it up saying one of his experiments has failed. It was enough for ministry and they soon left. Harry meanwhile discovered that his friends had same reaction and there were physical changes. They also said now they had the same symbol as Harry's on their chest though there were a few differences.

Harry knew what it meant. He has finally found remaining ancients. There might be others but he didn't worry about them. He now understood the connection between them completely.

Next day Harry started brewing the potion which Alexander Rawthorn will take to aid the people in St. Mungos. The potion would take a fortnight and Harry felt it was fine as he required his tears as royal phoenix which was now more powerful with his newly increased magic. Harry also needed to practice to keep his aura under control. His slightest of emotions caused it flare to an extent that people suffocated in the vicinity. He also wanted to see how powerful he got.

After a week it was time for the hearing of the case against Fudge and Dumbledore and Harry accompanied by Flamel's and Patil's went to ministry.

As Harry entered the courtroom ten where the hearing was scheduled to happen he was confronted by Potter's and Dumbledore who were looking angry, scared and disgusted.

James Potter said "why you disgusting little filth withdraw your case this instance or I will punish you so bad that you won't be able to stand."

Harry laughed and said "Mr. Potter don't forget that you are speaking to heir of most ancient and most noble house of Flamel's. Insulting the heir is insulting the house and is liable for legal action."

Lilly Potter chided "Why you…." But was cut off by Perene saying coldly "speak anything insulting my son and you will find an angry mother Dragon more pleasing than me."

James was shocked but said "How can you take him as son? He is no better than a squib. Disown him immediately."

Nicholas spoke coldly "say anything about my son's magical capacity Mr. Potter and my apprentice will deal with you. You would also care to remember that **_my son _**is the reason you came out alive from last two attacks from deatheaters."

Dumbledore seeing that the situation was going out of hand said "It is fine that you adopted young Harry here. But these charges are pointless. You can surely convince him Nicholas to withdraw those charges."

Nicholas said mockingly "Oh, I believe these charges are nothing compared to good deeds you have done Albus."

Albus Dumbledore paled. There was no way of making Harry take back the charges. He only now prayed he got off with minor fine. He had many followers and the case was being put forth by Harry himself so he thought it will be fine. How can a thirteen year old fight against the Great Dumbledore?

Soon the complete Wizangmot was in session when a Goblin showed up with a letter. A few of members scoffed at goblins being present as proxies to prominent seats but this new goblin carried a letter. Those who were sitting close by saw the potter crest on it but were confused as James Potter, was already present there.

The Goblin took the letter to Amelia Bones who was acting as chief warlock for this session. As Amelia read through the letter she turned to James Potter and said "Mr. Potter, are you true Lord or just acting as regent in absence of Lord Potter."

James paled but replied "I am acting as regent to Lord Potter and as there is no lord currently I am entitled to use the title Lord Potter."

Amelia Bones sighed and said "I am sorry Mr. Potter but true Lord has arrived and he doesn't want you as regent. He has appointed the goblin 'snoretok' as his proxy."

At this there was a commotion and James saw Harry smirking. He shouted "It is all false. This is being done by that fit for nothing squib."

Amelia Bones sternly said "Mr. Potter the letter was written on magical parchment and will burn away if even one word on it were false. I kindly request you to leave your seat and sit along with other accused."

James was further shocked but obliged. Dumbledore was now significantly pale. Seven houses were now against him and he didn't know who this Lord Potter was. 'Surely it couldn't be Harry. He was disowned and adopted.' Dumbledore was deep in thought when the hearing began.

Amelia bones said "this session of Wizangmot is assembled under Chief Warlock Amelia Bones and Judge Selena Jones to here the charges against Albus percival wulfric brian Dumbledore and Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge by Harius Nicholas Flamel, formerly Harry James Potter."

She then turned to Jones and said "Mrs. Jones please read the charges."

Jones opened the file and read "The charges against the accused are, Illegal arrest of Harius Flames, formerly Harry Potter on 23rd December of last year for attack on students by using a monster present in a secret chamber in school without proper proof, with holding trial, not trying to solve the problem and endangering students lives"

Amelia Bones turned to Dumbledore and said "How do you plead against Illegal arrest?"

Dumbledore replied calmly "Not guilty and not guilty as for lack of motive."

Amelia Bones turned to Harry and said "Your witness."

Harry smiled and rose from his chair. He then went to Dumbledore and said "Mr. Dumbledore, you define your actions as not guilty due to lack of motive right?"

Dumbledore replied "Right."

Harry spoke "So you had no motive to arrest Mr. Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore replied thinking that it was playing in his favor "Correct."

Harry smiled and said "Then why did you get Mr. Harry Potter arrested?"

Dumbledore smiled and said "The evidence was against him."

Harry smiled and asked "Can you show us the evidence?"

Dumbledore paled. Harry continued after a full minute and Dumbledore's silence didn't go unnoticed. "Can you testify under Vetraserum that you had no ulterior motive for getting Mr. Harry Potter arrested?"

Dumbledore couldn't reply. He knew the consequences of answering that question. Harry turned back and said to Jones "My Lady, it is to be noted that the accused is not ready to answer the question under Vetraserum which clearly indicates his ulterior motives. I request you to present the evidence as I myself is the victim in form of memories."

Jones nodded and said "proceed."

Scriber came down from his podium and pulled out the memories and bellowed "Memoria Expandura". Soon the memories of Dumbledore and Potters and Black meeting with Harry and forcing him to teach to the chosen Brats and then slipping the potions into his food were played.

All of Wizangmot were horror struck when they saw memory of Dumbledore threatening Harry of using his own family against him. Dumbledore now paled significantly. There was no escape now.

As the memories ended Frank Longbotton stood up shouting "Those memories are fabricated. It is all lies."

Harry smiled and said "Lord Longbottom then May I ask to verify the truth of these memories by Mr. Albus Dumbledore under Vetraserum."

Dumbledore grew paler but didn't utter a word. This caused the Jury to be shocked beyond belief.

Harry then turned to Jones and said "Thank you my lady."

Jones then said "Mr. Albus Dumbledore the second charge against you was that you knowingly withheld the trial of Mr. Harry Potter being the Chief Warlock. How do you plead?"

Dumbledore replied "Not guilty and not guilty due to medical ailments."

Amelia Bones sighed and replied "can you explain Mr. Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore replied "I was suffering from psychological trauma due to attack on many students and was not in a condition to take up the duty of Chief Warlock."

Amelia Bones said to Harry "Mr. Flamel your witness."

Harry smiled and said "Mr. Dumbledore can you ready to testify that you were unwell during those days with said cause?"

Dumbledore answered "No. I gave the explanation to Minister at that time and it is a testament enough."

Harry smiled and said "Did you give it in written Mr. Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore said "No."

"Did you get yourself checked up at St. Mungos?"

Dumbledore again replied "No."

Harry said to Amelia "I would like to call Minister Fudge to stand."

Amelia called for Fudge who entered the podium and got sworn. Harry coolly asked "Minister Fudge, did Albus Dumbledore inform you of his ailment?"

Fudge replied "yes."

Harry asked "Did he give a written document?"

Fudge said "See here boy, you are talking to Minister and about the chief warlock. So the standard procedure is not needed." Harry smirked as Fudge dug his own grave.

Harry said "So, sir you mean to say that the Minister and Chief Warlock are above the law?"

Fudge paled and said "No. I didn't say that."

Harry said "Is it true that the laws of wizangmot dictate that if chief warlock is on leave then he is to inform minister of magic and head of DMLE in written and the trials pending must be over seen by head of DMLE as chief warlock?"

Fudge paled and said "Yes."

Harry hotly asked "Then how did you ignore the laws? Did you think you are above them minister or Dumbledore can get you out of every situation?"

Fudge was now completely bloodless and would pee in his pants if Harry asked one more question. He was cursing Dumbledore for bringing such a situation. Harry then turned to Amelia and said "that's all. I would like to call Madam Poppy Pomfrey to witness stand."

As Fudge was leaving, Dolores Umbridge shouted "Objection as witness being biased."

Harry smiled and said to Jones "How can a school nurse be biased. Even if she is, then she will favor Dumbledore over me."

Jones overruled the objection. As Poppy came gave her name and was sworn Harry asked "Madam Pomfrey did Albus Dumbledore come to you for any kind of medical aid during the last weeks of December and early January?"

Poppy replied "No."

Harry smiled and said "Did you meet him during the mentioned time period?"

Poppy replied "Yes. I met him on Christmas Eve and even gifted him socks."

Harry smiled and said "Did you find him mentally unstable?"

Poppy replied "Except for his usual crankiness, no."

Harry smiled and said "Thank you Madam."

Ha then turned to Amelia and said "I would like to call Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall to the stand."

After Minerva was sworn Harry asked "Professor McGonagall, did you find professor Dumbledore unwell during the said time period?"

Minerva replied "No."

Harry smiled and asked "Did he ask you to manage his duties during the said days?"

Minerva sighed and said "I always do."

Harry smiled broadly and said "Is it true that you protested against arrest of Harry Potter?"

Minerva smiled and said "Yes. But Dumbledore didn't heed my arguments."

Harry asked "Did Professor Dumbledore get any professional help to solve the mystery of Chamber of secrets other than Mr. Harry Potter?"

Minerva smiled and replied "No."

She knew what her student was doing. He was destroying Dumbledore. She couldn't care less. She tried reasoning with him and her former students but they were as thick as a troll. So she left them to their fate.

Harry turned to Jones and said "That's all, my lady."

Jones couldn't help but smile at the way this young man was handling the trial. She was sure about the verdict. So she read the last accusation "how do you plead against not solving the problem to best of your abilities?"

Dumbledore sighed as he knew what would happen and said "Guilty."

Harry smiled. If the old man thought he could plea bargain by admitting his mistake then he was an ass.

Amelia Bones dismissed Dumbledore and called Fudge to stand. After he was sworn Jones read the first accusation. "Minister Fudge, you are accused of illegally arresting a minor without valid proof. How do you plead?"

Fudge replied "Not guilty and not guilty as following orders."

Harry smiled and asked "Minister Fudge, under whose orders did you arrest Mr. Harry Potter?"

Fudge replied "Under orders of Dumbledore, Chief Warlock."

Harry asked "Minister did you get a written order?"

Fudge replied "No."

Harry asked "Did you inform head of DMLE?"

Fudge shouted hotly "I am minister of magic. I have no need to inform any one."

Harry smiled and said "wrong minister. Under act 32 clause 4 of immediate arrest law, minister needs to inform head of DMLE before sending auror's to arrest any one on orders of chief warlock."

Fudge paled. This kid knew the law too well. Harry then asked "did you validate the proof before or after arresting Mr. Harry Potter?"

Fudge replied "No. I was not given any proof. Dumbledore said that he will produce it during trial."

Harry smiled and said "So you arrested a minor, without proper proof, and without proper protocol because one chief warlock orders it?"

Fudge was white now as all blood was drained from his face. He stuttered and said "no."

Harry smiled broadly and turned to Jones and replied "that's all, my lady."

Jones then read the next accusation stating "Minister Fudge, you are accused of knowingly withholding the trial of Mr. Harry Potter. How do you plead?"

Fudge replied "Not guilty and not guilty as absence of chief warlock."

Harry smiled as he knew he caught Fudge in net. He asked "Minister, did you check on Mr. Dumbledore?"

Fudge replied "No."

Harry asked "Did you get a written statement asking leave of absence?"

Fudge replied "No."

Harry asked "So you don't have a proof that Dumbledore was not well except his word and you take it for granted and don't even ask for a written statement?"

Fudge didn't know how to reply. So Harry continued "did you inform head of DMLE and conduct the investigation into Mr. Harry Potter's case?"

Fudge replied "No."

Harry smiled and said "That's all, your highness."

Jones said "The Jury will give the verdict on re commencement of session. We are now adjourned for thirty minutes."

Harry smiled as the jury moved away. He walked to Dumbledore and said "I told you old man that you would lose. Now see what you brought on yourself. This is last warning. Next time I will hit on your pride."

After half an hour the secession re commissioned and Jones said "I am here to read the verdict. Is this the verdict of one and every Jury member?"

As everyone accepted Jones read "Albus Dumbledore you are here by fired from your position of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You are to stay only on advisory capacity and exercise no powers. You are also stripped of from your position as Chief Warlock and will only represent ancient and noble house of Dumbledore's in the wizangmot. You are also to publicly apologize to Mr. Harius Flamel formerly Harry Potter and pay him an amount of one million galleons. If you are unable to pay such amount then you are to work for him until the said debt is satisfied."

"Minister Fudge you are to resign to your position as minister and are to stay under advisory capacity for next five years."

Fudge saw red at this and shouted "You can't do this. It's all Dumbledore's fault."

Harry laughed and left the court hall with his family. Perene was beaming with Joy on her sons victory.

* * *

The next day prophet had a field day. There were articles on how young Flamel has brought down Dumbledore. Amelia was nominated as Chief Warlock and Rufus Scrimgeour was made head of DMLE. The elections for minister were to be held as soon as Chief warlock found suitable candidate. Then there was news of break out of Bellatrix Lestrange from Azkaban. The investigation was pending and unspeakable's requested Harry's help in solving the case. Harry obliged and said he would help them. What Harry found was kept confidential as it was discovered inside help was given to her. After few days Harry went to St. Mungos as Alexander Rawthorn and was in ward which had Peter. Harry was about to administer the potion when he felt a similar magical presence. He thought it was one of healers as he was not exactly familiar with it when he felt hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to see who it was and was shocked to find this person under such circumstances and at this place out of all possibilities. He quickly put the vial away and was twirling his wand ….

End Note:Guess who the person is? Enjoy reading


	22. Godfathers and Duels

**Authors Note: guys really thanks for wonderful reviews. Here is next chapter and it has quiet some action and development of plot. Actually I thought i will write some more but wanted to post today. So Enjoy and I want reviews same like last time. I promise there will be some private time of Harry and girls in coming chapters. I want you people to tell me if you want a smut scene or simple romance. As always, read enjoy and REVIEW. **

Last Time: Harry turned to see who it was and was shocked to find this person under such circumstances and at this place out of all possibilities. He quickly put the vial away and was twirling his wand ….

Harry turned to see who it was and was shocked to find this person under such circumstances and at this place out of all possibilities. He quickly put the vial away and was twirling his wand. He remembered he came to the hospital as Alex and it might be a trap.

So he asked "who are you?" though he knew who the person was. He felt a pang of guilt for asking such a question to the person who truly cared for him.

Remus Lupin replied "I am Remus Lupin, friend of Peter Pettigrew, the person you were about to heal. But tell me why do I get the scent of HARRY POTTER from you?" Alex smiled and after a quick scan for ill intentions and finding none he quickly cast strong notice-me-not charms and silencing ward and morphed back to Harry in his base form.

Remus cried out "Merlin's beard Harry. Is it really you cub?"

Harry gave a goofy grin and said "Yes uncle moony."

Remus smiled at nick name and hugged Harry saying tearfully "I missed you Harry. I missed you so much but I couldn't do anything. James banned me from visiting the manor and Sirius didn't listen to reason. I am sorry cub. Will you forgive me?"

Harry smiled and said "I know uncle moony. Don't worry; there is nothing you did to forgive. If there is anyone to blame it is those bigoted fools. Not that I am complaining, but where were you and why are you here now?"

Remus grinned and said "I waited for a year trying to pursue James and Lilly after they banned me but they were too caught up in fame. So after a final argument I went to Greece where werewolves are treated with much respect and not as some filth. Later I worked for French ministry to deal with rogue werewolves and now humans and werewolves are at peace with each other in France. When I saw about your trial recently in prophet and that you were adopted by Flamel's I thought I may be able to visit you. But then I heard how Alexander Rawthorn was about to cure Peter and learning that he was Nicholas Flamel's apprentice, I thought I would ask him about you before writing to you. So I was here to meet Mr. Alexander Rawthorn."

Harry smiled morphed back to Alex and said "well, it's good to meet you Mr. Lupin."

Remus smiled at Harry's cheek and said "cheeky brat."

Harry smiled back and said "Remus, this is a secret and I want to enter your mind to lock it up so that no one will be able to get it from you."

Remus looked confused and said "but why Harry? After all that you did as Alex, you will be seen as second Merlin. You invented bloodstone, how to make muggle technology work in magical land, you are richest person in Brittan and world champion in dueling. It will make James and Lilly realize how wrong they were about you."

Harry smiled and said "Remus, Harry already made them realize how wrong they were. I have my plans and need it to be a secret for one more year. Then I myself will declare to the world my dual Identities."

Remus nodded and agreed. Harry then entered his mind and locked the memory away so that only Remus has knowledge about it. He then turned and administered the draught to all the patients. After few minutes Peter woke up and shouted "James Potter, I am going to fucking kill you."

Remus calmed Peter and told him to wait as Harry was being thanked by many victims and staff of St. Mungos. It was to this scene Albus Dumbledore entered and went straight to Remus.

He said "Remus, my boy how have you been?"

Moony growled but Remus replied "I am fine Dumbledore. Why are you here?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied "Ah just to meet Alexander Rawthorn."

Moony was about to lash out but Remus kept the wolf under control. By that time Alex returned to Remus and saw Dumbledore. Harry subtly locked all memories of Peter just to be safe.

Before anything else could happen Dumbledore spoke "Mr. Rawthorn, it's a pleasure to meet you here."

Alex knew what the old man was playing at and replied "I am sorry I cannot say the same Dumbledore. What is it that you want?"

Dumbledore replied "I have been trying to contract you for a while but you were out of country."

Alex replied "great deduction but cut to the chase old man."

Dumbledore said "I believe you invented a powerful magical artifact called bloodstone."

Alex replied "yes."

Dumbledore said with twinkle in his eyes "I have read about its abilities and I would be much obliged if you can give the stone to me."

Harry looked amused and said "and why is that?"

Dumbledore replied "I want to give it to our protector. He after all needs it."

Alex replied "You are absolutely right. I agree with you. Don't worry I will give it to him myself."

Dumbledore replied with twinkle in his eyes "I knew you would see the greater good. The stone will be put to good use by Dan Potter."

Alex looked confused and said "I said I will give it to savior of Brittan not some imbecile who can't even stand his ground in a duel."

Dumbledore looked shocked and replied "But children-who-lived are our saviors."

Harry laughed and said "as far as I am concerned Harry Potter and his friends are saviors. I will give the stone to Harry."

Dumbledore sighed and said "I will have to use force if you don't agree."

Alex snorted and said "and what position do you hold?"

It was then the reality crashed upon Dumbledore that he no longer held power except in ICW and even there he won't be able to do anything in case of Alex.

Alex said in a cold voice "don't think I will let it go what you did to Harry. He had his revenge bit I will still have mine. Now if you have nothing else to say get fucking lost from here."

Dumbledore glared and said "you think you are powerful. Let's see if you survive this dueling tournament."

Alex laughed and said "Let me tell you old man that you just made worst enemy of your life. I will slaughter your chosen ones so bad that they will be scared to live. If you still want that to happen you may enroll them. Don't even think you can change the rules this time. If you even try such thing I will declare a blood feud between House Potter and House Rawthorn and slaughter them."

Dumbledore paled but asked "Is that a threat?"

Alex smirked and replied "No." he paused for a dramatic effect and said "It's a promise. Now get out before I make you."

Dumbledore growled and swiftly walked away.

* * *

Harry then turned to Peter and unlocked his memories. Peter gasped in shock when it registered to him that this kid was the one who healed him and he was powerful enough to challenge and thwart Dumbledore.

Peter then turned to moony and said "Remus, how could they? How could they do this to their own son?"

Remus was shocked and asked "how do you know peter?"

Peter sighed and replied "Harry spoke to me now and then and I could listen and understand but couldn't react. Where is he?"

Alex smiled and erected strong privacy ward and morphed to his base form. Peter gasped and said "Harry, is that you?"

Harry smiled and said "Yes uncle wormy."

Peter laughed at his nickname and said "my, you have grown a lot."

Harry smiled and said "Let's take this somewhere more private."

As they both nodded Remus took permission to get Peter discharged and the hospital was in a buzz with many children and parents coming to take their healed children and parents. Harry then flamed both Remus and Peter to Flamel manor as he previously planned to take peter.

Perene and Nicholas greeted them and after exchanging pleasantries Harry started telling his story to Remus and Peter leaving the specifics of his training, not that he didn't trust them fully as he scanned them thoroughly and they had utmost loyalty to him but he didn't want information to reach wrong persons like Dumbledore.

As he finished the tale Peter and Remus were fuming and Moony wanted to tear James, Lilly and Dumbledore limb to limb on full moon night. It was only because of their strong occlumency they could maintain their composure.

After the lunch Harry asked "Remus, Peter where will you be living?"

Peter replied "we will rent a room in leaky cauldron for a few days and I will get a house."

Harry said "No. I already have a house and you will live there. No don't argue or else….." he left the threat hanging and with a little persuasion from Flamel's they agreed.

Harry took them to the manor he bought and helped them settle in. That evening he returned to Flamel's and saw his mother pondering over something. He went and asked her what was bothering her and her reply caught him off guard.

Perene said "why did you hide it from me Harry?"

Harry didn't understand so he asked "what did I hide from you Mum?"

Perene held him close and said in a low motherly voice "Those wounds. I have seen during the ritual. When did they happen? And more importantly how did they happen?"

Harry was shocked and stifled before he said "Do you want to know mum?"

Perene said "Yes Harry, Tell me baby."

Harry hugged her and replied "Those mum were the beatings I got from _James Potter _when ever I told them that it was me who performed the magic and not my siblings."

Perene stiffened but listened as he continued "I got bet every time I did something which they couldn't do. Of course it was after that Halloween that they started beating me but it was not regular."

Till now Perene held hatred for James and Lilly Potter but now it was far beyond that. She didn't know what it was but knew that she wanted them to suffer how her son has suffered. She wanted them to bleed like they bled her son. She wanted them to cry in pain, agony and loneliness like her son cried. That night Perene just sat near Harry's bed and observed him. He has grown into a beautiful young man and she was sure there will be many girls smitten with him. She also knew who her future daughter in laws will be and was really happy for her son. He was now towering at a height of 5' 7" and she was sure he will reach above six feet in coming years. He already had a fully toned body with nice muscle and packs. He had broad shoulders and the way he walked would be like a majestic dragon stalking its prey. His hair was now long and reaching the floor and he wore it in a Chinese fashion in a long white wrap while leaving few locks open. This gave him a rough, roguish look. She didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

As Perene was watching her son, Lakshmi Patil was watching her own children. She didn't know if it was good or bad. She knew both her daughters were bonded to Harry and he is her future son-in-law. She even liked the boy and with his new look she was sure he would draw plenty of attention from girls. She knew he loved her daughters but as a mother she couldn't stop worrying. Parvati and Padma both had a sudden growth spurt and were now standing at 5"3 only two inches short of her. She was sure they will reach nearly six feet while Praveen was already as tall as his father standing 5"6. She knew this development was because of sudden growth in magic but it was still weird to see them grow so much in such a short time. Padma and Parvati were both showing feminine curves more than they should and were now having thick lustrous black hair reaching below their knees. Praveen too was having lustrous black hair and though it reached only little above his waist and combined with all the muscle he built and the packs it gave him a predatory look of Black Panther. His eyes have grown darker and were almost black. Padma and Parvati had eyes of golden honey color now and were very deep. She sighed knowing they were more than taking care of themselves.

Peter and Remus were sipping fire whisky and were pondering over what Harry has asked. Pieces of daily Prophet were spread having various articles about Harry and finally Remus said "Peter, Harry has achieved a lot and from what we saw he is quiet powerful."

Peter replied "Yes. I can bet my life he can take down Dumbledore if these articles are even half true."

Remus and saw the article published most recently. It had Harry walking out of ministry with Flamel's.

**_ Dumbledore and Fudge Sacked_**

**_ Harry Flamel wins the trial_**

**_In the compliant lodged by Harry Flamel, formerly Harry Potter against Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore the trial has commenced today. The wizangmot was sectioned under Chief Warlock Amelia Bones and Judge Selene Jones. After listening to the arguments of both parties the jury has decided that Dumbledore and Fudge were absolutely at fault for abusing their power and were sacked from their positions as Chief Warlock and Minister of magic respectively. Harry Flamel who fought the case himself slaughtered the little to no evidence which was put forth by Albus Dumbledore. It was ordered that Dumbledore will stay in Hogwarts only on advisory capacity and the Board is now in process of appointing new headmaster. It came to our view that the board is considering Professor McGonagall who is currently the deputy headmistress. Mr. Fudge was to resign to his post as minister and stay on advisory capacity when new minister is appointed through Wizangmot by Amelia Bones who is the current Chief Warlock. It was also stated by wizangmot that Dumbledore is to give a sum of one million galleons to Mr. Flamel and apologize to him publicly. So the question now readers is if Dumbledore is true leader of Light? What will happen now to our chosen ones? Are they really saviors of our world or are we deceived to believe so? _**

As Remus finished the article he felt a chuckle. He remembered a saying "you reap what you sow." He considered Harry's request and decided he will go along with it. He turned to Peter and said "Pete I am going along with Harry's request."

Peter smiled and replied "same here."

* * *

Next Day Harry wrote to Lord Malfoy about their meeting to which he got a swift reply of acceptance. That evening Harry was dressed in one of his best dress. He wore black pants and a white silk button up shirt. He put on his cuffs and wore the unicorn ring he got in first year. He also wore Flamel's family ring and let his lordship ring show. He neatly flattened his hair and was looking like a true royalty. He then put on his jacket which was black and cloak which had the family crest's and had silver trimmings. He wore his dragon hide boots and was now looking like a prince. He then went to Malfoy Manor to meet u with Lucius Malfoy and make him an ally.

As Harry came out of fire place in Malfoy manor he was greeted by Lucius and Narcissa. Then Draco escorted him along with his parents to the lounge.

Harry smiled as they sat sipping tea and said "so Lord Malfoy what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

Lucius looked appalled at the teens coming straight to point attitude but said "Lord Potter from what my son told me you believe in distribution of Power and rather have a different view on society. I wanted to share my own views and wanted to know if we could work together."

Harry smiled at being addressed Lord Potter and knew Lucius recognized his power. He said "Yes, in fact I believe that while muggleborn's are not beneath Purebloods, we wizard folk have our own culture and customs which must not be altered. At the same time the creatures are not something to be looked down. Magic has created them for specific purposes. They are sentient and hence deserve respect."

Malfoy pondered on it for few minutes and said "I should accept what you said is true. What are your views on muggle's?"

Harry smiled and replied "I believe along with Alexander Rawthorn that while muggle's don't have magic they are not the ones to be tampered with. They had advanced tremendously in many fields and have weapons far more powerful than our imagination. I would say we leave them alone until we can firmly establish that both societies can intermingle."

Lucius smiled at this. This boy had superior knowledge and was a logical thinker. Voldemort had nearly same ideas before he fell to his own lust for power and turned into a lunatic. If what he knew was true this boy will be the new leader and can easily rival Voldemort should he return?

Lucius replied "Let me be frank with you Lord Potter. I have followed Voldemort willingly to some extent and even he had quiet good ideas before he became twisted Dark lord. I couldn't abandon him at that time as I knew about his powers and he would have killed me and my family instantly. But now I can see you are quiet powerful and can easily rival him should the need arise. What ever you plan count me as ally."

Harry smiled when he found the words were true and was from his heart. He replied "my sincere thanks to you Lord Malfoy. We both know Voldemort has not gone completely and is bound to return. It will be really helpful to have allies such as you."

After Dinner Harry went back to Flamel manor contended that he had a new follower and a powerful family behind him. He knew Potter's were running out of given time to leave the manor and Dueling circuit was fast approaching.

* * *

The day of the dueling circuit arrived and Harry went as Alex along with Flamel's. They were greeted by judges and were led to their seats. Soon they were confronted by Potter's, Longbottom's and Dumbledore accompanied by Black.

Dan Potter said "You will see scum bag this time I will tear you apart."

Alex sneered and said "Try all you want you load of shit, everyone already knows what a failure you are. Your brother was far better and fought me to a standstill if it wasn't for his wand. I believe most of the best part of you just dribbled down your mother's legs?"

Potters and co. was shocked at such insult and Dan was fuming and said "why you…..I will show you."

Soon the dueling began and Alex analyzed the Duel. Patil's were not participating as it was a one on one duel and they knew what the end result would be and didn't want anyone of them to be seriously injured.

Dan Potter was facing of against a boy and they bowed. As the duel began Dan started dodging instead of blocking and was quick on heels. Harry thought 'so finally Dumble's worked some sense into brats.' What then Alex saw made his blood boil. Dan was using borderline dark curses which can't be blocked by normal shielding and were very nasty. Dan sent a flurry of dark cutting curses and the boy lost his arm to the cutter. He was bleeding and Alex ran to him after Dan was declared winner and started healing the boy. In few seconds the boy was healed and had his arm back.

Alex turned to judges and said "that was a borderline dark curse. I would request judges to ask the participants to keep their use to a minimum."

As Judges were about to talk to Dan James interfered saying "Respected Judges few years back Mr. Rawthorn has used nature altering curses. So it is only fair our children allowed such curses if he is allowed."

Alex looked frustrated and said "respected Judges, if this is what happens then I will go full out with out holding anything. I won't be responsible for consequences."

The judges paled at this. They knew what it meant. If Alexander went full out then there is no way the kid will survive. It took nearly eight months for the last person to piss off this boy to wake up from coma and that was when he didn't retort to use his full power. Seeing they have no choice Judges accepted both the conditions but warned the Potter's and Longbottom's that they or Mr. Rawthorn won't be responsible for consequences of their children's actions.

After a few duels in which the chosen brats used all borderline dark curses and won their way through Alex was faced off with Neville Longbottom.

Alex observed as the duel was about to begin "**_holding wand loosely: ready to dodge and attack in single move. Head tilted to left: will dodge to left. Bind and paralyze. Block incoming dark spells. Use nightmare curse. Cut his legs and shock him."_**

As the fight began Harry sent a flurry of binders and paralysis curses at the place where he expected Neville to move and had caught him bulls-eye. He then quickly thought 'aegis immoris maximus' and erected a strong shield which bounced of the dark cutters sent by Neville. Now he sent a strong cutter to his legs along with nightmare curse and was rewarded with screams of Neville. Alice Longbottom paled as she saw her son at mercy of the boy she considered monster.

Harry then called forth powerful lightening and electrocuted Neville to extreme measure that his cloths started to burn. Harry laughed and vanished Neville's clothes as the said boy was still crying for his mother and screaming in fear and pain. He then mercifully disarmed Neville and ended the boys' plight.

Rose and Glory faced of against each other and were evenly matched. Finally glory got a lucky shot and won the duel only to lose to Dan in next round. Both girls were internally happy that they were not facing the Alex kid and were relaxed. Dan though had trains running in his heart.

He said to James "Dad I will forfeit. He will kill me Dad. See what he did to Neville."

James thought for few moments and asked Dumbledore "Albus what to do now?"

Dumbledore frowned and said "how much time do we have?"

James looked at his watch and replied "a little over half-an-hour."

Dumbledore nodded and said "I have a plan. Wait here."

After the said time a confidant Dan Potter walked forth to the Duel. Alex entered and sensed a difference. He thought 'nice plan old man. But it will fail.'

As the Duel started Dan fired a variety of curses which Alex deflected back. Dan dodged a few blocked others. He next sent a flurry of flacons and Alex bellowed "confringo" and burnt them. Alex didn't wait but sent flurry of needles, from all directions. Daniel conjured a wall of fire and blocked the needles from all sides but then he realized that the needles were only a distraction as he felt himself being held in tight grasp of veins and was unable to move even an inch. He soon felt a paralysis charm hit his arm and a full body bind.

Alex then sent hundreds of needles piercing the Dragon hide armor and called upon lightening so powerful that the needles melted into Dan's body. He shrieked in pain and felt a whip.

Alex conjured a fire whip and was beating Dan. He was smiling and after giving a through beating he saw that Daniel has passed out. Alex laughed and said loudly "He is the savoir, who can't even take a beating."

As Harry was declared winner Lilly ran to her son but fell unconscious in middle. A healer checked her and said what the problem was. On hearing that Harry's world turned upside down.

End Note : what did that old goat do this time? what is the news? what did Harry ask Remus and Peter? answer as reviews. Thanks for reading. enjoy and review.


	23. A new life and Mercy of Harry POTTER

_**Authors note: Guys thanks for the simply superb reviews. This chapter doesn't have more action or plot but has characterization. I hope you enjoy and review in the same way. I will never forgive Potter's. This was only to show Harry's generosity. Hope you understand for portraying him like this. It is to show he is as merciful as punishing. READ ENJOY AND REVIEW.  
**_

Last Time: As Harry was declared winner Lilly ran to her son but fell unconscious in middle. A healer checked her and said what the problem was. On hearing that Harry's world turned upside down.

The healer said "Mr. Potter your wife is pregnant and right now suffering from bi-magical milady. The baby's magic is fighting her and if this goes on she will die in a few weeks."

James said "then simply remove the fetus. At least my wife will live."

The healer said "I am sorry Mr. Potter but doing any such thing will result in death of both mother and unborn child. As far as I know there is no actual treatment for this. It is a very rare case and occurs once in a thousand years in our community. I am truly sorry."

Harry was in a state of shock. True he hated his birth parents but he didn't want them his unborn sibling to suffer. The baby has done no wrong and he was sure the old coot will do something crazy. He decided he needed to think rationally before acting.

He went to judges and said "respected judges, as much as I love to stay and participate in friendly duels the situations demand that I leave immediately. I am sorry to disappoint you. I hope you understand."

The judges smiled and replied "yes we understand Mr. Rawthorn. I hope you will be able to fulfill your duties."

With that Alex bowed and left with Flamel's. Once in the manor he went to his room and wrote a note to St. Mungos.

_**Respected chief Healer,**_

_**I as lord Potter, head of most noble and most ancient house of Potters here by declare that any treatment done in case of Lilly Potter nee Evans should be first notified to me and only on approval should you proceed further unless it is utmost emergency.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**LORD POTTER,**_

_**Head of most noble and most ancient house of Potter's.**_

He sent the letter with Emma and was thinking what to do when Perene entered the room. She said "Harry, what happened?"

He looked at her and said "I don't know what to do. One side I am indifferent but then the child had done no wrong and has every right to live and I if knowing the cure don't offer it, it will haunt me till end of my days which is literally forever."

Perene smiled at her son and said "Son, follow your Heart. You are pure and it will never lead you in wrong path."

Harry smiled at her and said "Mum, how do you make things so easy for me?"

Perene laughed and said "I am your mum. That's how I do it."

Harry smiled and kissed her on cheek and wrote his next letter.

_**Mr. James Potter,**_

_**We have had our differences in past but seeing the situation your family now is in I believe I may be able to help. If you are ready to put aside our differences for once and allow me to help you save your wife reply immediately with the time and place of meeting. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Alexander Rawthorn.**_

He then called Emma and told her "Emma takes this to James Potter. Wait for few minutes. If he doesn't reply then return."

Emma twirled her head and disappeared in a burst of flames. She entered the Potter Manor with the letter and sat on the perch. Albus Dumbledore though exhausted and beaten was sitting with rest of marauders when he saw the phoenix and was about to retrieve the letter when Emma sung caution.

He called "James I believe it is for you. Just check the letter. I hope it is not an order to vacate immediately from your head of the house."

James nodded and took the letter. Emma waited patiently while James read the letter.

Dumbledore asked "who is it from James?"

James spat "Alexander Rawthorn. He says he can save Lilly."

Dumbledore thought for a moment and said "anything else?"

James replied "he wrote to send immediately time and place to meet if it's fine with us. Honestly he is just doing it to torment us more."

Peter said "No James. Don't forget he was the one who brought me back. He might be hard outside but very noble heart. He is funding many orphanages and gives huge donations to St. Mungos and auror corps every year."

Dumbledore saw this as a way to meet him and persuade him to join their side. Also if what Peter said was true then Alexander can be easily molded to see greater good.

Dumbledore added "write to him to meet us as soon as possible at Potter Manor. We need to worry about Lilly more than the baby now."

James nodded and wrote a short note to meet them at Potter Manor as soon as possible and gave it to Emma.

As Harry read the note he got ready to go to Potter Manor. He knew the more time they wasted the more risky the situation will be. He wore his aristocratic robes and put his wands in his holsters. He pocketed a vial of magic replenishing potion of best degree to use if Lilly already went into magical coma. He then asked Emma to flame him to Potter manor.

As he landed in burst of flames Dumbledore stiffened. He saw the royal phoenix and worried if he would be able to manipulate this young man.

Alex saw and greeted "Mr. Potter, I know these are not the best circumstances for introductions and I know everyone here. This is my familiar, Emma a Royal phoenix"

Everyone nodded and James said "thanks for coming. Please be seated. What can I offer you?"

Alex smiled and said "First I would like to see your wife. I am not a professional healer but I was told to check on her condition. Will you lead the way?"

James got up and started taking Alex to master bedroom and asked "If you are not the healer then who will heal her?"

Alex replied "let me check her and I will tell you everything."

James nodded and as they entered the room Alex started casting various spells. He was worried as the condition was very unstable. He quickly pulled out the vial and was about to feed it when Dumbledore said "Wait. How do we know it is not poison or won't accelerate her condition?"

Alex saw red and said "Do you have any mind. I can just wait few days and she will die without treatment. I have no need to poison her. Now if you have no trust in me I better leave."

Surprisingly it was Rose who stopped him saying "No. Please continue."

Alex nodded and administered magic replenishing potion and then fed her potion to counter physical exhaustion. After a few minutes, he cast an enervate and Lilly woke up groggily.

James immediately held her and said "Lilly, don't worry. Everyone is safe. We will save you. Take rest."

Alexander replied "don't feed her any potions. Let her sleep. Now we have a few things to discuss."

After a few minutes everyone except Lilly was seated in lounge and was drinking tea. James said "really thanks to you. You have helped a lot. I will always be indebted to you."

Alexander replied "I am not the person to thank. More over this is not a recovery. I have only slightly delayed the condition. If you trust me and trust my words I will tell you who the healer is and will send him. He can work more efficiently by being in direct contact."

James said "Yes. I trust you. Who is the healer and will he be able to save her?"

Alex nodded and said "He is the only one I know who is alive who might be able to save her though you yourself know him very well."

Everyone except Peter and Lupin were shocked and Dumbledore asked "If we know him so well then how come we didn't approach him?"

Alex nodded and said "You know him. He was your student, in fact he Potter's couple of times."

Dumbledore asked "are you referring to Severus Snape?"

Alex laughed and said "as much as I respect his skill in potion making, no I am not referring to professor Snape. He doesn't know much about healing though he is quiet good at countering dark curses."

Dumbledore nodded and was stunned at the stranger's knowledge but said "then please tell me who the person is?"

Alex said "Harrius Flamel formerly, Harry Potter."

Everyone was shocked and Sirius said "stop joking. It is a matter of life and death. Tell us who the healer is."

Alex's face turned to stone and he said in a cold voice "do I look like one who jokes Black? He was the one who sent me with those potions. Now you can either see him or I will leave and you can suffer your fate."

Dumbledore replied swiftly "Mr. Rawthorn, if you are so sure then we will definitely meet him. Why don't you send word and we can discuss this together."

Alex smiled and said "sorry Dumbledore I have a few urgent meetings to attend. I will send him and I hope he is treated with respect." Saying this Harry flamed away from manor with Emma.

James sighed and said "Albus, are you sure about this. That brat is only a student."

Dumbledore nodded and said "from what Severus has said Harry is a master at Potions. I believe Mr. Rawthorn's claims to be true. Don't forget that he saved us twice already. But I don't get why he is doing this for us. He hates us and I hope he doesn't ask something huge. We are already very deep in problems."

As James was about to speak Harry flamed with Emma and said "thank you Emma. I will send word when I need you."

He then turned to others in room and said "I hope you trust me and Dumbledore try something stupid and I will leave immediately."

Dumbledore nodded and said "We will do all we can Harry."

Harry replied "that is Mr. Flamel for you."

James nodded and said "Please sit down. We need to discuss what needs to be done."

Harry sat down and said "Listen we don't have much time. The process is as complicated as the potions which will be used. So I don't want anyone to interrupt me. It will take nine days as it is her first month of pregnancy."

Everyone nodded and Harry continued "I will personally administer the potions required. I will need to stay here as much as we all hate it because in this condition she can't be moved by any means."

Everyone nodded and James said "you can have the guest room."

Harry nodded and said "that is the problem. I will need to be 24/7 with the patient as the potions must be administered at specific times. Even a delay of few minutes will cause severe problems."

James conceded "fine. What do you propose and what is the treatment?"

Harry said "as for the treatment, she can't go one for nine months in this condition. So I will be administering growth draught at regular intervals which will bring down the period of pregnancy to just over nine days. Mean while I will be giving her magic replenishing, blood and vital replenishing potions. However I cannot grantee about the magic level of unborn child."

Dumbledore nodded and said "that won't be a problem. We can have Poppy over the last day to help you out."

James said "why are you doing this for us?"

Harry looked coldly and said "you might have abandoned me but still she gave birth to me. With this that debt will be satisfied. I will be no more indebted to you in any way."

Harry started treating Lilly Potter and she started recovering remarkably. After a few hours of initial administration of Potions she woke up to find Harry reading a book sitting in chair. She asked "what are you doing here?"

Harry gave her water and said "drink."

After she emptied whole glass he gave her a vial and said "Now drink this."

Lilly hesitated and Harry said "I am you healer. Now drink."

James who came at the same time said "Yes Lilly follow his instructions. Drink it."

Lilly Potter didn't know what was happening but drank the potion. After few minutes she felt her head clearing. She asked "what happened?"

Harry said "I will be leaving you two for a few minutes. Don't let he talk too much or shout. She must not have ant strain."

James nodded and Harry went out. He was listening with his enhanced hearing.

Lilly asked "James what is happening. I thought when I saw that monster Alex when I woke up, it was a dream. Now this brat shows up and says he is healer. If it is some kind of Prank I will kill you James Potter."

James nodded and said "Lilly you are pregnant and suffering from a severe disease. Alexander Rawthorn offered his help and apparently Harry is only one who is capable of curing this. Only he knows how to brew the required potions and spells. So irrespective of his hatred for us he is helping you recover."

Lilly paled at this. The boy she was ready to throw away, the one she felt was a burden, the one she never cared about and regarded as filth was here to save her. She felt tears bubbling out of her eyes. But before she could say anything exhaustion took over and everything went black for her.

Lilly Potter woke up after what felt like an eternity to her but actually a few hours. She saw it was Dark outside but when she turned her head she was shocked to see Harry opening a vial and pouring water into glass. He then mixed the potion into water and gave her to drink. She drank the water and sat with her back against the head rest. Harry called a house elf and ordered food.

Lilly asked "Why are you doing so much?"

Harry simply smiled and replied "not now. You are still tired. We will talk later."

Mean while Dumbledore was talking to James "if the boy grows close to Lilly she may be able to persuade him."

James said "yes we can ask him to come back."

Dumbledore nodded. Lately he started having doubts on the chosen ones. If Harry was marked in some way they didn't notice he will be a requirement to them.

Lilly ate the food and Harry gave her one more potion. She drank and was now feeling the exhaustion. She soon went to sleep.

Days passed in similar fashion. Harry was the only one who stayed continuously in Lilly's room. Others just came and went. Rose and Dan checked on her more often but they were never present when she was awake for few minutes. She started to grow belly and Harry was now sure that the treatment was working.

On seventh night Lilly was having a nightmare and was having spasms in her sleep. She was shouting "no, not my babies. I won't let them hurt you. You will have to fight me to get to them."

Harry understood she was dreaming of the Halloween and felt his stomach churn. Did she mean even him or only Rose and Dan? He quickly came out of musings. He knew it was not safe for baby for mother to be scared at this stage and have nightmares. He cursed Helga for first time for the compassion and teaching him healing. He then did what e thought he would never do. He got up and sat on the bed and put Lilly's head in his lap and stroking her he whispered to her "hush…its going to be ok. It's just a dream. Cool down."

He then started massaging her fore head and temples and scalp. Soon she cooled down but held tightly to Harry's hand. He sat there not to disturb her from her sleep. Lilly woke up in the morning only to find herself sleeping with her head in lap of her son whom she wanted to throw away. Tears formed in her eyes and she went to washroom and collapsed with her back to door. Reality struck her hard, very hard.

She told herself in a low voice "I am a monster."

The images of hurt Harry started playing before her eyes. How she beat him for no reason. How she never held him like he did for her when he had nightmares. How she never cared for his health. How she never knew what he wanted. How selfish she has been. How she failed as a mother.

She decided she would mend things with her elder son. Little did she know that ship has already sailed. She washed her face and came out only to see Harry fixing her potions and breakfast.

She called in a low hesitating voice "Harry"

He turned towards her and said in a neutral voice "yes."

That was more than enough for her to break down again. She said "sorry, sorry for everything. I was never there for you. I neglected you and even punished you for things I knew were not your mistakes. I know we can't go back. It's unforgivable. Please give me a second chance."

Harry looked coldly and said "It is not the time to talk such things. First eat. We will talk after treatment."

She conceded thinking 'at least he agreed to talk'

After two days Lilly's water broke and Poppy assisted her in pregnancy. After two hours they were rewarded with a baby girl who looked like a replica of Harry. She had his green eyes though not so lustrous and deep and smooth black long hair.

James picked her up and said "Daisy Angelina Potter."

Harry smiled and held the baby in his arms. He felt strong vibes of magic coming from her and knew she was a very strong witch. The baby immediately held on to Harry's thumb finger and was cooing.

Harry said "I think my parents would be waiting for me. Thanks for the time here. I need to go. Here is something for you" and gave a cover.

His words stung Lilly and James most who realized how horrible they have been. Dumbledore said "Harry, I believe it will be best if you come back to Potter's. They miss you terribly and we can surely work something out."

Harry looked coldly and said "I never gave you permission to call me by my first name. They made their choice long back. They chose Dan and Rose. Now there is no turning back. Thank you."

Saying this he called for Emma and flamed back to Flamel manor. As he entered the kitchen Perene saw him and hugged him. Though they spoke through their mirrors everyday it was entirely different and Harry told her all the events. Perene was proud of fine young man she raised. School would be starting soon and Harry still needed to get his supplies.

In Potter manor James and Lily opened the cover to find the deed of a house in the country and were shocked. They felt tears swelling in their eyes as they realized how cruel they have been.

The first of September has come and Harry along with Patil twins was sitting in couch. While adults were busy in kitchen Padma and Parvati were snogging their boyfriend senseless. Soon all of them departed to station and boarded the train. Half way through the journey the train came to a halt and everything started turning cold. Harry felt the presence of Dementors and didn't understand what was happening. Soon there were screams from everywhere and the door of their compartment was pushed open. Luna started screaming and Harry remembered his first hug with Perene and shouted "expecto Patronum." There was a huge wave of magic and the Dementors were repelled. The Patil twins followed Harry and there were many non-corporals and one more fully formed corporal-patronus which Harry knew must be a wolf. He decided he would check it later and started checking on the students.

Harry saw that everyone was fine but slightly effected. He then turned and came pointing wand at the person he expected. He said "professor Lupin."

Remus smiled and said "Mr. Flamel."

END NOTE : INCREDIBLE ACTION COMING UP AND PLOT REVEALS NOW A LITTLE MORE. I WILL POST AS SOON AS I CAN. READ AND REVIEW


	24. Worst Fears

_**Authors Note: guys sorry for the delay and short update but my P.C has broken down and the files were missing. It was lucky that i had a back up. So I am updating now and in two days will give you a long chapter and first date of Patil twins and Harry. There is going to be some good romance and a battle scene in next chapter. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy the story**_

After finding Remus and learning that Potters were on the train as they didn't want to take young Daisy through floo or apparition Harry rushed to the teacher's compartment, fear for his baby sister running rampant in his mind. Though the dementors haven't harmed any one and were only checking Daisy was very young and the effects on her would be adverse. As he was running he cursed himself for over seeing such small fact. As Lord Potter he ensured many things for his baby sister. He didn't know why but the moment he laid hands on her he fell in love with the baby and had a strong urge to protect her against all odds. As he was running Lilly and James remembered the letter they received from their head of the house few hours after the birth of their youngest daughter.

_**James and Lilly,**_

_**I am writing this letter to inform you that I have been told about the birth of young Daisy Potter through Harry. Congratulations. He has already informed me of the current situation and I know your financial status. So I have setup a trust fund for her education and forbid you from signing any form of magical contracts regarding her. Failure to do so will result in your disownment. No magical or physical harm shall befall her. You have already made great deal of mistakes and most significant being disowning HARRY thus sending away one of the most powerful wizard out of the family. I am highly disappointed in you and it is only that young Daisy needs proper care that is making me give you a monthly allowance of 5000 galleons. This money is to be used solely for her. I hope you understand the significance of this letter and learn from your mistakes. **_

As it passed through their minds they felt a sudden surge of panic. Dementors have had adverse affect on her youngest and Lilly was frantically trying to calm her whimpers. She was sure the young child was suffering from severe chills and didn't know what to do. The child was in no position to consume chocolate which could fight the adverse effects of being close to Dementors. A small part of her was also worried about Harry. Lately she realized how merciless she was and how badly she hurt her eldest son. For many nights she cried herself to sleep. Her conscious started to question what he did to deserve such treatment. She knew she was wrong and was ready to admit it. She wanted her son badly back but he wasn't ready to give her a chance and she fully agreed with him. In fact she felt if she was in his place she would never have saved her but right now her major concern was the bundle of cuteness whimpering in her arms. Suddenly the doors of compartment burst open and she found her eyes locked with fierce emerald green which was close to hers but held power.

Harry slammed open the doors of compartment and looked straight into Lilly's eyes. He entered and swiftly cast warming charms and saw that they had little effect on his baby sister. Before he could do anything Daniel interrupted.

Dan looked with disgust at Harry and said "what are you doing here brat?"

Harry had no time for insults so he turned to Lilly who said "Stop it Daniel. He saved our lives. He deserves respect."

Harry replied "can you give Daisy to me for a minute."

Lilly was about to give when Dan put himself between Lilly and Harry and said "I wont let you lay your dirty hands on my sister. Get lost from here."

Harry was running thin on patience so he said "Dan, as much as I would love to have a chat with you Daisy needs medical attention. So MOVE OUT OF THE WAY."

Daniel scowled and said "No. Even if she needs medical attention, mum and Dad ca provide better than you. So bug off."

Harry said in a cold tone "Daniel if you don't move now I WILL RIP YOU LIMB TO LIMB WHILE YOU ARE STILL ALIVE. MOVE"

Lilly had enough and shoved Dan aside and handed Daisy to Harry who quickly placed her on the seat and started casting diagnosing spells. After several seconds James Potter entered the compartment to see Harry busily casting charms on his youngest daughter while Daniel was fuming in anger. Rose seemed to be indifferent and Lilly seemed to be worried.

Harry spoke "she is suffering severe mental trauma as fears of Mrs. Potter are still fresh in the child's mind. I will do my best but I must not be interrupted."

Dan was about to protest but was cut off when James said "sure. Please go ahead."

At this Dan was fuming and he barraged out of the compartment banging the door behind him. James quickly followed shouting his name.

Harry started a long cast summoning all the happy memories. It was a modified form of patronus which filled person with warmth and happiness from inside. The only drawback was it made the caster relive all the worst memories and fears they held. After several minutes Daisy was sleeping peacefully with a smile of contempt on her face while Harry sat down whimpering.

Lilly picked up Daisy and said "what happened?"

It took few moments for Harry to control his emotions and become his normal self again. He said "what I cast is a modified form of patronus. It will make the person fell warmth and happiness while the caster needs to relive their worse memories and fears."

Lilly gasped at the revelation but asked "so you just relived….."

Harry said "all the abuse you put me through and more."

Lilly felt tears building up but then controlled and said "can you teach me. With Dementors stationed in Hogsmeade I may require it for few weeks."

Harry replied "you won't require it."

Lilly asked "why?"

Harry simply put the hand on his finger and pulled out the concealed Unicorn ring. He had already enchanted it even to withstand killing curse and now charmed it to alert him when ever Daisy was in any danger how ever small and placed it on her finger.

He said "that is a unicorn ring and has many protective enchantments over it. It can even stop killing curses and is very unique. Now I will be alerted when ever she is in danger."

Lilly smiled and said "thank you."

She couldn't bring herself to call him Mr. Flamel but at the same time didn't have enough courage to use his first name. Harry smiled and kissed Daisy on her fore head and went on his way.

After several minutes an angry Daniel entered with tired James Potter. As soon as he entered Daniel said "it's good that good for nothing brat has left. Or else I would have thought him a nice lesson."

Lilly scowled and said "Daniel he is your brother."

Dan looked like she has grown another head and said "from when did you start caring for him?"

Though he didn't know the question had a great impact on Lilly who saw what her son has become. She allowed her children to hex her eldest son when he was defenseless and didn't even care. Daniels words crushed her.

James replied "don't speak to your mother like that Dan."

Daniel shrugged and started looking outside window. Rose who saw the emotions on her mothers face thought 'she has gone mad or that brat has mixed something in potions. I have to tell grandpa Albus to check her."

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall was making all the preparations for grand welcoming feast. She was to present Harry and Patil's with their Order of Merlin's and was very excited.

Albus Dumbledore interrupted her saying "surely Minerva, you can present them in person. No need to make this a public event."

McGonagall sternly replied "this is my school Dumbledore and I will do as I want. You are only on advisory capacity and as a mentor to Potter and Longbottom children. Don't tell me how to do my work."

Dumbledore looked appalled that some one spoke like that to him. He remembered the conversation he had with Potters and Longbottom's after the trial.

Dumbledore was seated along with Potters and Longbottom's at Potter manor.

James Potter said "what is this Albus? How can some one be Lord Potter and how come we are suddenly so short of money? Moreover we get the notice to evacuate the Manor in few weeks. What is happening?"

Dumbledore sighed and replied "I don't know James. Now I can't even find out. I hold very little power in ministry now. Don't forget he also threatened me the consequences will be worse if I tried anything."

Alice sighed and said "may be you should have not sent him to Azkaban in first place. How did he even survive high security cell. People go insane in a few days. Dementor's are always patrolling there."

Dumbledore replied "Harry is a very strong Occlumence. It would at least take two years for him to give in before he breaks."

Everyone gasped. Such strong occlumency was never known. If he could effectively block Dementor's then what else was the kid capable of?"

Lilly Potter said "but how the hell did he get adopted by Flamel's? I thought they were your friends Albus. Surely they would have told you something."

Dumbledore sighed and said "that is one of the questions troubling me. Nicholas and Perene don't trust anyone so easily. I don't know how he corresponded with them and how they adopted him."

Frank Longbottom sighed and said "Albus you were supposed to meet with Alexander Rawthorn and get that bloodstone. What happened?"

Dumbledore replied "he refused to give it to me."

James said "that brat. He will pay for what he said in coming tournament. Dan will beat him to death."

Dumbledore smiled and said "that he will. Dan along with his friends has improved a lot. Though the Weasely boy is not that good the Granger girl is as smart as Lilly. Training for two years personally under me has made them very strong."

James said "so now Harry is Flamel's and we can't take him back and give the brats magic to Dan and Rose?"

Dumbledore replied "we can still give it but it will be better to have him fight on our side than to take his magic. He and his friends are hell of a fighters and he can bring influence of Rawthorn to our side."

Frank said "but will he do it? He cant be controlled Albus."

Dumbledore replied "we will think something."

Dumbledore's thoughts wavered to the next meeting he had after Daisy's birth. Lily sat with Daisy in her lap and James and Sirius was sitting on chairs. Albus was sipping tea and was thinking for right words to start.

He said "I never thought Harry will be such proficient healer or that he will help us."

Lilly said in a sad tone "yes, he proved how wrong we were treating him like we did. I don't know how to make up to him."

Dumbledore didn't like where this conversation was going so he said "you did what was required for chosen ones. They needed all the love. Don't blame yourself."

James said "be that as it may Albus, he is extraordinary fighter and healer. His abilities of logical deduction and strategic planning are best we have ever known. We need him on our side if we want to finish Voldemort once and for all."

Lilly said "James, he may not be with us but he is on our side. At least he is fighting Voldemort. Don't forget it was him and his friends who fought in Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore said "yes. We are lucky that he is fighting against Voldemort and his forces but he is a wild card. He may turn against us. Voldemort has manipulated several great minds before. If Harry sways to Dark we will be doomed."

Sirius said "oh come on Albus he is just a Kid. Surely he is no match for you."

James said "Harry may not be but with his strategies and Alexander Rawthorn's power they will make a formidable enemy."

Sirius said "I don't think either will turn dark. He has a royal phoenix and Harry is too forgiving to turn dark. Didn't you see he was the one who helped us? So no need to worry."

James asked "by the way Albus, how did the Alex kid beat you?"

Lilly looked confused and said "James is there something you didn't tell me?"

James paled and said "nothing Lily flower. At the circuit Dan was too scared to face Alexander Rawthorn. So Albus took polyjuice and fought in his place."

Lilly was shocked and said "and he lost?"

Dumbledore replied "alas, I was not used for body of Dan and his wand didn't react properly to me. I didn't get a chance to use full spells as it was a tournament. I also underestimated him."

Everyone nodded and Dumbledore thought 'Harry has a strong liking to Daisy. I can surely use it to get the kid under my thumb.'

Dumbledore was brought out of his musings when he heard the students entering the great hall. Soon the sorting was over and McGonagall stood up and said "to new students welcome and to our old students Welcome back. This year we have a special occasion after the feast. So I will give you remaining instructions after we eat our fill. Tuck in."

Soon the food appeared and after everyone had eaten McGonagall stood up and said "Every one of you know about the chamber of secrets fiasco last year and how our own brave Mr. Harry Flamel, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil and their brother Praveen Patil solved the problem. Ministry has decided to honor these brave students by rewarding them each with Order of Merlin, first class." There were cheers and the whole school erupted in clapping except a select few individuals.

McGonagall continued "I was given the honor to present these awards to these young men and women in front of you all."

This time there was thunderous clapping and for once McGonagall smiled fully and said "I now request Mr. Flamel, Misses Patil's and Mr. Patil to come to the Head table and receive the medals."

Harry rose along with his friends and shook all the hands and took the medal. McGonagall whispered to them "I am so proud of you Harry."

Flitwick squealed that all the students were in his house and everyone was now banging the benches. Harry and Patil's retreated back to their friends.

McGonagall said "thank you all. Now for the start of the term announcements, magic in corridors is no longer forbidden."

Students started cat calling and McGonagall continued "the curfew hours will be decided by heads of the houses. Forbidden forest is of course forbidden and we have a new teacher for Defense."

At this the whole school quieted down and McGonagall said "let me introduce to you Professor Lupin, our new defense against dark arts teacher."

Everyone politely clapped and McGonagall continued "the third years will have a career counseling tomorrow and their classes will start from next day. Disperse." Every one was soon dispersed.

Next day after the breakfast all the third years were sent back to common rooms and were waiting to be called patiently. Soon Harry was called and he entered the room consisting of all the staff including Dumbledore.

As Harry entered McGonagall pointed him to his chair and said "Mr. Flamel we are here to discuss which careers you may chose and what courses you need to take to get into those careers."

Harry thought for a few minutes and said "can I speak with you and Professor Flitwick personally Professor?"

McGonagall nodded and was about to get up when Dumbledore said "surely you don't need to talk personally to headmistress Mr. Potter. Your parents are here."

Harry didn't even bother to answer and ignored him and said "Professor if you please."

McGonagall got up and followed Harry to next room. Harry quickly erected Privacy wards and said "Professor you know very well I and my friends have already completed Hogwarts curriculum in all subjects except divination. Is there a way to finish here early and graduate?"

McGonagall smiled and said "I expected this from you Harry and from this year we are starting speed program. You can take your O.W.L s this year or next year and N.E.W.T s coming year.

Harry smiled and said "I will take O.W.L. s this year and N.E.W.T s next year."

McGonagall smiled and said "I expected nothing short of that from you. Now let us go out and we can give the decision to the entire professor's."

Harry smiled and followed her out. McGonagall announced "Mr. Flamel will be taking speed program in all classes except divination."

At this everyone gasped and Dumbledore said "that is not possible. Arthimaticy and Runes coincide. He can't attend both classes at same time."

McGonagall chided "that was past Dumbledore. I have modified the schedule so that Runes coincided with Divination. So people can choose from either of them as no profession requires masters in both those subjects."

Everyone nodded and Dumbledore felt like he was kicked in the gut. Harry left and told his friends about the same. In the end it was only him and his friends along with Hermione Granger who were approved for speed program. The rest of capable candidates didn't opt for it or the opted candidates got rejected. The biggest blow was for chosen ones who opted but were sternly rejected by headmistress.

The new measures taken by McGonagall expanded student unity and equality. The new timings of the classes and curfew allowed free time for many who actively started taking part in many extra activities. The time was flowing quickly and Harry was honing his acquired elemental skills. He required just one more summer and he was sure he would master all five higher elementals and soul magic. As of now he could only practice with lower elementals as he would need to command all five higher elementals at once.

Few days later Harry along with his friends was in defense class. Remus proved to be effective teacher and everyone enjoyed his class.

Lupin entered the class and said "today we will be dealing with Boggart. Can anybody tell me what a Boggart is?"

Padma raised her hand and Lupin said "yes Miss. Patil."

Padma started "a boggart is a shape shifter which prefers dark and small places. It doesn't have a shape in darkness and when alone but takes shape of our worst fears. It is better to have more than one person while facing boggart because that will confuse it. Laughter is the weapon against boggarts."

Lupin smiled and said "Excellent. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

After a few minutes Remus taught the class the required spell and soon each one was lining up against Boggart.

As Padma lined up against it the Boggart took shape of Harry who was saying he didn't love her. She thought of him hugging her and both covered in cream and shouted "RIDDIKULUS" and the boggart took the shape. Parvati followed her and had a similar experience. Soon Praveen had his turn only to find Boggart take the form on inferi. Praveen thought about it dressed in pink gown and doing strip tease and shouted "RIDDIKULUS." As Harry approached the boggart laughing it turned into a swirl of smoke and took the form of…..

End Note: What is his worst fear? tell me guys and I will update in two days. I want reviews and tanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story


	25. Visions and not so expected first date

**Authors Note: Hey guys really sorry for the delay but I was away on a camp and was out of town. I came back only yesterday and promise an update from now on on daily basis. Thanks for the response and I hope you didn't mind the wait. I will never abandon this story. As usual I want reviews and I will finish this part by December 16th and start sequel there. There is gonna be blood shed and some character death. Read, Enjoy and review.**

Last time: Praveen thought about it dressed in pink gown and doing strip tease and shouted "RIDDIKULUS." As Harry approached the boggart laughing it turned into a swirl of smoke and took the form of…..

As the smoke started swirling Harry felt a pressure on his mental shields. Before he could comprehend the situation the Boggart bypassed his developed shields and only his natural shields were holding. He heard a voice "Let me see your fears."

Harry immediately strengthened his natural shields and pushed the mental probe out. This enraged the boggart. It mentally told him 'if you don't allow me to see then I will force you.'

Harry replied 'you may try.'

In a moment the smoke entered harry through his nostrils and he felt immense pain. Harry used all his mental strength not to scream and pushed the boggart out. Then Harry was engulfed in darkness and he was looking at a darker self of himself. The boggart took the form of his worst fear, himself turning dark. He was scared and didn't know what to do. Seeing himself standing there with darkness surrounding him was bearing too much for him.

He decided to end this and was thinking of something funny when the boggart did something least expected. It started a mental assault on him. Harry was taken aback. This was strongest mental attack he ever faced and it was very similar to his. It was then he remembered that boggart's tend to gain powers and abilities of beings they morph into. Now he was sure they also gained the power from the person. He was sure the boggart didn't have such ferocity when it attacked previously. Now it was hitting his shields so hard Harry didn't know how long he will stand if this continued.

The Boggart was using his own power against him. Harry for the first time after his training was facing an opponent who was formidable and was crushing him. It was now the battle of minds and the boggart was not giving him a chance to attack. Keeping him continuously on defense it was breaking into his shields and was causing him fear.

Harry knew not to give in to his fear. He was trying to gain control but he was not getting enough time to concentrate with all the mental attacks. He knew the battle of minds was like hitting your opponent's shields with a rapier but the boggart was not hitting him with a rapier. It was hurling a battle mace at his shields. Try as he might he was not getting a chance to attack. Harry knew he required only a single chance but then the boggart was hurling everything it has and it was affecting him badly.

Only six attacks and Harry's mental shields started to crack under the pressure of heavy attacks. He knew what would happen if his shields break. He would be consumed by his fear and become nothing but a whimpering lunatic. He couldn't allow that. He needed to stand up to this. It can't end like this.

Outside in the class people were shocked as harry was engulfed in darkness. No one was able to see what was happening inside the thick darkness. All they saw was the boggart taking shape of harry and then there was darkness surrounding both their friend and boggart. Padma and Parvati started worrying as they couldn't contact Harry mentally. They were panicking and all they could here were Harry grinding his teeth.

As hard as they tried no spell was able to breach the darkness, and when they tried to breach the darkness both the Patil girls found strong barrier stopping them. Students started to panic and Lupin sent a patronus to McGonagall.

Harry was trying his best to hold the attack. His shields were cracking and he was sure they would break in a few attacks if this continued. He started hearing the boggart's voice mocking him 'come now, you can do better than that. What will happen to all your friends and family?'

Harry ignored the voice and was trying to build up defense when it said 'don't you want revenge on those who wronged you. Embrace me and we will do it. Embrace me and we will kill Potter's.'

Harry tried to push the mental attack but it came back with renewed force. It was mentally attacking him 'you will always be ignored. You are worthless. Nobody loves you. Accept me we will change it forever.'

There was a powerful blow and his final frontal defense broke down. The beast now started attacking with renewed vigor. Harry couldn't severe the connection as he didn't cast it. All he needed was one chance but the beast was attacking without a break and Harry couldn't let go of his defenses but to wait for it to grow tired which was not happening any time soon.

He thought 'so this is how I fall. The great defender couldn't fight his own fear, couldn't conquer the darkness in his heart.'

There was a heavy blow and now Harry was on his knees. He was struggling to keep himself from losing consciousness. Blood was oozing out from his eyes and mouth. The beast was ruthlessly attacking his defenses which he was keeping up with last remains of mental power. He knew they wouldn't last long in front of such attack.

Padma and Parvati could now feel Harry's fear. They could feel his mind being attacked. This sent worry from deep down. No one was capable of fighting their boy friend in mind to mind combat. This meant the boggart was using Harry's magic against him. They turned pale with fright. He needed them and they were unable to reach their connection. Praveen understood what was happening and was trying to breach the barrier. If they can't reach him quickly it will be a lost cause. They couldn't let that happen. He was their leader and had great destiny. They needed him to win the coming war and above all he was their friend and they needed their friend safe and sane.

Harry's final defense was now almost battered. He was sure the best would enter his mind any moment now. He would be consumed by his own fear. How pathetic. He was losing grip on his wand. Consciousness was leaving him. He could hear his own hear beat faintly. He knew he will not give up. He will die trying to protect but never give up but all hope was lost.

It was then he heard. He could recognize her voice even among a million voices. He remembered the incident very well. It was few days after Flamel's found him. He constantly had nightmares and Perene held him tight. He was trashing and was reliving the Halloween night when he heard her say 'It's ok Harry. I am here baby. I will always be here. Mamma loves you Harry, Dadda loves you. You are not lone Harry. You are strong and brave. Fight it Harry, fight it. We love you Harry. We love you.'

He felt a surge of hope. He was not giving up. He will fight. This beast was nothing compared to him. He will fight back. He will win. He remembered all his friends, his sister Luna, his young sister Daisy. He opened his eyes which were now sparkling and were shining and looked straight in the eye of the dark Harry standing before him.

He pushed with his hands and stood back on his legs. This unnerved the boggart which thought that its prey has given up all the resistance and started attacking with full force again. Harry cringed and it took all his will power not to fall on his knees again.

He mentally sent 'I am not worthless. My parents love me and now it's time you taste my power.'

The boggart was attacking furiously and Harry waited for his opportunity. After two attacks he let go of his defenses and got hold of the probe. The boggart started to panic. Harry held the probe tightly and pointed his wand towards Boggart and said "RIDDIKULUS"

The boggart turned into a balloon and started moving randomly in class. Remus opened the cupboard and Harry banished it inside. Remus shut the door tight and mental exhaustion took over Harry. He sat down in chair.

Padma and Parvati rushed to him and helped him up. McGonagall arrived and asked "what happened professor?" Once Remus told her what happened she turned to Harry and said "Mr. Flamel, in light of this event I believe it would be better to contact your parents and you go home for few days."

Harry nodded and went along with Professor McGonagall to her office to floo to his parents.

As Harry was walking along with McGonagall to her office he called for Emma and told her to get his mother. Harry entered after McGonagall and was sipping tea when Perene came through phoenix flames.

As soon as she saw Harry she asked "Harry, what happened?"

Harry smiled and said "Nothing mum, just faced a boggart."

Perene nodded and said "so, why did you ask me to come?"

McGonagall took over and said "I am sorry Mrs. Flamel but the boggart took a really weird form and such behavior was never seen by boggart's. We believe it is best if Harry can spend this weekend with you. I will give permission if you wish to take him."

Perene smiled and said "Sure. Thanks, this means a lot."

McGonagall smiled and said "It may seem like I am playing favorites but your son and Patil's are my best students."

Perene smiled and said to Harry "So, you need to pack anything?"

Harry said "No mum. I have enough robes at home. We can leave now."

Perene smiled and said "eager to go home?"

Harry nodded and said "may be."

Harry nodded to McGonagall and called Emma to flame both Perene and himself to Flamel Manor.

After settling down Perene pulled Harry close and asked "Harry what actually happened?"

Harry said "I faced my worst fear mum."

Perene coaxed "what was it harry?"

Harry sighed and said "it was me giving in to my hatred and anger and turning dark and taking revenge on Potter's and turning against world. I became the very imbalance I am destined to eradicate."

Perene smiled and said "everyone fears failing in their destiny Harry. Especially those with bigger ones and don't worry about your anger getting better of you. You are too good to let your emotions guide you."

Harry smiled and said "you know mum, I almost gave in. I lost hope. My mental shields were shattered and I was consumed by hatred and anger but then mum I herd your voice. The same lines you said when I had a nightmare first time after I came to you."

Perene smiled and had tears of happiness in her eyes. Her son loved her so much that he fought it for her. She decided to let him rest while she prepared lamb chops and Lasagna, one of Harry's favorites.

As she was leaving Harry asked "mum, where did Dad go?"

Perene smiled and said "we have a surprise for you dear."

Harry asked "what surprise?"

Perene said "He is to be sworn today as new Minister of Magic Harry."

Harry's jaw dropped in shock. His father was already chief instigator, the final appeal if an issue was not moving forward in wizangmot. That was the reason why Flamel's couldn't use their vote in formal sessions. His father wanted him to take on as Lord Flamel so that he can fulfill the post of chief Instigator while they get to cast their family Vote. Harry said he would take over when he declared his true identities to world and both agreed.

This was something else entirely. Harius Flamel, son of minister of Magic. It sure had a nice ring to it. He beamed and said to his mother "you sure know how to surprise me."

Perene smiled and said "you are not bad either dear."

As Nicholas entered the living room he saw Harry sitting chatting with his mother grinning widely. He said mockingly "already abusing privileges?"

Harry mock pouted and said "what, dear old me? Abusing privileges?"

Both father and son burst out laughing and soon the family had lunch. After that Harry was sent to have a nap while Perene said what has happened to Nick.

A man in white armor stood with a long staff looking like trident but was having three branches at both ends. He was spinning it furiously and was standing amongst what could only be described as an army of demons. He lifted the trident and struck it on the ground sending a pulse of magic and started forcing his magic into the trident. The magic was forming waves and soon all the demons were being pulled in. Soon all were pulled and the warrior fell down and sparks were flying from within him.

A lady held his head in her arms and was crying. He said "I traded all my life force to seal the gate. My work is done. We will meet in our realm. But beware the history will repeat itself in future." Saying that he turned into bright corpuscles and vanished into thin air.

Harry awoke with a start and was shocked at this revelation. His thoughts finally before falling into realm of ancients were "what the fuck?"

* * *

Few days later Harry returned to Hogwarts and soon the first Hogsmeade weekend was announced along with special Halloween ball for all third years and above.

Harry walked to his bonded girlfriends and asked "hey Padma, Parvati would you like to go out on coming weekend and come with me to Halloween ball?"

Padma and Parvati smiled and replied "of course silly."

On the day of the date Harry dressed elegantly waited in the common room for his girls. Much to his annoyance they took nearly an hour before they made their appearance. Harry felt gob smacked when he saw both twins wearing tight violet dress robes and a simple over coat. They left their hair lose and wore diamond ear rings. Both have done their eye lashes and wore light lipstick. Harry felt he could kiss them to exhaustion.

Praveen too built up enough courage to ask Lisa. Everyone knew they both had it for each other from second year but neither made the move. Not because they were scared but it was sort of bet who would ask whom first and finally Praveen gave up and asked the girl to be his girlfriend which she obliged happily.

All the five had a nice lunch and both groups walked in different directions. Harry took both girls to shrieking shack and soon they started wrestling with their tongues.

Harry slowly and sensually kissed Padma and was sucking on her lower lip. He deepened the kiss and was soon exploring every corner of her mouth. After few minutes they stopped for air and Harry had his lips impaled by Parvati's. Parvati was entirely different from Padma. While her sister was slow and sensual and heated up with time Parvati was rough and liked hard. Harry knowing this well pulled her close and held her waist while he forced her head by locking his hand in her hair. He was kissing her senseless.

He then conjured a couch and all the three sat down panting. Harry wanted it to take it slow and didn't want to give Mr. Patil any chance to complaint. Soon they resumed again and after half an hour they were walking back to castle with Harry holding to thin waists of the Indian beauties and they laid their heads on his shoulders.

As they were about to enter the castle, Harry found the unicorn ring giving signal of danger and immediately alerted his girls and Praveen. He then flamed away calling Emma along with the girls. He flamed outside the alley and ran into the village only to find Daisy crying as she was held in arms of Bellatrix Lestrange with dagger at her throat, threatening Lilly to call her precious children or she will kill her.

End Note : What did Harry discover in ancients realm?


	26. death of potters(votean)

Guys, I am sorry this is not a update but I have a slight problem and unable to get it as it has significantly very important role in plot development. Its about death of elder potters and confessions about their idiocy and asking Harry to take care of Rose which he will. Now what I want to know is if you want them dead or alive. Anyway I will be bringing them back in sixth year as it is required in plot. As soon as you give me what you want I will fill up and update asap. It has been bugging be for last week an d I thought I may be able to sort it out but both plots are equally good. Hope you don't mind the delay as it is a very very very long chapter over 15000 words


	27. Unforgivable's explanations and Quiditch

**Authors Note: Hey Guys I know most of you are hell bent of killing me but trust me when I say i was more disappointed in delay than you. I have re written this chapter nearly four times. It is still not complete. I dont know why but it was not giving me satisfaction of other chapters. As most of my readers wanted Lilly and James are not killed but they will be suffering though not in this chapter. there are several more pages which i need to go through. Why the hell do some think it must be my own story and should not ask readers opinion about death. I really dont know but regarding the pole, i tried using it but it didnt show up some how. That's why i put up AN. Thanks for all your support and waiting. I wont complain for this chapter if i wont get reviews as i know it was my fault. But hopefully next chapter will be done faster. I am currently working on it. I thought of publishing both as one but seeing how some readers are asking for update i decided to post till the part i edited. Thanks again and enjoy. **

As Harry watched from the shadows he saw many deatheaters holding many of town's folk at wand or knife point. He was sure bellatrix could not harm Daisy but he couldn't attack her and risk lives of other people. As he was thinking Praveen and girls came and stood by his side.

Praveen said "what shall we do Harry? She has Daisy and many towns' folk at wands or blade's tip. One wrong move and she can get away and it will be real hard to get daisy back from their base unharmed."

Padma spoke up "forget about physical damage, we will get her back before they can break all of Harry's enchantments but what worries me is the traumatic experience the child will face. Harry we need to act fast and hard."

Parvati said "there are at least twelve death eaters in open and they have seven hostages. Five are standing guard."

Harry said "Praveen erect anti apparition and anti portkey wards. We can't let them escape. Make it as subtle as possible. I don't want them to know what we are playing at till we have all people safe."

Praveen nodded and ran off to erect the wards. Harry was thinking quick and fast. He needed some plan to deal with the situation. Wheels started spinning in his head.

'We can't use any spells and attack, there are too many hostages and even if we manage to stun all which seems very difficult considering the position they are, there is a chance the falling death eaters can slit the throats of people they are holding. No, it won't do. We can't even use lightening as it will severely hurt hostages. What to do….?"

Harry was pulled out of his musings when he felt the wards go up but noticed the death eaters were still busy. He turned to see Praveen running towards him.

Praveen said "Harry the situation is very tense."

Harry nodded and said "there is only one way."

Everyone nodded and Harry thought 'I hope dad will get me out of this.'

He made himself completely invisible and went behind bellatrix and wordlessly cast 'imperio.' Suddenly belatrix became glassy eyed and put down daisy. The other deatheaters were shocked as she said "leave them. Let go of people. It is a direct order."

Everyone present thought it might be part of plan and let go of hostages and found a flurry of stunners coming out of no where. In few minutes all death eaters were bound and aurors arrived.

Rufus Scrimgeour himself came to site and on finding Harry started asking what happened.

Harry told full story including how he used imperious curse. Rufus's face darkened but he didn't comment. He knew it was a necessity and it was during these times he felt bad about the law being made about spells rather than intents.

He had no option so he said "Mr. Flamel as much as it pains me to say this, you need to come with ministry under arrest for using a unforgivable. I will make sure you have a fair trial."

Harry nodded and said "that is acceptable sir. I will come. However I need a few moments for myself if it is o.k."

Rufus smiled and said "please take your time. We need to get reports from others too. We have enough faith in you. You are first person to admit using of an unforgivable openly."

Harry smiled and turned to shocked Lilly Potter and angrily said "care to tell me how she got hold of Daisy?"

Lilly hung her head and said "she was under glamour and was talking for more than an hour to me. I needed to use washroom and she said she will hold Daisy till I return. The moment I gave her I realized something was wrong and asked her to give her back. But then she ran out and started asking for Dan and Rose."

Harry scoffed and said "everything comes down to them. Why the hell didn't you leave her in castle or why didn't you stay back and let headmistress come in your stead? I will deal with your incompetence later."

Saying this he turned back and went to Rufus Scrimgeour who was waiting for him. Rufus on seeing him said "I hope I don't need to handcuff you."

Harry smiled and replied in same humor "what can a child like me do?"

Rufus laughed at that and apparated himself along with Harry to Ministry. He fire called and informed Nicholas of situation who barraged in and saw his son sitting and laughing with remaining aurors. They got the story and knew what he did was to save people. His only fear was how Albus-fucking-Dumbledore will exploit this situation. He hoped he didn't have more lies to spew. After talking with Harry he sent a massage to all the lords of Wizangmot for a session the following day.

The next day as Harry waited in the courtroom along with remaining members of Wizangmot his father arrived and took the place of minister. Soon Amelia bones entered and started the session.

She said "Honorable members of Wizangmot, we are in session here today under Chief Warlock Amelia Bones for the trial of Harius Nicholas Flamel, order of Merlin, first class for illegal use of **imperius curse **which is classified as unforgivable curse for which the punishment is lifetime in Azkaban. As this is a offence against state Minister of Magic will act as judge. Mr. Flamel how do you defend?"

Before Harry could reply Dumbledore stood up and said "I object as Judge being biased on occasion as convict being close blood, relation in this case son."

Amelia nodded and said "to put it into motion you need support of another house Lord Dumbledore."

Frank Longbottom stood up and said "house Longbottom seconds the motion."

Amelia dejectedly said "the motion is now in progress, all houses supporting for change of Judge."

Few hands rose and Amelia smiled and said "all against."

Most of members including Malfoy, Davies, Nott, Greengrass supported.

Amelia stated "the motion has failed to gain enough support, Minister will be judge."

She turned back to Harry and said "how do you defend?" but again Dumbledore interrupted saying "this is not a full trial. The convict has already admitted that he used the curse and is subject to punishment."

Nicholas simply said "objection over ruled."

Dumbledore grudgingly sat down. Amelia turned to harry and asked again "Mr. Flamel how do you defend against the charge?"

Harry smiled and said "Not guilty and not guilty as lack of motive to harm."

Dumbledore stood up and said "it doesn't matter if you lack motive to harm. Using the curse is illegal on British soil. I would like to present several witnesses that the convict used the curse and was in complete physical and mental health."

Harry smiled and said "Madam Bones, as I am defendant and need to fight my case by myself I would like to cross examine witness who come to stand. I know it is unorthodox to call for witness stand in cases vs. government but there is no clause or law which states it is against it."

Amelia smiled and said "accepted."

Harry smirked and turned towards Dumbledore who said "I would like to call prime witness Lilly Potter to stand."

Everyone was shocked at this. It was made clearly evident in past that the boy was disowned by that family but now calling a person who can testify against him to support the case was outrageous. It left many people in shock at what scandal the young man's case will make in next few minutes.

When Lilly came to stand and was sworn Dumbledore asked "Mrs. Potter please tell us how the events transpired yesterday in hogsmeade which resulted I defendant getting arrested."

Lilly spoke with calm and expressionless voice "I was with my young daughter Daisy in three broomsticks when I felt sudden urge to attend to natures call so I handed my baby to the acquaintance I made but as I place my child in her hands I felt something off and immediately asked her to give her back but she suddenly charged out and all of a sudden her glamour's faded and she transformed into Bellatrix Lestrange and many death eaters were holding people as hostages and she started threatening she would kill my child unless I called my son Daniel and Daughter Rose. I denied and was pleading with her and she was threatening me. After a few minutes she suddenly placed the child down and was immediately stunned and all other death eaters were stunned by stunners coming from nowhere. Harry revealed himself and told that he would deal with me later for giving away my daughter and surrendered himself to Rufus Scrimgeour."

Dumbledore smiled and said "you said he threatened to take care of you right."

Lilly said "he said he would deal with me later."

Dumbledore nodded and said "did he admit using imperious curse?"

Lilly nodded and said "yes."

Dumbledore said "so to sum it up he used an unforgivable curse and threatened a civil citizen for something she had no control over. Respected Jury the defendant is clearly not suited for civil life and I recommend that he be locked away in asylum for safety of school and our children." He then turned to Harry and said "your witness."

Harry rose from his seat and said "Mrs. Potter you said Bellatrix Lestrange, a wanted deatheater picked up your child and didn't even put a scratch on her even after you denied her request?"

Lilly said "yes."

Harry smiled and said "how do you think it is possible when the women is known for insanity and love for torture?"

Lilly said "my daughter has a unicorn horn ring with many enchantments put by _Harius Flamel, _who is my former son which is powerful enough to stop several killing curses. It also warns him when ever my daughter is in a dangerous situation. That was one of reasons why I didn't send for Dan or Rose as I know he would be there to save his baby sister. I trust him."

Harry smiled and really appreciated the sentiment. He said "when did he give the ring?"

Lilly said "it was during the train ride to Hogwarts when dementors were checking for Bellatrix in compartments. Daisy was very young and was drastically affected. She couldn't eat chocolate and we didn't have any liquid chocolate and even if we had I don't think she could have drunk it. She was shivering when Harry came and performed a different version of patronus charm and filled her with warmth and happiness. That was when he gave her the ring."

Harry nodded and asked "did he face any side effects for using the charm and did he say anything?"

Dumbledore spoke up "objection as irrelavent."

Harry said "my lord this is to establish the motives of defendant and show his intentions."

Nicholas nodded and said "objection Overruled."

Lilly said "yes he suffered very drastic affect as he needed to relive all the bad memories he had and he also said that he would be there always to protect Daisy."

Harry nodded and said "did you see defendant using the imperious curse?"

Lilly nodded and said "no."

Harry smiled at the court and said "so you are a secondary witness as you only herd from the conversation between the defendant and officials on what has transpired. Is that correct?"

Lilly nodded and said "may be."

Harry smiled and said to court "the witness has not seen the defendant use the curse and hence is unaware of his motives. Her statement in case of use of curse cannot be validated."

Dumbledore stood and said "I want to call head of DMLE Rufus Scrimgeour to stand."

After Rufus was sworn Dumbledore asked "Mr. Scrimgeour did the defendant willfully admit the use of unforgivable curse?"

Scrimgeour replied "yes."

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes when he asked "did defendant threaten Mrs. Lilly Potter before he left with you?"

Scrimgeour replied "he didn't threaten her. He was just worried about young Daisy Potter."

Dumbledore asked "did you check his wand for use of unforgivable?"

Scrimgeour replied "yes it was standard procedure and it was present."

Dumbledore turned to jury and said "the defendant has used an unforgivable knowingly and shamelessly admitted it with no remorse. I here by request the court to punish him as you see fit."

Harry smiled and knew what Dumbledore was playing at. He was trying to show the use of curse and not the intentions behind. He decided it was time to play ball.

Harry turned to Scrimgeour and said "Sir, have you seen the defendant using the curse?"

Scrimgeour replied "No."

Harry asked "has anyone witnessed him using the curse?"

Scrimgeour understood what the kid was playing at and replied "none I have enquired so far."

Harry smiled and said "So the defendant willfully admitted the use where he could have fled the area and you wouldn't even know but he didn't. Is that right?"

Dumbledore was paling as Harry was turning the case by playing 'I had no bad intentions and I am Innocent so I turned in myself' card.

Scrimgeour replied "yes."

Harry decided it was time to hit Dumbledore hard and asked Scrimgeour "tell me Mr. Scrimgeour, if you see a person on edge of cliff ready to commit suicide and any spell will only make him fall down except taking control by using the so called _unforgivable _curse will you do it?"

Scrimgeour without hesitation said "I would" as Dumbledore screamed "objection as to leading the witness."

Nicholas sighed and said "objection sustained. Mr. Flamel you are to limit your examination to case and don't go out for inappropriate situations however real they might be."

Harry smiled and said "Sure my lord. Mr. Scrimgeour after learning from various witness's can you testify if there was a better way to handle the situation without causing any life or property damage?"

Scrimgeour smiled and said "No. I would have done same thing. Though I would suggest compulsion charm it would have not worked up to required effect as Bellatrix has very strong mental barriers. So I would have done same thing."

Harry smiled and said to all the people seated "as you can see the defendant has done what was logical and most probably only solution to cause minimum damage to life and property. Even the best of aurors are at loss for a better method to handle the situation. Moreover the defendant had no real malice when he used the curse and he lifted the curse once the target was stunned. I would like the people to know through the honorable Wizangmot that it is not magic which is unforgivable it is intent. The so called unforgivable curses were invented for good purposes. I would like to state a few examples if the jury allows."

Everyone were intrigued at the speech and wanted to know what the young genious has to say. So Amelia replied "Sure Mr. Flamel. We would like to here and it may be required we make a new amendment in law about unforgivable curse's if what you say is true."

Harry smiled and said "First the imperious curse. Let us assume a person in caught in fire or some other life threatening situation and is petrified due to fear. There is no way to get them out and using imperious curse you can control the persons mind and hence lead them out safely. The same can be used in case of persons who are suicidal or are in a state of anger and panic and may cause unintentional harm to others. The curse was invented by Godric Gryffindor and was used to calm Salazar Slytherin when witch hunting's were prominent so that he could cool down from state of anger and think rationally."

There were many shouts of protests from light sided families and Dumbledore said "this is absolutely false. Mr. Flamel is trying to turn the jury in his favor by saying the dark curse was invented by one of greatest light wizards. He has no proof to back his claims."

Harry smiled and responded "there is no light and dark magic. There is only magic and our intentions to use it. It is our intentions which define the magic. One can simply use a cutting curse and behead a person or use killing curse. It is not the curse which is important it is the intent and as for backing my claims I have letters from the Heirs of founders of Hogwarts stating them to be true and it can also be seen in tomes of family magic of Gryffindor which are present in hall of archives. If Madam Bones be kind enough to arrange them to be brought here I can show to the world."

Dumbledore was now worried as the tomes will prove the claims Harry made to be true. He didn't know how the young man had this knowledge. He sighed and began plotting his next move as this case was lost.

A ministry official brought the official family tome of Gryffindor while the jury was examining the letters written on magical parchment which would burn away if a single lie was written on it. They showed the young man was right and shared his beliefs. As Harry opened the tome and pointed to the spell which was under family magic he gave permission to show the spell as without the permission of head of the family the spell won't be displayed to anyone.

After everyone was convinced Harry continued "the cruciatus and killing curses were invented by Helga Huffelpuff for aiding in medical treatment of person and to painlessly kill a person who is suffering from a prolonged painful disease with no possible cure. The cruciatus curse can be effectively used to stimulate nerve endings in persons suffering from paralysis of maximum degree and it can be used to keep a person from falling unconscious when necessary. The killing curse can also be used to painlessly kill animal while hunting for food rather than killing them by other means."

This got everyone's approval and Harry said "That's all my lords and ladies. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to share my views and some facts."

Nicholas smiled and said "the court is adjourned for judgment."

As everyone vacated Harry turned to Dumbledore with cold eyes and whispered "you crossed your last line. Be glad you were former apprentice of my father. Or else I would have declared blood feud and wiped out your full line including your sons and daughters in Transylvania. Don't think I don't know where your family is. Your wife may have remarried but your sons and daughters still carry your magical name and hence will be dead. I hope you don't bring it to that."

Dumbledore was shocked and lost all the color from his face. He had no doubt that if came to blood feud the young man in front of him will ruthlessly kill all his family before he can strike a bargain or stop him. Moreover if it came down to blood feud he had no doubt Nicholas will be there and he didn't want to face the father and son together.

He knew alone he may win but together it will be impossible and there was threat of Alexander rawthorn getting involved as apprentice to Nicholas. That will make sure the Dumbledore's will be wiped clean. No he had to be subtle. He knew for his plan to work he needed to do such attacks and keep the young man occupied so that he doesn't get wind of what his actual plan was. But now he decided he would better leave the kid alone.

He thought 'two years and you will see why you don't meddle with me young man.'

The jury assembled and Nicholas said "Harry Nicholas Flamel you are here by cleared of all charges. You are free to go."

Harry smiled and left for Hogwarts after mouthing to his father that they would talk later. After all it was Sunday and he wanted to enjoy with his girls. As Harry flooed to headmaster's office at Hogwarts Minerva let a relaxed sigh and said "thank god Harry. I was so worried."

Harry smiled and replied "why is it professor?"

Minerva smiled and said "after that stunt you pulled at Hogsmeade yesterday I was sure Dumbledore would have got you."

Harry said with indifference "it's a game of cloak and dagger professor."

McGonagall sighed and said "I don't know why he is so adamant on having to control you."

Harry darkly replied "power professor. He is no different than Voldemort. While he uses fear Dumbledore uses his manipulations and mind games hiding behind a grandfatherly façade. He wants to control everyone's life professor. I can't allow myself to be his pawn and I am a powerful pawn. That is his problem with me."

McGonagall gaped. True she suspected as much but comparing Dumbledore to dark lord and telling openly has left her shocked. She recovered and said "how do you say we play a game of chess Harry. Its been a while since we last played."

Harry smiled and said "eager to lose professor?"

Minerva smiled and said "cheeky brat."

Harry laughed his contagious laugh and said "I will come in a few minutes. Can I bring Padma and Parvati?"

Minerva smiled but before she could respond Flitwick burst in and squeaked "Harry, I was so worried. Thank god you are fine."

Harry said "thanks for your concern professor."

Flitwick simply replied "so do you have any plans for today or we can discuss few charms over lunch of chicken sandwiches and tuna in my quarters."

When McGonagall heard tuna her feline instincts flared and said "We can all have a nice get together. Last time was interrupted by that attack on Hogsmeade. What do you say Harry?"

Before Harry could reply Flitwick grinned and said "surely Minerva. We can use my quarters."

Harry replied "O.K. I will bring Padma and Parvati. I don't know if Praveen is busy with Miss Turpin."

Flitwick beamed and said "is he now?"

Harry internally laughed for getting at Praveen and said "well professor the other day there were noises from shrieking shack and I distinctly remember hearing Praveen's voice."

McGonagall said "I believe its time I need to talk to him."

Harry internally smirked and said to Flitwick "so I will meet in half an hour in your quarters Professor."

He practically ran to Ravenclaw common room where Padma and Parvati were already getting ready to meet with professors and sending sympathetic looks towards Praveen. As Harry entered Praveen gave him a one handed hug and Padma and Parvati gave him bone crushing hugs and then they indulged in smacking their lips for quiet few minutes. Harry went to their room and washed up and soon they were on way to Professor Flitwick's quarters when they were stopped by Roger Davies.

Roger said "hey guys, I need your help."

Harry perked up and said "what's that Roger?"

Roger started his ramble "last year most of Ravenclaw quiditch team graduated. I am only one remaining and was made captain. I don't want to give up the cup and very few have talent on brooms. If you know any one who is good please tell me. I know we are more inclined towards studies but very few showed up for trials. We don't have a keeper, chasers and a beater. Chang is a fair seeker but is better suited for chaser but not good enough and needs a lot of work. Gryffindor has four new additions, three chasers and seeker. Apparently they are all good and are children-who- lived. I don't know if we even stand a chance. Heck even Slytherin has put up new seeker and Malfoy has lot of experience on broom. I need your help."

Harry was staring at Davies but he was having a mental conversation with Padma and Parvati.

Padma thought 'Harry this is a nice oppoptunity Harry.'

Harry thought back with a cringe 'what do you mean nice opportunity? We don't play quiditch.'

Parvati sighed and mentally said 'you duffer, we all have avian forms as animagus. We can fly circles around others. And don't give me that 'it's a waste of time' nonsense. You know all work and no play makes jack a dull boy.'

Before Harry could object Padma said "Roger we know four players who can fly circles around anyone and can play most positions. Can you have pitch by evening?"

Roger Davies was gaping and said "who are they?"

Parvati said "leave it for us to get them. Can you book pitch for evening and get another beater by then we will have full rooster."

Roger said "pitch will be free today. Definitely I will get it. If we can even get third place I will be happy."

Praveen joining them asked "what will make you happy?"

Before he could reply Padma pulled Praveen away Parvati replied "I bet ten galleons we will break all school records."

Roger was shocked but said "I accept."

Praveen shouted from inside the room "WHAT. ARE YOU INSANE PAD'S?" but no other sound came out and few minutes later a rather smug looking Padma came with Praveen who looked pale and has seen a ghost.

Harry left with both his girls in his arms to Professor Flitwicks quarters leaving a smiling Lisa and frightened Praveen and a shocked Roger in common room. After a few games of chess and a few new charms Harry left with his girls. He called Emma and gave her a note to take directly to Firebolt Company with seal of Royal house of Flamel's on it. A little while later Emma returned with four square boxes of size of violin. Harry took them and Emma flamed away. Soon the Patils and Potter Lord were heading towards quiditch pitch where the anxious ravenclaw captain was waiting with Cho Chang and Rebecca Steele.

As Harry and Patils approached Roger asked "where are the players?"

Padma smirked and said "standing right in front of you."

Roger was shocked and asked "guys you play?"

Harry groaned but Parvati said "you will see."

Turning to Harry and Praveen the girls said "try anything stupid boys and we will break your noses."

Both Harry and Praveen gulped and opened their cases and enlarged their new firebolt's.

Roger was looking with mouth hanging open. He said "you have a fucking firebolt. We will win this year."

Praveen said "it's not the broom but the rider which matters mate."

Roger nodded and said so which positions do you want to play. Rebecca is really good with the bat. She has a nice aim and good strength."

Harry smiled and said "we won't be playing in a single position but change places even in middle of game. It is an advanced strategy which if played correctly will leave opponents confused and vulnerable."

Roger looked confused and said "so which positions and how will you change?"

Harry said "mostly Praveen will play keeper and me and girls will play chasers but I may play keeper and all three twins may play chasers."

Roger nodded and said "so let's see if you are as good as you claim. I will play keeper for now when you play chasers then me Chang and Steel will try to score and you are to stop and then we will have our keeper vs. our chasers. Each will be duration of ten minutes."

On hearing this Harry and Padma took off and Parvati decided she will go first and then substitute with Praveen.

So the Patil girls and Harry were lined up against Roger. It became evident to roger soon why Parvati made her bet. He has never seen anyone fly with such grace and finesse. In five minutes the score was over two hundred and Roger was unable to stop one goal and he gave up. The same setting followed when they tried all combinations.

Finally it came down to Harry and girls vs. Praveen. Harry was in possession of quaffel and swivered left. When he was almost near left hoop he threw the quaffel straight up and Padma hit it towards right goal. Praveen was at right post but then Parvati hit the quaffel horizontally and Harry punched it through left hoop and scored. People below were dumb struck at this move. Even professionals were not this good. Having mental bond helped a lot of course.

Soon roger decided to keep the rooster a secret and have regular practices only with beaters and seeker. He was confident with Patil's and Harry and wanted them to remain a secret.

In a few days the wizarding world was ablaze with new commission appointed by ministry.

The headlines read:

**MINISTRY APPOINTS COMISSION TO REVIEW UNFORGIVABLES**

After the dramatic trail of Harrius Flamel, formerly Harry James Potter in use of unforgivable curse if imperius which was followed by his dramatic and eye opening speech about magic being pure and not light and dark ministry has decided to look further into the anti unforgivable law passed in 1717. Many individuals holding positions of considerable power have agreed with views of young Harry and shared his opinion of using the curses for good and in field of medicine. It is not known widely but Harius Flamel is one of the best healers and one of the few persons capable of curing bi-magical malady. He is believed to save Lilly Potter from this problem during her pregnancy on request from Alexander Rawthorn who is a good friend of young Harrius and apprentice of Minister of Magic Nicholas Flamel, and only known creater of blood stone. Alexander Rawthorn also sent a letter to daily prophet saying he fully agrees and supports views and beliefs of Harrius Flamel. We at Prophet await anxiously what decision will be taken by ministry.

When Harry saw this he knew very soon he will be taking the post's of various family heads and will change many laws. He needed alliance of few more families and he will be able to pass any law. Of the forty two families who had veto power in wizangmot while making laws he was already head of nine families. He needed twelve more families and the law will be passed. Harry knew very well he had support of Malfoy's, Nott's, Greengrass and Parkinson's. He also allied himself with Davis's and Bones and Abbatot's. He knew by the time he will take his place in Wizangmot after his N.E.W.T.S he will have all the required support. For now he had much important things to do and life to enjoy.

He came out of his musings when the mirror in his pocket vibrated. He saw that he had a call from his mother and went to a seclude location and opened it to speak with her.

He saw his mothers beaming face and said "hey mom."

Perenelle said "hey Harry. How are you dear? How are my daughters?"

Harry blushed and replied "fine." His father has informed him few days before that they have signed a marriage contract with Patils to avoid many coming proposals from influential families offering their daughters hand in marriage for their son and thus Harry was now literally engaged to Padma and Parvati.

Perenelle said "Harry I have found a way to track them. We need the dairy."

Harry understood his mother was talking about horcruxes and gave a sigh of relief. After the chamber fiasco in second year he knew voldemort must have made more than one horcrux if he threw one blatantly into a place where there was a potential chance of it being destroyed. He soon researched but couldn't come up with a possible way to track remaining Horcruxes without alerting Voldemort. He asked his mother to continue his research when he needed to leave for school and now his mother has told him that it was possible and all they required was that blasted dairy which was with him. He decided he would send it to her with Emma and confirm the locations and see if they were able to locate Voldemort along with it.

He said "I will send it Mum. How close can we track the location?"

Perenelle answered stoically "that Harry is real problem. We can point it out to few kilometers but not exact location. We would need to search from there."

Harry sighed and said "try improvising Mum. I will talk to McGonagall and see if we can arrange me to come during searches. It would be really good if we can put that mad dog down before he causes more damage."

Perenelle smiled and said "we will son. You talk to Minerva."

Harry nodded and ended the call saying "love you mom. Take care."

Perenelle said "love you too" and closed the link.

Harry went to head table and said to McGonagall "Professor I need to talk to you personally."

McGonagall nodded and said "come at eight in the evening Harry."

Harry smiled and said "thanks professor."

He then went and told his friends the news and they agreed in his views. They knew sooner or later the self proclaimed dark lord will rise to full power and they wanted to destroy all his life sources so that he could be killed.

That evening Harry went to McGonagall along with Patil's. As soon as he entered he cast privacy wards much to McGonagall's surprise.

McGonagall asked "Harry why the privacy wards? No one can get into my office and nothing will leave from here."

Harry smiled and said "you are naïve professor but Dumbledore has many portraits under his thumb and they report everything they here to him. So it is better now."

McGonagall gasped and understood how the old fool was getting all information of meetings going on in her office and decided to do something about it. Right now she had a student to address and she didn't understand why Harry has brought Patil's with him when he asked for a personal meeting.

She decided to ask and said "Harry please be seated. Can I offer you anything?"

Harry smiled and sat down with his friends and said "sure professor some lemon tea would do for me."

Padma and Parvati replied "coffee if you don't mind professor and with cream. We advise even you have one because this discussion is going to be long one."

McGonagall nodded. Praveen said "I would have some pumpkin juice professor. I am already sugar high."

McGonagall nodded and called "Minnie."

A tiny house elf appeared and said in a cheerful voice "what can Minnie do for mistress?"

Minerva told "get a lemon tea and three coffee two with double cream and one without. Also bring some pumpkin juice and some sandwiches."

As everyone was drinking the beverages Harry started "Professor what I am about to tell you is utmost important for survival of wizard world."

McGonagall knew that Harry was not the person to play jokes in such matters and said "please go on Harry. I will help you in which ever way I can and can give you a oath to keep it between us."

Harry smiled and said "I know professor. The thing is you are quiet aware from Albus Dumbledore's conclusions and previous events in past few years that Voldemoert is still alive."

McGonagall sighed and replied "as much as it pains me Harry I have to say he was right in this matter. You yourself have caught him in your first year. It is most unfortunate that he escaped."

Harry nodded and said "be that as it may, I have researched on how he was able to survive and able to posses other people. I had no clue until the incident of Chamber of Secrets. Do you remember the diary he used to posses Miss. Weasley and the diary which was main reason for the Hogsmeade attack later?"

Minerva looked questioningly and said "of course. Filius tried his level best but couldn't find what the dairy contained. We came to conclusion it was some kind of strong compulsion and oblivation charm."

Harry nodded vaguely and said "you were wrong professor."

McGonagall was shocked. She had no doubt of the powers of the young man before her. He was most accomplished person she has ever seen. Even more than Albus Dumbledore at that age. No one could heal diseases he could and he was a master of many arts. She paled knowing that something more was there in that book.

She finally asked "then what was it Harry and how do you know?"

Harry said "I will first answer the how part professor. You have seen Miss. Weasley was cold and dying where as Tom Riddle was gaining life. Right."

McGonagall nodded as if asking him to go on. Harry continued "I already had my suspicions on how he survived and how he possessed Quirrell in first place. However when Moody told me how the spirit which forcefully ejected itself from the body was smoke like I knew it was wraith and not a complete spirit."

McGonagall nodded and said "I reached somewhat similar conclusions by that fact."

Harry smiled and continued "but then the dairy again possessed Ginny. It means he had a part of soul in the book. Voldemort has essentially created Horcruxes to ensure his soul is anchored to this world even if his body is destroyed."

McGonagall paled at this and almost fainted in her chair. Never in her life has she expected this.

She asked meekly "so now that the dairy is destroyed he can be killed?"

Harry frowned and said "I am afraid it is not that simple professor?"

McGonagall nodded and said "I know he is a strong wizard Harry…."

But before she can continue Harry cut her off saying "oh no Professor. I don't mean he can't be beaten in a fight. That can be easily achieved. What do you think would have made him to throw his horcrux in a place where it had potential of falling into hands of someone capable of destroying it?"

McGonagall paled few more shades as conclusion dawned on her. She replied in a whisper "he created more than one?"

Harry knew it wasn't a question but then replied "he essentially split his soul into seven parts Professor."

It hit McGonagall like ton of bricks. She felt like being under a collapsing building and her mind was screaming in horrors. It took her complete mental powers to ask next question "so it is impossible to kill him?"

Harry nodded and said "nothing is impossible. Its just difficult. If one finds all the Horcruxe's and destroys them then he is a mere mortal and can be killed."

McGonagall sighed and asked "where would you hide a horcrux if it was up to you Harry?"

Harry smiled and said "if it was up to me I would do it on a small stone put necessary enchantments and drop it off in Mariana Trench, the deepest point in Pacific Ocean."

McGonagall paled but Harry continued "but luckily it is not me and snake face decided he was too smart and his horcruxes were untouchable. We have essentially found a method to track them and destroy them. All I need is your permission for me and my friends to leave Hogwarts for indefinite amount of time during school year."

McGonagall thought for few minutes and said "wont it is better if we let adults handle this. Your father is minister of Magic. You have full force of DMLE behind you."

Harry nodded and continued "Voldemort is no slouch professor. He has spies everywhere. If he gets wind of the plans he will take precautions and we can't risk that. Moreover the more people we involve in this the more risky it gets."

McGonagall nodded and said "I can give you permission but what about school and what will we tell everyone?"

Harry smiled and said "professor we both know too well that I can apply for my masters and can get it now. What we will do about others is quiet simple. During Christmas holidays me and my friends are to suffer a severe injury due to a potion going wrong and will admitted in St. Mungos. When our doppelgangers are lying there we will finish the work."

McGonagall smiled at the plan. She had to admit the child was a true genius. She asked "why are you informing me then?"

Harry smiled and said "firstly we didn't want to fool you. Second we need you to keep an eye on Dumbledore when we are away. He would try to turn the tables when we are away and we can't risk that."

McGonagall's heart warmed up that they wanted her to know the truth. She said "I will keep a eye over him. Is there any way I can contact you?"

Harry smiled and said "Here. This is a multi way mirror. You say any of our names and can talk to us."

McGonagall smiled and said "fine. Now if there is nothing else it is really late and you should head to bed."

Harry smiled and said "yes, I need my beauty sleep."

Harry knew soon they would be going on their Horcrux hunting and was enjoying few days of peace with his girls. Soon it was day for first quiditch match and Harry wore quiditch robes along with his friends and went to the changing room.

Roger asked "Harry who is playing which position?"

Harry smiled and said "just tell Hooch we will be playing cycling quartet between Patil's and me."

Roger didn't understand but said "fine."

As everyone assembled he said "guys we will be freaking shattering Slytherin today. I want everyone to play best game. Rebecca you will start with me as beater. Terry be ready. If one of is tired we will switch."

Terry Boot and Rebecca nodded. Roger continued "Cho, try your level best to get the snitch."

Cho Chang nodded but then Harry interrupted saying "guys how many points lead do you want?"

Everyone was shocked but Roger asked "what do you mean Harry?"

Padma replied "he means by how many points you want to beat Slytherin?"

Everyone saw as if the pair grew a second head. Terry replied "if we win its more than enough."

Cho replied "a hundred point win would be good."

Roger replied "enough. How many point lead can you give us Harry?"

"I and girls can give you at least a three hundred point lead in first five minutes."

Everyone looked gob smacked but then Roger replied "if you do that we will set records."

Harry smiled and said "that what we will be doing. Get ready. Now go and give Madam Hooch our play and form."

Roger nodded and went to Madam Hooch. As he approached he saw Marcus Flint receding. He knew Slytherin was for hell of a showdown. He approached the flying instructor and said "Madam hooch I and Rebecca Steel will be starring beaters. Cho Chang will be seeker and Patil twins and Harrius Flamel will be playing as cycling quartet for remaining positions starring with Praveen Patil as keeper."

Hooch was shocked. She asked "did you say cycling quartet? Are you sure Mr. Davis?"

Roger nodded and went away leaving Hooch to her musings. Never in her life time has she seen a school team use this form. If what she expected was true it will be a one sided match.

Voice of Lee Jordan was booming over the grounds as he announced "ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Ravenclaw Vs. Slytherin quiditch match. Here we go. The Slytherin team with Captain and chaser Marcus Flint, chasers Montague and Warrington, beaters Derrick and Bole and seeker Higgs.

Welcome Ravenclaw team, Captain and beater Roger Davis, Rebecca steel beater, Cho Chang seeker and what is this….?"

"Harrius Flamel, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil and Praveen Patil playing as cycling quartet?"

McGonagall who was a fanatic quiditch fan knew what it meant and a smiled graced her lips. She said "Jordan just announce it."

Lee Jordan announced and started with commentary. Down the pitch Roger shook hands with Flint and Harry and others took to air. Harry was facing flint when hooch said "Now I want a nice clean game" and tossed the quaffel. Harry used a sloth grip and took the quaffel in inverted position and flew at speeds people thought impossible.

Lee Jordan's voice was heard "this is most ridiculous and fantastic move ever. Flamel has used a sloth grip on his broom and now is in possession of quaffel. Oh he has passed to patil, she passes back to patil, to patil to flamel to patil to flamel to patil oh and she has tossed it into air. I don't know which girl it is both are quiet beautiful…."

McGonagall chirped "Jordan…" Lee yelled "sorry professor." And continued "oh and Flamel is now behind the hoops what exactly is happening. One of the patil has hit the quaffel to left. Flint is one the way to block it. Oh it is intercepted by patil and through the right hoop and score. Ravenclaw 10- Slytherin 0."

But before anyone can comprehend what happened Harry hit the quaffel back through the hoop and Padma hit it through the middle hoop.

The score changed to Ravenclaw-30 Slytherin-0.

Lee Jordan shouted "oh Flamel has hit the quaffel back and patil has sent it right through the middle hoop. Madam Hooch is this even legal?"

Marcus Flint was screaming at Hooch who blew the whistle and called all the players. As they landed Ravenclaw's were beaming. Not even into one minute of game and they were leading by thirty points.

Flint said "this is against the rules. Disqualify them."

Hooch gave him a angry stare and said "what they did was perfectly according to rules. You can score thirty points maximum in one round before the quaffel crosses half the pitch. So they were in perfect right. If you didn't see the rules then it is your problem Mr. Flint."

Flint was shouting as the players went back into air. Lee Jordan shouted "looks like the move was legal. The points stand 30 to 0 ravenclaw to Slytherin.

Flint got hold o f quaffel as Harry and Patils followed him closely. They didn't attack but as Flint crossed half of the pitch Praveen intercepted the pass between flint and Montague and took off along with his sisters while Harry stayed back. Flint looked like he had finally gone mad.

Lee Jordan was shouting in the mike "Flint has quaffel and is being tailed by ravenclaw chasers but they are not intercepting it. Wait ravenclaw keeper patil has left his position and is coming towards center of pitch. Oh Flint passes to Montague but is intercepted by Patil and now all three patils are flying through Slytherin chasers. Oh that's a bludger and patil passes and dodges oh they pass again from patil to patil to patil. Ho the female patil has taken position behind the rings and here it comes. Praveen Patil has hit the quaffel to left no the female patil has intercepted and passed through right hoop and it comes back through left hoop and back through left hoop. Ravenclaw is leading the game with suxty points to Slytherins zero."

Flint was now beyond mad. He sure respected Harry but he loved quiditch. He was going mad and went Hooch.

Madam Hooch "what is this. How can keeper leave his position?"

Hooch sighed and said "they have already mentioned about their play. They four don't play in a particular position. That's what cycling is meant for. Lucky it doesn't involve beaters or else I would be confused beyond belief."

Flint knowing it was legal couldn't do anything. Raven's were cheering at full force and soon the score was 690 to zero. The Slytherin tried for some time to keep quaffel with themselves among their side of pitch and waited for Higgs to catch the snitch in hope of winning. But the quaffel was intercepted and taken to other half and again scored. It was then Cho and Higgs saw the snitch. Cho Chang was soon neck to neck with Higgs but he was bulky and was pushing her. Rest of the game momentarily stopped and even Harry and Patil's stopped so that they can see if she needed help if she fell down. The snitch flew higher and finally Higgs gave a huge push and Cho's broom spun in air. It took her several moments to gain balance but she regained it but it was enough for higgs to catch the snitch. The game ended with Ravenclaw winning with a huge lead of 540 points.

It was warm afternoon of March and Harry was sitting dully in his room. His eyes were red and puffy indicating that he has been crying. In his hand was dairy of Professor Charles Xavier's. Harry remembered what happened hew days before.

It was last quiditch match of Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw won the match and the cup. All were happy when Harry saw his Aunt Anna marching towards him.

He went to her and greeted "Hi Aunt Anna. What brings you here not that I am complaining." It was only then he noticed her eyes were red and something was wrong. She didn't have her trademark smile.

He asked "what happened?"

Anna Cerina looked pitiful and said "Harry you need to come with me. We will discuss this in headmaster's office."

Harry nodded and followed her. On reaching the office Harry asked forcefully "what happened aunty?"

Anna replied "Harry I know it is hard on you but …"

Harry asked "but what?"

Anna replied "Professor Xavier's has been killed."

Harry's world shook. He knew Professor Xavier. He was closest to him among all his mentors. It was his advice which kept him sane through out Horcrux hunt. Now he was dead. No this can't be happening. Harry collapsed in the chair…..


End file.
